Intervention
by Shanna1
Summary: When Lee isn't himself Kara stages an intervention.
1. Chapter 1

Title – Intervention

Author – Shanna  
Pairing – Lee Adama / Kara Thrace  
Rating – PG-13  
Archiving – Apollo/Starbuck Fan Fic, all other's please ask  
Warnings – None so far  
Spoilers – Mini-Series, some season 1 & 2  
Author Contact - Lieutenant Kara "Starbuck" Thrace banged her forehead against her closed locker door.

"Everything okay Starbuck?" Hotdog inquired from his rack.

"No, I just bang my head against my fraking locker in frustration for kicks." Kara snapped.

"And I'll just go back to sleep." Hotdog said not wanting to be on the end of Starbuck's legendary wrath.

"Sorry." She sighed. "Bad day."

"Problems on patrol?" Hotdog inquired.

"No."

"The CAG?" Hotdog guessed the other person who made her crazy. "What did he do this time?"

"Absolutely fraking nothing as usual." Kara replied. "I'd hit him but I'm trying to not get thrown in the hack this week."

"He's just in an odd mood."

"He's been like it for three weeks." Kara pointed it out.

"If anyone can get him out of his funk it's you." Hotdog stated. "Just do something he wouldn't expect." He yawned. "And get him to talk to you."

"Get some sleep." Kara instructed. "I'm going for a run."

BSG

As she ran Kara thought over Hotdog's suggestion. Her attempts to provoke Lee into a fight hadn't worked, he'd just walked away. She'd tried cornering him to get him to talk to her, to yell at her, but he'd just clammed up until she let him leave.

When Kara stopped to catch her breath she realised she was outside Commander William Adama's quarters. On the off chance that he wasn't in CIC she knocked.

Inside Adama beckoned whoever it was inside.

"I'm not interrupted am I sir?" Kara inquired.

"No, I always have time for you Kara. Please take a seat." He offered.

"I'm sorry about the informal attire, but I was out running."

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you Starbuck?" Adama inquired.

"How did you know something was bothering me?" Kara asked.

"You wouldn't just drop by for a social call and if it was a formal matter you would have spoke to me at CIC so it must be personal."

"It's Lee."

"What about Lee?" Adama sitting up straighter at the mention of his son.

"He's not himself."

"I haven't had any complaints about his work."

"He's fine as the CAG, he does what he's supposed to, but he just hasn't been himself for the last few weeks and it's driving me crazy."

"What do you mean not himself?" Adama asked.

"He refuses to talk to me unless it's about work, he says he's busy or finds another reason to disappear. I've tried provoking him or picking a fight but he just walks away. I need my friend back."

"Has anyone else picked up on this?"

"They all think he's in an odd mood, he won't talk to anyone. I'm worried about him."

"Speaking as his father and not as the Commander of the Galactica. Why don't you solve this the way you have solved the disagreements you've had over the years."

"Trust me sir, I'm this close to hitting him." Kara held her fingers barely apart. "But I'm trying to avoid giving Colonel Tigh the pleasure of having me thrown in the hack right now."

"I presume since you're here you have an alternative course of action planned."

Kara explained her plan to him.

"This could backfire Kara." Adama warned her.

"I know, but if he can't run I know I can get him to talk to me."

"Find people to cover your patrols and bring me an updated schedule, I'll make sure Colonel Tigh signs off on it. But if the Cylon attack then…"

"I know." Kara agreed. "Thank you." She paused. "About the hack?"

"I'll make sure no-one gets in trouble for their involvement." Adama agreed.

"Thank you sir."

"Kara, you're as good as family, figure out what the problem is and however you have to deal with it, I'll see you keep out of trouble."

"Thank you, I should leave I have some things to take care of."

"Just give me twenty-four hours notice." Adama requested.

BSG

48hrs later.

"Captain Adama." Chief Tyrol said when he located him coming out of the CAG's office.

"Yes Chief."

"Sir there is something I think you should see." Tyrol informed.

"What?" Lee really didn't have time for anything other than hitting his rack for a few hours.

"It's easier to show you sir, if you just follow me."

"Fine." Lee conceded it was easier than arguing with him.

When they reached the usually empty storage room, Tyrol opened the door to allow Lee to step inside; once he had Tyrol slammed the door shut and locked it. Before sticking a large, DO NOT OPEN UNLESS THE CYLONS ATTACK sign on the door.

"Tyrol open this door now." Lee banged on the door. "That's an order."

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir." Tyrol replied. "I'm under other orders."

"I'll put you in the hack when I get out of here."

"No you won't Lee." Kara said stepping out of the shadows.

"He locked you in here too?" Lee questioned.

"I'm here voluntarily." Kara replied.

"What?"

"We're staging an intervention." Kara stated. "It's okay Chief you can go now." Kara called through the door.

"Yes sir." Tyrol left.

"Do you want to tell me what the frak is going on? I have to be on the flight deck in four hours and I'd like to get a little sleep first."

"No you don't." Kara crossed her arms.

"Excuse me Lieutenant." Lee snapped.

"We're locked in here for twenty-four hours, so I can get you to tell me what the frak is going on with you."

"Lieutenant, the Commander…"

"The Commander signed off on this as long as I don't kill you, I'm not going anywhere near the hack. Colonel Tigh signed off on the changes to the schedule, we're here for twenty-four hours unless the Cylons attack."

"Starbuck this isn't the time for jokes."

"I'm not joking. I want my best friend back, rather the guy who ignores me because he has something up his fraking ass. It's starting to affect everyone, not just me. What's going on Lee?"

"Nothing." Lee slid down the wall so he was sat on the floor.

"Lee, I've tried to pick fights with you and you just walk away. I've tried provoking you and you walk away."

"Maybe I don't want to fight." Lee suggested.

"Lee, I told you I was taking the nuggets to play Viper tag and to teach them how bump into each other to cause them to blow up. You told me to go ahead since I did what I wanted anyway."

"I probably wasn't listening to you." Lee admitted.

"Lee you haven't listened, Gods, you haven't talked to me in weeks. I want my best friend back."

"So you got my father to agree to kidnap me for twenty-four hours." Lee sighed.

"He actually suggested we solve our problems the usual way and I just punch your lights out." Kara admitted. "But Tigh would have liked sending me to hack too much. This was easier to deal with."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Lee didn't say anything; Kara just sat waiting after twenty minutes she couldn't take the silence any more.

"There are three ways we can do this." She said breaking the silence. "Option 1, Starbuck and Apollo which would involve me beating you until you decide to talk. Option 2, Captain and Lieutenant, I try to get you to talk until you annoy me and then beat it out of you. Or option 3, Kara and Lee, you just tell me what's wrong and I won't have to beat it out of you at all." She waited for a response but didn't get one. "Personally as much as I like fighting, I'd go with option 3."

There wasn't any response so Kara just sat there in silence again.

"Lee…"

"Why did you do this?" He asked.

"So you can't run away from me." She replied honestly.

"You had to get my father involved."

"Lee I've been trying to get through to you but it's like you've built a wall where I'm concerned. I don't think anyone has even seen you smile in weeks."

"What is there to smile about?"

"Everyone lost practically everyone they ever cared about, but they manage to smile once in a while. I know the toasters are on our tails constantly but we're what is left of the Twelve Colonies and if we spent our whole time focusing on the past and who we've lost we can't live in the present."

"When did you become the optimistic one?" Lee asked.

"Don't spread it around it will ruin my reputation." Kara nudged his arm.

"What do you think being locked in here with me for twenty-four hours will do to it?"

"They've come to expect things like this from me, you on the other hand."

"Thanks." Lee closed his eyes.

"So do you want to tell me what's going on in that thick scull of yours?"

"Not right now." He yawned.

"Tired?"

"I was going to catch a few hours sleep when Tyrol accosted me." Lee replied.

Kara got up and grabbed one of the blankets she'd brought with her.

"Here." She handed it to him. "Try and get some sleep, you might be more talkative then."

"You didn't bring a pillow?" Lee asked.

"No pillows." Kara replied. "Just lie down you can use me lap as a pillow if necessary."

Lee did just that. Kara stroked his hair.

"Do you remember the time we sat like this at the academy? You thought you were dying." Kara recalled.

"I had the flu and it felt like I was dying."

"You had a cold and in a typical male fashion made it out to be worse than it was." Kara corrected.

"But you sat up with me for two days stroking my hair, telling me I'd feel better soon." Lee remembered.

"I had a free weekend and I kicked your butt afterwards." Kara sighed. "Get some sleep Captain."

"Yes sir." He muttered.

Kara sat stroking Lee's hair as he drifted off to sleep. Kara's actions to any other member of the crew with the exception perhaps of Commander Adama would be totally out of character and if anyone remotely suggested she would do something like this she was have been stretched to the limit and contemplate their slow painful deaths, but right now it seemed to be what Lee needed. Someone to hold him why he slept and since they were in a locked room and no-one could see them she had no problem with fulfilling that need.

Kara wasn't sure how long that sat that way before Lee's face tensed up he started muttering, and shift restlessly in his sleep.

"It's okay." She whispered stroking his hair. "You're safe Lee; no-one is going to hurt you."

Lee looked like he was trying to fight something.

"Lee, wake up." Kara shook his shoulder but it did wake him. "Lee." Kara was going to have to pull out the big guns. "Adama, on your feet." She yelled her best drill instructor tone.

Lee woke up with a gasp and jumped to his feet.

Kara couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Fraking funny Starbuck." Lee rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry but you were having a nightmare and I needed you to wake up. Are you okay?"

"Other than slightly deaf in one ear?" He inquired.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" She asked. Lee looked at her and said nothing. "How long have you been having fraking nightmares?"

"Can we just drop it?"

"No." Kara stated. "How fraking long Lee?"

"Just drop it Lieutenant." He snapped.

"I thought were just going to do this Kara and Lee so I didn't have to beat you up." Kara got stared him in the face. Lee looked down at the floor. "Lee." Kara caught his face between her hands and tilted his head up until he was looking her in the eyes. "How fraking long?"

"Kara." Lee sighed.

"You've been having them for a month." Kara realised. "Why didn't you say something Lee?"

"Announcing the CAG is having nightmares and can't sleep for more than an hour is really good for moral."

"I'm not talking about going up to CIC and announcing it to the fleet; I'm talking about telling me." Kara stated. Lee's eyes left hers. "The nightmares are about me, which is why you haven't been able to look me in the eye for three weeks."

"Kara, can we just drop it?"

"No backing out of this conversation Lee. We staying in here and there isn't anyway for you to avoid me." Kara dropped her hands and pulled him into a hug. Lee wrapped his arms around her and held on for dear life. "You know if this gets out I'm going to have to kick your fraking butt right?"

"Of course."

"Just so we're clear."

Kara wasn't sure how long they held each other.

"You're not suicidal are you?" She whispered in his ear.

"No."

"Good because I really didn't want you to do something fraking stupid."

"Thanks." Lee replied.

"I mean if you did fraking stupid and got yourself killed then the Old Man would have no choice but to make me CAG and honestly I don't want the job. Far too much paperwork involved, I'm much happier in a Viper."

"There's the Starbuck we all know and love." Lee said still holding onto her.

"You're a good CAG Lee, despite whatever else I might say."

"You're not a bad pilot either despite the fact that you drive me crazy half the time with your antics."

"Hey." Kara hit his arm in protest.

"It was a compliment."

"A half assed one at best."

"It's also a no on letting the nuggets blow each other up too." Lee added.

"I guessed that one already." Kara smiled and paused. "Lee."

"Yes?"

"Your hand is on my butt."

"Sorry." He moved it.

"I wasn't complaining I was just pointing it out." Kara smirked.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"You're just pointing it out." Lee said.

"If it really bothered me you'd have a broken nose by now." Kara reminded him.

"Good point."

"Are you going to tell me what you're dreams have been about?" Kara asked.

"Can we not do this now?"

"Were in here for another twenty-two hours." Kara stated as she pulled out of the hug. "And I'm cheaper than some fraking shrink."

"How much do you charge an hour?"

"Day patrol for the next two weeks." Kara replied.

"You write the flight schedule and you can have a patrol you want."

"No fraking way." Kara adamantly crossed her arms. "It was hard enough figuring out how to get twenty-four hours off for both of us."

"Welcome to the wonderful position of being CAG."

"You think distracting me with this is going to stop me trying to get you to tell me what your nightmares are about you're sadly mistaken Captain."

"What happened to Kara and Lee?" He inquired.

"The less cooperative you are the higher the chance I have to hit you." Kara smirked.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that violence is never the answer?" Lee inquired.

"We're fraking combat pilots Lee." Kara said with a chuckle. "If violence was never the answer we'd never fire the guns and we'd be flying display teams."

"Did you bring any food into this self-imposed prison?"

"Food, water, blankets, the Chief donated a bottle of his finest and triad cards."

"Are you planning on getting me drunk Lieutenant Thrase?"

"The flight deck decided you'd need a drink if you had to spend twenty-four hours in a room with me."

"They may be right." Lee agreed.

"I think I may revise my opinion of you as CAG."

"Do you want me to remind you that I write the flight schedule and I could put you maintenance for a week?" Lee crossed his arms.

"I'm the best pilot you've got Adama, you wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Lee challenged.

Kara stood toe to toe with him staring him down until they both burst out laughing.

"Triad?" Kara offered.

"What are we betting?"

"Shots." Kara replied.

"So you are trying to get me drunk."

"It's either that or you take your clothes off." Kara offered as an alternative.

"So that's your game." Lee smirked.

"Lee how many times have I seen you in just a towel?" Kara inquired. "Half the women on this ship have seen you in just a towel."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy there Starbuck?"

"Dream on flyboy. Clothes or shots."

"Shots." Lee replied. "And grab some food I'm hungry."

"You probably won't be when you find out what it is."

"Life on a Battlestar."

"Don't you just love it?"

BSG

"The Cylons." Lee said as they played, he'd already downed several drinks.

"What?" Kara questioned his random comment.

"You wanted to know what my dreams were about."

"Everyone has the odd dream about the Cylons it's only natural."

"Not the same reoccurring dream every time you close your eyes." Lee remarked.

"What do the Cylons do in the dream?" Kara inquired.

"I'm not drunk enough for that."

"Maybe this will help. Full colours." Kara laid down her cards.

"I should know better than to play this with you."

"You never learn." Kara stated.

"You drive me crazy sometimes."

"Feelings mutual."

"If I tell you what the dreams are about can we get out of here?" Lee inquired.

"We're in here for twenty four hours." Kara replied. "There is a sign on the door that says we're not allowed out unless in the event of a Cylon attack."

"You planned this out didn't you?"

"Not initially."

"What?"

"Hotdog told me to do something about the fact that you driving me crazy rather than bang my head against my locker and keep him awake, so I went for a run and end up outside the Old Man's quarters and I knocked on the off chance. He wanted to know if I had a plan so I made it up off the top of my head."

"More out of the box thinking?" Lee questioned.

"If you like."

"What do you want from me?"

"The truth." Kara stated. "I remember someone telling me talking about it would help."

"Just give me a minute." Lee lay down and closed his eyes.

"You can have 20 hours and you're designated pillow."

"What?"

Kara rested her head on his stomach.

"Whenever you're ready." Kara told him and closed her eyes.

Kara's breathing slowed in time with his although her pulse was racing. She started humming under her breath.

"What's that song?" Lee inquired it sounding slightly familiar.

"You don't remember?"

"Should I?"

"It was playing our first day at the academy. Someone down the hall had it on, and you kept yelling at them to turn it down because it was giving you a headache."

"You remember that?" He questioned.

"I liked it." Kara stated. "It reminded me of you."

"What yelling?"

"No, the whole song." Kara replied.

"You're a walking contradiction."

"Glad you noticed."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you do it?" Lee inquired.

"Do what?"

"Agree to marry Zak."

"I loved him and he asked." Kara replied. "You never asked me that before why now?"

"Just making conversation."

"Zak wasn't as by the book as you are, he knew how to have fun for funs sake. But he wanted to be like you though he would never admit it, and he wanted to please your father and I helped him do it and he died because of it."

"It wasn't your fault Kara." Lee told her.

"I passed him because I loved him and I knew he wasn't ready, I knew he shouldn't be up there but I passed him anyway." Kara wiped a tear from her cheek.

"It wasn't your fault, it was an accident. A good Viper pilot knows when they shouldn't be in the air. Dad and I don't blame you."

"You did, and I'm always going to blame myself."

"You shouldn't." He told her.

"This was supposed to be about you, not my emotional hangs up."

"We have time." Lee sighed. "Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"No, but you can tell me about your dreams."

"So how are the nuggets doing?"

"We're both off duty no training reports and hopefully they aren't crash landing any of the vipers we have left."

"That's reassuring." Lee stated. "And you really think I'm by the book?"

"No so much any more, you have a good teacher."

"You're a bad influence." Lee replied.

"I was always a bad influence; you just never let it affect you this much."

"Just don't pass it on to the nuggets, one of you is enough."

"You wouldn't have so much fun if I wasn't around."

"My hair wouldn't be turning grey."

"I'm sure it will make you look distinguished." Kara chuckled. "Besides I doubt your fan club will care."

"Fan club?" Lee questioned.

"Women talk."

"I thought you preferred to be one of the guys."

"That doesn't mean my hearing is lousy and you're quite the topic of discussion."

"Do I want to know?" Lee inquired.

"Let's just say they think you look as good in a flight suit as they picture you out of it and leave it there." Kara replied.

"And what do you think?"

"No comment." Kara stated.

"Finally a subject Kara Thrace doesn't have an opinion on." Lee teased.

"I have an opinion I'm just not going to share it and let it affect your ego."

"If I remember rightly you're ticklish." Lee said running his fingers slowly up her arm; Kara put a hand over his to stop him.

"Lee, stop trying to distract me, the dreams."

"You find this distracting?" Lee raised his eyebrows and looked at the woman resting her head on his stomach.

"No comment."

He rubbed his fingers gently in a small circle under her hand; the sensation caused Kara to tingle.

"Lee." She sighed trying to keep her composure.

"I'll take that as a yes." He paused. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything, nothing."

"That's fraking vague."

"You want to know about the dreams." Lee said.

"That's what I've been saying."

"Okay." Lee took a breath. "The Cylons have grabbed us some how."

"Us as in you and me?" Kara questioned.

"Yes." Lee replied.

"Okay."

"Are you sure you want to know?" Lee inquired.

"If it's keeping you up and making you avoid me then I want to know."

"They kill you, slowly and painfully and there is nothing I can do but sit there and watch." Lee told her.

"And this has been going on for a month?" Kara questioned rolling over onto her stomach.

"Every time I go to sleep."

"You're a fraking idiot Lee." Kara stated.

"Thanks. I feel so much better, this was really cathartic."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I don't think 'every time I got to sleep I see the Cylons torture and kill you, good hunting' is a very good conversation starter." Lee pointed out.

"If it's affecting our friendship you should have fraking told me Lee."

"I was dealing with it."

"Obviously not well." She paused. "You know me Lee, you know whatever happens I'll go down fighting and it wouldn't be your fault."

"You blame yourself for Zak."

"That's because it was my fault, but you can't blame yourself for something that happens in a dream."

"Kara…" He trailed off.

"I'm the one who gets to be fraked up."

"I don't think you have the monopoly on it." Lee remarked.

"Lee if I die unless it's you shot me yourself, it's not your fault and if you did shoot me you'd probably have a good reason."

"If I wanted to shoot you I would have done it years ago." Lee replied.

"See so it's not your fault." She told him. "It's a horrible thing to dream but it's not the true, I'm alive and right here."

"I'd noticed that."

She put a hand on his chest.

"Your heart is pounding."

"Blame the ambrosia." Lee told her.

"It slows your heart rate not speed it up."

Lee raised his eyebrows.

"I've had the lecture on not drinking so much because it's bad for you once or twice." Kara replied.

"I bet you have."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"What are we doing here Lee?" Kara asked.

"Laying on the floor in a storage room you got us locked in and slightly drunk." Lee replied.

"Are you sure that's it?" Kara inquired.

"That depends on you." Lee tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship. I need you to keep me grounded." Lee looked at her. "Figuratively, not literally."

"Good because we're not accepting resignations at this time."

"Frak." Kara got to her feet and back off.

"Kara."

"I need a minute." Kara told him.

"It would appear we have time, take five minutes, an hour." Lee told her. "Do you want some more of this?" He asked holding up the bottle.

"No, you shouldn't either."

"Why not?"

"Because you're the CAG, if the Cylons attack being drunk and in charge of a Viper will get you killed." Kara said leaning against the wall.

"You didn't mention that half an hour ago when you were trying to get me drunk." Lee remarked.

"You're the responsible one remember, I'm the one who fraks everything up." Kara slid down the wall.

"You don't frak everything up."

"I got us locked in here for twenty-four hours." Kara reminded him.

"You were trying to save my ass again, just like you always do."

"Well some people think it's cute enough to save."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Lee sat up.

"I said some people, not me specifically."

"Right." Lee nodded.

"Sometimes that call sign goes to your fraking head."

"How many more minutes do you need?" Lee asked walking over.

"Lee." Kara sighed.

"I'm going to kiss you, if you want to hit me afterwards go ahead, but I need to do this."

Any objections Kara had disappeared when his lips touched hers, her brain emptied of any other thought other than the fact that Lee was kissing her.

Lee rested his forehead against hers, when he stopped kissing her.

"So are you going to hit me?" He inquired.

"Shut the frak up." Kara responded and crashed lips into his wrapping her arms around his neck with enough force to knock him backwards.

Lee wrapped his arms around her, his hand slipping under the bottom of her tank tops and sliding across her skin.

Kara burst out laughing her lips still pressed to his.

"That's good for a guy's ego. A woman kisses him and then bursts out laughing."

"I'm sorry." Kara replied still laughing. "If it helps you're really good at that."

"You're not bad either."

"Doesn't this seem the least bit ridiculous to you?"

"Ridiculous?" Lee questioned.

"We're laying on the floor of a locked storage closet, you have your hand up the back of my shirt, and you're sticking your tongue down my throat, not that I have any objects, but isn't it the least bit funny?"

"When you put it like that." Lee had to agree it was funny.

"In a totally out of character question, do we really want to take this too fast and frak everything up because I don't think I could stand loosing you as a friend."

"Trust me you won't." He paused. "But this is probably not the best position to be discussing taking things slowly."

"Right sorry." Kara moved off of him.

"You look cute when you blush." Lee told her.

Kara hit his arm.

"What Starbuck can't blush?" Lee inquired rubbing the spot.

"Viper pilots don't blush."

"Hate be the one to tell you that they do." Lee stated. "You should see some of the nuggets when you yell at them."

"They're nuggets." Kara countered. "If there wasn't a distinct lack of pilots I wouldn't let half of them in the air."

"Desperate times call for anyone who can vaguely fly and you can make them blush. Then again I've seen you make grown men blush."

"I've made you blush once or twice." Kara sighed.

"You've made me a lot of things once or twice."

"Lee."

"Yes?" He replied.

"What now?"

"Slow and we'll figure out if we don't hide from it."

"On a ship this size?" Kara asked.

"Hate to burst your bubble Lieutenant but half the fleet think we're doing it anyway."

"Is that right?" Kara looked at him.

"I'm the CAG I hear things." He replied.

"You usually don't mention rumours about people to them." Kara pointed out.

"You're not the only who hears things when people don't think they are there."

"So what do we do right now?" Kara asked.

"Do you want to help me sleep?"

"You want me to knock you out?" Kara questioned.

"Just come here, and let me hold you. You can wake me up if I have another nightmare."

"We're putting a blanket on the ground, the floor is cold." Kara replied.

"That's works for me." Lee agreed.

"No funny business." She said seriously.

"Hey I promise to control myself, but I can't be blamed for anything you do."

"Don't worry your virtue is just fine Captain."

"Fraking shame." He muttered.

"I'll get the blankets."

Kara laid out one of the blankets. They both laid down, Kara's head resting on Lee's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her holding her close.

"Sweet dreams." She told him.

"Here's hoping."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Lee managed to sleep for six hours straight with Kara in his arms, when they both woke up they ate and traded stories and kisses, glad the slightly uneven keel of their friendship now tipped in a positive direction.

William Adama arrived at the storage locker a few minutes before the twenty-four ours was up.

"Commander." Chief Tyrol greeted him.

"Anything to report?"

Tyrol who had debriefed the Marine guard when he had arrived.

"No requests to be let out after the initial request by Captain Adama, there hasn't been any sounds of violence either sir." Tyrol finished.

"Good. Now open the door Chief let's check they haven't killed each other other." Adama instructed.

"Yes sir." Tyrol unlocked the door.

Lee and Kara were sound asleep, Lee's arm wrapped possessively around her holding her against him.

"Close the door." Adama instructed. Tyrol complied. "Let them sleep for another hour they aren't scheduled to fly for another four hours. When you come back bang loudly on the door before you open it."

"Yes sir."

"Don't mention what you saw to anyone."

"Saw what sir?" Tyrol asked.

"Very good, and tell Apollo I'd like to see him right away." Adama requested.

"Yes sir."

BSG

Tyrol banged loudly on the door, waking them up.

"Ready to be let out sirs?" He asked.

"Open the door Chief." Kara told him scrambling to her feet; she nudged Lee with her foot which made him smile. "You're free to go Captain." Kara said.

"Well I would say this had been fun Lieutenant, but let's face it being locked in a storage locker is not my idea of fun." Lee stated climbing to his feet folding the blanket that had been over them and handing it to her.

"Well you're free to go." Kara repeated.

"Captain, the Commander would like to see you." Tyrol informed him.

"Any thing I should know about?" Lee questioned.

"He just requested to see you sir." Tyrol stated.

"It seems I have to be in CIC excuse me." Lee left.

"So do you want to tell me why we were in here twenty-five hours rather than twenty-four?" Kara asked after checking the time.

"The Commander said to let you sleep for an hour. You're on CAP in three hours sir."

"The Old man was here?" Kara questioned.

"He came to check you hadn't killed each other."

"Frak." Kara muttered under her breath. "Anything else interesting happen?"

"One of the nuggets tried to destroy the flight deck with a bad landing."

"Monsoon?" Kara guessed.

"Yes sir."

"I'll clean this up later, show me the fraking damage."

"Yes sir."

BSG

"Reporting as ordered." Lee announced when he got to CIC.

"Colonel Tigh you have CIC." Adama stated. "Come with me Captain."

Lee followed his father to his office.

"Take a seat." Adama told him.

"Did something happen while I was out of contact?" Lee inquired.

"It's been quiet." Adama sat down. "Did you and Kara sort out whatever the problem was?"

"We talked it out." Lee replied.

"Good. So there shouldn't be any problems from now on?"

"We always fight about things, that's just the way we are. But things should be better." Lee confirmed.

"Good." Adama replied. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Not right now sir."

"I was asking as your father rather than your Commander."

"There are a couple of things we're still working through but it shouldn't affect anyone else."

"Good." Adama agreed. "I'm sure you have things to do."

"Yes sir."

BSG

"How longs it going to take to repair?" Kara asked as she surveyed the scene.

"The Viper we're still assessing the damage, but the flight deck with available crew who aren't on Viper repair, maybe another ten hours."

"Did he even offer to help?" Kara inquired.

"No sir."

"I'll be back with some more bodies to assist you with the repairs and clean up." Kara told him.

"Thank you sir."

"Just ignore the nuggets float past when I toss them out the airlock."

"Yes sir." Tyrol said with a smile.

When Kara finally tracked Monsoon down he was in the rec room playing triad with some of the other nuggets.

"Hey Lieutenant." He said. "Want to join us?"

"Did you see the flight deck?" Kara asked.

"It was a hard landing." He shrugged.

"Did you see what you did to the fraking flight deck?" She repeated more hostile.

"Yes sir."

"And you're sat here playing fraking triad?"

"Yes sir." He replied hesitantly.

"While the Chief has to work his crew double time to fix the fraking mess you made I don't think so. I'm sure you'll all be thanking Monsoon as he just volunteered you all to report to the flight deck to help with repairs." Kara stated.

"You're kidding?" One of the other nuggets.

"Do I look like I'm fraking kidding? It's a fraking order not a suggestion." Kara stated. "So move it now." She yelled.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Did I miss something?" Lee inquired as he saw Kara frogmarching the nuggets towards the flight deck.

"Chief Tyrol is expecting you." Kara told the nuggets. "I'll be there in a few minutes, so don't fraking think about trying to get out of this. Carry on."

"Lieutenant what's going on?" Lee inquired. "If there is a problem I should know about it."

"Monsoon was trying to showboat again; considering he has a hard time keeping in formation normally he has nothing to show off about."

"And you're going to do what with him and the other nuggets?" Lee asked slightly bemused.

"He landed hard and fraked up some of the flight deck and his viper, then he decided to go and play Triad rather than help clean up. So he just volunteered the nuggets with him to help assist the Chief since it's going to take ten hours with his current personnel. I was going to help as well if that's okay with you Captain."

"I'll be there to help myself, but I just need to check on something in my office."

"Yes sir." Kara replied. Lee started to head back to his office. "Nice to have you back sir."

"Nice to be back Lieutenant." He winked at her over his shoulder.

BSG

"Chief." Lee said when he and Kara needed to leave to get ready for patrol. "None of them have to fly for another eight hours, so keep them here for four hours and then they can hit there racks for until it's time for them to fly."

"Yes sir." Tyrol replied.

"Starbuck time to go, you need to change for patrol." Lee said walked over to the Viper she was repairing.

"I just need to finish this sir; I'll only be a few minutes." She held out her hand to Cally who handed her the tool she needed.

"What's the verdict Lieutenant?" Tyrol asked.

"It's going to fly." Kara replied. "But it's going to need a full overhaul soon."

"They all need full overhauls." Tyrol sighed.

"You're doing a great job Chief." Lee told him.

"Hey Chief if the nuggets give you any trouble, the Captain will deal with them." Kara told him as she slid out from under the viper.

"We appreciate the extra help." Cally said.

"Showboating has consequences." Kara stated.

Lee bit his lip to stop from saying anything.

"What?" Kara asked.

"I didn't say a thing." Lee held up his hands in surrender.

…

Lee grabbed her arm and tugged her into an empty room as they walked back to change for their flight, Kara wanted to grab a shower before she had to sit in a flight suit for several hours.

"Lee…"

His lips were on hers before she had a chance to say anything else.

"Lee we don't have time." Kara said. "I have twenty minutes to take a shower change into my flight suit and report to the flight deck before the CAG gets on my ass for showing up late."

"The CAG likes your ass and he won't care if you're a few minutes late."

"The by the book CAG who didn't currently need a cold shower would." Kara slapped his hand away from her butt. She gave him a quick kiss. "I'll probably see you in between my two 8 hour patrols in the next twenty-four hours."

"What?" Lee questioned.

"I had to swap to get someone to cover for us. Bye sir." Kara ducked out of his arms to go and get ready.

BSG

When Kara finally got back from her patrols, she took a shower and got ready for bed.

Just as she was about to climb into her rack, she heard Lee was having a nightmare. She pulled open the curtain and prodded him a few times to wake him up.

Lee opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey, how was patrol?" He whispered.

"Okay. Were you having one?" She inquired.

"Maybe." Lee replied.

"Move over."

"What?"

"Move over. I need to get some sleep and so do you; this way seemed to work better yesterday."

"Okay." Lee moved over and Kara climbed in.

Considering the lack of space, Lee held her tightly so she didn't fall out and kissed the back of her neck.

"Go to sleep." Kara told him yawning.

"Yes sir."

"Not in the least bit funny." Kara yawned again and closed her eyes.

"It's a little funny."

"Do you want me to hurt you?"

"Fine, night."

"Good night."

TBC

A/N: I know it's shorter but it needed to end at that point.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kat have you seen Starbuck?" Hunter inquired walking into the pilots bunk room.

Kat signalled for him to be quiet and pulled back the curtain around Lee's bunk so he could see Kara and Lee curled up together asleep.

"How long has that been going on?" Hunter asked.

"Just over a week." Kat replied. "They both seem to have their clothes on and considering how many people are in and out of here all day I think are just literally sleeping together."

"How come this is isn't all over the ship?" Hunter inquired.

"The CAG controls our flight schedule and do you really want to get on Starbuck's bad side by spreading rumours about her?" Kat pointed out.

"Good point, I'll talk to her later." Hunter decided.

BSG

"Captain Adama report to CIC, Captain Adama report to CIC." The announcement rang out all over the ship, finding him in the rec room in the middle of a Triad game.

"I guess that means you're out Apollo." Hotdog joked as he was winning.

"No I found a suitable substitute." Lee got up from his seat. "Win me back some of my money." He handed his cards to Kara who had just come in.

"Only if I get a cut." Kara stated.

"It's my money." Lee reminded her.

"I could always tell them about some the not so straight laced things you got up to at the academy." Kara suggested.

"You drive a hard bargain Starbuck."

"Captain Adama report to CIC, Captain Adama report to CIC." It was announced.

"And you're required in CIC Apollo." Kara countered.

"You can have whatever you win from Hotdog." Lee told her.

"Deal." Kara agreed. "Now where was he?" Kara walked over and took Lee's vacated seat.

"You wanted to see me?" Lee asked when he reached CIC.

"Perhaps this would be better in my office." His father suggested. "Colonel you have CIC."

"What's going on sir?" Lee asked once Adama had closed the door.

"Take a seat." Adama suggested.

"I'd rather stand." Lee replied.

"I've been hearing rumours."

"I thought you didn't listen to rumours." Lee remarked.

"This one says you're sleeping with Starbuck."

"Who are you asking as?" Lee inquired.

"This is strictly off the record." Adama replied.

"Then it's true." Lee admitted. Adama raised his eyebrows. "But not in the way you're thinking."

"Explain."

"The problem that to Kara requesting that you lock us in a room together was because I was having nightmares every time I tried to sleep for about a month. It was the same nightmare every time."

"What kind of nightmare?" Adama was slightly concerned.

"The Cylons kill Kara slowly and painfully and there is nothing I can do but watch."

"I see."

"When she's close enough to touch I can actually sleep without the nightmares." Lee explained.

"And Kara has no objections?"

"No." Lee confirmed.

"What exactly are your intentions?"

"I'm your son shouldn't you be concerned her intentions towards me?" Lee asked.

"You can handle yourself, but despite the bravado Kara is still pretty vulnerable."

"I know." Lee confirmed. "Honestly."

"That would be a good idea."

"I love her."

"Does Kara know that?"

"No, we're trying to figure things out slowly so we don't wreck our friendship." Lee replied. "Was this why you wanted to see me?"

"No." Adama paused. "The President has decided she is going to pay a visit to some of the other ships in the fleet tomorrow and she has requested that you be part of her security detail. You'll be gone all day, although she is planning on taking three hours of personal time on Cloud 9 and won't require your services for that period of time. Here is her planned itinerary." Adama handed him a piece of paper with the details on.

"Okay, I'll adjust the schedule."

"You need to take Kara out of the rotation too. The President has requested that she be the pilot."

"She's not going to like that."

"I'm sure you can find a method to appease her since she won't be needed on Cloud 9 either." Adama suggested.

"What exactly are you suggesting?"

"I don't want to know." Adama replied. "Just keep things professional aboard the Galactica, you're the CAG."

"And the whole sleeping thing?" Lee questioned.

"As long as it's just sleeping and you keep your clothes on I don't need to know any more." Adama stated. "I'll just pretend she's a teddy bear like the one you were a child."

"I'd totally forgotten about him." Lee remembered his childhood teddy bear. "Zak tore off one of the eyes."

"It's not much better than what he did to his bear."

"He cut him open and took out all the stuffing." Lee recalled. "Mom must have thrown them out." He paused at the mention of his mother.

"I took them." Adama admitted. "I have them around somewhere."

"You kept them?" Lee questioned.

"I missed out on a lot of your childhood Lee; some things were worth holding onto, especially after Zak died."

"I guess you're right." Lee replied. "We should be grateful for what and who we have."

"I love you son never forget that."

"I love you too Dad. About Kara?" Lee asked.

"I love that girl like a daughter, don't hurt her. Remember your positions and don't let it ruin the good order of this ship. The fraternisation regulations have laxed since the war began, I'm sure you both enough common sense to know what that means." He answered.

"Thanks Dad."

"You're dismissed, let Lieutenant Thrace know about the change of plans for tomorrow and bring Colonel Tigh a copy of the changes to the flight schedule."

"Yes sir." Lee saluted before he left.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

"So how are we doing?" Lee asked when he walked back into the rec room.

"This is my pile." Kara pointed out. "And that's yours."

"Starbuck is one a winning streak as usual." Hotdog stated.

"Well then I'm sure she'll be glad to know she's won Presidential flight detail tomorrow." Lee patted her on the back.

"What the frak?" Kara looked at him.

"President Roslin has decided to take a tour of the fleet tomorrow and has requested that you be her personal pilot."

"Frak." Kara muttered under her breath.

"If it makes you feel any better I was requested for security detail."

"Not really." Kara replied.

"So does anyone want to volunteer to pull extra patrols or do I have to random select people?" Lee inquired.

"What's in it for us?" Hotdog asked.

"Hotdog, he's the CAG, when he's says you're flying, you ask the quickest way to the flight deck."

"I guess you just volunteered." Lee stated. "Anyone else?"

"I'll do it." Racktrack offered.

"Good. Starbuck will cover your patrol the following day." Lee replied. "I need to brief you on what's happening tomorrow."

"One second." Kara requested. "Full colours." She stated with a smile. There was a groan from the other players. Kara grabbed her money, then handed Lee his.

Lee and Kara didn't say much while they walked to his office. Once inside he pushed her up against the door and kissed her.

"Well I feel fully briefed." Kara teased.

"Funny. Thanks for winning my money back."

"I got a nice cut too." She smiled. "So where exactly are we going tomorrow?"

Lee handed her the paper with the itinerary on.

"All the fleet high spots." She remarked as she read the list.

"Do you want to hear the other highlights of my meeting with my father?" Lee inquired.

"This should be good."

"He wanted to know what my intentions were."

"Just to clarify…"

"Towards you. He found out we were sleeping together."

"I bet that was a fun conversation." Kara couldn't help laughing.

"I had to explain about the nightmares." Lee sighed.

"How did the old man take it?"

"Surprisingly well, apart from asking what my intentions were."

"What did you tell him?" Kara inquired.

"I asked him why he wasn't concerned about your intentions towards me since I'm his son."

"Let me guess he said you could handle yourself and despite the bravado I'm a lot more vulnerable than I look." Kara stated.

"How did you know that?"

"I cried on his shoulder several times after Zak died and when you went missing and we thought you were dead." Kara replied.

"Let's just say I'm not much better when you disappear."

"What exactly did you tell him your intentions were?"

"To frak you senseless." Lee answered.

"You didn't?" Kara went red.

"No, but you should see your face."

"I hate you sometimes."

"I just told him we were going to see where things went, he's fine with it as long as we keep it professional." Lee explained.

"I guess that means no more sleeping together."

"He's fine with that as long as we keep our clothes on; he said he's just going to pretend that you're the teddy bear I had when I was a kid."

"I think that's the first time anyone has anyone has referred to me as a teddy bear." Kara stated. "And if you say one thing about you'll be showing up tomorrow with a black eye."

"Wasn't going to say a thing." Lee smiled.

"We should probably do some work." Kara suggested. "You have a flight schedule to change and I have to go over this."

"I can't distract you for a while?" Lee inquired

"Lee, I'm going to go over this, go for a run, take a shower and go to bed. It appears she wants to start her visit nice and early in the morning."

"I know."

"You know where I'll be when you're ready to hit your rack." She told him.

"I can't persuade you to stay?" He asked.

"I'll see you later." She gave him a quick kiss goodbye.

BSG

Lee completed the necessary changes to the flight schedule and had Colonel Tigh sign off on it.

He also finished up some of the other paper he was responsible for as CAG.

He made a trip to the flight deck to check in with Tyrol to see if there were any problems that he needed to be aware of.

After doing all the other things that he was responsible for he headed back and took a shower.

Once he had changed and was ready for bed, he pulled the curtain to his rack; Kara was already curled up asleep. He prodded her and she moved over so he had space to slip in beside. Kara moved herself so she was in a comfortable position. Lee kissed the top of her head, before closing his eyes, hoping she wouldn't be too mad at him for waiting to tell her about the three hours of free time they had until the following day.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank you for your assistance so far today Captain Adama." President Roslin told Lee.

"My pleasure." Lee replied.

"I'll see you in three hours Captain. Lieutenant." Roslin said before leaving with her aides.

"Did I miss something?" Kara asked once she was gone.

"Did I forget to mention that we get three hours free time on Cloud 9?" Lee inquired.

"Yes." Kara nodded.

"Oh."

"You didn't tell me on purpose."

"Would I do something like that?" Lee asked in mock innocence.

"Yes." Kara crossed her arms.

"Dad thought this mean appease you."

"Oh I'm sure I can find something to do."

"We can find something to do." Lee corrected.

"We?" Kara questioned. "What did you have in mind Captain? Some kind of date."

"If you want to call it a date." Lee shrugged.

"You want to take me on a date."

"Kara." Lee sighed.

"You want to take me on a date in the middle of a Presidential field trip."

"Kara."

"It's sweet." She smiled.

"You know we have less than three hours now." Lee pointed out.

"What do you want to do?" Kara asked.

"Whatever you want."

"That's an open offer." Kara remarked. "What if I said I wanted to take my clothes off and run around naked?"

"One I'd remind you that you're a Colonial officer and that it would get you thrown in the brig, two you're part of the Presidential visit so it would definitely get you thrown in the brig and three I'd enjoy the view because generally when you decide you're doing something you do it despite the fact that I try to talk you out of it."

"How about a walk until we decide?" Kara suggested.

"I leave it up to you whether you take your clothes off or not." He whispered in her ear.

BSG

"I can't believe they have a piano here." Kara said. "Twelve colonies are destroyed killing everyone and one of the few ships that survive happens to a giant hotel."

"Got to love the irony." Lee agreed. "But it's a good place if we need the extra space to move people to. But you'd probably get bored here after a while."

"Give me a Viper as well and I'd probably be okay." Kara stated as she ran her hand across the top of the piano.

"Sorry Vipers stay the Galactica. It's a military thing, we like to be in control of our assets."

"I bet you do." Kara hit a key. "It's slightly out of tune."

"How do you know that?"

"Good ears." Kara replied. "Do ever know that there is something about to be wrong with your Viper a gut instinct and then it happens?"

"Not the way you and Tyrol do, but maybe sometimes."

"It's all about being in tune with it." Kara played a few more notes.

"I didn't know you played the piano."

"I don't really. I wouldn't have the patience to learn." She played another few notes.

"You learnt how to fly a Viper." Lee pointed out.

"That was mostly instinctive."

"You teach the nuggets."

"Because I was told I had to and there wasn't anyone else qualified to do it." Kara pointed out.

"You taught Basic Flight before the Cylons attacked." Lee countered.

"Because I was told I had to and they let me fly Vipers most days in between simulators."

"Since this probably the last piano in the fleet I'd say lessons were out."

"How much longer do we have of our three hours?" Kara inquired.

"One hour and 45 minutes." Lee replied.

"What do you think the chances of getting a room are?" Kara asked.

"Just for clarity sake, why do you want a room?" Lee questioned.

"One thing I've missed since the Cylons attack, not that I don't like life on a Battlestar, but those showers are lousy, is a bath."

"Right." Lee looked a little disappointed.

"I didn't say I objected to sharing to save water." Kara remarked. "And the uniforms are exactly conducive to doing anything without someone noticing."

"I'll see what I can do." Lee replied.

"Men are so fraking easy." Kara muttered under her breath.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Lee pushed Kara up against the door as his mouth probed hers. His hands slipped under the back of her uniform and across her back.

"Lee wait." Kara panted trying to catch her breath.

"You want to stop?"

"No but…"

"But…" He prompted kissing the side of her neck.

"We're on Presidential detail."

"And no-one can see us." Lee pointed out.

"But they might notice if we come back with less buttons than we started with."

"So no ripping your clothes?" Lee asked.

"Why do you think I suggested a bath?" Kara whispered into his ear. "Take your clothes off while I run the water."

When Lee made his way to the bathroom, just as Kara dropped the towel as she stepped into the water, and sank into it with a guttural moan. He watched her as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm water.

"You know you could come over here and prove to me that you can live up to your call sign."

"You know why I got my call sign." Lee reminded her.

"No, I know why you think you got it." Kara corrected. "Let's see what I remember about Apollo. He was the son of Zeus, given who your father is, that works. He pulled a chariot across the sky, you have a Viper but considering we're at war with the Cylons a chariot would be slightly difficult. He was creative, which you're going to have to prove to me. And there was something about lots of nymphs and women falling at your feet literally."

"That woman passed out of her own accord and had nothing to do with me, and are you trying to drive me crazy?"

"No I'm trying to get you to come over and give me a good reason shut the frak up." Kara replied.

"I think I can manage that." Lee agreed and walked over and climbed into the bath.

"Let's see what you've got." Kara challenged.

BSG

"You know the water is cold." Kara pointed out as she leant back against Lee who was kissing the side of her neck.

"I know."

"And I'm turning into a prune."

"A very cute prune."

"What I am saying is maybe we should get out, before any shrinkage becomes permanent." Kara proposed.

"Uh huh."

"Lee." Kara sighed.

"You know there is a perfectly good bed out there." He pointed out.

"I noticed that." Kara slipped out of his grip and climbed out of the bath and picked up the towel from the floor and wrapped it around her. She gave him a quick kiss. "I would worry about that shrinkage."

"About the bed?"

"It's a very nice bed." Kara replied, she caught a glance at the clock. "But it's going to have to wait until next time we both can get a free pass to cloud nine."

"Why?" Lee asked.

"Because I don't want to explain to President Roslin why we're not back in ten minutes, do you?"

"We only have ten minutes?" Lee questioned.

"Get dressed flyboy." Kara tossed him a towel. "Otherwise you can tell Roslin you were trying to fraking get some."

"Eloquent as ever." Lee smiled.

Kara grabbed her clothes and disappeared into the bedroom to get dressed.

Lee reluctantly got out of the bath and drained the water before going to get dressed himself.

Fortunately for them President Roslin arrived ten minutes late, so Kara had had time to carry out all the pre-flight checks.

"Sorry for the delay." She apologised. "It took longer than I thought."

"That's no problem Madam President. We're ready to leave when you are." Lee told her.

BSG

"Gentlemen, I'd like a minute with Lieutenant Thrace, if you'll excuse us." Roslin stated when they arrived at the next ship.

Lee shot Kara a questioning look before he and the other men on the protection detail left the ship.

"Is everything okay Madam President?" Kara inquired.

"Lieutenant, did you know that Captain Adama has a hickey on his neck?" Roslin inquired.

"Yes." Kara replied she had noticed when she got out of the bath, she had already checked that she didn't have any, or at least anywhere that would be visible.

"I'm presuming that you know how he received it."

"Yes." Kara confirmed.

"Does Commander Adama know about your relationship?"

"Yes. He told the Captain we should keep it as professional as possible aboard the Galactica." Kara explained.

"I see." Roslin sighed. "Everyone deserves a little happiness, I'm glad you found it."

"Thank you Madam President." Kara replied.

"Does the Captain know about the hickey?"

"I don't believe so. It should be interesting when we get back to Galactica."

"Thank you for your time Lieutenant, this has been very interesting."

"Yes Madam President." Kara told her.

TBC

A/N: I have problem writing sex scenes they never turn out the way I wanted, so I left it out so you can use your imaginations or just write it yourself.


	12. Chapter 12

"Lee." Kara said as they were on their way back to Galactica.

"Yes?" He replied.

"There's something I should probably tell you."

"What? Second thoughts?"

"No, today was great, but since the President mentioned it, you should probably know before we get back."

"Know what exactly?" Lee questioned.

"You might want to keep your jacket on with the collar up." Kara suggested.

"What?"

"You have a red bruise on your neck." Kara stated trying to get out of mentioning the word.

"What?" He repeated.

"I may have unintentionally given you a hickey." Kara admitted.

"You gave me a hickey!"

"I didn't mean to." Kara apologised.

"And the President noticed?" Lee questioned.

"Since she asked if I knew that you had a hickey and if I knew how you got it and whether you knew you had one, I'd say so." Kara stated. "She thinks it's good that we're happy."

"That makes it less embarrassing." Lee stated.

"At least I told you before we got back and someone else noticed first." Kara pointed out before switching to pilot mode. "Starbuck, Galactica preparing to dock."

"Copy that Starbuck, you have the ball."

Kara executed a textbook landing.

"Welcome to the Battlestar Galactica, the temperature is cold and please enjoy your stay. You may exit the vehicle." Kara said perkily.

"Cute." Lee replied before getting up to exit the Raptor.

"Welcome back sir." Tyrol greeted him.

"Thank you Chief. Anything I should know about?"

"It's been relatively quiet here sir, by the Commander would like to see you."

"Thank you." Lee replied.

"Anything I should know about sir?" Tyrol asked Kara.

"The right side thrusters is off, not by much, but I've had to compensate for it."

"Cally." Tyrol yelled.

"Yes Chief." Cally rushed over.

"I thought you fixed the thrusters."

"I did Chief." Cally replied.

"Lieutenant Thrace says there is still a problem with it." The Chief told her.

"I'll leave you all to your discussion." Lee told them.

"It's only slightly off, but enough to be noticeable." Kara told Cally. "I have some time so let's see if we can work the problem out."

"We can handle it Lieutenant, I'm sure you have better things to do."

"I've spent most of the day waiting around for the President Chief trust me this is exactly what I need to be doing." Kara stated. "I just need to change, I'll be right back."

"Yes sir." Cally replied.

BSG

When Lee went to CIC he found out that his father was in his office.

"Enter." Commander Adama called.

"You want to see me sir?" Lee said.

"How did the President's visits go?"

"Well I think, she seemed happy and a lot of people were happy to see and to discuss things with her."

"Anything specific I should know about?" Adama inquired.

"I wasn't privy to all the conversations, the President will probably be a better person to ask."

"I see." Adama stated.

"Generally I think it was more conversations about what is going to happen in the future, whether we're going to run out of food and water that kind of thing."

"I see."

"It went well." Lee stated.

"Good. I see that you had a good time in your free hours."

"Dad?" Lee questioned.

"Red mark on your neck, you may want to cover that up." Adama suggested.

"Dad about that…"

"Son, when you become a parent you'll realise there are certain aspects of your children's relationships that you don't want to know about in detail. It's easier not to think about it and it will allow you to sleep better at night."

"Okay."

"As long as they two of you didn't kill each other we're fine."

"Kara's helping Cally with a minor problem with one of the thrusters on the raptor."

"Keep to our agreement and we'll be fine." Adama told him.

"Thanks Dad."

"How are you going to explain it?" Adama asked.

"I'll think of something." Lee replied.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

"Apollo did you get attacked while guarding the President?" Hotdog asked.

"No."

"Someone fall on you? Get bitten?" He asked.

"No, what exactly do you want to know?"

"Just trying to come up with a good reason why you have a hickey on your neck other than the obvious." Hotdog stated.

"That's none of your business." Lee replied.

"Maybe Starbuck can shed some light on the subject."

"Shed some light on what?" Kara asked walking in grease on her face.

"The CAG's hickey."

"I spent most of the day flying the President around and waiting, what he did when he was with her I have no idea about." Kara replied.

Her statement was accurate, and didn't lie and didn't acknowledge the fact that she had been the one to give him the hickey.

"Let's see." Kara walked over and turned Lee's head so she could look at it. "It will go black and blue since it's a form of bruise in a few days and then fade in about a week, it's not permanent."

"Thank you Doctor Starbuck." Lee replied.

"If you don't believe me ask Cottle, but I know that's not the first hickey you've gotten. Something about a shot contest." Kara recalled.

"How do you get a hickey in shot contest?" Hotdog asked.

"Let's just say from the rumours he had his hands tied behind his back at the time."

"Why are we friends again?" Lee inquired.

"Because your life would be dull without me around." Kara smiled. "Remind me to tell you how he got his call sign."

"That should be interesting." Hotdog said.

"I have to go and take a shower before the CAG gets too red."

"Did you get that thruster problem sorted out?" Lee inquired.

"It was only slightly mis-calibrated, but we checked everything else out to make sure." Kara replied as she grabbed what she needed out of her locker.

"She's in a surprisingly good mood for some who spent the day ferrying the President around." Hotdog commented.

"The chance to humiliate me always puts her in a good mood." Lee replied. "Trust me I've known her a long time, she'll be busting your butt again very soon. Now I'm going to eat."

BSG

"So Starbuck offered to tell us how the CAG got his call sign." Hotdog said when he sat down with Kara, Kat and Racetrack.

"You want to know how he got his call sign." Kara stated. "I'll tell you. We were at the academy, he sees this woman he does recognise on campus and she's crying her eyes out, it turned out that she was one of the instructors girlfriends and she had just told him she was pregnant and he didn't react the way she was expecting, but Lee didn't know that, but Lee being Lee and wanting to save the world he went over to see if she was okay, he put his hand on her arm and she passed out at his feet. There was a whole joke that he had Apollo's touch with women and it stuck."

"That's it?" Racetrack questioned.

"If you're done sullying my reputation." Lee said from the doorway.

"Sullying?" Kara questioned with a smirk.

"Do you want night patrols for the next month Starbuck?" Lee asked.

Kara thought for a moment.

"No, I'm fine with the patrols I have, but thanks for offering."

That drew a laugh.

"Now I have to hit my rack." Kara stood up. "I have an early class with the new nuggets followed a double patrol."

"I thought you didn't like having early classes with the nuggets?" Lee questioned.

"I don't, but someone scheduled me to fly a double patrol at the time the original class was supposed to be so I had to reschedule." Kara replied. "Something about the CAG needing as many pilots as possible. Night."

"It's probably not a good idea to piss of the woman you're sleeping with." Hotdog stated.

"Shut up Hotdog." Lee snapped and left.

"That was a well advised statement." Kat told him.

"It's the truth." Hotdog stated.

"The CAG's relationship with Starbuck isn't up for discussion unless you want him to take it out on you." Racetrack added. "Besides which you're probably the only person flight roster who is getting any."

"Kara." Lee caught up with her.

"Captain."

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"Why do you think I'm mad at you?" Kara inquired.

"Back there?"

"Lee I hate to burst your bubble but I always give you a hard time, just because of what happened this afternoon that's not going to stop."

"You should have told me that you had to move the nuggets class."

"You were trying to figure out the flight schedule and the nuggets are my responsibility as you kindly pointed out the other day. Now I'm going to go to bed, try not to wake me up." She told him.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The next few weeks as well as it could, Lee and Kara managed to have a few stolen trysts.

But it was on a patrol when things went crazy.

The launches were down and only Kara and Lee were out when Dradis picked up five Cylon raiders.

"Galactica where are the alert fighters?" Lee demanded to know.

"The launches are still down Apollo." Dee informed him. "They're working on it as fast as they can."

"Fast isn't good enough Galactica."

"Stop being a wimp Apollo, we've handled more Cylons than this before." Kara teased him.

"Starbuck, back up doesn't hurt." He countered.

"Let's kick some toaster butt." Kara suggested.

Around them the fleet was jumping away.

They hadn't got very far towards the Cylons when Lee let out an almighty 'Frak' and stopped dead.

"Apollo, Galactica. I'm dead in the water."

"Say again Apollo." Galactica requested.

"All systems shut down, nothing is working. I'm dead in the water Galactica."

"It's not possible to launch a raptor at this time Apollo." Galactica informed him.

"Starbuck head back to the Galactica." Lee told her.

"If you haven't notice Apollo there are fraking Cylons out there."

"I know." Lee replied. "Head back to the Galactica.

"You're a sitting duck. You don't even have weapons." Kara pointed out.

"Starbuck back to Galactica, that's an order." Lee shouted to her.

"Shut the frak up Lee, let me think." Kara shouted back. "Okay, hold on." Kara manoeuvred her Viper.

"What the frak are you doing Kara?" Lee tried to look behind him.

"Brace yourself." Kara lined herself up behind his viper, and slowed enough that when she hit the back of him, she only shunted him forward.

"What the frak?" Lee said. The monitors in front of him bleeped to life. "Flight systems online, but weapons aren't functioning. What the frak was that?"

"A little nudge in the right direction." Kara replied. "Get back to Galactica before it shorts out again, I have some toasters to take care of."

"Starbuck, you can't take on the Cylons alone."

"I don't have much choice; get back to Galactica before it shorts again." There were a few ships having a problem with their FTL drives and had yet to jump and couldn't withstand a Cylon attack. Kara took off towards the Cylons.

"Starbuck." Lee yelled.

"Apollo, she's right." He heard his father's voice over the comm system. "There's nothing you can do, return to Galactica."

Lee reluctantly followed orders and returned to Galactica, saying silent prayer to the Gods for Kara's safety.

When he landed, Cally took his helmet. The CIC broadcast was playing over the PA system.

"How much longer to the alert fighters can be launched?" Lee asked.

"Another few minutes sir." Cally replied.

"A few minutes and this will be over."

"Yes sir."

"That's three Galactica." Kara announced.

"One more ship to jump then return to Galactica Starbuck." CIC advised her.

"Copy that Galactica."

It took some fancy flying and a couple of near misses for the final to Cylon raiders to be destroyed.

"Galactica, all raiders destroyed." Kara announced.

"Good job Starbuck, return to Galactica."

"Returning to Galactica."

There was a cheer from the flight deck; Lee leant back against his Viper.

"Captain." Tyrol walked over.

"What happened to the launchers?" Lee asked.

"A circuitry problem." Tyrol replied. "It's probably a similar to what you experienced with your Viper. Launchers are back on line."

"Why would my Viper have a problem and not Starbuck's?"

"I hate to suggest this sir, but…"

"Sabotage?" Lee guessed.

"It's possible sir." Tyrol admitted.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

When Kara landed, they jumped to join the rest of the fleet. Once the jump was complete Kara was able to exit the Viper.

"You're a fraking idiot." Kara told Lee who had come over as soon as her feet hit the deck.

"Nice to see you too Starbuck."

"You wanted me to fraking leave you as a target? You may want to rethink the whole CAG thing."

"Starbuck…"

"You were going to leave the fleet undefended. You fraking idiot." She snapped.

"I got that."

"Seriously Lee the frak were you think…" Kara didn't get to finish her sentence because Lee crushed his lips to hers to shut her up. "I wasn't finished."

Lee was just happy she hadn't hit him.

"I know. You can finish yelling at me in a minute, and then we'll have a discussion about following orders, why I shouldn't put you in hack, why you think going after five Cylon raiders by yourself is a good idea. But first the Chief and I would like to know why the frak you thought hitting the back of my Viper would do any good?"

"It worked didn't it?" Kara shrugged. "And haven't you ever hit something that was on the blink and it started working again. If it didn't work, you'd be closer to Galactica anyway."

"Chief?" Lee looked at him.

"It's not recommended for Vipers." Tyrol stated but….

Kara had already started to walk away.

"Starbuck where are you going?"

"Hack." Kara replied.

"What?"

"Trust me if we continued our conversation I would have ended up there anyway, I'm just saving time." Kara handed her helmet to Cally as she walked past her.

"Kara." Lee called after her, and sighed when she didn't stop. He looked at Tyrol who looked like he wanted to say something but was biting his tongue. "Say it."

"Let her cool down, she gets more pissed off when she gets scared, it's a defence mechanism. And I don't think the problem was the Cylons." He paused. "But that's just my opinion sir. I'll get back to those vipers."

"Commander on deck." Lee said noticing his father's arrival.

"At ease." Adama stated.

"Commander." Lee greeted.

"Captain, Chief any ideas what the problems were?"

"Possible sabotage sir." Tyrol replied.

"Sabotage? You think we have another Cylon on board?"

"Its possible sir, it's going to take a little investigating and I need to find the exact cause of why the Captain's shorted out, and how Lieutenant Thrace managed to jump start it." Tyrol explained.

"Carry on Chief; let me know if you find anything to substantiate that."

"Yes sir." Tyrol saluted him and left to get on with things.

"Where's Kara?" Adama asked.

"Hack." Lee replied.

"You sent her to hack? She was right not to listen to you and she saved the ship and you."

"I didn't send her there, she sent herself there."

"Excuse me?" Adama didn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"She got of her viper, yelled at me, I stopped her, don't ask how, told her we'd talk about it later along with everything else but she needed to explain to the Chief why she thought hitting my viper would get the systems working again. She gave a vague explanation, I turned to ask the Chief something and she walked away, I asked where she was going, she said hack, if we continued our conversation she'd end up there anyway so she'd save time."

Adama couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know why she did that don't you?" He asked.

"I have a vague idea."

"Give her a while to cool off before you talk to her."

"I know." Lee replied.

BSG

Meanwhile Kara had walked to the brig.

"Open the door Sgt." She ordered the Marine who was stood outside despite the fact that it was empty. The Cylon was held in a different area.

"Sir, there is no-one there." He informed her.

"Open the door Sgt." Kara repeated. He did as she asked. "Open one of the cells."

"Lieutenant?"

"Do it Sgt." Kara told him. He conceded. Kara walked into the cell and pulled the door shut behind her. "You can lock it."

"Lieutenant."

"Sgt, just do as I ask. Then return to your post."

"Yes sir." He locked the door and left her alone.

Kara undid her flight jacket, and slipped it off and laid it over the cot. She sat down her head in her hands and burst into tears.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Kara wiped her eyes as she heard the out door open. If it was Lee she didn't feel like talking him right now and being behind bars was a good idea. But it wasn't Lee but the older Adama.

"Commander Adama sir." Kara stood to attention.

"At ease Lieutenant. Sgt open the door and leave us alone."

"Yes sir." He unlocked the cell door wondering what was going on, then left.

"I came to see if you were alright, but obviously not." Adama stated.

"Can I get back to you on that one?" Kara asked.

"Do you want to tell me why you put yourself in the brig?" Adama inquired sitting down next to her.

"If I'd stayed around the Captain any more I would have hit him and ended up here anyway, this saved him the black eye and a lot of time." Kara replied.

"I see. That was some good flying out there."

"Telling Lee he was a lousy CAG in front of the whole flight deck was probably ill advised." She blurted out.

"My son loves you he'll probably get over it." Adama stated.

"That's the problem." Kara got up.

"Would you care to explain?"

"He wasn't thinking like the CAG out there, he was thinking with was in his fraking pants rather than his head. If he'd been thinking like fraking CAG he would have remembered, we don't leave people behind if it all possible, we definitely don't leave them as sitting ducks while the enemy are attacking, the CAG doesn't order the only pilot we have out there back to the ship when the enemy is approaching and leave the fleet undefended."

"For most pilots taking on five Cylon raiders alone would be suicide." Adama remarked.

"Well I'm fraked up, but it's my job. I know every time I go out there is a chance I won't come back, but that's the reality of being a combat pilot in a time of war. Lee ordered me back to the ship because he didn't want me getting hurt, that's not the role of the CAG. This was never supposed to affect our jobs; now that it has I'll tell him it's over when I see him."

"Kara."

"No, the deal was to keep it professional. Ordering me back to Galactica when the fleet needed defending wasn't professional, kissing me in the middle of the flight deck to get me to shut up wasn't professional."

Adama smiled.

"What?" Kara asked.

"I'm sorry that's just how I got Lee's mother to be quiet long enough to propose to her." Adama recalled.

"If it affects his ability to be the CAG, then it should end now. I'm already responsible for one of your son's dying because he loved me; I'm not going to be responsible for Lee dying too."

"Kara, Zak's death was an accident." Adama told him.

"He wouldn't have been in that position if it wasn't for me."

"Kara you need to let it go and as for Lee he's a combat pilot too he knows the risks."

"If he can't act like the CAG then…"

"Kara if I recall there was an incident not that long ago when Lee's Viper was broken and you rammed him to bring him in, under fire I might add." Adama reminded her.

"Galactica was ready to jump and the rest of the fleet had already gone." Kara countered.

"Lee told you to leave him then too."

"That was a different situation." Kara sat back down.

"Not all that different." Adama pointed out. "Give him a break before you do anything drastic."

"I don't want him getting killed because of me."

"Having someone to come back to is a good motivator to make it back alive." He paused. "Do you know when you were both at the academy Lee used to write me letters, not very often but he did?"

"No." Kara replied.

"A lot of those letters contained, there were crazy stories about what you used to get up to, and ones about how he was sure they just made you his roommate to drive him crazy. There was always an overwhelming tone to them though. I guess that's why I was so surprised with Zak called me to tell me that you'd gotten engaged."

"Lee never did anything while we were at the academy to indicate that he wanted to be more than friends and by the time Zak asked me out Lee was going off to War College."

"I wouldn't have been so certain of him not being interested back then." Adama told her.

"This is a strange conversation to be having with you." Kara sighed.

"You're family Kara, I'm around if you want to talk."

"Thank you sir."

"Since you sent yourself to the brig do you want to order yourself out?" Adama asked.

"If it's all the same to you sir, I'd rather stay here, I still have the urge to hit Lee and it's easier if I stay behind bars so I don't just end up back here in a few hours."

"I'll let the guards know that you're here voluntarily and to let you out at your request." Adama got up.

"Thank you sir."

"And give my son a break, he was trying to do the right thing, I'll give him a gentle reminder that his responsibilities as CAG to Galactica and the fleet come first."

"Yes sir." Kara replied.

"You did well today, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you sir."

Adama left and explained to the Marine guard that Kara was to be let out when she requested it.

When he returned to CIC he talked to Tigh.

"Chief Tyrol thinks the problem with the launches could be sabotage. He's going to look into it a little more discreetly."

"Sabotage?" Tigh questioned.

"Or it could just be a general problem. We'll find out." He paused. "Lieutenant Thrace is in the brig."

"Did she hit Apollo?" Tigh asked quite happy that Kara was in the brig.

"She put herself there, and has requested to remain there for the time being. The Marines are under orders to let her out at her request."

"She put herself in hack?" Tigh questioned.

"Yes." Adama replied with a smile.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Lee walked up to the brig about an hour later.

"Is Lieutenant Thrace still in there?" He inquired of the Marine.

"Yes sir."

"Can you let her out?" He asked.

"No sir."

"Why not?" Lee questioned.

"Commander Adama gave me an order only to release her when she requested it sir."

"Open the door I want to talk to her."

"Yes sir." The Marine let him in then closed the door behind him.

Kara had fallen asleep.

"Kara, Kara." Lee said he stuck his hand through the bars and shook her foot.

"I'd move that hand if you want to keep it Adama." Kara opened her eyes.

"So you're still mad at me." He crossed his arms.

"That would be a good guess." Kara sat up.

"Do you want to tell me what you're mad about?"

"Lee you're the CAG you have to ACT like it. You can't send the only pilot who can actual defend the fleet back to the ship because you don't like the idea of it. You can't leave yourself a sitting duck when the enemy is attacking and you can't put your personal feelings above the safety of the fleet, you know that."

"Is that what you think I was doing?"

"I know that's what you were doing. I know what's going on in your fraking head better than you do sometimes. Ordering me back to the ship was a lousy shot."

"It worked though didn't it?" Lee smirked.

"What!" Kara snapped.

"I knew you wouldn't listen to me, you get more creative when you're pissed off. I know you pretty well too remember."

"What?"

"I knew that if I pissed you off by ordering you back to the ship you'd come up with some crazy half assed scheme to get me back to the ship, and you're even better at dog fights when you're mad, the Cylons didn't stand a chance. Do you want to reconsider your opinion of me as CAG?" He inquired.

"No, but my desire to hit you just got stronger. Good thing I'm behind these bars."

"I remembered what some annoying pilot told me, if I am the CAG I should act like it, and a good CAG knows how to get the best out of his pilots." Lee waited for to say something.

"I still think you're a fraking idiot."

"Well that was a given." He smiled.

"But the old man said I should give you a break."

"What else did my father say when he dropped by?"

"He said you'd get over the fact that I called you a lousy CAG in front of the whole flight deck because you loved me."

"Did he now?" Lee took a step towards the bars.

"He thought the fact that you kissed me to shut up was amusing, did you know that's how he got your Mom to be quiet long enough to propose to her?"

"I didn't know that. About the loving you thing, you know I do right?" Lee said.

"I know, you mumble in your sleep."

"Right." It wasn't the response he'd been expecting.

"Just for the record I love you too." Kara stated.

"Okay I didn't think this would be the place we said that for the first time, but given it's us it works."

"Your Dad said you used to write him letters about me when we were at the academy."

"Maybe."

"Why did you never ask me out back then?" Kara wondered out loud.

"Honestly because I thought you'd turn me down and I didn't want to lose my best friend. By the time I'd worked up the courage you were dating my little brother."

"Ah. Come here." They both stepped up to the bars. "I would have said yes." Kara kissed him through the bars.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you got the Sgt to let you out."

"I'm staying here."

"What?" Lee was a little confused.

"I still have the urge to hit someone, namely you, so staying here for a while is probably a good idea. Besides its quiet and on this ship that's hard to find."

"So you're going to confine yourself to the brig for a while longer?"

"You can bring me dinner." Kara requested.

"I don't know if that's allowed." Lee teased.

"Technically I don't have to fly patrol for another twenty hours so I could stay here until just before then."

"You hate being in hack, why would you subject yourself to that?" Lee asked.

"It annoys you and you don't have ten other people coming in and out while you're trying to sleep."

"You generally sleep pretty well."

"When you aren't mumbling." Kara pointed out aware Lee was holding her hand through the bars. "So Captain, can I get some sleep it's been a long day?"

"Now our little confusion has been cleared up, as you were Lieutenant." He smiled.

"I'll see you later." Kara told him.

"Have fun." Lee winked at her.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

The Marine simply opened the door when Lee walked up, Lee heard laughing, as he stepped in Lee found Kat, Racetrack and several of the other female pilots playing Triad with Kara through the bars.

"Captain." Kara said.

Some of the others started to get up.

"Stay where you are." Lee told them. "Nice gathering you have here." He added to Kara.

"They're throwing me a hack party." Kara smiled.

"Just ask the guard to let you out." Lee suggested.

"I still have an overwhelming desire to hit you or Tigh."

"What did Colonel Tigh do now?" Lee asked.

"Nothing. I just want to hit him every time I see him." Kara replied.

"Maybe it's best that you that stay here for a while." Lee stated.

"Good idea." Kara agreed which brought a chuckle from the others.

"Since all prisoners, even voluntary ones, get food. Here's dinner." He slipped it under the bars.

"Thank you."

"And some training evals that you still have to finish and I need by the end of the week."

"Yes sir." Kara said seriously giving him a jovially mock salute.

"I should be going." Lee said.

"Do you want to stay and play a few hands sir?" Racetrack asked.

"No, I'll leave you ladies to it." Lee left.

"He looked disappointed that we're here." Kat commented.

"I can only have so many deep and meaningful conversations with Adamas in a day." Kara stated.

"Or kisses on the flight deck?" Racetrack asked.

"It didn't take long for that to circulate." Kara sighed. "It turns out it's a family tradition."

"Family tradition?" Kat questioned.

"The old man used it to get his wife to shut up and full colours."

BSG

"Captain." Lee heard a voice behind him.

"Commander."

"I was just coming to find you." His father told him.

"I was just heading back to my office sir."

"Is Kara still in the brig?"

"Yes sir, she says she still has the desire to hit me so she's going to stay there for a while longer."

"I see."

"She's have a good time, some of the other female pilots are in there playing Triad with her through the bars."

"Sounds like Kara." Adama smiled. "Do we need to have a discussion about your responsibilities as CAG to the fleet?"

"I already explained this to Kara, but you deserve an explanation. The situation wasn't how it sounded over comms I wasn't leaving the fleet undefended."

"I think that needs more of an explanation son."

"Kara is the best pilot we have, a lot of that is instinctive and because she thinks outside of the box and comes up with crazy schemes that only she can pull off. She also gets better when she mad. I knew if I could get her mad enough by suggesting she leave me floating around dead in the water and telling her to come back to Galactica she'd come up some half brained idea to get me back to the ship and the Cylons wouldn't stand a chance."

"You took a big risk." Adama stated.

"I've know Kara a long time. She might not be Colonel Tigh's theory of a good officer, but she would never leave the fleet in trouble. Plus she had a good incentive to get back so she could yell at me."

"You explained to her that you got her mad so she'd come back alive?" Adama questioned.

"Yes sir." Lee nodded.

"That must have been an interesting conversation."

"Yes." Lee paused. "She told me what you told her about Mom."

"You might want to avoid doing that in the middle of the flight deck again." Adama advised him.

"I know." Lee admitted.

"Kara is a lot like your mother when we first met." Adama stated. Lee looked at him. "If you ignore the fact that she's a pilot and her right hook."

"What was Mom yelling at you about when you proposed?"

"Someone had told her I had a close call, she was mad I hadn't told her and the fact that I could have died. Somewhere in the middle of her yelling, I realised I had to marry her."

"Mom never said anything about it."

"Your mother told if I was serious I would have had a ring." Adama recalled. "I got one and proposed again the next day."

"I never knew that." Lee said.

"There were a lot of things you never knew. I have to get back to CIC. Can you find out if Chief Tyrol has gotten anywhere?"

"Yes sir."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

"Look who is out of hack." Hotdog joked when Kara walked into pilots bunk room.

"Put a sock in it." Kara replied.

"Hack make you cranky Lieutenant?" He asked.

"I put myself there so I didn't hit anyone, but I still have plenty of excess aggression if you want to start something later, but right now I don't have time, I have to take a shower because I have patrol in twenty minutes."

"Seen Apollo?" He asked as Kara as she grabbed her stuff out of her locker.

"He's on patrol; he dropped by to give me some more training evals before he left." Kara slammed the door shut. "Excuse me."

When Kara made it to the flight deck the Viper she usually used was missing.

"What happened to my Viper Chief?" Kara inquired.

"Captain Adama took it; we still haven't been able to figure out what caused the problem with his Viper."

"I bet I can tell you when I get back."

"With all due respect sir we've been trying to figure it out since he landed." Tyrol stated.

"Give me four hours when I get back, if I can't tell you what the problem is then I'll give you extra hours maintenance every day for a week." Kara challenged.

"And if you can?" Tyrol asked.

"You give me some of your …"

"You're on sir." Tyrol agreed before she finished her sentence.

"Now what am I flying?" Kara asked.

"Right over here sir." Tyrol walked her.

"Everything check out?" Kara inquired.

"Yes sir."

"Let's start pre-flight." Kara replied. "Oh and Chief."

"Yes sir?"

"Tell the CAG it's only polite to ask before you steal someone's ride."

"Yes sir." Tyrol smiled.

BSG

Kara was a few hours into her patrol when a sense of foreboding over took her which she couldn't kick.

"Galactica, Starbuck is Dradius clear?" Kara inquired.

"Everything looks clear Starbuck." Galactica informed her.

"Copy that Galactica."

"What is it Starbuck?" Adama inquired he had sensed a tone in her voice.

"Probably nothing sir." Kara replied.

"What does your gut tell you?" He asked.

"It might be worth bringing the cat in early sir." She answered. "But it's probably nothing."

"Copy that Starbuck." Adama said.

Back on Galactica, Adama looked at the screen.

"Get the CAG up here." He told Dee.

"You're getting him up here because Starbuck has a bad feeling?" Tigh questioned.

"I trust her instincts." Adama stated.

"What's going on?" Lee asked when he arrived.

"Your girlfriend has a bad feeling." Tigh stated.

Lee looked to his father for a better explanation.

"Just stay in CIC for a while." He requested.

A few minutes went by before they heard a giant 'FRAK' over the comm system.

"Galactica, Starbuck, I have a problem."

"I guess it wasn't just a gut thing." Lee said to Tigh hiding a smile.

"Starbuck can you be a little more specific?" Dee requested.

"My Viper went weapons hot by itself and I can't get it to switch off."

"Say again Starbuck." Dee asked.

"My viper is fraked up. Breaking patrol pattern and moving away from the fleet as a precaution." Kara responded. They watched her manoeuvre away on Dradis.

"Can I?" Lee asked indicating comm phone.

"Go ahead." His father told him.

"Starbuck this is Apollo what's going."

"This viper is fraked up. I'm blaming you for taking mine." Kara responded.

"Well you can put yourself back in hack so you don't hit me when you get back." He suggested. "But right now I need you to tell me what happened."

"The viper armed all the missiles and the guns by itself." Kara explained.

"Are you sure you didn't hit something?" Lee asked.

"Do you think I'm a fraking idiot sir?" Kara inquired.

"I just had to ask."

"I can't get it to switch off." Kara stated.

"Any ideas?" Lee asked her.

"The Chief's theory has more credence." Kara sighed.

"I know." Lee glanced at his father. "We'll figure this out."

"I need to talk to the Chief." Kara told him.

"Get Chief Tyrol up here." Adama ordered.

"Yes sir." Dee replied.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

"You wanted to see me sir?" Tyrol saluted when he reached CIC.

"At ease Chief." Adama told him. "Starbuck's viper is malfunctioning."

"Malfunctioning?" He questioned.

"The weapons all went hot by themselves." Lee explained. "She can't get them to switch off and she wants to talk to you."

"Yes sir." He took the phone from Lee. "Lieutenant, this is Chief Tyrol."

"Chief we'll get back to the fact that you told me this bird was fine later." Kara said.

"Yes sir." Tyrol knew when to be intimidated.

"I need you to tell me if it's possible that as well as rigging the weapons to go hot by themselves if it is possible that they can be rigged to fire by themselves on Galactica or Colonial One."

"It's possible but I'm not sure how anyone would have found time to do it. There are people around the flight deck all the time." Tyrol stated.

"I know." Kara sighed. "I'm going to need your help."

"Anything you need sir." Tyrol told her.

"I'm already out of weapons range of the fleet and facing the opposite direction. I need you to help me figure out how fire all the missiles to self destruct and get rid of all the bullets out the guns so I don't end up blow something that I shouldn't." Kara told him.

"That's going to depend on how much control you have Lieutenant. If you can fire the weapons it should be easier to take care of it, but if you don't then it's going to take longer."

"I have enough fuel for another few hours, let's figure this out. I need to speak to the Commander."

"Yes sir." Tyrol handed the phone over to Adama.

"Starbuck, what do you hear?"

"Sounds like a thunderstorm sir." Kara replied.

"We're going to figure this out. What do you need?" Adama asked.

"I'm going to need to figure out how much control I have over the weapons system. I know I'm out of weapons range but I'd recommend moving the rest of the fleet in the opposite direction just in case."

"That's going to take a few minutes."

"I've got time sir." Kara stated.

"Standby we'll get back to you." He informed her.

"What is the plan?" Lee asked.

"She wants to get rid of all the ordinance." Tyrol stated.

"Mr Gaeta get the fleet to move in the opposite direction to Starbuck's viper." Adama instructed. "But we're staying here."

"If you're moving the fleet we should put some more vipers out to protect them." Tigh suggested.

"With all due respect sir that's a bad idea right now." Lee stated.

"And why is that Captain?" Tigh asked.

"This is the second viper that there has been a problem with, who knows how many more have problems. I'd rather not have them out there until we can figure out what problem is we don't need another out of control viper to complicate the situation."

"I'd have to agree with him sir." Tyrol stated. "And at the moment we still have no idea what caused the problems with his viper, we've been over it top to bottom. Although Lieutenant Thrace said she could figure it out when she got back."

"She said that?" Lee questioned.

"Yes sir. I don't know what she was going to try that we hadn't but…" Tyrol shrugged.

"Commander, the President wants to know what is going on." Dee interrupted.

"Talk to her and see what she's thinking when I'm done." Adama told Lee. "But first I deal with the President."

"Yes sir." He replied. "Gaeta how is moving the fleet going?"

"It's going to take a few more minutes, we're still contacting people." Gaeta told him.

"How far are you moving them?" Tyrol inquired

"A minimum of weapons range of Galactica." Gaeta responded.

"That should do it." Tyrol agreed.

"What is the big concern?" Tigh demanded.

"Colonel, if the weapons are targeted it could hit Galactica, but the ultimate worst case scenario is she explodes." Tyrol explained. "And since the missiles are armed it would be a pretty big explosion sir."

"Galactica's shields should be able to withstand it from this distance, but some of the smaller ships wouldn't take it." Lee expanded. "Starbuck knows the worst case scenario; it's why she moved out of weapons range and why she suggested moving the fleet back. She's not as irresponsible as you think she is Colonel."

"The President is placated for now." Adama hung up. "Patch him through to Starbuck."

"Yes sir." Dee replied.

"Starbuck do you copy?" Lee asked.

"Loud and clear." Kara responded. "How's moving the fleet going?"

"It shouldn't take much longer. Galactica's going to stay where we are."

"Copy that." Kara acknowledged.

"The Chief said you had an idea what happened to my Viper yesterday."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

"Tyrol said they couldn't find anything wrong with the viper." Kara reminded him.

"I know but you told him you could figure out the problem is."

"The toasters." Kara said.

"What about them?" Lee asked.

"If there is nothing physically wrong with the viper maybe it's got a virus."

"Virus?" Lee questioned looking at Tyrol.

"A computer virus, it wouldn't be hard to upload a virus on a delay kills the circuitry. It would explain what happened to this viper." Kara explained.

"If it was a virus why would bumping into the back of the viper fix it?" Lee asked.

"Think of it this way." Kara suggested. "You get a virus that stops your heart, effectively you're dead, that is until Cottle shocks it back. You're not dead, but you're not 100 either."

"That's a well thought out analogy Lieutenant." Lee remarked.

"The brig is quiet sir." Kara replied.

"Stand by." Lee told her. "Chief?"

"It would explain a lot." Tyrol had to admit. "I should have thought of it. We'll need to go over all the computer systems in the vipers and the raptors."

"Let's get her back on board first." Adama suggested.

"FRAK!" Kara stated loudly.

"Starbuck?" Lee questioned.

"Now's not a good time." Kara responded as she fought the viper which had started spinning uncontrollably. "Frak!" She added when it bucked her head crashed back into the seat. "Frak! Frak! Frak!"

"Kara?"

It took another thirty seconds for her to get the viper under control. She let out a slow breath.

"Kara?" Lee repeated again.

"Is the fleet set for me to try this before this viper has another glitch?" Kara inquired.

Lee looked at Gaeta who nodded.

"Try it. Guns first." Lee told her.

"Lee, if this…" She trailed off. "I meant what I said yesterday."

"About me being a lousy CAG?" Lee questioned.

"No the other thing."

"I know, we'll talk when you get back. You can take that as an order."

"Yes sir." Kara replied. "Preparing to fire the guns." Kara managed to fire the guns successfully.

"Sir may I?" Tyrol asked. Lee handed him the phone. "Lieutenant, you need to take it easy with the missiles."

"I know and then blow it up with the guns."

"Yes sir. Good luck."

Kara managed to fire the missile and to destroy which caused her viper to start spinning again; she had to fight the viper to get it under control.

"Galactica this is going to work. But I have to keep fighting the viper so it will take a while."

"Define fight sir?" Tyrol asked.

"It's a good thing I don't get airsick." Kara replied. "I'll get back to you Galactica."

Kara continued to cook off the missiles and destroy them, fighting the viper for control in between. It was the final missile that caused the problem, it did an about face and began heading towards Galactica.

"Galactica, a missile is headed your way." Kara warned them. "Moving to take care of it."

"Copy that Starbuck." Galactica confirmed.

Kara flipped the viper around 180 and went after the missile and managed to destroy it.

"Missile destroyed." Kara announced.

"Expel the rest of the guns and come on home Starbuck." Galactica instructed her.

"Copy that Galactica."

Kara got ride of all the bullets firing several times after they had all been expelled to check that they were all fired.

"Galactica this isn't going to be a pretty landing." She warned.

"We're ready for you." Galactica informed her.

Kara had to fight the viper continuously on the way back to Galactica, and bumped her head several times.

She entered Galactica upside down and had to flip the viper round before she bumped the deck several times before coming to a complete stop.

"Get her out of there." Lee ordered as he and Tyrol had run back from CIC.

Cally was first up the ladder to take Kara's helmet when the canopy opened.

"You're bleeding sir." Cally noticed the blood running down the side of Kara's face and the blood matted in her hair at the back of her head.

"I didn't have time to notice." Kara pushed her self out of her seat and stood up. She moved to get out of the viper. "I don't feel so…" She didn't get to finish her sentence as blacked out and fell over the side of the viper, luckily Lee and Tyrol managed to catch her before she hit the deck.

"Get a medic." Lee yelled.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Kara woke with a pounding pain in her head.

"Frak!" She mumbled.

"How are you feeling?"

Her eyes focused on the older Adama rather the younger one she had been expecting.

"Death would be good right now. What happened?"

"How much do you remember?" Adama inquired.

"I remember a problem with the weapons and something about a virus but after that it's a blank."

"You were right about a computer virus. It took over the weapons system, you're lucky if you hadn't managed to get rid of the missiles they were set to explode."

"Great."

"You've got a pretty nasty concussion and several stitches, you hit your head several times in the viper, you passed out getting out of the viper and Lee and the Chief caught you."

"That would explain the headache and nausea." Kara closed her eyes.

"Several of the other vipers had time delay viruses which the Chief was able get rid of. You saved us a lot of trouble."

"Any idea who planted the virus?" Kara inquired.

"Not yet." Adama admitted.

"Where's Lee?"

"I sent him to get something to eat; he's been here most of the last twenty-four hours."

"Twenty-four hours?" Kara questioned.

"You've been out of it for most of that time." Adama explained.

"Is our patient awake?" Cottle asked walking over.

"It would seem that way." Kara replied.

"How are you feeling Lieutenant?"

"Like I need a vacation."

"Well you'll be with us here for a few more days and then I want you to take it easy for a week and we'll reassess your flight status." Cottle told her. "How are you feeling?"

"My head is pounding and I feel nauseous and slightly dizzy."

"It's a serious concussion. I'll give you something to help ease the headache."

"Thank you." Kara replied.

"You hit your head several times."

"I don't remember."

"Amnesia associated with head injuries isn't uncommon. It may come back to you in a few days or you may never get the memories back." Cottle explained.

"Whether you remember it or not I'm proud of you Kara, you did a good job." Adama told her.

"Yes sir." Kara yawned.

"I need you to stay awake for a little while longer Lieutenant while we run some tests."

"I have to get back to CIC." Adama kissed her forehead. "I'll come back later."

"Thank you sir."

BSG

Next time Kara woke up was a few hours later. Lee was dosing in a chair by her bed.

"You look almost as bad as I feel." She commented.

"Hey." Lee opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a concussion guess."

"Right." Lee replied. "That was pretty good flying out there."

"I don't remember." She paused when he looked at her. "Amnesia."

"So you don't remember flying in upside down and the bumpy landing?"

"Upside down?"

"You landed the right way up." Lee assured her.

"Maybe it's a good thing I don't remember."

"You saved the fleet again. Twice in two days is a pretty good record."

"A reward in the form of staying here, I'd rather be in hack."

"I know." He paused. "I guess you don't remember that we were going to have a discussion when you got back either?"

"About what?"

"Never mind."

"Lee?" Kara prompted.

"It can wait." He assured her.

"Lee, just tell me."

"Am I interrupting?" Tyrol asked.

"No." Lee replied.

"How are you feeling sir?" Tyrol inquired.

"How badly did I frak up the flight deck?" Kara asked.

"You didn't sir." Tyrol replied. "Your viper came in in good shape apart from the computer problems. You saved us a lot of hard work. This is for you." He held out a bottle of his brew.

"Do you think giving alcohol to someone with a head injury is a good idea Chief?" Lee asked.

"Just paying up on a bet sir." He replied.

"Bet?" Lee questioned. "She has slight amnesia she probably won't remember."

"I remember." Kara interrupted. "It's just after things went bad I don't remember. Why don't you hold on to that for me Chief until I get out of here?"

"Yes sir. How long do they think that will be?"

"A few days here, then a weeks rest and a we'll see on my flight status. Oh gods." Kara put her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Lee asked. Kara managed to turn over before throwing up all over the floor.

"I'll go and get someone." Tyrol said.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Kara was still laying in a bed in the life station three days later, she tried to sit up when she saw President Roslin enter but had to lay back down quickly.

"Please stay where you are Lieutenant." Roslin told her. "How are you feeling?"

"Not a lot better than when I woke up a few days ago. I still have a major headache which won't disappear, I still feel nauseous and dizzy."

"From what I understand you received a major concussion."

"That's what Dr Cottle tells me." Kara confirmed.

"Did he tell you how much longer you'll be here?" Roslin inquired.

"I have to stay until I can walk to the bathroom by myself without getting dizzy and falling over." Kara replied. "But since I kept falling down when I stand up, I think I'll be here at least a few more days. Then I can go back to my rack for a week and after that time he'll review my flight status."

"Commander Adama says you have no memory of the incident."

"No sir. Dr Cottle says amnesia with a bad concussion isn't uncommon, I may never get the memories of what happened back. But from what Lee tells me it probably wasn't my best landing so maybe I don't need to remember."

"From what I understand you saved the fleet from an explosion and from multiple other problems with the vipers." Roslin remarked.

"I honestly don't remember much after I noticed the problem with the weapons systems." Kara responded.

"I was half expecting Captain Adama to be here when I arrived." Roslin commented.

"He's flying CAP or some other CAG thing." Kara explained. "Getting confused or forgetful is a symptom too. He was here for the first twenty-fours when I was out of it. But he has a job to do, he comes by until I throw him out and brings his paperwork with him sometimes."

"Too much of a good thing?" Roslin asked.

"Something like that sir." Kara replied yawning. "Sorry."

"I should leave." Roslin said. "I just want to come by and see how you were doing and to offer my thanks for your efforts."

"Thank you Madam President."

"I hope you feel better soon."

BSG

When Kara woke up the next time she was alone, there were no nurses floating around.

"Great." Kara muttered. She managed to sit up, then waited for the wave of dizziness to pass before she swung her legs over the side of the bed and waited again.

She used the bed to help her keep her balance as she stood up. She walked slowly holding onto things to help her keep her balance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lee asked walking in.

"To take a leak." Kara replied.

"You should have called someone; you still can't stand up by yourself without getting dizzy."

"I'm not a child Lee." Kara sighed.

"No you just act like one." Lee took her arm.

"Are you going to help me here?" Kara asked.

"Of course."

"Good."

"I hear you had a visitor earlier."

"The President dropped by." Kara confirmed. "She wanted to see how I was doing."

"So how are you doing?"

"The same." Kara replied. "But I really want to get out of here."

"Give it a few more days." Lee told her.

"Why didn't I pick someone who would break me out?" Kara inquired.

"You didn't have much choice and you're stuck with me anyway."

"That a promise?" Kara asked.

"One you can count on Lieutenant."

"You should be careful what you promise Lee because someone might hold you to it."

"Do I look worried?" Lee inquired.

"I don't know, I'm dizzy and have a killer headache."

"Doctor Cottle can't give you anything for it?" Lee asked.

"He gave me something for the headache the first two days but since it wasn't working so it was just easier not to take it and save it for someone who it will help."

"You're crazy."

"I think we've already established that." Kara remarked as they reached the head. "I can manage from here."

"I'll wait out here. Yell if you need anything."

"Yes sir." Kara said in mock sincerity.

"Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humour."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

It was another three days before Cottle declared that Kara was well enough to go back to her rack for a week's bed rest. She still had a bad headache and felt naseous but her dizziness had subsided enough to all her to walk to the bathroom unassisted and without falling over.

Kara had only been back in her rack for an hour when the noise of people moving around and slamming lockers doors shut intensified her head ache. She grabbed her pillow and blanket and went in search of somewhere quieter to sleep.

When Lee got off of patrol a few hours later he was straight to the pilots bunk room to check on her and found her rack empty, he checked his and the bathroom they were both empty.

"Have you seen Starbuck?" He asked Hotdog.

"I thought she was still in Life Station." Hotdog replied.

"She was released this morning since she can walk ten feet without falling over. But she's supposed to be on bed rest for at least a week."

"Haven't seen her."

"You can help me find her. Check with Cottle she hasn't got back there for some reason. I'll check the rec room, ready room and the hanger deck."

"She's not in the rec room I just came from there."

"One place down. Meet me back here."

….

Lee headed for the hanger deck.

"Chief."

"Captain?" Tyrol wondered what Lee was doing back since he had only just left.

"Have you seen Lieutenant Thrace?"

"Not since yesterday sir. Why?"

"Dr Cottle released her to her rack. But she's not there and no-one has seen her. I thought she might have stupidly decided to pay a visit here."

"I haven't seen her. Cally?"

"Yes Chief." Cally came over.

"Has Lieutenant Thrace been here?"

"Not that I know of sir. The last time was last week when she passed out." Cally replied. "Is something wrong?"

"She's disappeared." Lee replied. "Thanks for your help. I'll keep looking; she has to be around somewhere."

BSG

Lee continued to look for her but couldn't find her, so conceded to walk up to CIC.

"Captain." His father looked up when he saw him.

"Do you have a minute sir?" Lee inquired.

"What is the problem?" Adama asked.

"Kara's missing."

"What?"

"She was supposed to be in her rack since that's where Dr Cottle released her to. No-one has seen her we've looked all over the ship for her."

"She's not exactly in any shape to have gone that far."

"I was the last one to see her as far as I can tell to see that was before I went on patrol about five hours ago." Lee added.

"Dee put out a ship wide call for Lieutenant Thrace." Adama instructed.

"Lieutenant Thrace? Isn't she in Life Station?"

"No." Adama replied. "Ask her to contact CIC."

"Yes sir."

They waited a few minutes as the broadcast went out around Galactica.

"Commander, it's Sgt Green in the brig. He says Lieutenant Thrace showed up about four and half hours ago and told him only to wake her up if he found another world that was ending. He wants to know if you want him to actually wake her up so you can talk to her."

"Tell him to leave her where she is and that Captain Adama will be there shortly."

"Yes sir." Dee relayed the message.

"The brig." Adama told Lee.

"I guess I missed somewhere."

"If she still has a bad headache, the brig is probably quieter than the bunk room." Adama pointed out. "Especially during the day."

"I'll go and check on her. Thank you for your help."

"We can't go losing pilots, especially ones with head injuries." Adama stated. "Go and check on her."

"Yes sir." Lee replied before turning and leaving.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Lee felt for a pulse in her wrist and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked half awake.

"Just checking you're alive."

"I'm alive." Kara opened her eyes to look at him.

"Good. So what part of bed rest didn't you understand?" He inquired.

"I'm in a bed and I was resting until some decided to make sure I was alive."

"I think Dr Cottle meant your rack."

"It's too noisy." Kara replied. "People moving about, banging locker doors. It's quieter here."

"We've been scowering the ship looking for you. Dad put out a call for you to contact CIC."

"Sorry. I must have slept through it."

"Sgt Green called and told us where you were." Lee explained.

"Okay." Kara stated.

"So how are you feeling?" Lee inquired.

"If I wasn't pretty sure I'd fall over, I'd hit the next person who asks me that."

"So no different from this morning."

"I'm a little cold." Kara admitted.

"Do you want me to get you another blanket?" Lee offered.

"You went on the same survival course I did. You know body heat is the best way to warm a person up."

"I actually I think they preferred skin to skin contact, but that didn't really work since most of our class were guys."

"Well I won't be taking my clothes for anything other than attempting to take a shower, and the sooner Cottle takes the stitches out of the back of my head so I can wash my hair the better."

Kara moved over and lifted up the blanket. Lee slipped off his boots and slid in next to her. Kara had to move so she was laying half on top of him due to the limited space. She rested her head on his chest.

Lee kissed the top of her head.

"How was patrol?" Kara inquired.

"Quiet. Tyrol's personally running computer virus tests before he lets anything leave the deck."

"Good." She paused. "And the nuggets?"

"We've suspended the classes until you're better I don't have time."

"Lee you need those pilots."

"We can manage for a few weeks." He assured her.

"Okay." Kara didn't feel up to arguing about it.

"So are you moving in here?" Lee inquired.

"You don't like it?" Kara asked. "It's quiet, I don't have to share unless someone does something to get them thrown in the brig and I have an armed guard outside in case the Cylons trying to take over the ship."

"I guess that's true.

"And there is some lovely bar detailing."

"Okay are you sure that bump on the head didn't affect you more than you thought?" Lee inquired.

"I'm only here because the bunk room was making my headache worse if that's at all possible."

"Maybe leaving a note before you disappear next time would helpful."

"I just needed to get out of there."

"Do you want to go back to Life Station?"

"Gods no." Kara stated. "I'll just stay here in the day and head back to my rack at night."

"I doubt that will be a problem."

"Unless you're planning on staging another coop."

"No current plans but I'll let you know in advance." Lee assured her.

"Good."

"So you're headache is really not any better?"

"No."

"What does Dr Cottle say about it?"

"It will go away eventually."

"Good to know he's worth all the money." Lee joked.

"Cottle was that crabby even when he got paid. But then again none of us get paid, since there really isn't a bank or anyone to pay us."

"You should bring that up with the President."

"Not getting paid?" Kara questioned.

"Although you know you'd do this without getting paid even before you weren't getting paid. You just like flying."

"Right now my head is objecting to the mention of flying." Kara yawned.

"Go back to sleep."

"You can stay?" Kara asked.

"For a few hours."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

"Sorry sir." The nugget who had just run into Lee apologised.

"Just slow down." Lee told him. "Where are you running to anyway?"

"Ready room sir. I'm late as it is."

"Ready room?" Lee questioned. He was the CAG he should know if something was going on in the ready room.

"Lieutenant Thrace told us to report there, five minutes ago."

"Lieutenant Thrace?" Lee questioned.

"Yes sir. I have to go."

"Okay." Lee let him go as he tried to figure what the frak Kara thought she was doing.

Lee reached to the ready room just as the nugget finished explaining why he was late.

"I have a fraking concussion so I really don't care." Kara told him. "Take a seat."

"Yes sir."

"Now we're all here maybe we can get started."

"Lieutenant Thrace." Lee stepped out of the shadows.

"CAG on deck." Kara announced all the nuggets rising.

"As you were. Lieutenant, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes sir." Kara followed Lee out the doorway.

"What do you think you are you doing?"

"I was just about to teach the nuggets something." Kara replied.

"Do you still have a killer headache?"

"Yes." Kara answered.

"And still feeling nauseous?"

"Yes."

"And are you or are you not still supposed to be on bed rest for another four days?"

"Yes."

"So what the frak do you think you're doing?"

"Please don't raise your voice, it doesn't help my headache. As it turns out I've had enough of bed rest so I thought I'd so something constructive. If I can't teach them how to fly at least I can teach them what if."

"What if?" Lee questioned.

"We used to play it all the time." Kara reminded him. "We teach them how to fly, defend the ship but we don't teach what do if they crash or get hit or their viper shorts out or their weapons system is taken over by a computer virus. They need to know what to do in the worst case scenarios since they didn't have the benefit of learning it all the way we did."

"Kara this can wait until you're feeling better."

"You're going to have to make that a serious order and actually lock me in the brig because if I don't do something constructive I'm going to have to jump out the airlock."

"One hour and then you go back to bed." Lee countered.

"I think you have a deal sir. But I thought you were supposed to be on patrol."

"The President is coming over for a meeting and requested that I be there." A realisation suddenly hit him. "That's why you arranged it for now I was supposed to be off the ship and couldn't object."

"What the CAG doesn't know won't hurt him." Kara conceded.

"Since I do know and your plans are scuppered, you get one hour and one hour only if you don't report back to the brig in one hour and ten minutes, I'll have the marines come and escort you there."

"You're going to throw me in hack for not complying with bed rest?" Kara questioned.

"And they'll lock the door this time."

"I'm not sure that's entirely legal."

"Do I have to make it an order?" Lee asked.

"No sir." Kara replied. "One hour."

"Good, now I have to go and change."

BSG

"Captain Adama it's nice to see you again." President Roslin greeted him.

"It's nice to see you again too." Lee replied.

"How is Lieutenant Thrace feeling?" Roslin inquired.

"She's still suffering the after effects of the concussion, a bad headache and nausea. She's supposed to be on bed rest."

"Supposed to be?" Roslin questioned his choice of words.

"She's currently teaching a What If class to the nuggets."

"What is a What If class?" Roslin inquired.

"It's a class she decided to teach the nuggets since she can't get them in the air; it deals with what happens in the worse case scenarios and how to deal with them." Lee explained.

"That sounds like Kara." His father said as he entered the room.

"Yes sir."

"I presume she planned this when she thought you were supposed to be on patrol." Adama guessed.

"Yes sir. I gave her an hour and then the Marines are going to escort her back to the brig."

"The brig?" Roslin questioned.

"She's been sleeping there during the day since it's quieter than the bunk room." Lee explained.

"I see."

"Perhaps we should get back to the matter at hand." Adama suggested.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

"Lieutenant Thrace." Two Marines arrived.

"Just a minute." Kara sighed. "It's seems class is over. I'm about to get thrown into the brig. We'll try again tomorrow. I'll let you know what time, when I find out when the CAG is on patrol."

"Why do we have to wait until then?" Petal asked.

"Because I'm still on medical leave and am supposed to be resting. The CAG is an overprotective jerk, who is generally the most by the book guy I know and it's a lot easier to do what I want when he's not on board. So you're all dismissed."

They all stood to attention before filing out.

"Lieutenant." One of the Marine's prompted.

"We're taking a detour to Life Station." Kara informed them.

…

Once Lee's meeting was over he headed for the brig to talk to Kara.

"I take it she is in there." Lee said to the Marine standing guard.

"Yes sir."

"I'm just going to talk to her."

"I don't think that will be possible sir."

"Why is that Sgt?"

"Lieutenant Thrace went and saw Dr Cottle sir, he gave her a sedative. She should be out for at least six more hours."

"She won't take stims to fly with, but she'll take sedatives to help her sleep." Lee sighed. "Just make sure she's breathing every once in a while." He requested.

"Yes sir."

Lee finished up some paperwork and flight schedules and then walked down to the flight deck.

"How are things here Chief?"

"We're keeping up sir, especially since the added security measures." Tyrol replied.

"Good."

"Do you know how Lieutenant Thrace's class went?" Tyrol inquired.

"You knew about that?"

"It's a small ship sir. It's also a good idea."

"Why do you think it's a good idea?" Lee inquired.

"The less people panic when there is a problem, the more vipers I'm going to get back sir. You don't agree?"

"I don't have a problem with her teaching them that, I just have problem with the fact that she's supposed to be on bed rest and the fact that she's still suffering from the effects of her concussion."

"With all due respect, Lieutenant Thrace isn't exactly like most of the other pilots."

"I know that. She's not going to be back in a Viper for at least another two weeks."

"Does she know that?" Tyrol asked.

"No and that's only dependent on whether her headache has gone and her hand eye coordination and response times are back up to normal."

"She's not going to be happy." Tyrol stated.

"Which is why I'm leaving it to Cottle to tell her. If things are okay here, I'm going to get a few hours rack time before my patrol."

"The President is leaving within the hour." Tyrol pointed out.

"I'm sure you can handle it Chief."

"Yes sir."

BSG

Lee returned to the brig after his patrol.

"She's not here sir." The Marine told him.

"Where did she go this time?"

"The Commander took her to Life Station." He replied.

"Why?"

"She had developed a rash I believe."

"A rash?" Lee questioned.

"She looked quite red when the Commander came to see her, so he had her taken to life station sir."

"When?" Lee demanded.

"About an hour ago sir."

Lee took off for the life station.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

When Lee made it to the Life Station he found his father waiting outside.

"Dad, how is she?"

"Covered head to toe in hives." His father replied with slight bemusement.

"Hives?" Lee questioned.

"Cottle thinks it's an adverse reaction to the sedative he gave her."

"I knew I should have checked on her." Lee leant against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" His father was a little confused.

"I went to check on her after our meeting with the President was over, but the Marines told me she had gotten Cottle to give her a sedative, so I didn't want to disturb her."

"Son, it's not your fault." Adama told him. "You can't stop a bad reaction to medication."

"I told the Marines to check on her make sure she was still breathing."

"She is. It could have been worse; it could have restricted her breathing."

"Can I go and see her?" Lee asked.

"She's still asleep." Adama informed.

"What?"

"The hives are going be around for a few days, and he can't flush the sedative out of her system so he is letting it take its natural course and she'll wake up when it wears off, if she's not awake in another few hours then he'll take action."

"She's going to be grouchy." Lee pointed out. "She hates being in Life Station."

"She's a pilot most of them don't. Go and change before you come back." Adama instructed. "That's an order."

"Yes sir."

"I have to get back to CIC."

BSG

It was another few hours before Kara started to wake up. It took her a second to realise where she was and groan.

"Hello to you too." Lee said.

"What happened?"

Lee lifted her hand so she could see the raised red rash on her skin.

"What the frak is that?"

"Hives." Lee replied. "You had an allergic reaction to the sedative."

"Hives?"

"Head to toe. They should go in the next 48 hours." Lee explained.

"Frak." Kara muttered.

"I can do you one better." Lee offered.

"Please don't tell me the old man saw me like this."

"He came by to see you while I was on patrol." Lee replied. "He had you brought here."

"Frak." Kara muttered again. She pulled her tank top away from her skin and glanced down at the redness. "All I wanted to do was sleep."

"I know."

"Why don't you go away so I can hide since I must look awful." Kara pulled the blanket over her head.

"Kara." She still hid. "Kara." He sat on the edge of the bed. "Lieutenant, we've seen each other through a lot worse than looking a little red for a few days because you had an allergic reaction."

"Go away." Kara told him.

"You're such a girl sometimes." Lee chuckled.

"What?" Kara pulled the blanket down and looked at him.

"You're such a girl sometimes." Lee repeated.

"Take that back."

"Why it's true."

"Take it back or I'm pushing you onto the floor." Kara stated.

"Kara, I love you, I don't care you have hives. I'm just glad it wasn't worse."

"Worse?"

"It could have stopped you breathing and since you were asleep you could have died. If having hives is the price to pay for you being alive I think not worrying about is a little thing."

Kara shoved him off the bed.

"Hey." Lee protested. "Why did you do that?"

"You didn't take it back and my head hurts and I itch."

"Well don't scratch." Lee told her. "Otherwise I'll find the biggest pair of gloves I can and tape them to your hands."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Lee challenged.

"Tell the nuggets we'll reschedule." Kara told him.

"You were planning on having another what if class while I was off the ship." Lee guessed.

"Well not now."

"Can you not keep still for once?"

"I'm a viper pilot and I don't follow orders which is why I end up in hack and I hate being sick. I doubt it."

"You're not sick, you're recovering there's a difference."

"Semantics."

"Big word." Lee said.

"Remind me to kick your ass when I'm feeling up to it." Kara told him.

"I don't think I will."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

"Hey Apollo did I hear right?" Kat asked.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific." Lee stated.

"Starbuck is back in Life Station."

"It's true."

"Concussion?" Kat questioned.

"Allergic reaction to a sedative that Cottle gave her."

"Is she up to visitors?"

"No." Lee replied. "She developed hives."

"Hives?" Kat repeated.

"Hives." Lee confirmed. "She'll be there until they go."

"Hives don't last that long."

"It depends on how bad a case you have." Lee replied. "And Kara's is pretty bad. She'd rather people didn't see."

"Tell her I hope she feels better soon."

BSG

"Food." Lee carried a tray in the life station for Kara.

"This is good service, just don't expect a tip." Kara replied.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm still red." Kara stated.

"Yes you are." Lee agreed.

"Thanks." Kara said sarcastically. "This is one time where honesty is not called for."

"How about you're looking better and a lot less red?" Lee offered.

"You can't lie to me. You never could."

"I've lied to you before."

"And I always knew about it, I just let you get away with it." Kara stated.

"You didn't."

"You told me that you had fallen asleep studying and that's why you didn't make it back to our room one night when you actually were out with Penny Dresker. Or the time you told me you'd seen your father when you'd actually hidden so no-one could find you so you didn't have to talk to him. Or the time you…"

"Okay. I can't lie to you."

"You think I would have gotten used to this slop by now." Kara pushed the food around the plate.

"The gourmet food was all destroyed along with the chefs; we get stuck with what's left and rations."

"I know." Kara sighed.

"Eat up." Lee told her.

"You're bossy."

"The benefit of rank." Lee countered.

Kara ate two mouthfuls and then dropped her fork.

"I can't eat that."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do I'm going throw up on you."

"I guess you don't want this then." He pulled a piece of foil out of his pocket.

"What…" Kara caught the smell. "Chocolate. Where the frak did you get that?"

"I know a few people in management." He paused "And I remembered I brought it with me when I came aboard for the decommissioning ceremony."

"You've been holding out on me."

"I'll just keep a hold of it until you're feeling better."

"Lee, I have hives and a concussion, don't make me chase you."

"Move over." He told her.

"What?"

"If I'm going to share my chocolate with you, you can at least share your bed."

Kara slid over so Lee could lie out on the bed next to her.

He slowly unwrapped the foil and broke off a piece and handed it Kara.

She slowly put it to her lip and bit of the tiniest of pieces and savoured the taste as it melted on her tongue. Kara groaned.

"Maybe I should keep this if it gets that kind of reaction from you." Lee suggested.

"Don't ever just miss the taste of something so much?" Kara asked.

"One or two things." Lee agreed.

"And chocolate releases the same chemicals in the brain as sex."

"Really."

"Though sex burns off the calories when chocolate adds them." Kara remarked.

"Since when have you been worried about calories and what you ate?"

"That's the benefits of having a good metabolism."

BSG

Adama came to check on Kara before he turned in for the night. When he reached life station he found Lee asleep on Kara's bed, she was curled up on top of him; she still looked red from the hives.

He left them alone and returned to his quarters.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Kara woke up the sound of movement in the life station and the sound of someone in pain. Curiosity getting the best of her Kara slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake Lee.

Kara found Cally sitting on one of the other beds, holding a bloody cloth to her arm.

"Cally what happened?" Kara asked.

"Sir, sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. What happened?"

"I couldn't sleep, I had an idea what the problem with one of the raptors was so I got up, and then I slipped and sliced my arm."

"Has someone called Cottle?" Kara asked.

"Someone went to get him sir." Cally replied.

Kara went and found another cloth.

"Take that one off." Kara told her, when Cally removed it Kara replaced it and kept the pressure on it. "You need to lie down."

"Sir?" Cally questioned.

"I need to keep your arm above your heart. Helps slow the bleeding; it's easier if you lie down."

"Yes sir." Cally did as she was told. Kara continued to keep the pressure on the cut. "I guess getting up was a bad idea."

"It will probably get you the day off work." Kara told her.

"I don't have time to take the day off work sir."

"Neither do I. But I can't fly and Apollo has me thrown in the brig if I try to do something vaguely work related."

"Sir, you have a major concussion and with all due respect you look a little red right now."

"Allergic reaction to a sedative." Kara replied. "You look a little pale."

"I feel a little dizzy." Cally admitted.

"Lee." Kara called. "Lee." Still no response. "Captain Adama."

Lee woke up with a start.

"What?"

"Go and get Cottle."

"What?" He got off the bed.

"Cottle." Kara repeated.

"Cally what happened?" Lee was concerned.

"We have time for explanations after Cottle stops her bleeding to death." Kara pointed out.

"Right." Lee went to find out what was keeping Cottle.

"Men." Kara said.

"Yes sir."

"Can't live with them, can't get around to throwing them out either." Kara stated.

"Yes sir." Cally agreed with a weak smile.

"I bet this is better than dental school." Kara knew it was a good idea to keep her talking.

"I don't know about that sir." Cally replied.

"You get to travel the galaxy, work long hours, have the Cylons attack on a semi-regular basis, lousy food, no pay and the ever present threat of death."

"Yes sir." Cally agreed.

"Do you want us to call the Chief?" Kara inquired.

"I don't think that's necessary sir."

"He's your boss Cally he'll find out about, just like the Commander and Colonel Tigh when they get a report."

"It was stupid accident."

"Accidents happen." Kara told her. "Trust me I have stitches and scars to prove it."

"Yes sir."

"How are you feeling?"

"Still dizzy sir."

"That's from the blood loss." Kara told her. "Just keep talking to me."

"About what sir?"

"Anything." Kara suggested.

Lee had hurried Cottle along to the life station.

"What appears to be the problem?" Cottle snapped unhappy at being awoken.

"The Specialist has sliced her arm and it's still bleeding." Kara explained.

"Let me see." Cottle examined the wound. "Keep pressure on it." He told Kara. "You're going to need stitches and possible some more blood."

"Yes sir." Cally replied.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Lee had sent someone to get Tyrol and request that he arrived at the life station.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Tyrol said to Lee who had been ordered by Cottle to stand out of the way.

Lee pointed Cally's way. Kara was still keeping pressure on Cally's arm while Cottle prepared.

"What happened?"

"I haven't been let in on that. I was just sent to get Dr Cottle and I thought you'd like to know."

"Thank you sir." Tyrol replied. "What happened to Lieutenant Thrace?"

"Hives." Lee answered. "Allergic to a sedative."

The two men had to wait for answers.

"It seems the bleeding has stopped." Cottle stated when he had Kara removed the pressure. "I'm going to numb the area, clean the wound and stitch it up."

"Yes sir." Cally replied looking even paler when she looked at her wound.

"You were telling me about where you grew up." Kara walked around the bed trying to distract Cally.

"Yes sir."

Kara kept Cally talking while Cottle worked; he finally added the bandage over a pad covering the wound.

"Specialist." Cottle said. "You won't be able to use the arm for a few days, the stitches will come out in about a week to ten days, but we need to make sure you don't get an infection. You'll stay here overnight and we'll see if you need that transfusion in the morning."

"Yes sir." Cally replied.

"Now I'm going back to bed." Cottle stated. "You should be in bed too Lieutenant."

"Yes sir." Kara replied having no inclination to follow his order right away.

Cottle walked out with out saying much else.

"That wasn't too bad." Kara told Cally.

"No sir."

"Does someone want to fill us in on what happened?" Lee asked as he and Tyrol walked over.

"I cut my arm pretty badly sir." Cally replied.

"I think he was asking how." Tyrol suggested.

"Sorry sir." Cally replied. "I tripped and caught it on something, I'm not sure what."

"What were you doing up anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep." Cally admitted. "I had an idea about the raptor and I thought since I wasn't sleeping I could try and do something constructive."

"Leaving constructive to the morning might be a good idea." Tyrol suggested.

"Yes sir."

"What did I tell you?" Kara said to Cally.

"Yes sir." Cally managed a smile.

"Do we want to know?" Lee inquired.

"No." Kara told him.

Cally yawned.

"Sorry." She apologised.

"It's the middle of the night." Kara said.

"I think that's her subtle hint that we should all go to bed." Lee suggested.

"Since when have I been subtle?" Kara inquired. "You need a blanket." Kara grabbed one off another bed. "It gets cold in here."

"Thank you sir, for everything."

"It company." Kara shrugged and yawned at the same time. "I guess yawning is contagious."

"Cally we'll discuss your idea in the morning." Tyrol told her.

"Yes Chief." Cally agreed.

"We'll also discuss middle of the night repairs."

"Yes Chief." Cally conceded yawning again.

"Get some sleep."

"Yes Chief."

"Sir, if you'll excuse me, I should get back to bed." Tyrol asked Lee.

"Go ahead."

"Good night." Tyrol said.

"Night Chief." Kara replied. "Cally yell if you need anything, but not to loud my head still hurts."

"Yes sir."

"I'll be around." Lee told her. "But get some rest."

"Yes sir." Cally agreed.

"Lieutenant, back to bed. Doctor's orders."

"If I don't follow your orders why would I follow Dr Cottle's?" Kara inquired.

"It's too late to be having a debate now. Bed."

"Yes sir." Kara replied.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

"You did good with Cally." Lee whispered as he and Kara curled up on her bed.

"She needed someone to hold her hand and tell her it was going to be okay." Kara replied.

"You were still good with her."

"Lee I went through all the same classes that you did through OCS. Just because you went off to War College while I got a proper job, it doesn't mean I forgot how you're supposed to treat people. Especially scared kids."

"Kara, why are you trying to pick a fight about this? I was giving you a compliment."

"It's late Lee, go to sleep."

"Do you want me to leave?" He offered.

"Like I told Cally it gets cold, go to sleep."

BSG

"Kara?" Lee said when he woke up for second to find Kara wasn't there.

"I guess he finally woke up." Kara said on the other side of the room. "Over here."

Lee ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to find Kara sat at Cally's bedside wrapped in a blanket.

His father and Chief Tyrol were there too.

"Sir." Lee said.

"It's a little early for that kind of formality son." Adama told him.

Lee looked at Kara liked she could have warned him. Kara just shrugged.

"You looked better." He told her. The hives on her face were less evident.

"Only on my face." Kara replied holding out her arm which was still covered in hives. She wasn't going to show him the other areas which were still covered in hives in front of the others.

"How are you feeling Cally?" Lee inquired.

"My arm started hurting again when the painkiller Dr Cottle gave me to stitch my arm wore off." Cally replied.

"I was just telling Cally hopefully Dr Cottle has something that will help her."

"You still have a headache?"

"Yes, but on the plus side I get my stitches out today." Kara tucked her arm back under the blanket.

"We were also discussing maintenance issues." His father added.

"Where Cally cut her arm needs to be looked at." Lee suggested then he glanced at the clock on the wall. "And I have to go."

"Go?" Kara questioned.

"I have to pull double patrol today and the first patrol starts in thirty minutes. So if you'll excuse me."

"Go ahead." His father stated.

"Bye." He dropped a kiss on the top of Kara's head before he left which caused the others to smile.

"It will take him half way to the hanger bay to realise what he just did." Kara said.

"I guess what you said was true sir." Cally remarked.

Kara slapped one hand with the other.

"Do I want to ask?" Adama inquired.

"Aversion therapy sir." Kara replied. Adama looked at her. "I'm trying not to scratch."

"Is it working?" Adama asked.

"Not really."

"I'm sure they will go in the next few days."

"If it's any think like Dr Cottle prediction that my headache would go I'm not holding out much hope on that one sir."

"I'm sure you'll be back in the air soon." Adama assured her.

"I hope so." Kara sighed.

"Do we need to have a discussion about your 'what if' classes?" Adama asked her.

"Sir, you asked me to teach them to be combat pilots, they should know what to do if something goes wrong and since I can't get them in the air and the CAG is too busy to take over, I thought I'd teach them something useful."

"I know. It was Lee trying to explain the President why he was having you thrown in the brig I was concerned about."

"He didn't mention that." Kara stated.

"I'm sure there were bigger concerns."

"Sir, I should get back to the hanger I have to run virus checks before the vipers can go up." Tyrol stated.

"Of Chief."

"Cally when you're released come by and you can talk someone through your idea about the raptor."

"Yes Chief." Cally acknowledged.

"Sir." Tyrol left.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Lee landed after his double patrol with ease.

"Any problems sir?" Tyrol inquired when Lee left the Viper.

"No Chief."

"Good." Tyrol replied grateful for anything that reduced his workload.

"Cally figure out the problem with the raptor?"

"They're still working on it." Tyrol stated. "She was only released two hours ago."

"Okay."

"You might want to go over there." Tyrol suggested.

"Something I need to know?" Lee asked.

"Just a friendly suggestion sir."

"Right." Lee was curious as to why Tyrol had sent him to check on the raptor.

When he approached he saw Cally sat on the wing, her arm held against her body in a sling and she was offering suggestions on fixing the raptor.

He then noticed Kara was lying inside the viper, she was covered with a polo neck shirt under her uniform the parts of her body visible were her head and her hands, he guessed to hide the hives.

"How's it going?" Lee inquired.

"We're getting there sir." Cally replied.

"And the arm?"

"Dr Cottle gave me something for the pain which seems to be working."

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed Lieutenant?" He asked Kara.

"Give him this." Kara handed a piece of paper to Cally so she could pass it Lee.

"What's this?" Lee asked.

"A note from my doctor." Kara replied.

"Cottle took you off bed rest because you wouldn't comply with it anyway." Lee gather from what he could read of Cottle's scratchy handwriting.

"I'm on take it easy, get as much sleep as possible and go back if it gets any worse or otherwise see him in three days." Kara confirmed.

"How did you talk him into that?"

"Cottle hates me as much as Tigh." Kara replied. "He was just trying to get rid of me."

"Tigh doesn't hate you."

"He hates me, I'm a fraking screw-up who challenges his authority and usually comes out the other side. He also doesn't like the fact that the old man listens to me."

"I'll concede you the fact you're not his favourite person."

"Thank you. How did patrol go?"

"Fine." Lee replied. "Is this really the best place to be with your headache?"

"I'll have a headache wherever I go, besides I like the smell here."

"Smell?"

"The Chief won't let me near a viper if that's what you're worried about." Kara stated. "He seems to be under the impression I might take one out for a joy-ride."

"Would you?"

"I could fly a viper in my sleep, but right now I doubt I could handle the G-force without blacking out and I wouldn't land it without causing damage. You don't have to worry Captain, I know my limits."

"Good."

Kara rested her head back down on the raptor floor.

"Is she bothering you?" Lee asked Cally.

"No sir." Cally replied.

Kara held a piece of paper over her head and examined it.

"What's that?" Lee inquired.

"Raptor plans." Kara replied.

"Plans for a raptor."

"I know how vipers work; I thought I'd figure out the rest of the raptor."

"Ouch." The guy who was under the raptor bumped his head.

"Watch your head." Kara warned. "Dr Cottle isn't in the mood for more injured people today."

"Kara…" Lee said.

"No more 'What if?' classes until tomorrow, so you won't have to explain to the President why you're throwing me in the brig."

"Kara…"

"And Hunter was looking for you. There is some problem with your flight schedule."

"Kara…"

"Yes sir?" Kara gave in.

"Never mind." Lee turned and walked away.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

"In here." Lee pulled Kara into his office. Being careful not to hit her head, he pushed her up against the door and kissed her.

"Umm." Kara said.

"Umm?" Lee questioned.

"Umm." Kara confirmed.

"Are you going to tell me why you've been in a grouchy mood?"

"Aren't I always in a grouchy?"

"You've been more so the last few days and before you got hives." Lee pointed out.

"Let's see I have a concussion, hives and PMS. I think I'm entitled to be grouchy."

"PMS?" Lee repeated.

"Do I need to explain the difference between men and woman?" Kara asked.

"No, I know what PMS is. I just didn't think you got it."

"I think most woman get it to some degree."

"I've never known you to get it."

"I'm flying most of the time, the adrenaline rush covers it, but then I get grounded." Kara sighed. "So I sleep it off."

"Hence the sedative." Lee realised.

"And a lovely case of hives."

"I'm sorry."

"Men wouldn't survive being women."

"I know." Lee leant in and gave her another kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Being you. But do I really need an excuse." He kissed her again.

"You should stop doing that." Kara told him.

"Why?"

"Because it makes me forget why I'm mad at you." Kara replied.

Lee kissed her again.

"You're really good at that."

"I'm good at other things too but that's on hold for a while."

"I know." Kara sighed. "You should get back to work."

"I have a few minutes."

"CAG's who sit around hospital rooms waiting for people to wake up doesn't tend to be doing their paperwork." Kara reminded him.

"Since when did you become the practical one?" Lee asked.

"Since you stopped." Kara replied. "I'm going to head back to the brig and try and sleep for a while."

"Okay." Lee conceded.

"One thing before I go."

"What's that?"

"How long did it take you to realise what you did this morning?" Kara asked.

"I was half way through changing." Lee admitted instantly knowing what she was talking about.

"You might want to avoid doing that in public." Kara suggested.

"Hate to break it to you Kara, but the whole ship knows we're sleeping together."

"Sleeping together is one thing, this another thing entirely. Luckily the old man was in a good mood."

"Dad loves you; he just wants us to be happy."

"Remember the deal you made, we have to keep it professional."

"Kara."

"I have no desire to end up in hack."

"I thought that's where you were heading." Lee remarked.

"Going there on my terms is one thing; getting thrown in there is another thing entirely." Kara crossed her arms. "It seems I remembered what I was mad about."

"Maybe I should help you forget."

"You don't get out of this one that easily flyboy." Kara put a hand out to stop him.

"Flyboy?" Lee questioned.

"You have paperwork." Kara reminded him and slapped her hand.

"Do I want to ask?" Lee inquired.

"Hives itch." Kara replied. "I'll see you later."

"Hang on, what did you tell Cally this morning?" Lee asked.

"You can't live with men, but you can't get around to throwing them out either. I'll see you later." Kara ducked out of his office.

"Women." Lee muttered under his breath.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Kara crawled out of bed, carefully so as not to wake Lee. She took advantage of the early hour to have the shower all to herself. She ran out the warm water.

Once she was almost dressed the thought that she was missing something or that she had forgotten something. Then she realised what it was.

Kara hummed as she finished getting dressed and then slammed her locker door shut.

"Starbuck can you keep the noise down?" Hotdog stuck his head out of his bunk. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry." Kara apologised with a smile.

"You're in too good a mood for this time of the morning. Please keep it down." He requested.

"Why are you in a good mood?" Lee stuck his head out.

"Because for the first time in three weeks I woke up and I don't have a headache."

"That's great." Lee replied. "Now do you want the bad news?"

"What you're going to throw me in hack for being in a good mood?" Kara asked.

"No. But Cottle won't let you fly for at least another week."

"What?" Kara said.

"Take it up with him. The rest of us were up late." Lee pleaded.

There had been a potential Cylon threat the night before so most of the pilots were out guarding the fleet while they made the decision whether not to jump and where to.

"Frak! How long have you know?"

"A few weeks." Lee admitted. "Sorry." He yawned. "Just don't hit Cottle."

BSG

Kara went and confirmed what Lee had told her with Cottle before she made her next move.

She knocked on the door.

Inside Commander William Adama had just finished getting dressed for the day and was wondering who would be knocking on his door.

"Enter." He called.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but do you have a minute?"

"Come in and take a seat Kara, I'll be with you in a minute." He replied.

Kara sat down and waited until he came over.

"So what can I do for you Kara?"

"My headache has gone."

"That's good news."

"But Dr Cottle says I can't fly for at least a week and then only if my hand eye co-ordination and reflexes are back to normal."

"I can't countermand that order." Adama told her.

"I know sir."

"So what do you want from me?"

"I'm experiencing a little cabin fever." Kara admitted.

"Cabin fever?"

"I was wondering if there was any way I could get off Galactica for a while. I know I can't fly but there has to be something I can for a few days within the fleet."

"Does my son know you're making this request?" Adama inquired.

"With all due respect this doesn't have anything to do with him. I just need do something that's off the ship for a while. Can you understand that Commander?"

"Give me a few hours and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you sir." Kara paused. "Can we keep this between us for now?"

"Kara, I think Lee might notice if you disappear for a few days."

"I know."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes sir." Kara confirmed.

"I'll let you know."

"Thank you sir." Kara stood up.

BSG

"Hey Kara." Lee caught up with her the hallways later.

"Hey sir." Kara replied.

"I guess you saw Cottle."

"Yes sir."

"Do you want to drop the sirs?" Lee asked.

"Lieutenant Thrace." Dee came up to them. "I was asked to give you this." She handed her a piece of paper.

Kara read it.

"Did he say when?" Kara inquired.

"Two hours sir." Dee replied.

"Tell him I'll be there. Thank you."

"Yes sir." Dee headed back to CIC.

"Be where?" Lee inquired.

"I'm going away for a few days."

"Where?"

"The President needs help with something and since I can't fly and we've cover all the major what if's I get to go. I have to go and pack I'll see you later."

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Lee was waiting for his father when he arrived back aboard Galactica.

"Sir." Lee said.

"Captain. Is there a problem?"

"No sir, I was just wondering if you had a minute." Lee replied.

"Walk with me back to CIC." Adama suggested.

"Yes sir."

Lee wasn't sure how to bring the subject up.

"It was her request." Adama stated.

"Kara?" Lee questioned.

"She came to see me this morning."

"Why would she request to go off the ship?" Lee asked.

"She said cabin fever."

"Cabin fever."

"She's been grounded for three weeks, only to be told that Cottle won't let her fly for at least another week."

"I know she hates not flying." Lee sighed.

"She wanted to get away for a few days and help out somewhere else in the fleet. I was speaking to the President and she said she could use some assistance with a project." Adama stated.

"And you let her?"

"It was a reasonable request." Adama replied. "But I told her she was supposed to talk to you first."

"She told me she was going away for a few days to help the President with something. But nothing else and I'm not sure that wasn't just because I was stood next to her when Dee brought her your note."

"That would be classified as telling you." Adama knew Kara knew how to skate around orders, breaking them when she had to.

"So you just let her go?"

"Cottle said she's allowed to do everything except fly. There are only so many worst case scenarios that you can tell people before they refuse to get in the pilots seat. She requested an assignment where she could be useful and honestly son, I don't have to justify command decisions to you."

"Yes sir. You know she was in a really good mood when she woke up this morning, annoyingly good. She woke people up."

"She'll be back in a few days you can talk to her then. I need to get back to CIC."

"Yes sir." Lee replied.

BSG

"Lieutenant Thrace."

"Madam President." Kara started to get up.

"No please stay where you are. May I join you?" She requested.

"Please." Kara replied.

"I understand you've recovered from your concussion."

"The headache and nausea is gone, but Dr Cottle wants me ground for at least another week." Kara confirmed.

"But you'd rather be out there in a viper."

"I'm a viper pilot it's what I do sir." Kara replied.

"What would you have been doing if the Cylons hadn't attack?"

"After I got out of the brig?" Kara asked.

"You were in the brig?" The President questioned.

"Colonel Tigh and I had a slight disagreement which resulted in my hit him. We have a slight personality conflict and he doesn't approve of my methods."

"I see, and after you resolved that issue."

"I was on orders to report back to teach basic flight." Kara replied.

"You've known the Adama family a long time."

"Lee was my roommate during the academy and OCS and I was engaged to Zak."

"That's the Commander's son who died." The President recalled.

"Yes sir."

"And there was some conflict?"

"Lee blamed his father for Zak's death. He thought he had forced Zak to become a pilot and when he died in that crash Lee blamed him. They barely talked for two years. Lee didn't even want to be at the decommissioning ceremony, but was under orders to be there. They still have some issues but I think they've worked through most of it."

"It's hard to hold onto the past when something like this happens."

"The need to get passed it is strong, it doesn't mean you can let go of everything."

"Like your issues with Colonel Tigh?" The President suggested.

"I'm not the only person to have issues with the Colonel and his wife."

"What are the problems with Mrs Tigh, I've only met her a few times."

"This is a little informal sir." Kara remarked.

"Lieutenant, I spend all day trying to iron out conflicts over food, water and other resources it's nice to have a normal conversation that isn't going to have an impact on the fleet."

"Yes sir. Mrs Tigh isn't exactly backward about coming forward." Kara said putting it delicately. "She makes several of the crew very uncomfortable making passes at them very unsubtly."

"Would one of those people be Apollo?" The President guessed.

"That would be an accurate guess yes sir." Kara confirmed.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Kara reported to CIC when arrived back on Galactica three days later.

"Lieutenant, are you back with us?" Adama inquired when he saw her.

"That depends on you sir." Kara replied.

"Explain." He prompted.

"The President would like me to stay on for a few more days; the project is taking longer than expected."

"Didn't she come on board with you?" Adama asked.

"She did sir, but she had a meeting." Kara said hoping would realise that by meeting she meant doctor's appointment.

"Request granted." Adama informed her.

"Thank you sir." Kara started to leave.

"Starbuck." Adama called.

"Yes?"

"Inform the CAG. He's probably in his office."

"Yes sir." Kara replied.

BSG

Kara took a deep breath before she knocked on the door to the CAG's office.

"It's open." Lee called from inside, his desk was stacked with paperwork.

"Captain." Kara said.

"Lieutenant." Lee looked up.

"Are you trying to hide behind paperwork?"

"Drawback of being the CAG." Lee leant back in his chair. "Are you back?"

"Just a flying visit." Kara replied.

"Nice cliché."

"The project is taking longer than expected so the old man has authorised me to be gone for another three days."

"Do you want to take a seat?" Lee asked.

"I can't stay; the President didn't want to be here that long."

"Do you have enough time to tell me why you requested this assignment?"

"He told you that?" Kara questioned.

"I think he thought you already had." Lee crossed his arms.

"I needed to get off the ship." Kara replied.

"Why?"

"Apart from a few what if classes I haven't done anything productive in weeks and the ship was closing in and I can't fly I just need to do something."

"And the President's project is making you feel better?" Lee asked trying to understand.

"It's a good project." Kara assured him.

"What is it?"

"I can't say." Kara replied.

"You can't say."

"Well I could but then I'd have to kill you." Kara told him. "But since then it would be longer before I got back in a viper, it's just easier that I don't tell you."

"You look happier." Lee noted.

"I'll be happier when I'm back in a viper, but it feels going to be doing something worthwhile."

"Right." Lee said.

"Lee this had nothing to do with you; it's just something I needed to do."

"You could have at least told me first before you went to Dad."

"You were asleep." Kara reminded him.

"It would have been nice if you told me earlier."

"Lee." Kara sighed. "This is why I didn't."

"Kara."

Kara walked over and kissed him.

"This had nothing to do with you." She assured him.

"Is that your way of appeasing me?" Lee inquired.

"Did it work?"

"Try again and I'll let you know." Lee didn't wait and just kissed her himself. "You know I love you."

"I love you too." Kara said.

"Just be careful."

"You too. I really have to go. Don't get a paper cut." Kara joked.

"I'll try not to."

"I'll see you in a few days."

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

"Captain." The President stepped on the flight deck on the Colonial One. "Lieutenant Thrace?"

"Sir." Kara said. "The Captain went to get something to eat; I offered to keep an eye on things."

"Does that comply with the no flying order?" Roslin inquired.

"That would be a grey area sir. I'm not actually doing anything other than just keeping an eye on the systems. We're in a stationary position within the fleet. If the Cylons come he can be back here in time to get us out of here."

"What were you looking at when I got here?" Roslin asked.

"Just the stars." Kara replied. "I'd forgotten how much I like looking at them."

"When I was a little girl I used to lie on the grass near our house at night and look up at the sky. It always seemed to be a place of wonder, where anything could happen. Things were much less complicated."

"With age comes responsibility." Kara said.

"Very true." Roslin agreed. "And very profound."

"It wasn't that profound, my mother used to use as the beginning of her rant when I fra…screwed up." Kara corrected herself. "I guess that's something I never grew out of."

"Did you see Apollo when we were on Galactica?"

"The Commander made telling him part of the conditions for me being able to come back."

"How did he take it?" Roslin inquired.

The President and Kara had many discussions not related to work over the past few days. Laura Roslin liked having someone who was expecting her to solve a problem to talk too.

"I think he understands that I needed some time away from Galactica, but I don't think he understands why." Kara guessed.

"Being away from somewhere that expects you to be one person and allows you to get in touch with another part of yourself is something everyone needs once in a while."

"It sounds like you could do with that yourself sir." Kara remarked.

"Vacations from responsibility aren't an option for me at the moment." Roslin replied. "But it's nice to have five minutes to relax once in a while."

"Yes sir." Kara sighed.

"Is something bothering you Lieutenant?"

"No sir. Maybe that's what everybody needs."

"Five minutes?"

"Yes sir."

"You could be right. Five minutes to remember what life was like without responsibility. Do you think we could make it a fleet policy?"

"You're the President sir." Kara reminded her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before the Colonial One pilot returned.

"Madam President." He said surprised to President Roslin there. "Is there a problem?"

"The Lieutenant and I were just admiring the stars."

"Several of the other ships have observation decks." He pointed out.

"We were just fine here."

"Yes sir. Lieutenant Thrace any problems?"

"Everything is just the same as you left it." Kara replied.

"I this would be an indication that our five minutes are up." Roslin said.

"Yes sir."

"Lieutenant we should discuss our plan of action for tomorrow." Roslin suggested.

"Yes sir." Kara agreed.

BSG

There was a knock on the CAG's office door.

"It's open." Lee replied he was still bogged down in paperwork. Kara's request not to get a paper cut had long since passed since he had two.

"Working hard?" His father inquired.

"Yes sir."

"Good, do you have a minute to take a break?"

"Of course." Lee put down his pen. "Is this a social call?"

"Did Kara come by?"

"She did. She's staying with the President for a few more days. She looked happier."

"Did she explain why she left?"

"Only in the obscure sense." Lee replied. "I've come to the conclusion that women were never meant to be understood; otherwise they would come with instruction manuals."

"I'll take your word for that." Adama said. "Come and have dinner with me, this will be waiting when you get back."

"Yes sir." Lee agreed.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

"So why did you want to have dinner?" Lee inquired.

"A Commander can't have dinner with his CAG?" Adama asked.

"Dad."

"A father with his son?" Adama inquired.

"There is a reason I'd just prefer that you told me up front."

"I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine." Lee insisted.

"You've been hauled up in your office since Kara left."

"I've got lots of paperwork, flight schedules to write, reports to go over." Lee explained.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Adama asked.

"I'm fine Dad, just clearing the backlog."

"And nothing else is bothering you?"

"Other than how many more Vipers we can loose before we have a serious problem? Nothing I can't handle."

"Son…"

"Dad, I'm not pining if that's what you're worried about." Lee stated. "Kara can take care of herself."

"I know she can." Adama agreed.

"I may not entirely understand her reasons for requesting to leave Galactica but I'll support it since that's what she wants."

"Is there anything else there I should know about?"

"Kara confuses me most of the time, but she always has. She is a walking contradiction, but I'll take what I can get."

"That wasn't what I was asking."

"That's all you're going to get." Lee replied, and then paused. "Do you know what they are doing over there?"

"I have an idea." Adama admitted.

"One you can share?"

"The President is working on a lot of things to make our lives a little easier. I'm not sure how easy this one will be able to arrange but it will be a start." Adama replied.

"And that told me absolutely nothing."

"You'll know when she's ready to announce it." Adama stated. "It may be better for Galactica's morale."

"So if she tells me she'll have to kill me." Lee recalled.

"What?"

"That's what Kara said when I asked what she was doing."

"That sounds like Kara." His father agreed.

"And there was something about killing me being too much hassle and stopping her getting back into the air."

"That sounds like Kara too. She'll tell you why she went eventually, just on her terms."

"On her terms." Lee echoed.

"You know Kara better than anyone, given how her childhood went she needs the control of making things on her terms."

"I know." Lee sighed.

BSG

"Lieutenant."

Kara was half asleep in one of the chairs.

"Billy." She opened her eyes. "Kara or Starbuck is fine."

"Okay." Billy sat down.

"Did you need something?" Kara inquired.

"How did the President seem?"

"When?" Kara asked.

"After her visit on Galactica?"

"Fine." Kara replied, if the President wanted her or Billy to know something she would have told them.

"Can you be a little more specific?"

"Billy if she wants you to know she'll tell you." Kara pointed out.

"I need to monitor…"

"She seemed fine, she could probably do with a break like the rest of us, but she seemed fine." Kara interrupted.

"Okay." Billy conceded.

"You look like you could do with a break too." Kara remarked. "Take five minutes and stop worrying about everything."

"I have things to do." Billy pointed out.

"Five minutes won't hurt." Kara told him.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Kara was just checking over some of the details on the paper in front of her, they had almost cleared up most of the sticking points over the final details which was good because Kara was scheduled to return to Galactica the following day.

The President was speaking at a press conference, which for a change that wasn't being broadcast to the fleet.

Kara looked up when she heard an echoing popping sound, quickly followed by another.

"Frak." Kara said as the popping continued. Going against her general survival instincts reaction to run in the opposite direction, she moved towards the sound to investigate.

"Lieutenant." One of the protection detail almost thrust the President at her, then handed her a gun. "Get her off the ship and to Galactica."

"What happened?"

"Assassination attempt." He replied. "One of the reporters is a fraking Cylon. Now."

"Madam President." Kara said. "Billy, quickly."

Kara manoeuvred them through the ship into the hanger where the Raptor was stored.

"Inside now." Kara instructed as a shot whizzed over her head and hit the bulkhead. Kara returned fire.

A searing pain encompassed her thigh as she ran back into the raptor and slammed the door shut. The raptor offered enough protection as she initiated an emergency power up, working through the pain.

"Strap in this is going to be bumpy." Kara warned them as she snapped her seatbelt in place. "Everyone okay?"

"I think so." The President replied. "Billy?"

"I'm fine."

"Good." Kara said as she requested that Colonial Ones captain open the hanger bay door so she could launch. He'd locked himself in the flight deck when the trouble began knowing that the doors were bullet proof as a precaution.

Kara let out a slight sigh of relief when they opened.

"Let's get off this ship." Kara said as she launched grateful that raptors had vertical take off and didn't the need the speed of vipers to take off.

"Lieutenant." Roslin said.

"Sir, this really isn't a good time. I need to call Galactica."

"You're not supposed to be flying." Billy said.

"I'm your only option and I can fly just fine." Kara replied. "Galactica, this is Starbuck do you copy?"

Back on Galactica Dee picked her radio comm.

"We copy you Starbuck." Dee confirmed.

"I need a secure channel to the Commander now." Kara requested an urgent tone in her voice.

"Commander." Dee said.

"Yes?" Adama turned to look at her.

"Starbuck is requesting a secure channel to you." Dee informed him.

"Put her through." Adama told her.

"Commander?" Kara asked.

"Starbuck what do you need?"

"Sir, there was an assassination attempt by one of the reporters on the President." Kara informed him.

"What?"

"I have the President in a raptor with me heading towards Galactica." Kara explained.

"Order the vipers to surround Colonial One." Adama ordered. "Now."

"Yes sir." Dee replied.

"What's going on?" Tigh asked.

"Someone tried to assassinate the President." Adama informed him. "Starbuck is the President okay?"

"A little in shock sir, but she says she is fine."

"Good."

"Request permission to land on Galactica." Kara requested.

"Permission granted. They'll be ready for you."

Tigh set about warning the flight deck that they had a raptor coming in.

"We're going to need a medical team too." Kara informed him.

"I thought you said the President was fine."

"She is sir, but I was shot in the leg." Kara replied.

"Are you going to be able to land?" Adama asked.

"I can land anything sir." Kara stated. "You need to send a team over to Colonial One to see what's happening."

"We'll take care of that Kara, just concentrate on landing." A

"One of the reporters is a Cylon." Kara told him.

"We'll take care of it. Just land the raptor. What do you hear Kara?"

"Nothing but the rain sir." Kara replied.

"Then it's time to grab your gun and bring in the cat."

"Yes sir." Kara responded. "Bringing in the cat."

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Adama was still trying to figure out a way to secure Colonial One and check on those who were injured when the Raptor landed.

"Madam President." Tyrol said being the most senior of all the personnel there. "Welcome aboard Galactica."

"Thank you." Roslin replied.

"Are you okay sir you look a little pale?"

"I'm fine." She replied as she exited the Raptor. "We're fine." She added to include Billy. "But Lieutenant Thrace is in need of medical assistance."

Tyrol entered the raptor. The adrenaline rush that had allowed Kara to fly the raptor to Galactica was fast wearing off. The blood had seeped through her pants; her hand was clamped to her leg, and covered in blood, blood had trickled onto the seat and was slowly dripping off creating a pool on the floor.

"We need a medic now." He yelled.

"The Old Man was sending one." Kara told him.

Tyrol tore off his undershirt.

"It's not that clean but it will do." He told Kara as he got her to lift her hand so he could help her put it on the wound. He then helped keep pressure on it.

"What happened sir?"

"A fraking conspiracy to keep me out of a viper." Kara replied.

"What?"

"You don't know?" Kara asked.

"We were just told to expect the Presidential raptor." He replied.

"One of the fraking reporters tried to assassinate her. I got shot in the fraking leg while I was trying to get her off Colonial One."

"What about the others?"

"I don't fraking know. The old man is going send a boarding party I guess."

"Cally." Tyrol yelled.

"Yes Chief." Cally appeared. "Medic's on the way."

"We need a raptor ready to depart we're going to need it sooner rather than later and stay with the President."

"Yes Chief. Lieutenant, are you okay?"

"Frak no." Kara replied.

"Cally." Tyrol stated. "Take the President to CIC."

"Yes Chief."

Cally went about taking care of what needed to be taken care of.

"I thought he'd be here." Kara muttered.

"Sir, he would be if he knew but no-one knows probably outside CIC." Tyrol assured her. "You can yell at him when you see him. Did the bullet go through completely?"

"No, I think it's still in there." Kara replied.

"Okay." Tyrol nodding keeping the pressure on the wound, knowing there was too much blood for a simple bullet wound. "It was a nice landing."

"I really don't care right now." Kara stated.

"Help will be here soon." Tyrol told her. "They'll get you sewn up as good as new."

"Don't lie to me." Kara countered. "I know how bad it is."

BSG

"Madam President, are you okay?" Adama asked when she reached CIC.

"I'm fine." She replied. "What is being done about Colonial One?"

"The Vipers have it surround until further notice. We'll send an armed boarding party to take out the Cylon and assess who needs medical attention." Adama replied.

"Why try to take me out now?" Roslin inquired.

"We don't know right now, but we'll take care of the situation."

"You wanted to see me?" Lee arrived. "Madam President."

"Captain." Roslin responded.

"I need you to lead a boarding party to take back Colonial One." Adama told him.

"Did I miss something?" Lee asked.

"Assassination attempt on President by one of the reporters, who may be a Cylon."

"Are you okay sir?" Lee asked Roslin.

"I'm fine Captain. I'm sure Lieutenant Thrace will be fine too."

"What?" Lee looked at his father.

"Kara was shot while she was getting the President off Colonial One. We're taking care of her. I need you to lead the boarding party; I'm sure Billy will be able to tell you which reporter caused the problem. You can check on Starbuck when you get back."

"Yes sir." Lee replied. He knew his father was trying to keep him focused on the task at hand.

"Let me know how things go and how much medical assistance is needed."

"Yes sir."

"You have your orders assemble a team."

"Yes sir." Lee replied and left Billy accompanying him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Roslin asked Adama.

"I wasn't going to tell him Starbuck had been injured until after he got back so as not to distract him. I was just going to tell him she was here."

"I'm sorry." Roslin apologised.

"Let's get your ship back." Adama stated.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

"Chief." Lee said as he entered the hanger. The Marines were all lined up behind him.

"Captain. We have raptors ready for you."

"That's fast."

"When Lieutenant Thrace told me what happened I knew you'd need them."

"You saw her?" Lee asked.

"Yes sir."

"How was she?"

"She'd been shot it in the thigh. It was bleeding pretty badly; they took her to life station. She was complaining that it was a conspiracy to keep her out of a viper." Tyrol explained.

"That sounds like Starbuck."

"She landed the Presidents raptor with a textbook landing."

"I wasn't the one who said she couldn't fly." Lee stated. "I have to go."

"Yes sir. Good luck."

"Hey Chief."

"Yes sir?"

"Keep an eye on her for me."

"Will do."

BSG

"Sir, they are about to land." Dee informed Adama.

"Keep me informed of their progress." Adama requested.

"Yes sir."

"Madam President perhaps it would be best if you remained on Galactica for a few days once this is resolved." Adama suggested.

"That may be a good idea." Roslin agreed.

"Lt Gaeta, please arrange for quarters to be set up for the President."

"Yes sir."

"Sir, they've landed." Dee announced.

"Good." Adama acknowledged.

BSG

Lee crept up to the curtain, and peaked around. They hadn't found anyone dead as of yet which was a good sign.

The Press corps seemed to being held hostage, while everyone else who resided on Colonial one couldn't be seen.

One of the press corps noticed, Lee signalled for them to keep quiet, he backed the Marines off.

"We need a distraction." Lee whispered.

"What kind of distraction?"

"Something loud enough to draw the hostage taker into this room so we can take them out and get the President back her ship."

"Why can't we just use the tear gas?" Another inquired.

"Because having to treat the entire press corps for tear gas poisoning when we have limited medical resources which we should save for people who are actually injured, is probably a better idea. Someone make a loud noise, everyone else take cover."

The next few minutes went quickly, the noise made the Cylon come to investigate, there was a slight shoot out before Lee was able to pistol whip her, which made her pass out.

"What do you want us to do with her?"

"Tie her up. We're taking her back to Galactica." Lee instructed. "Free the prisoners and then check over the entire ship, anyone who needs immediate medical attention get them back to Galactica too.

"Are you sure you want to take her back?" Someone inquired.

"I think the President and Lieutenant Thrace would like to throw her out the airlock personally after we interrogate her." Lee replied. "Just do as I say and someone let Galactica know we're clearing the ship."

…

"Anyone injured please raise a hand." Lee instructed. The press corps fortunately only suffered minor injuries.

As they cleared the rest of the ship they found a few others with bullet grazes and one man with a twisted ankle. Most of them had passed out when they Cylon had used some form of knock out gas and had been rounded up or locked everyone in so they couldn't interrupt.

"Is the President okay?" One of the reporters inquired.

"The President is uninjured and is currently on Galactica where you'll all be taken for medical assessment. I'm sure she'll issue some kind of statement, but right now we've going to dock with Galactica and if you all remain seated we've taken care of the situation." Lee explained.

"Was she a Cylon?" Another asked.

"Statements will be issued later." Lee replied. "No questions."

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Once Adama knew that Colonial One was secure as was the prisoner, he and President went to check on Kara.

"Commander, Madam President now isn't a good time." One of the nurses stopped them.

"We came to check on Lieutenant Thrace." Adama informed her.

"The Lieutenant is in surgery right now."

"Surgery?" The President questioned.

"The bullet went through one of the main arteries in her leg and is causing severe bleeding, at least three pints. Dr Cottle is attempting to remove the bullet and repair the damage while we replace the blood loose."

"What's the prognosis?" She asked.

"I'm not a doctor but if he can repair the damage and we can replace the blood loss she should make a full recovery. But it's going to take a while. But I honestly don't know how she managed to fly that raptor back here. Excuse me." The nurse replied.

"We're going to need someone to take a look at the other injured people from Colonial One." Adama informed her.

"Anyone severely injured?" She asked.

"Only minor lacerations and sprained ankle I believe."

"They can wait, but I'll send some to take a look." She replied. "I really need to get back sirs."

"Of course." Adama agreed.

"What now?" Roslin inquired.

"I'm going to wait for Colonial One to dock and then inform my son of the situation."

"I'll come with you." Roslin offered.

"I need to do this alone." Adama stated. "The press corps is going to want a statement perhaps you should work on that. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course." Roslin let him go; she could see the concern in his face over Kara's condition.

BSG

Adama waited patiently for Lee to depart Colonial One. Lee did his job and got everyone else off the ship and completed another sweep before he left himself.

Lee saw the look on his father when he departed the ship.

"Please don't tell me…"

"She's alive." Adama interrupted. "But we need to talk."

Adama let him into an empty room.

"Tell me." Lee requested.

"The bullet went through one of the main arteries in her thigh; she lost a lot of blood. She's in surgery now, Cottle is trying repair the damage while they give her a blood transfusion."

"Frak!" Lee said. "What…"

"The nurse said that once the damage is repaired and she's given the blood she should be okay. But it's a waiting game."

"So she could die."

"Son, Kara is too stubborn to die from a bullet wound. She'll be fine."

"You don't that."

"Lee there wasn't anything you could do." Adama stated.

"You don't know that."

"You weren't there."

"Kara shouldn't have been either." Lee snapped.

"Kara was there because she believed in what she was doing." Adama said calmly. "And I'm certain that no-one knew that there was going to be an assassination attempt today."

"Dad…"

"You wanted to know what they were doing. I'll tell you." Adama said.

"What?"

"They were trying to figure out a way to pay people."

"Pay people?" Lee questioned.

"There aren't that many cubits floating around so they were trying to figure out a way to get a new currency so people could get paid rather than working for free. It's a long term problem but they were attempting to figure out a solution."

"Okay." Lee rubbed his eyes.

"We're not going to know anything for a while, we need a debriefing." Adama stated.

"Dad…"

"Captain there isn't anything you could have done, she did her job, she save the President's life and we will know more in a few hours. Kara would be the first one to tell you that you have to do your job. Right now there is nothing you can do for her, we need you to debrief us on the situation and then you can go and wait outside life station for any news." Adama ordered knowing it was the only way to get Lee to focus.

"You know Kara told Tyrol that it was some kind of conspiracy to keep her out of a viper."

"That's the Starbuck we know." Adama smiled. "Take a few minutes to change and catch your breath and meet me up in CIC."

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

Lee alternated between pacing and sitting on the floor while he waited. He'd already debriefed his father and Colonel Tigh.

"Have you heard anything Captain?" The President inquired.

"Not yet sir." Lee said starting to get to his feet.

"Please stay where you are." She told him. "Would you mind some company?"

"I'm sure you have somewhere else to be sir." Lee responded.

"My ship is being researched, the press corps is still a little shaken, but we've issued a blanket statement. I'll be staying on Galactica for a few days, but right now I nowhere else to be." She sat down next to him. "She saved my life."

"That's what Kara does and drives me crazy in the process."

"We had some nice talks over the last week." Roslin told him. "She said that you didn't understand why she wanted to leave for a few days."

"I don't understand her half the time either, but she usually has a reason for doing something, she'll tell me eventually if she wants me to know."

"She doesn't talk much about her childhood."

"What I know about it is pieced together from little bits she's let slip from thousands of conversations over the years." Lee admitted. "Kara tells you what she wants you to know. She always has, she always will."

"That doesn't bother you?" Roslin inquired.

"No. I've know her since we were 18, that's the way she's always been and I willing to take what I can get."

"Good."

"Good?" Lee looked at her.

"Lieutenant Thrace loves you; you can see it in her eyes when she talks about you. I think you drive her slightly crazy too sometimes."

"That's good to know." Lee managed a weak smile. "Dad told me what you were working on."

"What are your thoughts?"

"It's a good idea, but there will definitely be some kinks in the system."

"That is what the Lieutenant and I were attempting to work out."

"If she pulls through this you might be able to steal her again, because she won't be flying for a few months. She's going to hate that."

"She'll get through it." Roslin assured him.

"I hope so." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Captain, Madam President." A woman said.

"Cally." Lee looked up.

"Specialist." Roslin added.

"Is there any news?" Cally inquired.

"Not yet." Lee replied. "She's still in surgery."

"Can I wait with you?" Cally asked. "Starbuck stayed with me when I cut my arm.

"Have you finished your shift?" Lee inquired.

"Yes sir."

"Take a seat."

"Thank you sir." Cally sat down. "Oh, I bought you this." Cally handed him a plate with a sandwich on it.

"Thank you." Lee replied.

"You're supposed to eat in these situations to keep your strength up." Cally replied. "Or at least that's what my mother used to say. I'm sorry Madam President did you want something?"

"I'm fine." Roslin assured her. "But Captain she is right, you should eat."

"I'm not that hungry." Lee admitted.

"Do I need to find someone to order you to eat?"

"I'll eat it." Lee conceded.

"Madam President, if I didn't say it earlier I'm glad that you're okay." Cally said.

"Thank you." Roslin smiled.

…

"Madam President." Hotdog said. "Captain. Cally."

"What can we do for you Hotdog?" Lee asked.

"Any news?"

"Not yet."

"I need you to sign off on this sir." He held out a clip board and a pen to Lee.

"What is it?" Lee inquired.

"We've volunteered to cover your patrols on the schedule for the next few days; we need you to sign off on it so we can take it to Colonel Tigh."

"Thank you." Lee checked it over and signed off on it.

"Just get Starbuck back to beating us at Triad and in the air and we've got it covered." Hotdog told him. "I need to get this to Colonel Tigh and I have CAP in an hour, if you'll excuse me."

"Go ahead." Roslin told him.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

"An interesting group." William Adama commented when he found them.

"Commander." Cally said scrambling to get to her feet.

"Stay where you are." Adama told her. "Madam President. Still no news?"

"No." Lee replied.

"Mind if I wait with you?" Adama inquired.

"It's your ship." Lee stated. "Did Colonel Tigh get the changes to the flight schedule?"

"Yes. That was good thinking."

"They all volunteered and changed it themselves." Lee explained. There was silence.

"Cally, I never had a chance to ask you how your arm is." Adama inquired.

"It's fine now sir, I'm probably going to have a permanent scar, but thank you for asking." Cally gave a weak smile.

"Colonial One has been checked over and cleared; they will repair the bullet damage." Adama told Roslin.

"Thank you Commander." She replied. "I'll take you up on your offer to stay on Galactica for a few days."

"Of course."

"What are you doing with the Cylon?" Lee asked.

"Dr Baltar is running tests to prove that she is a Cylon, but she is currently in a secure holding cell surrounded by armed guards. We'll interrogate her and then make a decision."

"I vote for putting her out the airlock." Lee suggested.

"I'll take that under advisement."

"Sirs." One of deck crew came over.

"What did you need?" Adama asked.

"I just need to talk to Cally for a minute sir." He replied.

"Go ahead."

Cally got up and talked to him for a few minutes, before returning to sit next to Lee.

"Everything okay?" Lee inquired.

"The Chief just wanted to know where I'd left something sir. He also wanted to see if there was any news yet. He wanted to be here but he needs to virus check the rest of the vipers."

Lieutenant Gaeta brought them all coffee about twenty minutes later.

It was another 40 minutes before Dr Cottle came out to see who was waiting.

Adama helped the President to her feet.

"What the verdict?" Adama inquired.

"She lost a lot of blood; the bullet went through an artery and lodged itself in her femur. In the process of removing it cracked, so she has a hairline fracture and a bullet whole. I put a pin in it; I also repaired the damage to the artery and the muscle damage. We've replaced her blood loss."

"But she's going to be okay?" Lee asked.

"It's going to be painful, but we'll give her drugs to counter act that, it's going to be three months before she can probably walk normally and another three months of physiotherapy before she can think about getting back in a viper." Dr Cottle stated.

"Doctor, just tell him whether she is going to be fine." Adama suggested.

"She should make a full recovery given time, especially given Starbuck's stubborn nature."

"Can I see her?" Lee requested.

"She's still coming around from anaesthetic, but go ahead." Dr Cottle told him.

"Sir, with your permission I'll go and inform the Chief." Cally requested.

"Of course." Adama agreed.

He waited until they were both out of earshot.

"Do you want to tell us what you left out?" Adama requested.

"Starbuck's heart stopped twice during surgery due to the blood loss." Cottle admitted.

"Thank you for not telling him that." Adama said appreciatively.

"But she should make a full recovery?" Roslin questioned.

"It will be a lot slower than Starbuck would like but yes barring any complications."

"That's good news." Roslin agreed.

"Perhaps Madam President you should be the one to tell her she won't fly for six months." Cottle suggested.

"Let her regain her strength before we deal with that." Adama stepped in diplomatically. "When will she be able to have visitors?"

"Not before tomorrow." Cottle stated.

"And it is okay for Apollo to stay?"

"I don't think that is a matter I have much choice."

"Thank you. Madam President, why don't we leave and we'll return tomorrow."

"Of course." Roslin agreed.

"Alert me to any change in her condition." Adama requested.

"Yes Commander."

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

"Hey." Kara heard as she slowly opened her eyes, she felt a warm hand holding hers.

"What happened?" She croaked.

"You got shot in the leg." Lee replied.

"I remember that part, what happened after that?"

"You were in surgery for four and a half hours." Lee explained.

"What…?"

"The bullet went through an artery in your leg which is why you were bleeding so much, you lost a lot of blood which they replaced. The bullet lodged in your thigh bone and it has a crack in it from where Dr Cottle removed it so he put in a few pins to hold it in place, it also caused some muscle damage. But he fixed everything you should be fine."

"It's a fraking conspiracy."

"So I've heard." Lee squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to be out for months aren't I?"

"Let's take it a day at a time." Lee suggested.

"You're a lousy liar Lee."

"Lieutenant, you're awake." Dr Cottle said coming over to check on her.

"It would appear that way." Kara replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm high on whatever drugs you gave me and little sleepy. So why don't you tell me?"

"Your vitals are good, so we'll keep an eye on things. But I presume the Captain told you what happened?"

"How long before I can fly again?"

"It's going to take a few months for your leg to heal properly and then there will be physiotherapy."

"Great." Kara sighed.

"Do you have any more questions right now?"

"Why does my chest hurt when the problem is my leg?" Kara inquired.

"You lost around half your blood, which was a problem for heart." Cottle replied.

"My heart stopped?" Kara questioned.

"You're talking so I'd say it's beating. We'll top up your pain meds later. No visitors until tomorrow, I sent the rest of your vigil away. I presume you're staying Captain."

"Yes." Lee confirmed.

"I'll check in on you later." Cottle left.

"Vigil?"

"Cally came and waited with me, and the President and Dad." Lee explained.

"That was nice."

"Hotdog organised the others to volunteer to cover my patrols for the rest of the week."

"That's initiative."

"I know. I'm impressed." Lee admitted.

"You weren't there."

"Where?"

"When I got back and the Chief literally took the shirt off his back to help try and stop the bleeding."

"I didn't know." Lee told her. "I would have been if I knew. The first I knew anything was wrong was when I was called to CIC and Dad told me he wanted me to go and take back Colonial One."

"I made sure the President was okay."

"She's fine. She's the one who told me you got hurt; I don't think Dad was going to until I got back so as not to distract me."

"How were they?"

"She used knock out gas and was holding the Press corps hostage. There were only a few cuts and a sprained ankle. You were just unlucky."

"I fraking Cylon shot me."

"I'm still working on Dad throwing her out the airlock." Lee assured her. "The President was pretty grateful to you."

"It was my job."

"The Chief said it was a perfect landing."

"It's the last thing anyone will let me fly for a while, so I fraking hope so." Kara yawned.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Of course." Lee assured her.

"Okay."

"We'll get through this."

"If not flying doesn't drive me crazy first?" Kara asked.

"We'll figure it out. Now go to sleep." Lee gave her a kiss.

"Yes sir."

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

"What the frak!" Kara woke up with a start.

"I'm sorry." The nurse apologised.

"Watch who you're sticking with needles."

"I just need a blood sample." The nurse explained.

"You just pumped me full of blood to replace what I lost and now you want to take more. And don't you dare say anything." She added to Lee, who she had felt smirking.

"I didn't say a thing." Lee held up his hands. "For future reference trying to take blood from a viper pilot when they are asleep is not a good idea if he want to keep your hands."

"Is there a problem?" Dr Cottle came over.

"You're trying to take fraking blood?" Kara asked.

"We just need to run a few tests." Cottle stated. "But since you're being so charming again, I'd presume your pain meds are wearing off, we'll give you some more. Other than that how are you feeling?"

"I just got fraking woken up." Kara pointed out.

"You look a little flushed. Take her temperature." Cottle instructed.

"101." The nurse replied.

"I'm going to examine your wound; it's possible that you may be developing an infection there or that there was something in the blood we gave you that you're trying to fight off. We'll test the blood and then give you a high dose of antibiotics to help fight the infection. Captain, I need you to leave for a while."

Lee looked at Kara.

"Go and find me something to eat." Kara requested. "I can eat right?"

"Something light and liquid and that definitely does not involve chewing." Cottle confirmed.

"I'll see what I can do." Lee replied. "I'll be back." He dropped a kiss on Kara's forehead.

Kara waited until he was gone.

"Level with me Doc. How bad is it?"

"Your leg will heal it will just take some time." He assured her. "If we caught any infection early it's a positive sign."

"My heart stopped during surgery didn't it?" Kara guessed.

"Twice." Cottle confirmed.

"How bad was it?"

"If we hadn't gotten to you when you did, you would have continued to bleed out and you would have died. But thanks to some fancy flying and the fact that pressure was applied to the wound, we're here having this conversation."

"Thank you." Kara said. "And thank you for lying to Lee."

"I did not lie Lieutenant, I simply left out information that he did not need to have. Let's take a look at this wound."

BSG

"Captain."

"Colonel." Lee said to Tigh.

"How is Starbuck?" Tigh inquired.

"She developed a fever; Dr Cottle thinks she might be getting an infection."

"Tell her I hope she feels better soon."

"You wouldn't care if she wasn't." Lee muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir." Lee replied.

"It's been a long day so I'll ignore that."

"I have to get back."

Lee walked off before Tigh could say anything.

He ran into several other people who inquired after Kara on the way back.

Cottle was walking towards the door when Lee arrived back.

"What's the verdict?"

"It's only a few hours after her surgery the antibiotics should get rid of the infection and we also gave her some more pain meds which knocked her out."

"Great."

"Eat the soup yourself." Cottle suggested.

"I not hungry." Lee replied.

"Eat, there is a spare bed next to hers get some sleep."

"I'd…"

"I'll make that an order." Cottle snapped. "You're going to keep her from driving my staff crazy so we need you to be on your feet."

"Okay."

"Good. I'll check back in an hour."

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

"Good morning Kara."

"Commander." Kara responded.

"How are you feeling?"

"I have an infection so Dr Cottle is pumping me full of antibiotics and pain killers. So it doesn't hurt that much."

"You still look a little pale." Adama remarked.

"That makes me feel good sir."

"Sorry. I thought Lee would be here."

"He went to take a shower and change." Kara replied. "He was starting to annoy me. Cottle wants him to make sure I don't drive his staff crazy."

"Just remember that they are trying to do their jobs."

"I know. At least Cottle told me the truth about how close I came…"

"You're still here that would be the thing to focus on." Adama suggested.

"I know."

"We'll talk about how your job will change when you get close to being allowed to leave."

"You're going to make me do most of Lee's CAG style paperwork so he can have more time to teach the nuggets." Kara guessed.

"We'll discuss it at a later date." Adama replied.

Kara yawned.

"Sorry." Kara apologised.

"The President would like to drop by later and thank you for saving her life."

"I only flew her out off Colonial One."

"She'd like to thank you all the same." Adama stated.

"Yes sir."

"Is there anything you need?"

"My leg not to be fraked up so I can get back in a viper, but since that's not going to happen I'm good for now." Kara told him.

"If you need anything let me know."

"Thank you sir." Kara yawned.

"Get some sleep, I'll come and see you again tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

BSG

When Kara woke up again Lee was sat in the chair by her bed going over some paperwork.

"Don't get a paper cut." She whispered.

"You know the last time you told me that I ended up with three paper cuts."

"Your father dropped by."

"I know." Lee replied. "The President came by but you were asleep so she's coming back later."

"What are you working on?"

"Just some reports and then I have to write the flight schedule for next week."

"Let me have it."

"What?" Lee asked.

"The flight schedule."

"You're supposed to be resting."

"I'm awake now and I can write a flight schedule just as well as you can. I trained most of the pilots myself so I know their strengths and weaknesses."

"Okay." Lee agreed.

"Any changes or people out in the last week?"

"No." He handed her the sheet of paper and a pen.

"I'm guessing you don't want nights next week."

"Not if I can help it."

"I don't know why you don't like nights; it's as black out there as it is any other time."

"Ruins my sleep pattern." Lee replied.

"As good an excuse any."

"Just put me down for spaces you can't fill otherwise."

"Since I have an open grid right now that could be anywhere."

"Just write it and I'll check it over." Lee suggested.

"Yes sir."

"Cottle will be by to give you a top up on your drugs in about half an hour."

"This won't take this long." Kara assured him.

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

Cottle had put Kara's who leg in a brace so she didn't cause any problems with the breakage.

About a week and a half after she was shot she staged a minor Life Station break, stealing crutches she left as quickly as she could grateful that no-one stopped her.

She stopped a passing tech and had them grab something and escort her to Lee's office where she tapped on the door.

"Come in." Lee called.

Kara had the tech push open the door and toss the helmet at Lee.

"Catch." Kara warned him. Lee managed to catch it. "Thank you."

"Yes sir." The tech disappeared.

"Kara? What?" Lee stopped. "Sit down." He offered her his chair and closed the door. "What are you doing here?" Kara had sent him to finish his paperwork in his office.

"I need you to say yes."

"Yes to what?" Lee queried.

"Just say yes."

"I need to know what I'm agreeing to first." Lee crossed his arms.

"Lee say yes then I'll explain."

"Yes, but I reserve the right to change my mind."

"The Old Man came and saw me this morning. We discussed what exactly my job is going to be since I can't do the one I'm trained for for a few months."

"Okay." Lee nodded.

"He proposed that we job share."

"Job share?" Lee questioned.

"I'll still get to teach the classes but I can't get them in the air, so you'll have to do it. Before you say anything I know you don't have time being the CAG to be the flight instructor too, so here the deal, I'll write the flight schedules and we'll figure out what parts of your paperwork I can handle. I still get to pull maintenance shifts starting in about a month, and I'll cover some of your CIC shifts."

"It seems you worked it all out without me."

"You had paperwork. So is it still a yes?"

"What to job sharing?" Lee asked.

"Yes."

"Sure. If it gets me out of paperwork." Lee replied.

"It's only temporary until I can get back in a viper." Kara reminded him.

"I know." He stopped. "You're not supposed to be out of the Life Station for another week."

"I staged a run for it. Figuratively."

"This is what happens when I let you out of my sight."

"I'm not a kid Lee."

"I know. Do you think you'd listen to me if were married?"

"That's a bad thing to joke about." Kara stated.

"What if I'm serious?"

"It's a bad thing to joke about."

"I'm serious; I think we should get married."

"Lee." Kara sighed.

"Do you want to marry me?"

"I have to go." Kara used the desk to pull herself up and grabbed her crutches.

"Kara." Lee said trying to stop her.

"We'll figure out what paperwork I need to take care of later. Have a good patrol."

"Kara." Lee said as she left his office after she managed to get the door open. He knew he should run after her but he knew that would be asking for trouble. "That went well." He muttered.

BSG

Kara made her way to CIC.

"Starbuck." Adama was surprised to see her.

"Commander sorry about the informality of dress but…"

"It's fine. What can I do for you since I don't think you're supposed to be wandering around just yet?"

"If you have a few minutes sir, there's something I need to talk to you about." Kara told him.

"Mr Gaeta escort Lieutenant Thrace to my quarters, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you sir." Kara said.

"You're going back to the life station when we're done." Adama advised her.

"Yes sir." Kara agreed.

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

"Don't think about getting up." Adama said to Kara who was sat in one of the chairs.

"Yes sir."

"So what did you come all the way up here to tell me?" Adama inquired.

"Lee agreed to the job sharing."

"That could have waited." Adama pointed out. "There is something else bothering you."

"I wasn't sure where else to go." Kara admitted.

"What happened?" He sat down in the other chair.

"I think Lee asked me to marry him."

"You think?" Adama questioned, he wasn't overly surprised as he had been expecting it to come up eventually.

"He realised I wasn't supposed to be out of the Life Station when I went to talk to him, he asked if I would listen to him if we got married, I told him it wasn't something to joke about. He said he was serious, I told him to stop joking. Then he asked if I wanted to marry him."

"What did you say?"

"That I had to go, that we'd figure out what paperwork I was responsible for later and to have a good patrol." Kara informed him.

"It's generally appropriate to say yes or no." Adama reminded her smiling with slight bemuse that Kara was flustered, it wasn't something that usually happy, provoke into a reaction yes, but flustered no.

"I know."

"And you just left?" Adama questioned.

"And came here, I didn't know where else to go. You told me if I ever needed to talk and I didn't think you'd tell anyone else. Any advice?"

"As the Commander of Galactica I don't have any objections, as Lee's father I definitely don't have any objections, as your friend it's up to you. You can't base this decision on anyone else's opinion it has to be what you want."

"I don't know what I want." Kara sighed.

"Then I'd take some time to figure it out before you give him an answer."

"How do you think Lee will take that?" Kara asked.

"He loves you, he'll wait for answer." Adama assured him. "You've had a tough few weeks you need time to deal with that first."

"Thank you." Kara sank further back against the chair.

"How are you feeling other wise?"

"It's worse than when I fraked up my knee." Kara admitted. "Dr Cottle cut down my painkillers and trying to get around the ship is going to be a nightmare."

"Since you haven't been released from the Life Station how did you escape?"

"No-one was around and I've been standing on my feet using the crutches so I just left."

"I'm going to have some escort you back so you don't fall down and injure yourself any more." Adama told her.

"Yes sir."

"Let me know when you make a decision." Adama suggested.

"Thank you."

"I'm almost always available to talk if you need me."

"Thank you." Kara replied.

BSG

"Any problems Captain?" Tyrol asked when Lee got back from his patrol.

"No." Lee replied. "She's working just fine."

"Good. One less viper to repair."

"Unless there is anything you need, I'm going to take a shower."

"The Commander left a message for you; he wants to see you in his quarters as soon as you get back." Tyrol informed him.

"Thank you." Lee replied.

When Lee reached his father's quarters he knocked on the door.

"Enter." Adama called.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"Come in and take a seat." His father told him. "I spoke to Kara she said that you were agreeable to the job sharing so we can get the next few batches of pilots through training."

"It's fine with me. Less paperwork is always a good thing." Lee agreed.

"Okay, I'm sure you can come to an arrangement between yourselves as to who is doing what specifically so nothing falls through the cracks."

"Of course."

"Good."

"She told you about the other thing as well didn't she?" Lee asked.

"She mentioned it." Adama admitted.

"What did she say?"

"She told me what happened and asked my opinion."

"What did you tell her?" Lee inquired.

"That it is ultimately her decision she can't let anyone else's opinion influence her. It has to be what she wants."

"That's something." Lee sighed.

"Son, she's had a tough few months, she had a major concussion and then she was shot almost bled to death. You need to give her some time to adjust, just don't expect the answer you want right away. You said it yourself when it comes to Kara it has to be on her terms."

"I know."

"You could have probably picked a better time too." Adama suggested.

"It seemed right." Lee shrugged.

"Just give her some time." Adama stated.

"Did she go back to the life station?"

"Cottle threatened to tie her to the bed if she tried to escape again. She has to be there for another ten days and then he'll see about letting her move around more." Adama explained.

"I'll take a shower and then drop by and see if she's willing to talk at least."

"That might be wise." His father agreed.

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

"Hey." Lee said when he walked into Kara's line of sight.

"Hey." Kara echoed. "How was patrol?"

"Quiet." Lee replied.

"That's good."

"I brought you something." He handed over the book he'd grabbed from his office.

"Controlling the air: A guide to being a good CAG." Kara read off the cover. "Where did you get that?"

"It was under some papers when I took over my office. It has hand written notes in the margins."

"By you?"

"No." Lee replied sitting down. "I thought you might find something useful in there since you have time to read it."

"Thanks." Kara set the bet on the edge of the bed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So are we going to talk about it or is it going to be the Cylon in the room?" Kara inquired.

"I just want you to know I was serious."

"I know." Kara replied. "It's just…"

"Let me say one more thing." Lee requested.

"Okay."

"You don't have to give me an answer right now; I know I sprang it on you out of nowhere. You can take as long as you like to make a decision."

"Have you been speaking to the Old Man?" Kara asked.

"He's the Commander of Galactica and my father of course I speak to him."

"I meant recently say the last hour or so since you got back from patrol."

"He told me that we should work out what paperwork we were each going to take care of so nothing falls through the cracks." Lee replied.

"Right, and okay."

"Okay?" Lee queried.

"Okay to taking some time." Kara clarified.

"Okay." Lee nodded. "So did you get in trouble for your run for it?"

"Cottle threatened to tie me to the bed."

"Kinky." Lee stated.

"Hey Doc." Kara said.

"Starbuck." Cottle looked up from his clipboard. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. But the Captain was just saying that he wouldn't mind if you wanted to tie him to a bed."

"Since you're in good spirits I'll come back later." Cottle said.

"Good idea." Lee agreed.

When Cottle was gone Lee looked at her.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Why did you tell him that?"

"To make you blush." Kara admitted, and then paused. "I'm not saying no Lee, but I just can't say yes right now."

"Take as long as you need." Lee was relieved that it wasn't a flat out no.

"You can live with that?"

"I can live with a maybe. I love you I'm not going anywhere either way."

"I love you too." Kara assured him. "And it seems I'm staying here for at least the next week."

"Ten days minimum." Lee corrected.

"You'll know where to find me." She sighed. "This isn't going to be awkward is it?"

"Only if we let it."

"Sorry am I interrupting?" Cally appeared.

"No." Kara told her. "We were just talking."

"What can we do for you Cally?" Lee inquired.

"I just brought Lieutenant Thrace the information she requested." Cally handed her the stack of files. "The Chief wanted to bring them himself, but something else came up."

"Thanks Cally."

"He said to let him know if you had any questions and that he will drop by tomorrow." Cally informed her.

"That's great." Kara smiled.

"I have to get back, so if you'll excuse me."

"Go ahead." Lee told her.

"Thank you sirs." Cally left.

"So do you want to tell me what all of that is?" Lee inquired.

"Chief's notes." Kara simply replied.

"On what?"

"The flight deck crew and the pilots."

"What?" Lee questioned.

"I help the Chief write his performance evaluations because he doesn't have the time, and he gives me his opinions on the nuggets. He knows what they do to the vipers."

"Since when?"

"For a while." Kara replied. "I just make them read in coherent sentences and the Chief checks them over and we discuss changes before they are submitted."

"How did I not know about this?" Lee inquired.

"The CAG doesn't know everything. Besides which the Chief and I have known most of Galactica's original personnel for a long time. I'm also writing you detailed progress reports on all the nuggets which means I'm going to need all the files and I'll have a programme written up for you for their training."

"Sounds like you've been busy."

"Nothing like inactivity to make you find something to do." Kara replied. "It's all necessary."

"Does my father know about this?"

"Helping the Chief write his reports? Yes. Tigh doesn't. But the Old Man used to ask my opinions on the pilots long before this. He generally trusts my judgement." Kara reminded him.

"I know. We both do."

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

Kara was sat in CIC watching the Dradis monitor two weeks later. Lee had taken her nuggets out for a practice flight and was running them through some drills that Kara had gone over with them in the pre-flight briefing.

Kara pulled a face as she looked at the screen trying not to swear at how badly they were doing. She knew it had been a while since they had been out, but they should at least remember something.

"Everything okay Starbuck?" Adama inquired.

"This is just painful to watch. They're going to frak up the vipers." Kara replied.

She heard Lee's voice over comm system telling them to take it easy.

"He has more patience than I do." Kara stated. "Dee, tell Apollo to give up the ghost and bring them in before they do some serious damage."

"Yes sir." Dee replied.

"I want to see them all in an hour in the ready room." Kara added. "And tell Apollo I said yes."

"Now?" Adama questioned.

"If he can put up with this sir, he can put up with anything I throw at him."

"Just yes sir?" Dee inquired.

"He'll know what I mean." Kara informed her.

"Yes sir."

"Galactica, Apollo." Dee said waiting for Lee to respond.

"_What can I do for you Galactica_?" Lee asked.

"Starbuck says to bring them in and she wants to see them the ready room in an hour." Dee informed him.

"_Copy that Galactica_." Lee acknowledged.

"She also said to tell you yes." Dee gave him the message.

"_Could you repeat that Galactica, I'm not sure heard you correctly_?" Lee requested.

"Starbuck says yes. She also said you would know what she meant."

"_Tell her it's about time Galactica." _

Dee looked at Kara.

"She heard you Apollo. Bring them home."

"_Copy that Galactica. Returning home."_

"If you'll excuse me sir, I have a doctor's appointment and then I have to go and yell at people."

"Doctor's appointment?" Adama questioned.

"Wound check and I think he wants to cut down my painkillers again." Kara explained. "I think he wants to take another x-ray as well."

"Do you want someone to accompany you?" Adama asked.

"I'll be fine sir." Kara assured him. She balanced before taking her crutches and leaving.

BSG

"How much longer is this going to take?" Kara asked as she lay on the hospital bed waiting.

"You can't leave until Dr Cottle has seen your x-ray." The nurse told her.

"I have to go and yell at some fraking nuggets for almost taking out half the vipers with some fraking bad flying."

"You'll get to that Lieutenant; you just have to be patient."

"I'll come back later." Kara started to try to get up.

"You'll stay there Lieutenant until the doctor releases you." The nurse took Kara's crutches and put them out of reach.

"Give me those fraking back."

"In a good mood as always I see Starbuck." Cottle said as he walked over with her x-ray.

"She stole my fraking crutches."

"Only so she wouldn't leave." The nurse explained.

"Can we hurry this up?" Kara asked. "I have places to be."

"This is the post-op x-ray we took." Cottle held it up to the light so she could see it. "These are the pins I put in to hold the bones together."

"Okay." Kara said.

"This is the x-ray we just took." He held it up for her to see. "Can you see a difference?"

"Not really but then I'm not a fraking doctor."

"That's because there isn't a difference. The bones seem to be healing much slower than I had hoped."

"What does that mean?"

"The pins will remain in a lot longer and the brace will remain as well."

"Okay, can I go?"

"Lieutenant this means you have to be very careful not to hit your leg against anything."

"It's a fraking Battlestar." Kara reminded him.

"You have to take it easy, no standing up when you don't have to or I'll have you back here until it heals."

"Okay." Kara reluctantly agreed.

"Good. We'll see where we stand next week. But for now I'll see you in three days. You can give Starbuck back her crutches now."

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

"Since I have to sit down this may not sound as I intended." Kara started. "But what the frak did you think you were doing out there?"

There was no response.

"If the Cylons had showed up you'd all be dead. The CAG does not need fraked up pilots; I was embarrassed just sitting in CIC watching on a monitor. If the Chief had seen you he wouldn't let you anywhere near one of his vipers. We have a limited number and honestly if I didn't have to make you fly them, I wouldn't let you near one of them either. I know having a grounded flight instructor is not the best way to learn but I've forgotten more about flying a viper than you'll ever know. The CAG is one best pilots I know but unless you listen to us you're going to end up dead plain and simple."

"Thanks for the compliment." Lee stepped out of the shadows where he had been listening to her rant.

"CAG on deck." Kara announced as the nuggets all stood. "I would stand but I'm on doctor's orders not to."

"So I heard." Lee replied.

"Want to share your thoughts on that travesty?" Kara inquired.

"You seem to be doing pretty well on your own." Lee stated.

"Write reports on what you think went fraking wrong and I'll see you all here first thing tomorrow and we'll begin Basic Flight 101 again. Dismissed."

They all looked to Lee.

"I believe that was an order. Move it." He instructed.

The nuggets all left.

"Sorry they weren't that bad last time I was flying with them." Kara apologised.

"They'll get worse before they get better." Lee told her sympathetically.

"One on one might be the way to go. It will take longer but less fraked up vipers." Kara suggested.

"We'll figure something out."

"I saw Cottle earlier."

"What did he say?"

"He took an X-ray, the bones aren't healing as quickly as he'd like. I have to be careful about knocking my leg against anything and he'll see what is happening next week."

"These things take time."

"Do you think they'll work out?" Kara asked.

"We'll just keep pushing them until they can even if that means we keep going over the basics."

"Hopefully my frustration level will hold out that long."

"That's the problem with not having simulators."

"There's a project." Kara rolled her eyes. "Crash courses in flying a viper could end up just that way with crashes."

"I know. But it's the best we can do right now." Lee sat down. "I heard a rumour."

"What kind of rumour?"

"It was over the radio, something about someone saying yes."

"You should probably get your hearing check." Kara suggested.

"Did you mean it?"

"On one condition."

"What kind of condition?"

"I want a decent well thought out proposal rather than something you just throw out in the middle of a conversation." Kara stated.

"I can probably manage that. But I think quite a few people heard you say yes."

"But the only three people who know what I was saying yes to are you me and the old man." Kara reminded him.

"True."

"Glad we got that sorted."

"Why did you pick then to agree anyway?" Lee inquired.

"What I can't pick a lousy time to agree when you pick a lousy time to ask?" Kara countered.

"I'll give you that one."

"Beside if you can deal with how bad that was you can deal with whatever I throw at you."

"What are you planning on throwing at me?"

"Whatever is around when I get mad." Kara replied simply.

"I walked right into that one didn't I?"

"Yes." Kara smiled. "Do you want to help me up?"

"Where are you going?"

"To see the Chief." Kara replied.

"Why not get him to come to you?"

"Because he's a busy man." Kara stated.

"I'll walk you there." Lee offered.

"Fine." She knew she wasn't going to get rid of him.

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

Kara found somewhere to perch when she reached the flight deck so she wasn't in the way. Lee stood next to her.

"Captain, Lieutenant." Tyrol came over when he spotted them.

"Hey Chief." Kara greeted them. "Did they do much damage?"

"It turns out they can just about land. But only just." Tyrol admitted.

"That's one thing." Kara sighed. "Because they can't fly them when they get out there."

"As long as they don't crash them, we should be able to repair them." Tyrol told her.

"Talking of repairs I need a viper." Kara stated.

"Starbuck." Lee warned while Tyrol looked at her.

"Did I say one word about wanting to fly it? Kara asked.

"No." Lee admitted.

"Why do you want a viper?" Tyrol inquired.

"I don't want one of the good ones, I want one of the fraked up ones and a little assistance."

"That shouldn't be a problem. But why do you want it?"

Kara pulled out a couple of folded pieces of paper from her pocket and handed them to him.

"They aren't exact." She warned him.

"These are pretty good." Tyrol examined them.

"Well I've had a lot time on my hands in between paperwork." Kara replied.

"There might be a few technical issues but they could be worked out." Tyrol agreed.

"Does someone want to fill me in?" Lee inquired.

Tyrol handed him one of the sheets of paper to him.

"Is this what I think it is?" Lee asked.

"You said it yourself that we needed a flight simulator. It's not going to be very elegant or like the ones we trained in. But it's a start." Kara shrugged.

"You're going to need someone to sign off on the use of one of the vipers for this rather than parts." Tyrol told her.

Kara pulled out another piece of paper and handed it to him.

"The CAG and the Commander signed off on it."

"I did?" Lee questioned not having known anything about it.

"You should really watch what you sign." Kara pointed out.

"But my father signed off on it?"

"Yes. I talked to him a few weeks ago. He said if I could figure it out he'd sign off on it."

"This is going to take some time to pull together." Tyrol stated.

"I know. It's strictly off duty and voluntary." Kara said. "Normal repairs come first."

"Cally." Tyrol called.

"Yes Chief." Cally appeared, she had oil on her cheeks.

"Starbuck wants to build a simulator; we have basic plans, see if you can round up some people who will volunteer to help after their shifts are over." Tyrol informed her.

"Yes Chief." Cally agreed. "I'll volunteer."

"Thank Cally." Kara told her.

"Yes sir. I'll go and see who I can find."

"We should be able to find some of the pilots to help." Lee suggested.

"You're the CAG, you don't request you order." Kara stated. "I would help but I'm not allowed."

"We'll work around it sir." Tyrol told her. "I'm going to need more detailed plans, specifics. You know a viper works almost as well as I do, but if you need help let me know."

"I can take care of that." Kara agreed. "My paperwork is up to date anyway. So I have time."

"Good. I have to get back to work, but I'm off in five hours, I'll come and find you then if that's okay?"

"Sounds good." Kara agreed.

"I'll see you later sir, Captain." Tyrol started walked off then stopped. "Lieutenant."

"Yes?"

"Congratulations." Tyrol told her.

Kara looked at Lee and wondered how Tyrol knew.

"For what?" Kara asked just to clarify.

"The President is coming over tomorrow for a field promotion ceremony." Tyrol replied.

"You know anything about that?" Kara asked Lee.

"There were some things you didn't need to know." Lee countered.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Lee stated.

"I'm sorry sir." Tyrol apologised.

"Don't worry about it Chief. We'll let you get back to work."

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

"Captain."

"Commander." Lee slowed down and let his father catch up.

"Am I going to have a line of people wanting not to be pilots?" Adama inquired.

"Kara is going to start basic flight with them over again tomorrow." Lee replied. "She's also taken up residence at the table in the rec room where she is creating detailed plans on how to build this simulator which we apparently signed off on for the Chief."

"We talked about it last week and I gave her the go ahead, but she was supposed to have you sign off on it too."

"Apparently I did, she slipped it into a set off papers she gave me to sign."

"Ever resourceful." Adama smiled. "She also has an interesting idea about timing."

"That was a conditional yes." Lee replied.

"What was the condition?"

"That I find a proper and well timed way to ask again." Lee stated.

"I told you she was a lot like your mother." Adama patted him on the back.

" Tyrol let slip why the President is coming to visit tomorrow."

"How did Kara take that?"

"She's not cutting up her dress uniform pants." Lee replied. "She's going to have to wear on of the pairs that got up cut up for day to day use."

"That's fine." Adama stated. "I had suggested to the President that we put it off until her leg had healed more."

"She saw Cottle earlier, the bones aren't fusing as well as he'd like. She's going to have the brace on for at least another month."

"I assume she's doing reasonably well with the news."

"She yelled at the nuggets and then went and saw Tyrol." Lee informed him.

"Accept it and move on." Adama guessed.

"It looks that way. I have to get back and finish some paperwork."

"Come up with something fitting, she deserves it."

"Yes sir."

BSG

Kara was working hard trying to get the rough sketches into a workable set of plans. She knew what she wanted to achieve trying to build a machine that would accomplish that from a scrap viper would be a challenge.

Knowing what resources they had she mapped out what the design using her artistic talents.

"Taken over the place Starbuck?" Hotdog asked when he walked in.

"I needed a table to work at and the CAG's desk is full of reports." Kara replied.

"What are you working on anyway?"

"A flight simulator." Kara answered.

"A flight simulator?" Kat questioned.

"Yes."

"We don't have the parts for one do we?"

"The Chief is going to help me knock together a rudimentary one from an old viper if I can finish these plans." Kara explained. "I've already got the okay from the Commander and you've all been volunteered to help build it along with volunteers from the deck crew."

"You're just going to knock one together." Hotdog said.

"Well the nuggets are going to destroy all the vipers we have left if I don't do something and this is the best we're going to get."

"You really think you can build a simulator."

"It doesn't have to be perfect just enough so they don't try to take out the CAG or each other when they're supposed to be flying in a straight line because they have some idea what they are doing."

"They really did that?"

"Several times. The only thing they have seemed to mastered is just about how to land without killing themselves." Kara sighed.

"Want some help?" Kat offered.

"I can draw the schematics but I could do with a drink." Kara admitted.

"We'll see what we can do."

"You might also want to find out uniforms for tomorrow, the President is going to drop by."

"Why?" Hotdog asked.

"She's the President." Kara stated. She wasn't going to tell them about her promotion or the marriage proposal.

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

"Welcome aboard Madam President." Lee greeted her as she arrived on Galactica the following day.

"Thank you Captain."

"The Commander and Colonel Tigh send their apologises for not being here to greet you personally but something came up unexpectedly since you're early."

"That's fine Captain." Roslin assured him.

"I'll escort you to CIC." Lee told her.

"Billy I'd like to have a private discussion with Apollo, come and find me in half an hour."

"Yes Madam President." Billy agreed.

"Shall we leave Captain?" Roslin suggested.

"Yes sir." Lee agreed.

"Does Starbuck know the reason for my visit?" Roslin inquired.

"Yes sir, someone let it slip yesterday."

"How did she react?"

"She says she's not going to cut up her dress uniform pants and then she went back to work on her simulator."

"Simulator?" Roslin questioned.

"Kara and the Chief are building a simulator to help train the new batch of pilots. It's not going to be perfect but it should make life easier."

"That's very industrious."

"That's Kara."

"How is her leg?" Roslin inquired.

"Not healing as fast as she or Dr Cottle would like."

"I see."

"But she's getting through it." Lee stated.

"Good. I also hear congratulations are in order."

"The only other person who knew about that was my father."

"He mentioned it to me in confidence and we had a little bet on how long it would take to get a response."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Good news should be shared." Roslin told him.

"It wasn't an official yes, more of a conditional one."

"A conditional yes?" Roslin questioned.

"She wants a more thought out and planned… request rather than something thrown out in the middle of a conversation." Lee had had to look for a word that wouldn't announce it to anyone walking down the hallways.

"I suppose that is a reasonable request." Roslin agreed. "Have you had any thoughts on the subject?"

"I'll figure something out."

"She likes the stars." Roslin suggested.

"Excuse me?"

"During her time spent on Colonial One we spent periods of time just looking out of the window at the stars remember how beautiful they are rather than just an empty space waiting for the Cylons to appear from." Roslin explained.

"There aren't a lot of windows on a Battlestar they are too likely to get blown out with any impact and expose the ship to vacuum of space." Lee reminded her.

"You don't need windows to see the stars." Roslin stated. "I'll leave you to think on that."

"Thank you sir."

BSG

Kara was leant with her back against her locker door trying to keep her balance on one leg as she attempted to do up the buttons of her dress uniform without toppling over. Getting up from her low bunk was a problem, so was attempting it this way.

It was taking a lot of concentration and Kara was sweating.

"Starbuck." Hotdog said as he walked out.

Kara's concentration was broken. She tried to grab the locker to keep her balance, but that didn't stop her from slamming her braced leg in the floor.

"Frak! Frak! Frak! Frak! Frak!" Kara repeated over and over as pain shot up her thigh.

"Are you okay?" Hotdog asked.

"Do I look fraking okay?" Kara inquired forcefully.

"No."

"Grab my crutches and help to the fraking Life station."

"It's that bad?" Hotdog asked.

"Do I have to make it a fraking order?"

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

"Captain." Gaeta said.

"Yes?" Lee turned around.

"You're wanted in Life Station." Gaeta informed him.

"Why?"

"Something to do with Lieutenant Thrace. They didn't go into any more details."

Lee looked at his father.

"Go." Adama told him.

"Sir." Lee said to Roslin before he quickly left.

"Do you think…" Roslin started ask.

"I don't know."

BSG

Lee rushed in life station.

"You need to wait here." Hotdog stopped him. "They're taking an x-ray."

"What happened?"

"She was leaning against her locker, when I walked in I said hello and she sort of lost her balance and ended stomping her bad leg down. She started swearing very loudly and insisted I brought her here. There were several threats on my life on the way."

"She's not supposed to stand on that leg, the bones haven't healed yet."

"I didn't know that." Hotdog said. "I think she was getting dressed for the President's visit."

"Do you know why the President was coming?" Lee asked.

"No."

"Starbuck was supposed to be getting promoted to Captain today."

"FRAK!" Came very loudly from the other side of the room.

"I guess that's not happening now." Lee replied.

"FRAK!"

"Lieutenant, yelling is not going to help." Cottle could be heard telling her.

"I'll fraking yell if I want to." Kara snapped back.

"And I'll be going." Hotdog said. "Tell her I hope she feels better soon."

Lee let him leave then walked over.

"What's going on?" He inquired.

"I'd say the bone shifted and is hitting a nerve." Cottle suggested.

"You fraking think?" Kara asked.

"We'll give you something for the pain as soon as we get the x-ray back. But it's probably going to mean more surgery."

"I guess today's plans are off." Lee stated.

"I really don't fraking care Lee."

"Plans." Cottle questioned.

"She's supposed to be at a promotion ceremony in 90 minutes."

"She's going to be here in 90 minutes." Cottle corrected. "I'm probably going to have to put plates in, which will have to be taken out before she's allowed to fly again."

"Can you fraking stop talking like I'm not here?" Kara requested.

"Sorry." Lee apologised. "What happened?"

"Apparently I can't fraking dressed by myself any more." Kara stated.

"Stay with her, while I go and check on the x-ray." Cottle told Lee.

"They'll fix this." Lee squeezed her hand.

"I hate this."

"I know you do. But you'll get through it."

Cottle returned a few minutes later with the x-ray.

"You jarred the bone and probably hit the nerve." He held up the x-ray for her to see. "That must have been some pretty big stomp. I'll operate, but for now, this should help take the edge of the pain." He gave her a shot into the IV that one of the nurses had put in. "You have three minutes Captain and then we're going to prep her for surgery."

"Thanks." Lee replied.

"Fraking great." Kara muttered.

"We'll just promote you without you being there." Lee joked.

"Go ahead."

"I'll go and tell Dad and the President it's off and then I'll come back and wait. I'll be here when you wake up." Lee assured her.

"You'd better be."

Lee gave her a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kara echoed.

"I'll be right here."

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

Lee was a little pale when he re-entered CIC.

"Is everything okay son?" Adama inquired.

"We're going to need to reschedule things." Lee replied. "Kara's back in surgery."

"What happened?" The President and Adama inquired at the same time.

"She was getting dressed, leaning against her locker to keep her balance and Hotdog spoke to her and she lost her balance and slammed her bad leg into the ground. The bone shifted and hit a nerve. Dr Cottle is operating to move the bone back, he's putting plates in, which he'll have to take out before she goes back to flight status. But basically she's back to square one."

"How did Kara take that?"

"Rather loudly." Lee admitted. "I told her I'd head back and be there."

"Go ahead." Adama told him.

"Thank you. Excuse me."

"I guess our plans for today are postponed for a few weeks." Adama stated.

"She'll be more lucid later correct?"

"One would presume so."

"We can have a smaller than expected ceremony in the Life Station." Roslin suggested. "I have to go and see the Vice-President. I'll check back in in a few hours."

BSG

The surgery took a few hours, then it took another thirty minutes for her be conscious enough to realise that Lee was sat by her beside.

"Hey." She whispered.

"You know you're going to turn me grey."

"It would happen eventually anyway."

"How are you feeling?"

"On that post-op drug high." Kara replied.

"I guess you really didn't want to get promoted."

"What so I have to stop calling you sir?"

"Kara half the time you call me sir is just to annoy me, not as sign of respect."

"Since when did I ever respect you?"

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humour." Lee squeezed her hand.

"I need you to supervise the Chief on the…"

"We'll take care of the simulator; you should be able to yell at the nuggets in no time."

"I'll be here for two weeks." Kara stated. "Then its limited walking around before I can attempt to get around the ship like I was before."

"Slow and steady." Lee suggested. "Besides I'll just bring the paperwork to you. If we really get desperate I know the guy in charge, we could probably swing bringing the nuggets here so you can yell at them."

"You want me to teach class from here?"

"It will drive Cottle crazy." Lee whispered.

"Next you'll be having me teach them from the brig."

"Now why didn't I think of that before?" Lee joked.

"You catch on eventually." Kara sighed. "I've only come up with one good thing about this."

"What's that?"

"It gives you more time to come up with something good."

"How good does this have to be?" Lee asked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Not even the slightest hint?"

"No."

"Okay." Lee acknowledged. "But you're going to say yes whatever I do so…"

"As long as it's better than the first attempt."

"The President knows." Lee told her.

"You told her?"

"No. Dad did. Apparently they had a little bet on how long it would take you to say yes."

"I guess it was either that or how long until the Cylons attack again." Kara suggested.

"You don't mind?"

"I think everyone will find out eventually."

"Good point."

Kara yawned.

"Sorry." She apologised. "I guess I'm still sleepy."

"Get some sleep. I'll be here." Lee assured her.

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

"Lieutenant Thrace. How are you feeling?" The President and Commander Adama approached her bed. Lieutenant Gaeta was floating around in the background.

"I've had better days." Kara admitted. "It turns out bone hitting a nerve hurts a lot."

"I would guess it would." Adama agreed.

"I'm sorry you came over for nothing." Kara apologise.

"We'll see." Roslin stated. "Dr Cottle?"

"Yes Madam President."

"Would you swear that Lieutenant Thrace is of her right mind despite the drugs she is on?" Roslin requested.

"I'd say so." Cottle agreed.

"Thank you. From what I understand for a promotion to take place a ceremony is not require or the formal taking of an oath if the person being promoted is on active duty." Roslin agreed. "Correct?"

"Yes that is correct." Adama agreed.

"Since it is one of the few military ceremonies I like and one of the more positive ones we'll have a small adapted one here." Roslin stated.

"Mr Gaeta." Adama prompted.

"The President of the Twelve Colonies has reposed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, valour, fidelity and abilities of Kara Thrace. In view of these qualities and her demonstrated potential for increased responsibility, she is therefore, promoted from Lieutenant to Captain. Promotion is effective immediately." Gaeta read from his card.

"Do you need the next part read out?" Adama asked.

"I know it." Kara stated as she held up her right hand. "I, Kara Thrace, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Articles of the Twelve Colonies against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me Gods." Kara recited.

"Congratulations Captain Thrace." Roslin said.

"Thank you."

"Congratulations." Adama added.

"Thank you sir."

"Now Captain Adama, perhaps you should stand and rebutton your jacket." Roslin suggested.

"Sir?" Lee questioned as he did as she requested.

"Mr Gaeta." His father prompted.

"The President of the Twelve Colonies has reposed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, valour, fidelity and abilities of Lee Adama. In view of these qualities and his demonstrated potential for increased responsibility, he is therefore, promoted from Captain to Major. Promotion is effective immediately." Gaeta read.

Lee looked slightly shocked.

"Do you need…?" Adama prompted.

"No I can manage." Lee raised his right hand. "I, Lee Adama, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Articles of the Twelve Colonies against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me Gods." Lee recited.

"Congratulations Major." Roslin said.

"Thank you."

"Congratulations son." Adama added.

"Thanks Dad." Lee was a little confused.

"We managed to keep one a secret." Roslin stated.

"It would appear that way." Adama agreed.

"Breathing might help Major." Kara prodded Lee in the side despite her IV.

"Right." Lee took a breath.

"It was a nice thirty seconds while it lasted." Kara commented.

"Thirty seconds?" Adama questioned.

"Where for the first time in a while I wasn't technically supposed to call him sir."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Adama stated.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Cottle requested. "Captain Thrace needs to get some rest."

"Of course." Roslin agreed. "Congratulations to you both."

"I'll see you both tomorrow." Adama stated.

"Yes sir." Lee agreed.

"So Major Adama huh?" Kara said once they were gone.

"That was unexpected." Lee sat back down.

"You should have seen the look on your face." Kara smiled.

"I was only expecting you to get promoted not me too."

"Well you can wonder over that with Starbuck gets some sleep." Cottle suggested.

TBC

(Adapted from the US Military promotion ceremonies.)


	60. Chapter 60

"Chief." Lee said as he walked on to the flight deck.

"Major." Tyrol replied. "Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you. Starbuck wants…"

"They are stripping the viper, but it's going slowly because we need to save the parts and we only have volunteers." Tyrol interrupted as Lee followed him around as Tyrol checked over a viper.

"Okay. She also wanted me to remind you…"

"No nuggets near the vipers without her express permission." Tyrol finished. "I know."

"So there was really no need for me to have this conversation was there?" Lee asked.

"Not really sir. The plans she drew up are pretty detailed, we can build it. I was going to see her when there was a lull. When that will be exactly I don't know."

"So this was a completely wasted visit."

"Yes sir." Tyrol replied. "But I'm sure Captain Thrace will appreciate the effort."

"Right."

"Cally." Tyrol yelled.

"Yes Chief." Cally appeared.

"Perhaps you can show Major Adama what work has been carried out on the simulator so he can report back to Captain Thrace."

"Yes Chief." Cally agreed. "Sir."

BSG

"Kara." Adama addressed her.

"Commander." Kara smiled putting her pen down.

"You look busy."

"Flight schedules." Kara replied.

"I see. I thought Lee would be here."

"He went to the flight deck to check on the progress of the simulator." Kara explained.

"We both get reports on that, and I know Chief Tyrol personally updates you."

"I was trying to get rid of him for ten minutes. It's easier to write these things without him looking over my shoulder." Kara admitted.

"I see. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still on the painkillers, but Dr Cottle is going to start weaning me off them again in the next few days. Other than that I'm okay, slightly bored."

"So you thought you'd do paperwork."

"I had to do this anyway." Kara shrugged. "You know when we finally get rid of the Cylons you might want to think about redecorating the place. Grey is a little last year."

"I'll take that under advisement." Adama smiled.

"Yes sir."

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine sir. Do you want to sit for a moment?"

"Of course." Adama took a seat. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything interesting happening? I get gossip and what Lee will tell me about patrols but nothing overly taxing." Kara stated.

Adama started filling her in on some of the everyday information and a few other stories he felt she would find interesting.

"They're striping the viper and no nuggets near the working vipers." Lee announced as he walked around the curtain. "Sorry sir, I didn't know you were here."

"Well thank you for the very succinct summary of information we already knew." His father replied.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lee asked.

"We're just talking." Kara responded. "Sign this."

"What is it?" Lee inquired.

"Flight schedule for next week." Kara replied. "And these." She tapped another pile. "Are the performance reviews that you need to re-write."

"You don't agree with my evaluations?" Lee questioned.

"No I agree with the evaluations. Just not the spelling." Kara stated. "You might want to correct it before you hand it over to the Colonel."

"Why am I getting a flash back to fourth grade?" Lee asked.

"I remember your mother mentioning your teacher making a comment about your spelling. You read a dictionary every day for two months."

"It didn't seem to help." Kara pointed out.

"Maybe I should just leave and come back later." Lee offered.

"You're a viper pilot you should be made of sterner stuff than that." Kara teased.

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

Kara used her crutches to get her into CIC, there seemed to be a flurry of concerned faces.

"What's going on?" She asked Gaeta.

"Digger overcompensated and sent himself into a spin. Apollo's trying to talk him out of it with little luck." Gaeta replied.

"Dee move. Let me talk to him." Kara stated when she reached Dee's side.

Dee looked at Tigh who was in charge, he nodded. Dee vacated her seat and let Kara sit down. Kara handed Gaeta her crutches and put on the headset.

She could hear Lee attempting to calm him down unsuccessful."

"Galactica, Apollo." Kara said.

"_Starbuck?"_ Lee questioned.

"I can handle this." Kara informed him. "How's he spinning?"

"_Counter-clockwise Starbuck."_ Lee replied.

"I need you to be my eyes out there Apollo."

"_Copy that Starbuck."_

"Digger, do you copy me?" Kara asked.

"_Starbuck?" _Digger questioned Kara could hear the panic in his voice.

"I hear you got yourself into a little trouble."

"_I can't stop it spinning."_

"We talked about this before. I'll talk you through it but I need you to calm down. At the moment you're your own worst enemy."

"_I can't."_

"Take a deep breath. We'll fix this and you can get back to Galactica."

"_I can't."_

"Take a fraking breath, that's an order." Kara snapped.

"Is that the best way to get someone to listen to you?" Tigh asked.

"He can't eject without killing himself. I need him to focus."

"_Okay Starbuck."_ Digger told her.

"Good. Digger I want you to take the stick and move it as far to the right as possible. The viper will fight you but hold on. As soon as you start to rotate the other way, I need you to move the stick back to the centre and hold on. Apollo can help you with when to move the stick."

"_I've got your back Digger." _ Lee assured him.

"_Okay. Let's try this."_

"That's it." Kara stated.

Kara had to wait until she heard Lee's voice again.

"_On my mark Digger." _Lee told him. There was a pause. "_Mark." _There was another pause. "_Digger has stopped spinning but he's upside down."_

"Digger, execute a controlled flip then slam on the brakes." Kara instructed.

"He'll stall." Tigh muttered.

"With very little respect. Shut the frak up." Kara told him.

"_Starbuck I'm stopped." _Digger confirmed.

"Good job Digger. Come and find me when get back to the ship. Apollo will stay with you until you're ready to land."

"_Copy that."_

"_Good job Galactica. We'll sit out here for a few minutes." _Lee informed her.

"Copy that Apollo." Kara responded before she pulled off the headset and handed it Dee. "Someone should warn the Chief that Digger is going to have a shaky landing."

"Nice work Captain." Adama who had come in and guessed what the situation was.

"Thank you sir. I have to get back to the life station. I was only released for an hour. Colonel, the flight schedules for next week." She handed over the file she had brought with her. "But there might be a few changes depending on Digger's confidence levels."

"Do you need someone to accompany you back?" Adama asked.

"I'll be fine sir." Kara replied. "My bones are actually healing this time."

"Good."

"What was all that about?" Tigh asked after Kara left.

"The first time you get into an uncontrolled spin can shake your confidence. You need someone to talk you through it. She's their flight instructor; she knows how to handle them."

"I know. If he'd listened to Apollo."

"He's the CAG, someone who is not by definition supposed to hold your hand. Flight instructors talk you through things so you learn." Adama paused. "Dee let me know when he lands."

"Yes sir."

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

"I know it shakes your confidence the first time it happens. But you got through it." Kara told Digger.

Lee who had walked in didn't hear Digger's response.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll take you off patrol for a few days but tomorrow you're going out with Apollo. If you don't get back in the cockpit right away you won't and we can't loose pilots to confidence issues."

"Are you allowed to do that?" Digger asked.

"I write the flight schedules, besides which I have an in with the CAG." Kara winked at him. "Just report to Chief Tyrol in the morning, you can help out with the simulator, maybe that way we can teach people what to do their vipers spin out of control. You can go now."

"Thank you sir."

Digger left and Lee patted his shoulder.

"So I heard a rumour." Lee walked over to Kara bedside and gave her a quick kiss hello.

"I told you before you shouldn't listen to rumours."

"Did you stage a break out?" Lee inquired.

"No. I'm allowed out for an hour, exercise is good for me apparently. So I took the flight schedule up to CIC."

"And happened upon an incident that required your assistance."

"Sometimes I have good time."

"You did a good job with Digger."

"Some people freak out at the first uncontrolled spin." Kara shrugged. "You just have to get over it and suck it up otherwise you won't get in the cockpit again."

"I remember someone telling me that once. Right before she told me that she thought it was funny that I was going to let a girl be a better pilot than I was."

"I'm still a better pilot than you." Kara countered.

"I'm not going to argue with that one. You're a good flight instructor too." Lee waited.

"If you're looking for a compliment about being a good CAG, I'll give you a reminder that I do most of your paperwork while you get to do the fun stuff that results in bruises."

"Never mind." Lee sat down.

"I told Tigh to shut the frak up."

"I guess he wasn't too happy about that."

"Tigh wouldn't know one end of a viper from the other if it up and bite him in the ass."

"Lovely imagery Captain." Lee smiled.

"I could shoot his ass."

"Trust me pointing a gun at him doesn't work out well." Lee told her.

"So have you had any thoughts?"

"I think you're going to have to be slightly specific." Lee suggested.

"You were going to figure out something slightly more …"

"Interesting?" Lee supplied.

"Well timed." Kara finished.

"Oh that." Lee sighed. "I'm still working on that."

"You've had three weeks; you couldn't come up with anything?" Kara asked.

"I have an idea I've just been a little busy to have time to implement it."

"If it involves me getting out of here, I'm all for it."

"Only officially sanctioned exits from Life Station will be permitted." Lee stated.

"Hey Doc." Kara called.

"Yes Captain?" Cottle appeared.

"If the CAG wanted to break me out for a few hours would sanction it?"

"Right now?" Cottle asked.

"No." Lee assured him.

"Sometime in the next few days."

"It shouldn't be a problem." Cottle replied.

"Thank you." Kara said.

"While I'm here are you experiencing any pain or discomfort?" Cottle asked.

"I have a rash on my leg." Kara replied.

"What kind of rash?" Cottle inquired.

"You're the doctor Doc. It's not like when I have hives." Kara pulled up her pant leg.

"It doesn't look too serious." Cottle examined the rash. "Is it anywhere else?"

"It goes further up my leg." Kara replied.

"I'll get you some hydrocortisone cream, I'm sure Apollo can help you apply it."

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

"So what do you think Captain?" Tyrol asked Kara as she sat looking at the half finished simulator.

"It looks good chief."

"We had an issue with the wiring, someone sliced through a few by accident but we've replaced them but it did cause a delay."

"You're doing a great job Chief." Kara assured him. "How much longer?"

"We've got a couple of vipers that need full overhaul, so I'd say two weeks and it will be ready to have someone test it and then we'll iron out the kinks."

"Since I can't test it myself there are only a few people I trust to do it."

"They wouldn't both have the last name Adama by any chance?" Tyrol asked.

"You're pretty perceptive Chief." Kara smiled. "Do you think the Old Man would do it?"

"I think he'd get a kick out of it, especially since he can't get up in a normal viper. But I'd get Apollo to test it first, work out the kinks."

"Let's just keep this between us for now." Kara requested.

"Yes sir."

"Anything else I should know about?"

"If you could figure out how to put more hours in the day that would be great, but other than that we're doing just fine."

"Good. I should get back."

"The CAG should be landing soon if you want to wait." Tyrol suggested.

"That's why I'm leaving. My hour out was supposed to be teaching the nuggets. I snuck down here afterwards, so if anyone asks you haven't seen me."

"Yes sir."

"I'll see you tomorrow Chief."

"Yes sir." Tyrol replied. He watched as she walked away.

Lee landed about fifteen minutes later.

"Any problems sir?" Tyrol asked when Lee exited the Viper.

"The gimble is off, it needs looking at." Lee replied.

"We'll take care of it. Anything else?"

"No." Lee answered.

"Good." Tyrol noted the information down.

"So how long was she her?" Lee inquired.

"Who sir?" Tyrol asked.

"Starbuck."

"What makes you think she was here sir?" Tyrol checked over the rest of the viper.

"Call it CAG's intuition."

"We'll get her fixed by the time you're ready to go out again." Tyrol assured him.

"And that's called avoiding the question Chief." Lee crossed his arms.

"Sir." Tyrol said.

"Lying to a superior officer can get you into trouble." Lee reminded him.

"So can disobeying orders." Tyrol countered. "How about I can't confirm who dropped by for five minutes to check on the progress of the simulator before leaving?"

"That will work." Lee conceded.

"I need to get back to work sir." Tyrol said.

"Of course Chief."

Lee left Tyrol to work.

BSG

"Wiggle your toes." Cottle instructed.

"Sounds very scientific." Kara did as she was asked.

"It checks your nerves are still working and there is no paralysis."

"Well my toes worked fine yesterday and unless you fraked something up I'd say they are working today." Kara responded.

"Get some rest. I'll come back and see you later."

"You're doctor Doctor." Kara responded.

"And you're in a charming mood."

"I'm always charming." Kara smiled.

"That's debatable." Cottle muttered as he walked away.

Kara grabbed the first file in the stack and started to go over it.

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

"Doc, where's Starbuck?" Lee inquired when he walked into the life station a few days later.

"She kidnapped one of the nurses." Cottle replied.

"You don't seem too concerned."

"She said something about washing her hair and whatever else I wasn't listening to. Come back in an hour."

"I can't that's why I came to see her. Can you give her a note for me?"

"Do I look like I don't have better things to do that pass messages for you?" Cottle asked.

"Fine I'll leave it on her bed."

Lee went and grabbed some paper and wrote her a note and left it on her bed.

Kara was in a reasonable mood when she returned definitely feeling cleaner and smelling less like the life stations distinctive smell.

When she approached the bed she noticed the note propped up against her pillow bearing her name in Lee's distinctive handwriting.

She hadn't seen him in twelve hours. He'd been stuck in a meeting first thing that morning and then had patrol and she had obviously missed him again.

She sat down the bed and swung her leg back on the bed. She grabbed the note and read it.

"Frak." She muttered and then got up again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cottle inquired.

"Out." Kara replied.

"Where?"

"The only reason you're keeping me here is so that I don't do any more damage to my leg by trying to sleep in one of the bunks. I need to get out for a while. I'll be back by bed time."

"Pilots." Cottle muttered under his breath.

BSG

Kara limped her way into the pilot's rec room.

"Hey look it's Starbuck." Hotdog said. "Stage a break for it?"

"Something like that." Kara replied.

"If you're looking for Apollo, he rearranged the schedule and said if we fraked up we'd have to deal with you." Kat stated.

"Anyone know exactly where he went?" Kara asked.

"Not a clue." Hotdog replied. "I thought he would have told you if anyone."

"I haven't seen him since yesterday." Kara admitted.

The note Lee had left her only said that he had to go away for a few days, he'd taken care of covering his patrols and he would see her when he got back.

"Can't help you there." Hotdog stated. "But we do have a spare seat if you want to play a hand."

"Haven't got anything better to do." Kara took the free seat.

BSG

Kara's days while Lee was absent were quieter.

She ended up doing all the CAG paperwork, filling in Lee's CIC shifts and taking over all other general Galactica CAG based activities.

She did manage to get down and offer her opinion on the simulator a few more times which was good for her.

Adama invited her for dinner one night.

"So how are you Kara?"

"Dr Cottle will finally let me take the brace off next week so it should be slightly easier to get around."

"That's good."

"It's a start." Kara agreed. "Do you know when Lee will be back?"

"He should be back tomorrow." Adama replied.

"What exactly is he doing anyway?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"I only got a note that he was going away for a few days. I hadn't seen him in the twelve hours before that." Kara explained.

"I'm sure he'll tell you when he gets back."

"That didn't really answer my question."

"That's all you're going to get." Adama responded. "How is the simulator coming?"

"It's getting there. It should be ready for use in the next couple of weeks."

"That's good work." Adama replied.

"It should hopefully help with the nuggets and save us a few vipers in the process." Kara agreed.

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

Lee snuck up behind her and looped his arm around her waist.

"Hey." He whispered in her ear.

Kara grabbed his hand and bent it back.

"Hey. It's only me." Lee protested.

"I noticed." Kara let go.

"A broken wrist isn't the kind of welcome home I was expecting." Lee remarked.

"Well it's the only one you're getting." Kara countered.

"What fraked you off?" Lee asked.

"You disappear for four days leaving me to do your fraking job as well as mine with no explanation."

"I left you a note."

" 'I've got to go away for a few days. I've got my patrols covered. Lee'" Kara recited the contents of his note. "Very informative. You couldn't have said goodbye?"

"I had to leave right after I got back from patrol and I came by but you were taking a shower."

"That's not a good excuse, but I don't have time for this. I have to be somewhere."

"Where?" Lee asked.

"Doing my job. Tell Racetrack that you don't need her to cover your patrol today. Excuse me."

"Kara." Lee said.

"Don't Kara me Lee. I have to go."

"Kara."

"Excuse me." Kara limped round him and left.

Lee sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"I see you're back Major." Cottle stated as he walked in a few minutes later.

"It would appear that way."

"Starbuck was here earlier."

"She left." Lee replied.

"She's been busy the last few days."

"Get fraked off with me apparently." Lee sighed.

"On the medical side her leg is healing well, we'll be able to get rid of the full brace in a few days."

"That's good news. I have to go and rearrange the cover for my patrol. See you later Doc."

"Major."

BSG

"Sorry I'm late sirs." Kara apologised. "I got held up."

"It's okay Captain. Please take a seat." Adama stated.

"Since the CAG is back should he be in this meeting?" Tigh asked.

"The CAG has no knowledge of this. I've been dealing with it." Kara stated. "It was part of the responsibilities I took over."

"We can do this without him." Adama responded.

"He's unarranging the cover for him CAP patrol that I arrange in case he wasn't back in time." Kara explained.

"Let's get this taken care of so we can all get back to our normal jobs." Adama suggested.

"Fine by me." Kara agreed.

…

"Starbuck can you stay for a minute?" Adama requested when the meeting was over.

"Yes sir." Kara stayed in her seat until Tigh was gone.

"Is everything okay Kara?" Adama inquired.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look that way."

"I'm just tired and frustrated." Kara sighed. "It's been a long few days."

"You'll have a few less duties." Adama pointed out.

"I know."

"Maybe you should talk to Lee."

"We're having a minor disagreement at the moment."

"About what?" Adama inquired.

"It doesn't matter. We'll figure it out."

"Before one of you ends up in the brig?"

"It won't get that far. I have a dispute between a couple of the nuggets to sort out and then I have a meeting with the Chief about the simulator and a few other things I need to take care of." Kara stated.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you sir."

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

When Kara was done for the day she went back to the life station. Most of her paperwork was done as well as Lee's so she went to sleep.

Lee came in about an hour later after wandering around the ship trying to track her down, for someone with a bum leg she got around.

"Don't wake her up." The nurse told him.

"What?"

"She hasn't been sleeping very well the last few days and she needs rest to heal. So don't wake her up." The nurse warned.

"Okay." Lee agreed he went and sat in the chair by her bed. He grabbed some of Kara's paperwork to keep himself busy but found that most of it was complete.

Lee settled into the chair and soon fell asleep.

When Lee woke up again it was morning and Kara had gone.

"Hey. Where's Starbuck?" He called to the other nurse.

"She left about an hour ago."

"Did she say anything?" Lee inquired.

The nurse looked a little hesitant.

"Just tell." Lee prompted.

"I think her exact words are 'let the fraking idiot sleep.'"

"I guess she's still mad." Lee sighed.

"That would be my guess sir."

"Any idea where she went?" Lee inquired.

"No. But she's only here a few times during the day when she sits and rests her leg so she can get on with paperwork and a night."

"I guess I'm going on a Starbuck hunt."

"Good luck with that." The nurse told him.

"Yeah thanks."

BSG

"Hey Chief." Kara said when she approached the viper Tyrol was repairing.

"Captain." Tyrol responded. "Apollo was here looking for you earlier."

"Well I'm doing my job and avoiding him at the same time which seems to be working out pretty well so far."

"And why are you avoiding him?" Tyrol asked.

"He got annoyed when I went to help the President and I said goodbye and told him where I was going. I even gave him an explanation when I came back. So I'm allowed to get annoyed when he just disappears for four days without an explanation or without saying goodbye."

"Right sir." Tyrol had never been that good with women's logic and he definitely wasn't going to argue with Starbuck. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Wouldn't it be easier to let him explain and apologise without having to chase you around?" Tyrol inquired.

"Now where would the fun be in that?"

"Right. What was I thinking?" Tyrol shook his head. "So what can I do for you today Captain?"

"I had an idea for the simulator I wanted to run by you if you have a few minutes."

"Why don't you go and take a seat sir? I'll just finish this up and be over in a few minutes."

"Thanks Chief."

BSG

"Lee." His father called to him.

"Commander."

"You look a little lost." Adama commented.

"I'm looking for Kara; she seems to be doing a good job of hiding today."

"You still haven't sorted out your disagreement?" Adama asked.

"You know about that."

"Kara mentioned at our meeting yesterday that you were having a disagreement."

"Do you know what it was about because other than I didn't say goodbye before I left I have no idea why she's fraked off?" Lee asked.

"That could be enough. Apologise, explain and move on." Adama suggested.

"I would if I could find her. She disappeared when I got back yesterday, she was asleep when I finally had time to talk to her last night, she was gone before I woke up this morning and now I can't find her."

"Yesterday we had a meeting as for the other she's been taking care of things around the ships. There were a few problems with the nuggets while you were away, then she's been covering your shifts and teaching her classes. She's been busy and then there is the simulator and a few other things she's dealt with."

"So I'll keep looking before my patrol."

"That would be a good idea." Adama agreed.

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

"Okay I've had a fraking enough of this." Kara stepped into the disagreement between the two nuggets that had been going on all week. "Both of you follow me and keep your fraking mouths shut."

Kara ended up at the brig.

"You're throwing us in hack?" One of them questioned.

"Officially I can't." Kara replied. "That's the CAG's job. But I can have you both locked in a small space which you can't leave until you sort out your differences. If you kill one another you're the in the right place. Sgt, throw them in the same cell and lock them in. I'll be back in a few hours to check on their progress."

"Yes sir." The door was opened.

The nuggets stood where they were.

"INSIDE NOW!" Kara snapped. The nuggets quickly went inside and the Sgt locked them in the cell. "Just make sure they don't kill each other it's too much paperwork."

"Yes sir." The Sgt agreed.

BSG

"Are you here to see the prisoners, sir?" The Sgt asked when Lee approached an hour or so later.

"Prisoners?" Lee questioned. "What prisoners?"

"Captain Thrace placed them here."

"Starbuck threw people in hack?" Lee questioned.

"I think they are detained until they can work out their problems sir." The guard corrected.

"Let me in." Lee requested.

"Yes sir." He opened the door and let Lee in.

"So what did you two do that Starbuck put you in here?" Lee asked. They jumped to their feet. "I'm waiting."

"She wanted us to sort out our disagreement sir." One of them replied.

"I see. Have you?"

"No sir."

"Then I guess you're staying here."

"But Major…" They protested.

"Captain Thrace knows more about being in hack than anyone, if she put you here it was for a reason. I'm not going to argue with her decision. Whatever the problem is fix it."

Lee left them too it.

BSG

When Kara went back she could hear the argument from within.

"Get them a meal they can stay in there over night." Kara instructed.

"Yes sir. Do you want to update Major Adama?"

"What does Apollo have to do with that?"

"He came by and talked to the prison… detainees." The guard explained.

"And what did he tell you to do?" Kara questioned.

"Keep them here until you told me otherwise sir."

"I'll bet he did." Kara muttered. "Get them food and water. They're staying there until they can sort this out."

"Yes sir." The guard agreed.

BSG

Kara stewed on it and the more she thought about it the more mad she got.

She stormed as fast as she could into the CAG's office.

"I guess the old adage about finding things when you stop looking for them is true." Lee said from the desk.

Kara slammed the hatch shut.

"And you're still mad." Lee guessed.

"Where do you frak off questioning my decisions?"

"I thought you mad that I didn't say goodbye or tell you where I was going."

"I am but we'll get back to that later." Kara stated.

"So what exactly did I do this time?" Lee asked.

"I gave an order and then you have to go and interfere."

"One I out rank you so I can countermand your orders and two I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The nuggets in the brig." Kara stated.

"I was looking for you and guard asked if I was there to see the prisoners. Since I had no idea what he was talking about. I asked them why they were there and they said you'd put them there because they were having a disagreement. I figured you had a good reason and since I didn't the circumstances. I just told them to stay there until you said otherwise. If you think that's interfering with your authority then I'm sorry. But technically you can't throw anyone other than yourself in hack."

"They aren't in hack." Kara snapped. "They are in a locked room so they don't damage the rest of the ship while they sort out their disagreement which has been going on all week. They needed somewhere someone could make sure they didn't kill each other. The brig is the perfect place. I'm leaving."

"Kara, stay let's get through the other part of why you're mad." Lee plead.

"I have to go and talk to the President. Goodbye."

TBC


	68. Chapter 68

"Please stay and take a seat" Lee asked putting a hand on his arm.

"Why are you so bothered?" Kara inquired.

"Because I love you and I don't want to spend anymore time trying to find you to get you to tell me why you're so mad at me."

"I love you too. But why do you think I'm mad at you?" Kara asked.

"Well it has something to do with me not saying goodbye."

"Figure it out, I really do have to go and talk to the President."

BSG

"Need some help Chief?" Lee asked. Tyrol was under the simulator working.

"The more hands the better sir." Tyrol slipped out from under it. "Did you find Captain Thrace?"

"She found me when she wanted to yell at me for asking the guard she was having two of the nuggets held in hack."

"They're still fighting?" Tyrol asked.

"Still?"

"They've been at each others throats for best part of the week about something. Starbuck's been yelling at them on and off about it and just about stopped it from getting physical. I thought she would have done something like this a lot sooner."

"All week?"

"Most of it." Tyrol replied. "She's been pretty patient with them considering everything else that's been going on that she's had to deal with."

"Define everything." Lee requested.

"You'd have to ask her for specific details, but I know there was something with Colonel Tigh, then a problem with the CAP and several other things. She's been busy sir."

"Any ideas on why she's mad?" Lee asked.

"At you specifically, that would depend sir."

"On what?" Lee inquired.

"On whether you're willing to stand between us when she finds out I told you."

"Tell me."

"From what she said this morning sir, you were annoyed when she went to Colonial One even though you knew where she was and she said goodbye. She should be allowed to be annoyed that you left without saying goodbye or telling her where you were going."

"I think she's a little more than annoyed."

Cally rolled her eyes as she walked past.

"Something you want to say Cally?" Tyrol asked.

"No Chief." Cally replied.

"If you have some feminine insight into the situation, please speak freely." Lee told her.

"I can just understand where the Captain is coming from. I'd probably have to agree with her."

"Do you want to explain?" Lee asked.

"Sir, considering how many people died, we all know how precious life is. We all woke up one morning and a few hours later practically everyone we ever knew is dead. People we never got to say goodbye to. She almost died a few times herself the past few months, that's certainly going to increase the need to know that if the worst happened at least you had the knowledge that you got the chance to say goodbye."

"She may have a point sir." Tyrol had to agree with her.

"And given that get mad is how she deals with things…" Lee sighed.

"I wouldn't like to speculate on that sir." Cally said. "But that's just my opinion."

"Thank you Cally."

"Yes sir."

"Any advice on fixing it?" Lee inquired.

"That's up to you sir." Cally replied. "Excuse me."

"When did she get so smart?" Lee asked.

"I think given what happened everyone was forced to grow up." Tyrol replied. "You can't do much more than apologise."

"Getting her to stay still long enough to apologise is the problem." Lee sighed. "What needs to be done?"

"Starbuck made a few adjustments to the plans; they are over there if you want to take a look."

"Thanks."

BSG

"Commander, there is something you should probably be aware of." Kara said when she had finished her call with the President.

"What would that be Captain?" Adama asked.

"I have two of the nuggets in the brig, so they can sort out there disagreement in a safe confined place." Kara told him.

"Are these the same two who were causing a problem the other day?"

"Yes sir. Hopefully they'll be able to work through it without having to intervene on a more serious level."

"Okay." Adama agreed. "Deal with it however you think best."

"Thank you sir."

TBC


	69. Chapter 69

"Captain Thrace can I see you in here please?" Lee asked holding the door open to an empty briefing room.

"Can it wait until tomorrow it's been a long day?" Kara inquired.

"It won't take long." Lee replied.

"Yes sir."

Lee closed the door behind her. Kara leant against the wall for a little support.

"What do you want Lee?"

Lee simply stepped over and kissed her. Kara resisted for half a second before sinking into it.

"I've been wanting to do that for five days." He leant his forehead against hers.

"Lee if you think that will…." Lee cut her off by kissing her again.

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. Even if I couldn't tell you where I was going or why I should have at least said goodbye."

"Fraking right you should have."

He kissed her again.

"You really need to stop doing that." Kara suggested.

"Only if you agree to sit, I bought you back something… well two some things from my trip."

"And I have to sit down?"

"Well it's preferable to you falling over. There's something I want to show you anyway."

"Okay, but you need to step away so I can move." Kara stated.

"I can do that." Lee stepped back so Kara could move.

She sat in the front row.

"So what do you have for me and what do you want to show me?"

Lee sat down next to her and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Chocolate." Kara smiled. "You're forgiven, just say goodbye next time."

"I promise."

"What else?"

Lee got up and switched on the project which put up images of the star cluster on the screen.

"Stars?" Kara questioned. "Are we planning some sort of op because I'm going to need more to go on than that?"

"Try this." Lee laid another layer over the top which connected the bright spots to spell out MARRY ME.

Kara burst out laughing.

"It wasn't supposed to be funny." Lee moved to sit next to her.

"Sorry, that's what you came up with?"

"You don't like it?"

"It's just not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" Lee inquired.

"I don't know something on the flight deck."

"Technically you haven't said yes yet."

"I already told you I'd marry you. But if you want an official answer. Yes."

Lee kissed her.

"You might want this." Lee pulled a silver band out of his pocket; it had an intricate pattern engraved around it.

"Aren't rings slight archaic and show possessive domination?" Kara asked.

Lee looked a little disappointed as it had taken a lot of effort to get the ring in between what he was officially away to do.

"I'm kidding Lee. It's beautiful." She paused. "It didn't come from a dead person did it?"

"Freshly melted down and made." Lee assured her. "Check inside."

Inside it was engraved Starbuck and Apollo.

"You're a big sap." Kara said.

"Don't spread it around."

Kara tried the ring on and it fitted perfectly.

"How did you manage that?"

"Cottle keeps knocking you out." Lee shrugged.

"Speaking of Cottle he's supposed to be giving me a shot right now."

"Shot?" Lee questioned.

"My birth control shot."

"Birth control shot?"

"I get a birth control every three months, since you can't be a viper pilot and knocked up at the same time. I was supposed to get it three days after I got shot but I couldn't get it because of all the other drugs I was on. Then he was going to give it to me and I had to have more surgery. So he was going to give it to me today."

"Right."

"It can wait for a few minutes." Kara said.

TBC


	70. Chapter 70

"So what happened with the feuding nuggets?" Lee asked as he walked her back to the Life Station.

"They're still in the brig." Kara replied.

"You're going to leave them there over night?"

"They were arguing when I went back so they get food and a cold cell for the night. It's all authorised. I have permission to do what I see fit with them. How do you think the old man would feel about me throwing them out the airlock?"

"I think he leaves that punishment up to the Cylons." Lee stated.

"It was worth a shot."

"Let's go and get you your shot and then you can tell me what I've been missing."

"Sounds like a plan."

"By the way Dad isn't opposed to the idea of grandchildren." Lee pointed out.

"Well he better figure out a way for him to have them himself or find a way to make all the Cylons disappear because otherwise I don't see that happening. I'm more valuable in a viper and I'd make a lousy parent anyway."

"I doubt that." Lee stated.

"Trust me I'm going to be back in my viper as I get the okay from Cottle, considering I was out a month with a concussion before I got shot, no-one is going to frak that up."

"Okay."

"Battlestars are no place for kids."

Lee wanted kids but he could see Kara's point about timing, but he was willing to take her anyway he could have her. If that meant waiting a few years he could live with it.

BSG

"Good morning." Kara said when she went to check on the nuggets in the brig. They both had black eyes and were sat as far apart as possible. "I see you haven't sorted out your differences yet. I guess you'll be staying here today."

"Sir!" They both protested.

"We don't have a shrink and I don't have time to referee your dispute neither does the CAG. I have authorisation from the Commander to do whatever I see fit in this situation. So you're both staying there until you figure it out, or at least figure out a way to co-exist which doesn't involve me having to hit your heads together and want to throw you out of the airlock. Someone will bring you breakfast."

Kara left them too it and left instructions for them to be fed.

Kara then went on with the next task on her list.

"Sir, I need you to sign this." Cally held out a clipboard to her.

Kara leant against the stack of empty crates. She took the clipboard and read over the information before she signed it.

Cally noticed the ring instantly; she didn't know what to say.

"Did Major Adama find you yesterday sir?" Cally asked.

"Yes. We figured things out after he apologised."

"That's good sir."

Cally's eyes went back to the ring.

"He asked a while ago, I told him I'd say yes if he came up with a decent proposal." Kara let her off the hook.

"Congratulations sir."

"Just don't say anything to anyone right now. We're going to see how long it takes people to figure it out."

"Yes sir." Cally agreed. "Who else knows?"

"The Old Man and the President."

"It's a nice ring sir."

"I think so." Kara agreed. "Even if he is lousy with proposals."

"Men can't be good at everything." Cally pointed out.

"Ain't that the truth." Kara agreed.

"Captain." Tyrol walked over.

"Hey Chief. How's she doing?"

"The simulator should be ready for testing by the beginning of next week, if we don't have any setbacks."

"That's great news." Kara smiled. "Now I just have to break it to Apollo."

"Break what to Apollo?" Lee asked coming behind her.

"We should get you a bell." Kara suggested.

"What are you supposed to be breaking to me?" Lee crossed his arms.

"You've been voted test pilot." Kara replied.

"Test pilot?"

"We need someone to test the simulator and work out the kinks. Since I can't do it for obvious reasons. You're up."

"So you volunteered me." Lee clarified.

"It's either you or one of the nuggets with a black eye sat in the brig who would probably fraking destroy it before we got to actually us it." Kara countered.

"Fine." Lee agreed.

"Your viper is ready." Tyrol him.

"Thanks Chief. I have patrol, we'll discuss this later. Goodbye."

TBC


	71. Chapter 71

A few days later and Cally was the only one had noticed the ring Kara was now sporting, or at least if anyone else had noticed it they hadn't said anything to Kara or Lee about it.

"You know we could just tell people." Lee suggested.

"Now where is the fun in that?" Kara joked. "Besides it's not like we're getting married tomorrow."

"We never did talk about when."

"That's not a good idea." Kara replied.

"Discussing when isn't a good idea?" Lee questioned.

"Making plans any more than a few hours in advance is a bad idea. The Cylons will show up and invariably frak it all up."

"Nice to know you're optimistic."

"Sometime after my leg heals properly and you can fraking get rid of any notion of me wearing anything remotely white."

"This is an interesting conversation." Lee stated.

"Okay Captain." Dr Cottle came around the curtain a few minutes later. "Are you ready to do this?"

"I've been walking since I was one years old. I think I'll handle it." Kara stated.

They had been working on exercises where she put her foot of the floor in the brace and to work up strength in her knee.

"Swing your legs over the edge of the bed."

"Now why does that sound familiar?" Kara asked.

"Starbuck." Lee muttered.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Kara inquired.

"No." Lee simply supplied.

"If you two have finished." Cottle said. "Shall we speed this up other wise I'll be dead before we get you walking two feet, let alone up any aisle."

"That's another one to add to our list." Lee stated.

Kara put her good leg on the ground and stood up using the bed for balance. She then slowly put her other foot on the ground.

"Steady?" Cottle asked.

"Well I'm not falling over."

"Major, make yourself useful. Stand in front of her; you can catch her when she falls."

"Nice to know you have faith in me doc." Kara said.

"If you can manage a few steps without pain then you can get your crutches back." Cottle stated. "No more brace and if you take it easy and don't try running you can get back to normal."

"Let's get started then." Kara agreed.

Kara managed to take a few steps before she stumbled forward and fell into Lee's arms.

"If you wanted a hug, you should have just asked." Lee teased.

"Jerk." Kara slapped his shoulder with her hand.

"I've heard worse. Let's get you back on your feet."

Lee helped her stand up again.

Kara managed to take a few steps again unassisted and remain standing.

"That will be enough for now." Cottle stated. "Let's try it with the crutches."

Kara managed to walk easier with the crutches.

"Good." Cottle stated. "Now take a rest."

"What's the verdict Doc?"

"Take things slowly. I still don't want you standing for prolonged periods. Just be careful."

"When can I get back to my bunk?"

"As soon as we have you off the crutches in a few weeks." Cottle replied. "But you're staying for an hour before you leave so back on the bed."

Kara got back to the bed and sat down before swing her legs back onto the bed.

"Excuse me." Cottle left them to it.

"So walking is slowly back on the table." Kara replied.

"Very good." Lee smiled.

"Since you insist on hanging around make yourself useful."

"Define useful."

"Go and find me some pants from my locker that have both legs." Kara requested.

"Anything else while I'm out?" Lee inquired.

"You can check on the nuggets, they're taking a test."

"A test?"

"Don't ask." Kara replied.

TBC


	72. Chapter 72

Kara's name the viper parts test hadn't gone down well since most of them had failed getting less than half right.

A few days later and the simulator was ready for testing.

They started Lee off on the simple stuff which he managed to get throw with no problems.

"Let me try." Kara said as she stepped up to next Tyrol at the control computer which was monitoring what Lee was doing.

"Is that new?" Tyrol caught a glimpse of her ring.

"I told you men were blind Cally." Kara said to Cally who was helping with monitoring the tests.

"Yes sir." Cally agreed.

"I've had it on for a week Chief."

"I guess congratulations are in order then Captain."

"Just keep it to yourself for now Chief. We're doing a little experiment to see who notices." Kara requested.

"Yes sir."

"Are we doing any more simulations or are we done?" Lee inquired.

"Keep your fraking pants on Major." Kara responded. "Ready to up the anti?"

"I can take whatever you throw at me Starbuck." Lee replied.

Kara typed in the scenario she wanted on maximum difficulty.

"Are you sure you want to do that sir?" Tyrol asked.

"We're meant to be working out the kinks this should do that." Kara replied. She sent the simulator into action.

A few of the others gathered around to watch as Lee fought the simulator as it started to spin uncontrollably.

"What the frak did you do Kara?"

"That's not proper radio etiquette Apollo." Kara reminded him. "Everything looks good on our end. If you need to me to stop the simulator."

"Not a chance Starbuck."

"Copy that Apollo." Kara watched as he battled the viper. "So what's the bet on him not getting it?"

"You'd bet against him?" Cally asked.

"I've always betted against him. And if you get him drunk enough he'll take most bets."

"Anything interesting?" One of the deck hands asked.

"Nothing the CAG would want you to know the specifics off or anything he'd want getting back to his father."

It took another five minutes for Lee to get the simulator under control.

"A little dizzy Apollo?" Kara asked.

"I told you I could take anything you threw at me Starbuck."

"Try catching it a little quicker next time, if the Cylons had been around you would have been shot out of the sky by now." Kara reminded him. "That's all for today."

Tyrol went over to lock the simulator in place, before he could bring in the steps so Lee could get out of the simulator.

"You know you're crazy." Lee said when he got out of the simulator.

"So you tell me. Tomorrow we need you to fly badly."

"Badly?"

"We have to get the kinks out of the programming." Kara stated. "The nuggets are going to be lousy pilots we need to figure out how it works with lousy flying."

"Lousy flying it is." Lee agreed. "Or we could just put Cally in the simulator?"

"What sir!" Cally exclaimed. "I'm not…"

"He was joking Cally." Kara assured her.

"Good." Cally breathed a sigh of relief.

"So how does she handle sir?" Tyrol inquired.

"Almost as good as the real thing."

"Nice job Chief." Kara told him.

"Thank you sir. But I think most of the credit goes to you."

"How about we share credit?" Kara asked.

"Just agree with her, she never offers to share credit." Lee suggested.

"Yes sir." Tyrol agreed.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Kara asked him.

"I don't have patrol for another few hours." Lee reminded her.

"Well I do have places to be so. I'll see you tomorrow." Kara left.

"Major, about the other thing."

"Thing?" Lee questioned.

"The thing that resulted in seeing how observant people are." Cally supplied.

"That." Tyrol said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Lee replied.

TBC


	73. Chapter 73

It took the rest of the week to work out all the kinks in the simulator.

"I think we're done." Kara said as Lee climbed out of the simulator.

"I'd say so sir." Tyrol agreed.

"So who is going to be your first victim?" Lee inquired when his feet hit the deck.

"Chief how is your sales pitch?" Kara asked.

"Not as good as yours Captain." Tyrol replied.

"When have you got some time?"

"I have a few things I need to do here, so about an hour?" Tyrol suggested.

"I want to change first anyway. I'll set it up."

"Yes sir." Tyrol replied.

"Does someone want to fill me in?" Lee asked.

"No." Kara stated.

"Being the CAG used to mean something."

"Then I got half your job." She paused. "I'm the flight instructor, the simulator falls under my job description. One hour Chief."

"Yes sir."

Kara left and Lee looked at Tyrol.

"Excuse me sir." Tyrol disappeared too.

"Why do I even bother?" Lee muttered.

BSG

Tyrol knocked on the door to Adama's quarters. Kara had requested the meeting and Adama had readily agreed.

"Enter." He called from within.

Tyrol opened the door so Kara could get through on her crutches before he followed her in and closed it behind him.

"Captain, Chief please take a seat." Adama told them.

"Thank you sir." Kara took the nearest chair leaving the other one for Tyrol.

"So what can I do for you?"

"The simulator is finished. Apollo just finished the last round of testing." Kara told him.

"That's good news. Hopefully that will help speed up the turn over of the nugget classes."

"We hope so." Kara agreed.

"When do you plan on starting them off in it?"

"A few days." Kara replied "I'll draw up a schedule; I'm getting good at that." She paused. "The Chief and I were talking about who should be the first to use it and…." She trailed off. "Chief." She prompted.

"Yes, we were talking sir and we thought that perhaps…." He trailed off.

"Would someone please finish a thought?" Adama requested.

"The Chief and I thought perhaps you would like to be the first one to try the simulator."

"Me?" Adama questioned.

"You can't go out in one of the vipers for obvious reasons, but rumour has it that you're a pretty good pilot." Kara stated.

"We thought you might enjoy the opportunity to get back in the cockpit sir." Tyrol added.

"It is almost made of all viper parts." Kara pointed out. "Lee says it handles almost as good as the real thing."

"Does Lee know you're here?" Adama asked.

"No." Kara admitted. "But the simulator comes under the control of the flight instructor rather than the CAG."

"What do you think sir?" Tyrol asked.

Adama thought for a moment.

"It will have to wait until tomorrow." Adama replied.

"That should give us a little time." Kara said.

"Time for what?"

"Plan a little ceremony." Kara replied. "I recall something about the military liking pomp and ceremony."

"The President…" Adama started.

"I'll give her a call." Kara offered. "She seems to like me." She shrugged.

"Advance warning of the ceremony would be advisable."

"We'll take care of it." Kara assured him. "Commander if you'll excuse us we have things to do."

"Please carry on."

"Chief do we have any paint?" Kara asked as they left.

TBC


	74. Chapter 74

"What do you think?" Kara said as she stood back admiring what she had painted on the side of the simulator.

"Very artistic sir." Tyrol agreed. "Apollo is landing in the next few minutes."

"Do you have a tarp?" Kara inquired.

"Won't that ruin the paint work?" Tyrol asked.

"I was just touching up. Most of it is dry."

"I'll see what I can find."

"I can keep Apollo distracted for a few minutes." Kara suggested.

"Yes sir."

When Lee stepped out of his viper Kara was waiting.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"Why do you think anything happened?" Kara asked.

"Because I usually don't get a personal welcome home."

"I was here anyway." Kara shrugged. "And I had to tell you that you're cordially invited to the dedication for the simulator tomorrow."

Lee couldn't help but laugh.

"Since when do you use words like cordially?" He asked.

"Okay, I need you to fraking show up in your dress uniform at 2 o'fraking clock tomorrow, because the President is coming for a thing with the simulator."

"Now that sounds like you. Are you going to tell me where you and the Chief disappeared to earlier?"

"No." Kara replied simply.

"How about why you have black paint on your cheek?"

"Frak." Kara muttered. "Just redecorating."

"Redecorating?"

"The place needs a touch up once in a while." She shrugged.

"Right." Lee didn't believe her for a second.

Tyrol by this point had covered up the simulator.

"You know my job would be easier if you just told me things."

"Now where is the fun in that?" Kara winked at him.

"You like making my life difficult don't you?"

"Of course. By the way you could do with a shower." Kara whispered.

"You could do with getting rid of that paint." Lee countered.

"I'll help you if you help me." Kara offered.

"That's first time I've been proposition in the middle of the flight deck."

"No it's not." Kara stated. "Don't forget I've known you a long time."

"Okay it's the first time I've taken it seriously. I just have to take care of something in my office, I need fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Kara agreed.

Kara waited for Lee to leave before she walked over to Tyrol.

"Did you manage to distract him sir?" Tyrol asked.

"He's a guy it didn't take a lot." Kara replied. "By the way you didn't tell me I had paint on my face."

"I didn't notice sir. It's only a little bit, a smudge."

"If he asks I was redecorating."

"If you say so sir." Tyrol agreed.

"I've got to go and get rid of the paint." Kara replied. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes sir."

BSG

"How is your leg feeling today?" Cottle asked when she returned to the life station to go to bed.

"A little sore, but I've been running around a lot."

"Let's take a look." He suggested.

"Let me sit down first."

He examined her leg.

"You need to take it easy for a few days." Cottle suggested.

"I can't tomorrow. The President is coming over for a ceremony for the simulator which is finally finished."

"You need to keep up with the exercises to rebuild the strength in the muscle."

"I know." Kara sighed. "Can we do this in the morning it's been a long day?"

"Of course. Goodnight."

TBC


	75. Chapter 75

Kara sat in the front seat of the ready room, taking a break.

"Hiding Starbuck?" Hotdog who had come to see if he had left something in the ready room.

"Just taking a break." Kara replied. "Trying to keep secrets from the Commander and the CAG is exhausting."

"What kind of secrets?" Hotdog asked.

"We named the simulator after the Commander which neither of them knows about."

"That's it?"

"Apollo doesn't know that the Commander is going to be the first one to try it out since he finished the testing yesterday."

"Seriously?"

"The Commander's a good pilot." Kara said.

"You've seen him fly?"

"Once." Kara replied. "It was years ago. Being the Commander of a Battlestar especially since the Cylons declared war again he's not going to get a chance to get back in a viper. This is the closest we could come up with."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"He seemed to like the idea when the Chief and I approached him about it yesterday." Kara scratched her forehead.

"How long have you had that on?" Hotdog inquired.

"What?" Kara asked.

"That ring."

"A couple weeks." Kara replied.

"Seriously?"

"It's not my fault if people aren't observant."

"You seriously got engaged and didn't tell anyone."

"No, Lee told the Commander who told the President. Cally saw the ring and guessed. Then Cottle and the Chief finally noticed it yesterday." Kara replied.

"That's not a lot of people."

"Whose business is it anyway?" Kara asked. "Just don't spread it around."

"So when's the big day?"

"When we get around to it." Kara stated. "Did you need something?"

"I just lost something; I was just checking I didn't leave it here."

"I have to go and get changed. The President will be here in a few hours." Kara got up.

BSG

Kara looked in the mirror making sure her hair was neatly held back in the ponytail.

"You look great." Lee assured her from the doorway.

"You have to say that or I'd hit you."

"I don't think turning up for with a black eye would be a good idea."

"You'll survive." Kara smiled. "You can add one more to the list."

"Who?"

"Hotdog."

"Slowly building numbers."

"You know you have to change."

"I know." Lee replied. "Are you going to tell me what all the secrecy is about?"

"Just a surprise for the Old Man."

"You have a surprise for Dad?" Lee questioned.

"No it's a surprise for Tigh. We're going to throw his wife out the airlock."

"I'm behind that plan on hundred percent. But that would really be a gift for the whole ship."

"Since throwing Colonels wives out airlocks, unless they are Cylons, isn't an option." She shrugged.

"We can only dream." Lee winked at her.

"The President gets here in an hour." Kara reminded him.

"I know."

"I have to brief her when she gets here."

"On what?"

"Classified." Kara winked at him.

"Classified?" Lee repeated.

"Classified." Kara confirmed. "You should change."

"I think I need a kiss first."

"One kiss and I need to talk to the Chief. But you need to come to me."

"I can do that." Lee walked over and kissed her.

TBC


	76. Chapter 76

"It's my pleasure to be here today." Roslin started. "It is always a good day when we can celebrate a development which will make our lives a little easier and safer. This simulator will allow pilots to be trained in a safe environment and protect our limited resources so that if we are to encounter the Cylons the fleet will be protected." The President continued her speech for a few minutes. "I'd like to thank Captain Thrace and Chief Tyrol and everyone else who has helped with this project; it gives me pleasure to unveil the Commander William Adama simulator."

Roslin removed the cloth that had been hiding where Kara had painted in fancy letters Adama's name rather than using the standard block print that was usually used to write the pilots name on the side of the Vipers.

Lee, who was next to Kara, nudged her and smiled.

Kara glanced over to Adama while the others clapped.

"We had to name her something, it was bad luck otherwise." Kara shrugged. "Chief." She prompted.

"We thought you might need this sir." Tyrol presented him with a helmet.

"Thank you Chief."

"Kara." Lee whispered wondering what was going on.

"The Commander is going to be the first to take a flight in the simulator, now that Apollo has made sure it won't blow up." Kara said which drew a chuckle. "We all need to step back."

Adama slipped off his dress uniform jacket. The helmet was symbolic, in the simulator there wasn't much need for more that headset in the simulator.

"This was a nice touch." Lee commented when Adama was in the simulator on a medium difficult program.

"I thought you'd like."

"Dad likes it." Lee stated.

"He's a good pilot; I'd fly with him any day."

"When have you seen him fly?"

"About ten years ago." Kara admitted.

"I haven't seen him fly since I was a kid."

"Well there is a war going on, that's as close as you're going to get to seeing him fly, it's as close as he's going to get. But I think he's earned it."

"So Captain." Tyrol came over. "He'd doing pretty well."

"He's doing great." Kara corrected. "Once you get that instinct I don't think you lose it."

"So who is the next victim?" Tyrol inquired. "Since we've run out of people you trust to use it."

"Whoever turns up first to class tomorrow." Kara replied.

"People you trust?" Lee questioned.

"Don't let it go to your head." Kara stated. "And he just completed the program." Kara hit the radio. "Great job Commander. Want to run another one?"

"Since we have the time." Adama agreed.

"Something a little more difficult?" Kara suggested.

"Of course."

"Don't put him in a flat spin." Lee told her.

"I wasn't going to. Go make nice with the President." Kara wasn't making a suggestion. "Try this one Commander." She set Adama up with a slightly more difficult program.

"Madam President." Lee went over to where she was talking to one of the pilots.

"Major Adama."

"Can I get you anything?" Lee inquired.

"I'm fine Major." Roslin assured him. "But I need to get back to Colonial One shortly."

"I'll have them make sure that your ship is reading."

"Thank you. The Commander seems to be enjoying the simulator."

"He hasn't had a chance to fly in a few years; Commanders of Battlestars can't be put in that type of danger." Lee explained.

"So Captain Thrace was telling me. I'm sure the Commander appreciates the surprises."

"I know he does." Lee confirmed. "The simulator should help with training and will get put into use tomorrow."

"She appears to have an artistic talent."

"She designed the tattoo I got when she got me drunk." Lee stopped. "You didn't need that information."

"Is she okay? She keeps pulling a face when she doesn't think anyone is looking."

"She's fine." Lee replied. "She's adjusting to walking on two feet again." Lee wasn't sure what was wrong with Kara but he wasn't about to tell the President that.

"I see."

"I'll let her know you need to leave and have her pull my father out of the simulator when this exercise is over." Lee said. "Excuse me."

Lee walked back over to Kara's side.

"That was a short discussion." Kara commented.

"She needs to leave, so…"

"He shouldn't take much longer." Kara replied.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You keep pulling a face when no-one is looking."

"Leg cramp." Kara replied. "I have an appointment with Cottle when we're done."

TBC


	77. Chapter 77

"Doc?" Kara called as she entered the Life Station.

"Captain Thrace."

"I think I over did it." Kara admitted.

"Take a seat on your bed." Cottle instructed.

Cottle came over once Kara was settled.

"What's the problem?"

"I'm getting cramps in my calf and thigh." Kara replied.

"Did I not advise that you take it easy?"

"It's been a long day Doc; can we not do the recriminations?" Kara requested.

Lee arrived an hour later.

"There you are."

"I told you I had to come here after it was over." Kara pointed out.

"How's your leg?"

"The cramps gone, Doc gave me some muscle relaxant and I have to stay here for the rest of the night. Then I have exercises and stretches so it doesn't happen again."

"And she has to take it easy." Cottle added walking over.

"She doesn't know the meaning of the word easy." Lee pointed out.

"If she doesn't follow my suggestions her recovery is going to take longer." Cottle stated.

"Which will make her a nightmare to live with."

"Who exactly do I fraking have to hit for you to stop talking like I'm not here?"

"Tomorrow you can teach your class and supervise the simulator flights, but you have to sit down or you can stay in bed here all day, the decision is yours. The muscles are tightening because they aren't used to being used at the moment. We need to build up the level of activity slowly or you will cause yourself more injury."

"I get it Doc." Kara insisted. "Since I've done my good deeds for the day, I'm going to sleep." Kara closed her eyes.

"Kara." Lee put his hand her on her arm.

"I'm sleeping." Kara stated.

"No you're fraked off."

"Go away Lee."

"You shouldn't go to bed mad." Lee pointed out.

"Then I wouldn't go bed most of the time." Kara countered keeping her eyes shut.

"Fine. I'll come back later."

BSG

"I said go away Lee." Kara said when she woke up; with her eyes still closed she could feel someone watching her.

"Shall I come back later?"

"Sorry sir." Kara apologised recognising the voice of the older Adama.

"Is everything okay?"

"I just over did it today." Kara replied. "My muscles aren't used to being used."

"You should take things easy and follow doctor's orders."

"Yes sir." Kara agreed.

"So that's an interesting name."

"You earned it." Kara replied. "And we did have to call it something."

"Interesting script."

"I don't get a chance to be artistic very often." Kara replied. "But you should see Lee's tattoo, that's art."

"My son has a tattoo?" Adama questioned.

"I forgot you didn't know about that." Kara sighed. "It's surprising what you can talk him into when he's drunk."

"How long ago was this?"

"About six months after we met." Kara admitted. "It was a very artistic drawing I gave the guy especially since I was pretty drunk too."

"Maybe we should just leave that alone." Adama suggested.

"How does she handle?"

"Almost as good as the real thing." Adama replied.

"That's what Lee said too."

"You all did a good job."

"If you feel like taking a spin, let me know." Kara suggested.

"I may take you up on that." Adama agreed.

TBC


	78. Chapter 78

Kara was waiting for Lee to land his viper as his patrol finished.

It had been months of hard work, a whole class of nuggets now competent pilots so that they were now included in the flight rotation which made things easier on the others, but Kara was finally back on her feet with no problems.

Lee landed and exited his viper.

"Hey." He said to Kara.

"Sign this." Kara held out a clipboard and pen to him.

"What is it?"

"Just sign the fraking paper Major."

"Can't you take care of it?" Lee asked.

"Fraking sign it Lee." Kara snapped.

"Okay." He signed his name.

"Thank you."

"What did I just sign?" Lee inquired.

"My return to flight status paperwork." Kara replied.

"I thought Cottle wasn't clearing you for a few more days."

"I can be persuasive." Kara stated. "Chief."

"We have one ready as soon as you have changed."

"I'm missing something." Lee said.

"I'm going for a joyride."

"I'm not sure as CAG I can sanction taking a viper out for a joyride." Lee crossed his arms.

"Well fortunately for me I don't need your approval, I have authorisation from the Commander."

"You went over my head."

"I let him borrow the simulator when he has time." Kara winked at him.

"A case of not what you know, but who you know." Lee suggested.

"Chief, I'll be five minutes." Kara told him.

"Yes sir." Tyrol agreed.

Kara happily went off to change into her flight suit.

"I think you made her week." Tyrol commented. "She's been waiting for you to get back for an hour."

"She has a strange way of showing her appreciation."

"No-one ever said Starbuck was easy sir." Tyrol pointed out.

"True." Lee had to agree.

"Any problems I need to know about?" Tyrol asked. Lee looked at him. "With the viper?" He clarified.

"She's fine." Lee replied.

BSG

Kara flew the viper to its limits and back again. Zipping in and out of the fleet, relishing the freedom being back in the air offered.

Her landing was textbook perfect.

"So how does it feel?" Lee inquired.

"There aren't words." Kara replied.

"That good?" Lee smiled.

"One minute, Chief. The gimble is off."

"We'll take care of it." Tyrol told her.

"Thank you Chief." Kara responded. "I need to talk to you." She said to Lee.

"Okay." He followed her off the flight deck.

Kara walked into an empty storage room and pushed him up against the door closing it and kissed him.

"I guess you found a way to express your feelings." Lee teased.

"Take your clothes off." Kara suggested.

"Yes sir." Lee agreed.

"You're a fraking idiot."

"Yeah I love you too Kara." Lee said sarcastically.

It was hot and heavy and left them both panting.

"Maybe I should keep you out of a viper if I get a reaction like this when you get back in one." Lee joked.

"I wouldn't try that." Kara stated. "And I have to go and change the flight schedule."

"I think it can wait a few minutes." He said before kissing her again.

TBC


	79. Chapter 79

"Captain." Cally said taking Kara's helmet after she landed from her patrol about a month or so later. "Any problems?"

"No." Kara replied.

"Good." Cally said. "I have a message for you sir."

"From who?" Kara asked.

"Dr Cottle. He needs to see you as soon as you land."

"Did he say why?"

"No sir." Cally replied.

"Thanks Cally."

Kara changed out of her flight suit before she headed to the Life Station.

"You wanted to see me Doc?" She asked as she found him.

"Starbuck. Yes, I need a blood and urine sample."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"I just need to run a few tests." He replied.

"Why do I get the feeling there is something you're not telling me?"

"It's probably nothing to worry about." He handed her a sample cup. "We'll draw the blood when you get back."

"Fine." Kara said.

Kara lay out on one of the beds while she waited for the results of her tests. Although she hated to admit it but the beds in the life station were a lot less claustrophobic than the ones in the pilots rack room.

"Captain sorry to have kept you waiting." Cottle apologised when he returned fifteen minutes later.

"This isn't about my leg is it?" Kara asked.

"No." Cottle admitted. "I do have some good and bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Kara asked.

"You're going to be removed from flight duty for approximately one year."

"WHAT?" Kara said loudly. "You'd better have a fraking good reason."

"That depends on how you feel about the good news."

"What's that?"

"You're pregnant."

"WHAT?" Kara said loudly. "I'm on fraking birth control you give the shots yourself."

"There was a problem with the batch of birth control that you were given which rendered it ineffective."

"You couldn't have figured it out before you gave me the fraking shot?"

"We had no indication that there was a problem until a few days ago."

"How exactly do you figure out there is a problem?" Kara asked still trying to get her head around it.

"Six of you were given shots from that batch. One turned up pregnant a few days ago. Given that birth control is not one hundred percent effective that's not unheard of. But we had another pregnancy from that batch this morning. We tested the others you're the only other one who came up positive."

"Fraking great." Kara muttered. "I just fraking got back in a viper."

"According to your test results you shouldn't have been in one at all, you've been pregnant about the same amount of time that you've been back on flight status."

"Fraking great."

"It shouldn't have caused a problem at this early a stage, but it does mean no more vipers."

"What about Raptors?" Kara was a viper pilot but she'd take any opportunity to fly that she could.

"Perhaps for another three or four months depending on how things go." Cottle conceded. "Would you like me to call Apollo?"

"He's with the President today and won't be back until tonight." Kara said instantly.

"Would you like me to call anyone?" Cottle offered.

"Does the Commander know?" Kara inquired.

"He'll get a report." Cottle stated.

"Can you hold off on that until I get a chance to talk to Lee?" Kara requested.

"I can wait until tomorrow to send my report." Cottle conceded.

"Thank you. I need to leave."

"Come back tomorrow when you've had time to think about we'll discuss further dos and don'ts." Cottle told her.

"Okay." Kara agreed.

"No alcohol or cigars."

"Okay." Kara said and left.

TBC


	80. Chapter 80

Kara sat at the desk in Lee's office lost in thought.

"Hey Kara." Lee said when he entered, but got no response. "Starbuck?" Still nothing. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay."

"Are you okay? You looked a little far away."

"I have no idea." Kara admitted. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"I'm an hour late." Lee corrected. "How long have you been sat here?"

"A while."

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Changing the flight schedule."

"It looked pretty good to me." Lee said he'd check it over before he'd left.

"Since I'm not allowed to fly a fraking viper I need to take me off."

"Did you do something to your leg again?" Lee asked.

"You and Cottle are taking the blame for this one."

"What?"

"I got my birth control shot from a bad batch."

"What?"

"What I said about not making plans because they get fraked up was accurate. Welcome to my fraked up life."

"What?"

"Pick another fraking word." Kara suggested.

"You're pregnant?"

"Give the CAG a prize." Kara snapped. "Sit down before you fall down."

"How…"

"Since I know you know the basics, if not ask your father. There was a bad batch of birth control and six of us got it. Half are pregnant."

"Wow."

"You try getting dragged from the flight deck, peeing in a cup and getting a 'we screwed up' you're pregnant." Kara stated.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked.

"What do you fraking think?"

"Wow."

"You said that." Kara crossed her arms.

"Does Dad know?"

"Cottle said he'd hold off sending in his report until tomorrow so I could tell you first. You should tell him."

"Should we talk about this?" Lee inquired.

"What's there to say? I'm knocked up, I can't fly a viper, I can't drink, I can't smoke and I need to go and hit something so you can re-write this." Kara got up.

"Kara."

"Don't Lee." She left.

BSG

"Come in." Adama said when Lee knocked on the door.

"Dad do you have a minute?"

"Of course."

"Kara's pregnant." Lee blurted out.

"Congratulations." Adama replied.

"There was a screw up with a batch of the birth control shots and Kara's not the only one. Cottle's sending you a report tomorrow."

"How did Kara take the news?" Adama inquired.

"She's hitting the punch bag in the gym."

"That well?"

"She was sat at the desk in my office staring off into space, while she was trying to bring herself to change the flight schedule."

"It will take her a while to adjust." Adama said.

"I think it will take a few people a while to adjust."

"Kara will deal with it the way she deals with everything. It's whether the crew can deal with a pregnant Starbuck that should be interesting."

"Yeah." Lee sank into one of the chairs.

"How are you doing with this?"

"I'll get back to you on that." Lee replied.

TBC


	81. Chapter 81

"Kara." Adama stepped into the gym later; Kara was still beating up the punch bag.

"I'm not really in a talkative mood right now Commander." Kara said hitting the bag again.

"I'll wait." He took a seat on the bench.

"I guess Lee talked to you." Kara kicked the bag.

"Yes."

"I guess you get the grandkid you wanted."

"Kara…"

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Kara sighed and stopped hitting the bag.

"Things don't always go as we plan."

"My life just gets more and more fraked up."

"Sometimes the Gods have different plans for us than those we expect." Adama suggested.

"I don't know the first things about kids, I avoid them. A viper I know what to do with." She came and sat next to him.

"You learn. Most parents don't have a clue to start with; you just pick it up as you go along."

"Did Lee send you to talk to me?" Kara asked.

"No. He fell asleep in the chair in my quarters."

"How's he doing?"

"I think he's accepted it. He is slightly more concerned about how you're dealing with."

"I'm fraked off and I will be for a while." Kara replied.

"That's a reasonable reaction."

"I was out for seven months, now another year. Someone is having fun keeping me out of a viper."

"Maybe there is a bigger reason that you don't know about yet." Adama suggested.

"I wish someone would let me fraking in on it." Kara sighed.

"Should we be expecting a wedding date soon?" Adama asked.

"My life is fraked up. Until I figure out where my head is that's a bad idea."

"You need to talk to Lee." Adama stated.

"I honestly don't know what to say right now. It is what it is."

"It might help you both."

"I think I need to take a shower and then go to bed."

"You know where I am if you need to talk." Adama offered.

"Thank you sir." She paused. "Send Lee to bed. He has an early CAP in the morning."

BSG

Kara had woken up early the following morning.

Lee found her sat in a viper, her head resting back and her eyes closed. Lee climbed up the ladder and sat on the top step.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kara said opening her eyes. "I'm just sitting."

"I didn't say anything." Lee pointed out.

"You were about to."

"Actually I was just going ask if we could talk when I get back from CAP."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kara pointed out.

"Okay." Lee agreed.

"I was thinking."

"About what?" Lee inquired.

"The day I got cleared." Kara replied.

"What about it?"

"From what Cottle says that's probably the day I got knocked up. Got to love the cosmic sense of irony."

"Kara, we'll figure this out." Lee assured her.

"It sounds like the punch line to a bad joke." She sighed. "The Old Man wants to know if this means we're going to set a date."

"What did you say?"

"That I needed to figure out where my head was before anything else."

"Any ideas on that?" Lee asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know what's going on in my head right now." Kara stated.

"I really do." He leant over and kissed her. "But I have CAP in five minutes."

"I know."

"I'll see you when I get back."

TBC


	82. Chapter 82

Kara ran through the ship until she was too tired to run any further, she sank down the wall to catch her breath.

"Are you okay Captain?" Racetrack asked when she happened up Kara.

"I'm fraking great." Kara replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be on patrol soon?" Racetrack inquired.

"No. I'm taking a year off." Kara responded.

"What?"

"Cottle screw up my shot, so I got knocked up and I have to take a year off flying." Kara scowled.

"Seriously?" Racetrack asked.

"Do you think it's something I'd fraking joke about?"

"Sorry." Racetrack sat down next to her. "Congratulations?" She offered hesitantly.

"Tell that to Lee or the Commander."

"You're not happy?"

"My life gets fraked up because Cottle couldn't figure out that the birth control shot wasn't actually birth control."

"What did Apollo say?" Racetrack inquired.

"What several times. Wow a couple times and we'll talk about it when he gets back from patrol." Kara sighed.

"How are you really doing?"

"I have no idea." Kara admitted. "Don't tell anyone."

"Are you sure?" Racetrack asked. "I think people will notice."

"For now they don't need to fraking know."

"What are you going to tell people when they ask why you aren't flying?"

"That Cottle says I can't. It's the truth." Kara got up. "I have to take a shower and I have paperwork."

BSG

Kara was sat in a quiet remote part of Galactica when Lee finally tracked her down. She had a pad of paper and a pencil and was doodling.

"So what are you drawing?" Lee inquired after he watched her for a few minutes.

Kara turned the paper around so he could see.

"The tattoo on my butt." He recognised it.

"It's similar." Kara replied.

"Hiding out?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Just finding some space to think."

"Want me to go?" He offered.

"You can stay." Kara replied. "How did you know where I was?"

"You weren't in any of the usual places so I guessed somewhere quiet."

"Good guess."

"So what are you thinking?" Lee inquired.

Kara handed him another piece of paper which depicted her tearing Cottle and Tigh into pieces.

"Just out of curiosity why is Tigh in this picture?"

"Why not?" Kara asked.

"Good point. So other than planning a killing spree how are you doing?"

"Why do people keep asking me how I am?" Kara inquired.

"It's a big thing." Lee replied. "It's not like your world gets turned upside down everyday."

"It happens enough that I'm getting used to it, which says something I'd rather not think about." She paused. "How are you doing?"

"I'm getting used to the idea." Lee replied. "This affects you more than it does me right now."

"You get used to the idea and I'll keep beating things up."

"As long as it's not people go ahead."

"I wasn't asking permission." Kara stated.

"Sorry." Lee apologised. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"I still think I'll make a fraking lousy parent."

"You'll do fine. We'll figure it out as we go along."

"Kids hate me." Kara pointed out.

"How often are you around kids?" Lee asked.

"I think you've missed the point."

"The point is the kid will love you because you're its mother; everything else we figure out as we go along." Lee assured her.

TBC


	83. Chapter 83

Kara managed to keep everyone who knew from telling anyone. She had no nausea or morning sickness and other than being slightly more tired wasn't really experiencing any symptoms of being pregnant.

When anyone asked why she wasn't flying she just replied medical reasons. If anyone pressed the subject further she replied that when they had their fraking medical degrees they could fraking read her medical records but until then it was none of their fraking business.

"Frak!" Kara muttered as she made another attempt to fasten her pants with little success.

"Put a little weight on their Starbuck?" Hotdog joked.

Kara didn't think she just reacted. Her fist connected with his face.

"Kara." Lee grabbed her hand from behind and wrapped his arms around her hold her arms against her so she couldn't take another swing.

"Fraking let me go Apollo." Kara snapped.

"I thought we talked about hitting a punch bag not people."

"So throw me in hack." Kara struggled against his grip.

"You know that's not what this is about." Lee countered.

"Let me go." Kara stomped on his foot.

"The Captain and I are going to have a discussion, get some ice for that eye."

"Yes sir." Hotdog replied.

Lee hauled Kara off into an empty room.

"Let me fraking go." Kara struggled. Lee released her. "Don't ever fraking do that again."

"I was protecting you from yourself."

"I don't need you to fraking protect me, I can handle myself just fine."

"Kara, you can't get into fights with people who will hit back. It's not just you to think about any more."

"That's who you're worried about." Kara crossed her arms.

"Kara getting into fights is not the answer to your problems. I know that's how you've dealt with things for years. Pregnant or not getting into a fight is a bad idea; do you really want to spend an extended period in hack?"

"Hack sounds good about now."

"Why did you even hit him?" Lee asked.

"He said I'd put on weight because I couldn't do my pants up."

Lee had to bite his lip so he didn't smile.

"What!" Kara looked at him.

"Sorry, but putting on weight was bound to happen eventually."

"You get told you can't do your job, put on weight so your clothes don't fit and I'll be the CAG." Kara countered.

"Since that can't happen, we're going to have to figure out another way to vent your annoyance. Hitting the punch bag is better than hitting Hotdog."

"It felt good."

"I know." Lee sighed. "We'll get you some bigger pants. If necessary you can borrow some of mine, but the laundry should have few bigger pairs. Since you're not the only pregnant on Galactica or in the fleet there have to be some maternity clothes floating around somewhere."

"No way." Kara stated adamantly.

"No way what?"

"Am I notwearing those big flower things."

"Okay. Let's just start with getting you some bigger pants, so people don't end up with a black eye every time you get dressed." Lee suggested.

"Okay." Kara conceded.

"You know it would make things easier if you'd just let us tell people."

"Its no-ones business."

"Another couple months and it won't be that easy to hide, especially since we all live in such close quarters."

"Good thing we can move soon."

"Move?" Lee questioned.

"The Old Man found some quarters that were available for all of us that were effected by the screw up. Something about not being able to raise kids in bunk rooms."

"So we're moving out of the bunk room."

"You can't move in until we get married."

"Pick a date." Lee told her.

"Find me a decent pair of pants and I'll think about it."

"All I had to do toget you to agree to a date was find you some pants?" Lee questioned.

"I said I'd think about it."

"That's a step in the right direction." Lee gave her a kiss.

"We only need the Priest and the Old Man." Kara stated.

"Just try and avoid hitting people." Lee requested. "It makes both our lives easier."

TBC


	84. Chapter 84

Adama was taking a stroll to stretch his legs when he ran into Hotdog.

"Commander." He greeted him.

"What happened to your eye?" Adama inquired.

"It's nothing sir."

"It's a bad bruise for nothing."

"I caught the wrong end of Starbuck's fist." Hotdog admitted.

"Did she hit you for a reason or simply miss the punch bag?" Adama inquired.

"I may have made a comment about her putting on a little weight since she couldn't do up her pants."

Adama knew that Kara was keeping the news to herself and the obvious weight gain was an inevitable result.

"For future reference it is never a good idea to comment on a woman's weight unless it's to tell them that they look great. Otherwise you might get worse than a black eye."

"Yes sir." Hotdog replied.

"I presume the situation was taken care of."

"Apollo was there, he dragged her off."

"Good carry on."

BSG

"Feeling better?" Adama found Kara under a viper.

"Commander." Kara slid out and sat up. "I didn't expect to see you today."

"Just taking a walk." Adama replied. "I saw Hotdog's eye."

"Hormones." Kara stated. "Lee's already given me the lecture on hitting people who will hit back."

"Good."

"How does next week work for you?"

"Next week?" Adama questioned.

"We had to pick a date eventually and Lee found me some pants."

"Do I want to know?"

"I told Lee I'd pick a date, if he found me some pants that actually fitted. So he went to the laundry. I picked tomorrow but Lee seems to think that was too short notice. So we agreed on next week."

"I see."

"It's only a case of figuring out when the Priest can make a visit. I'm not exactly the white dress and flowers type and we are in the middle of a war."

"I'm sure we can come up with something better than that." Adama stated.

"Captain, have you seen…?" Tyrol who was looking at his clipboard stopped talking. "Sorry Commander I didn't realise you were here."

"That's okay Chief. I was just leaving. I'll look into what we were just discussing." Adama told her.

"Yes sir." Kara replied.

They bid their farewells.

"Everything okay sir?" Tyrol inquired.

"It turns out you can't just stand in front of a priest if you're marrying an Adama."

"You set a date." Tyrol guessed.

"Next week some time." Kara confirmed. "Lee told me to pick a date apparently tomorrow is too soon."

"It's a date." Tyrol acknowledged. "Are you changing names?"

"There are too many Adamas here as it is."

"Yes sir." Tyrol agreed.

"So what did you need?" Kara inquired getting to her feet and then yawned. "Sorry."

"If you're tired it can wait." Tyrol suggested.

"I'm fine." Kara insisted. "I've already given Hotdog a black so my day is going swimmingly."

"Why?" Tyrol asked.

"He just made a comment." Kara stated. "What did you need?"

Tyrol explained to her what the problem was.

Once they dealt with it Kara went back to work on the viper.

"Uh Chief?" Cally came over to him half an hour later.

"Yes Cally."

"Is there a protocol if someone falls asleep under a viper?"

"Who?" Tyrol inquired.

"Captain Thrace." Cally replied. "I'm pretty sure she's asleep."

"As long as she's not in the way leave her where she is. It's too noisy around here to sleep for long."

TBC


	85. Chapter 85

"Hey Chief have you seen Starbuck?" Lee asked later.

"She's taking a nap." Tyrol replied.

"Okay thanks Chief." Lee started to walk away.

"Major." Tyrol stopped him.

"Yes Chief?"

"I meant over there." Tyrol pointed to where Kara's feet where sticking out from under the viper.

"What?" Lee stepped over to see what he was pointing at.

"She fell asleep a few hours ago. Cally checked she is definitely asleep and still breathing. She's not in the way so we let her sleep. Honestly sir I thought she'd wake up when the vipers landed and the patrols changed but she's still sleeping."

"I'll get her out of here." Lee stated. "Thanks Chief."

"No problem sir."

Lee walked over and crouched down. He put a hand her thigh and shook her slightly.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty."

"Go away." Kara mumbled.

"Sleeping on the flight deck is a bad idea."

Kara opened one eye and looked at him.

"Frak!"

"The Chief is impressed you managed to sleep through vipers landing and taking off."

Kara sighed and sat up.

"Great." She muttered.

"What?"

"Dizzy. It will go in a minute."

"When it does if you want to take a nap try a bed." Lee suggested.

"I have to finish this." Kara replied. "Did you need something?"

"I have a couple of reports we need to go over, when you have time."

"Later." Kara agreed. "You might want to talk to the Old Man."

"Why?"

"He saw Hotdog's eye and came by. I mentioned we picked a date."

"I'll talk to him later." Lee assured her. "You also need to finish picking the new class of nuggets. You've had the applications for a few weeks."

"The list is on your desk."

"Since when?"

"Yesterday. You dumped a pile of fitness reports on top of it." Kara replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You distracted me and I forgot all about it."

"You can be pretty distracting yourself." He winked at her.

"If you're done flirting Major I have a viper to fix."

"What's wrong with it?" Lee inquired.

"Engine is fraked up." Kara replied. "I told the Chief I'd take a look at it."

"Before you fell asleep."

"Hotdog's not the only one who is going to end up with a black eye today." Kara stated.

"Punch bags not people." Lee reminder her.

"You're not people." It was Kara's turn to wink.

"I'll see you later. Come and find me when you're done."

"You'll probably be on patrol by then." Kara pointed out.

"Or I'll come and find you when I'm done."

"Okay." Kara agreed.

"Have fun." Lee got his feet.

Kara lay back down and went back to work.

"If she falls asleep again wake her up and tell her to get out of here." Lee told Tyrol.

"Yes sir."

"She wants to finish working on the engine."

"It's pretty much shot, but she wanted to give it a go."

"And you can't say no to people who give you orders."

"Something like that sir." Tyrol agreed.

TBC


	86. Chapter 86

"Uh." Kara rested her forehead against the cold metal of Galactica's walls, before turning around and sliding down the wall so she sat on the floor.

"Captain." Cally found her a few minutes later. "I can come back later."

"It's fine Cally. It's just one of those days."

"Do you want to talk about it sir?" Cally offered.

"Do you ever have one of those days where everything in your life just catches up with you?" Kara asked.

"I think everyone has days like that." Cally sat down next to her.

"I'm getting married tomorrow."

"I heard rumours." Cally paused. "Having second thoughts?"

"Not the kind of calling it off second thoughts, just before the Cylons attacked, even after they did I never thought this is what my life would turn out like."

"I don't think this is where any of us thought we'd here sir." Cally pointed out.

A tear ran down Kara's cheek.

"Frak." She swiped it away. "I don't even know why I'm crying."

"It's probably just the hormones sir." Cally suggested.

Kara looked at her.

"How did you know?"

"Educated guess." Cally replied. "You came back from patrol one day and haven't been out since, you keep falling asleep in strange places, Hotdog got a black eye for saying you'd gained weight and you keep running your hand over your stomach when you think no-one is looking."

"You're pretty observant."

"It pays to be."

"Cottle fraked up my birth control shot." Kara explained.

"Things happen for a reason Captain. Don't ask me what that reason is but there has to be one."

"I keep hearing that a lot lately along with lectures on how I shouldn't over work and not hit things that are liable to hit back."

"I should probably make a confession." Cally said.

"What kind of confession?"

"I got my shot from the bad batch too. Although there wasn't any chance I would be pregnant without it anyway."

"Sorry." Kara apologised.

"Medical mishap, I was told."

"That's the polite way of putting it."

"You didn't want kids Captain?"

"I told Lee we'd talk about it after the Cylons were gone, because until that point I was better off in a viper. See how fraked up it turned out to be."

"I think we're back to the things happen for a reason." Cally argued.

"This is fraking stupid." Tears continued to pour down Kara's cheeks. "I should be happy."

"You can have happy tears." Cally pointed out.

Kara sighed.

"Do you want me to get the Major?" Cally offered.

"No, it's bad enough you seeing me cry. I don't think Lee needs to see it too."

"Yes sir. Do you need anything else?"

"No." Kara replied.

They sat in silence while Kara cried.

"Cally, how long does it take to…" The Chief stopped when he saw that Cally was sat next to Kara.

"Sorry Chief I distracted her." Kara apologised wiping her cheeks.

"It's not a problem Captain." Tyrol replied. "Is everything okay?"

"Just fine Chief." Kara replied.

"I'm sorry Chief." Cally apologised. "I'll just get that part."

"I'll get it." Tyrol stated.

"I'm going to hit a punch bag." Kara got to her feet. "Thanks Cally."

"No problem sir."

"Is she okay?" Tyrol inquired when Kara left.

"Just pre-wedding jitters Chief." Cally got to her feet.

"Starbuck?" Tyrol questioned.

"She's a woman Chief, not a Cylon."

"Good point."

"I'll just get that part." Cally said.

TBC


	87. Chapter 87

"What did it do to you?" Lee asked when he found Kara later; she had been in the gym hitting the punch bag. After hitting the bag it had just fallen from the ceiling and slammed into the floor.

"My hormones are fraked up."

"Want to talk about it?" Lee asked.

"I already fraking cried over Cally and broke the punch bag."

"Cally?" Lee questioned.

"She was there." Kara shrugged. "She knows."

"You told her." Lee surmised.

"She'd already guessed." Kara corrected. "She's pretty observant, and apparently I keep putting my hand on stomach when I don't think people are looking."

"I noticed." Lee admitted.

"Why didn't you fraking say something?" Kara demanded.

"Exhibit A." Lee glanced at the punch bag that lay on the floor. "Besides I don't think you have to worry about that whole maternal instinct thing."

"You're a fraking idiot."

"So I've heard." Lee smiled.

"You should probably get this fixed."

"Why can't you…?"

"You want to pick this up?" Kara asked.

"Never mind. I'll get it fixed."

"Good idea."

Lee looked at her and Kara broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lee inquired.

"I have no idea."

"No idea."

"I told you my hormones are fraked up today." Kara continued to laugh.

"Let's see if I can help with that." He placed his hands on her hips and lowered his head until his lips meet hers. Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and Lee pulled her against him so their bodies were flush. "Feel better?" Lee inquired when he pulled back slightly.

"That's a whole other set of hormones."

"Sorry." Lee apologised.

"I didn't say it was a bad set of hormones." Kara replied. "But I doubt this is why you came to find me?"

"The big thump was a concern."

"And the other reason?"

"They found about tomorrow and want to throw us a last hoorah."

"Well I can't drink, smoke or stay awake long to play a game of triad so have fun I'm going to go and get some quality rack time."

"I can tell them not to bother."

"Go and get drunk. Don't wake me up. I'm piloting the raptor tomorrow so you don't need to worry about the hangover although it's probably not a good idea in front of President since the old man insisted on inviting her."

"It does mean we managed to get a couple days off on Cloud Nine." Lee reminded her.

"You think the fleet will be okay for a few days without us?" Kara asked.

"If not it's not like we're that far away or unreachable." Lee pointed out. "And they do have a bath tub."

"When you put it like that." Kara kissed him.

"Huh hum." Hotdog fake coughed a few minutes later. "Am I interrupting?"

"I was just leaving." Kara slipped out of Lee's grip. "I'm going to bed."

"Didn't Apollo tell you about our party plans?" Hotdog asked.

"He did."

"You're not partying with us?"

"I'm not allowed to party." Kara replied.

"Why not?"

"It's against Doctor's orders." Kara stated.

"Since when do you follow orders?" Hotdog asked.

"Since he fraking screwed up my birth control shot and I got pregnant. I'll see you in the morning Lee." Kara told him.

"Night." Lee replied.

"She's pregnant?" Hotdog looked at Lee once she'd left.

"Yes."

"That was… unexpected."

"I wouldn't tell anyone right now otherwise you'll probably end with another hormone induced black eye. She's already taken out the punch bag today." Lee advised.

TBC


	88. Chapter 88

"Shush!" Kat whispered loudly as Hotdog stumbled into the locker.

Lee yanked back the curtain to the rack where Kara had been asleep until the noise had woken.

"Hey." Lee slurred.

"Frak. You're all fraking hammered." Kara sighed.

"Slightly." Hotdog replied.

"Okay. You're all coming with me." Kara climbed out of bed.

"Where?" Lee asked.

"You'll all be fine. Come with me."

Kara led the trail of drunken pilots through the ship to leave them somewhere safe and away from her.

She returned to the rack room. It was empty, the pilots who weren't drunk, were on patrol so she had the place to herself so she could get some more uninterrupted sleep.

BSG

The pilots all woke up with groans. Their heads killing them as the ambrosia induced hangovers hit them.

"Where are we?" Kat groaned, shielding her eyes.

"Hack." Hotdog guessed seeing the bars.

"How'd we get here?" Kat asked.

"No idea." He replied.

"Hey." Lee yelled to the guard.

"Do you have to be so loud sir?" Racetrack inquired.

"Ugh." Lee groaned.

"Yes sir?" The guard came in.

"Let us out." Lee requested.

"I can't do that sir." The guard stated.

"Why not?"

"You're being detained for being drunk and disorderly on a Battlestar. I can't let you out without authorisation." He replied. "But if you're in pain I can send for Doctor Cottle."

"Tell him to bring lots of aspirin." Hotdog requested.

"Yes sir."

BSG

"I heard we had some prisoners." Adama approached the guard after Cottle had been by and given them all aspirin for their hangovers.

"Yes sir."

"I'd like to see them." Adama requested.

"Yes sir." He opened the door.

Adama stepped through the door into the brig and surveyed the scene.

"So what are you all in here for?" Adama inquired.

"Commander." Lee said as the got to their feet.

"How are the hangovers?" Adama asked slightly bemused by the situation.

"We've had aspirin sir." Hotdog replied.

"Let them out." Adama instructed after a minute.

"Yes sir."

The guard opened the doors and they were released.

"Major, stay a moment." Adama requested.

"Yes sir."

"So how much of last night do you remember?" Adama inquired.

"I remember playing triad for shots." Lee admitted. "Not much after that."

"I see."

"Kara had something to do with me being here." Lee guessed.

"You all woke her up completely drunk, so she brought you all here."

"How mad is she?" Lee asked.

"I'm not sure. She seemed in a pretty good mood when I saw her an hour ago when she came to inform me that she had you all placed here for you own protection and her need to sleep. But her good mood could be because she gets to fly one of the raptors."

"Could be." Lee agreed.

"Go and take a shower you look like hell." Adama suggested.

"Thanks Dad." Lee said sarcastically.

"We leave in two hours." Adama reminded his son.

"Yes sir."

TBC


	89. Chapter 89

Kara was going over the pre-flight check list with Tyrol dressed in her dress uniform when Lee found her.

"Hey Chief can you give us a minute?" Lee requested.

"Yes sir."

"So how mad are you?"

"Why do you think I'm mad?" Kara asked.

"I spent the night in hack." Lee supplied.

"How's the hangover?"

"I'm recovering." Lee responded.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Kara inquired.

"Not beyond playing triad for shots." Lee admitted. "So do you want to tell me how I ended up in hack?"

"You all came back drunk and very loud and woke me up. So I suggested you all followed m and that you all walked into the brig. You were all too drunk to care so I had them lock you in. If the Cylons had attracted you were all too drunk to be in charge of a viper anyway."

"So you're not mad?"

"I think having the Old Man have to come and busy you out is enough humiliation for one day. Besides I had a decent nights sleep and passed my pre-flight checks so I'm in a good mood."

"That's good." Lee replied.

"Finish running the pre-flight with the Chief, I have to go to the head." Kara handed him the clipboard.

"She undecidedly perky this morning." Tyrol commented when he walked back over to Lee's side.

"Perky is a word I'd never thought I'd hear describing Kara, but it seems to fit today. I think that scares me more than when she's in a bad mood."

"If you can't be in a good mood on your wedding day when can you be?" Cally asked walking past.

"Let's just ignore the fact that she's right." Lee suggested.

"So how's the brig sir?" Tyrol asked.

"You know about that?" Lee questioned.

"I think the whole ship does sir. The singing was highly entertaining."

"Singing?" Lee queried.

"I believe there was dancing down one of the hallways too."

"Dancing?"

"Yes sir."

"Anything else?"

"That depends on who you listen to." Tyrol replied.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not sir." Tyrol suggested. "Do you want to finish running the pre-flight?"

"Sure."

They had finished all the pre-flight by the time Kara returned.

"So?" Kara prompted.

"Looks good." Lee replied.

"I'll pay you when you get back." Tyrol added.

"I told you."

"I'm missing something." Lee stated.

"The Chief and I had a bet on how gullible you'd be."

"Gullible?"

"Whatever he told you you did last night you didn't." Kara explained.

"No singing?"

"Not as far as I know sir." Tyrol confirmed. "I'll just be going."

"That was mean." Lee said to Kara.

"I told you not to wake me up." Kara countered.

"So it was pay back?"

"At least you can form words this morning." Kara winked at him.

"So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Kara replied.

"No second thoughts?"

"Second, third, fourth thoughts." Kara stated. "But I haven't changed my mind if that's what you're worried about. You?"

"No."

"Good, because otherwise I'd have to kill you." She teased.

TBC


	90. Chapter 90

"Kara."

"Commander." Kara replied.

"Are you sure you don't want a dress? We could find one."

"I prefer wearing my uniform." Kara stated. "I was never one for dresses."

"Okay."

"I thought you were meeting the President." Kara said.

"She wanted to talk to Lee alone for a moment." Adama explained.

"Okay." Kara took a breath.

"Are you doing okay?"

"I'm good." Kara assured him. "I'll be better when it's over."

"Nerves?" Adama guessed.

"No." Kara replied. "It's just a lot of fuss for something that can be simple."

"Your quarters will be ready by the time you get back." Adama told her.

"Thank you."

BSG

"Major." The President caught up with Lee.

"Madam President." Lee was surprised that she had come to see him. "Is there a problem?"

"No. I just wanted a minute with you before we began."

"Yes sir." Lee replied cautiously.

"I thought this might be useful." She pulled a ring out of her pocket.

"Sir?"

"It was my mothers."

"Why..?"

"I don't have children and it should be worn not sitting in a box. I'd like you to use it, think of it as a wedding gift."

"Thank you." Lee didn't know what else to say.

"Everyone deserves a little happiness especially now."

BSG

The wedding was simple, Lee's favourite part when he was told he could kiss the bride. After the ceremony they all had a nice lunch, before Adama and the President departed.

Kara and Lee adjourned to a room to celebrate in the traditional manner.

Afterwards Lee propped himself up on his elbow and watched his wife sleep. Kara was lying on her back enjoying the space which was bigger than the limited space of a bunk.

Her left hand was resting protectively on her stomach. Lee leant over and kissed just above her hand.

"If you start doing that a lot it will get annoying." Kara muttered opening his eyes.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"It's not like I've gained a lot of weight, only a couple pounds, the rest is just redistributed."

"That's because you're always beating up the punch bag." Lee countered. "And running around."

"I have a job that involves running around." Kara pointed out before adding. "When I don't fall asleep."

"You can take things easy, it will be fine." Lee assured her.

"We don't know when the Cylons will attack; taking things easy is never an option. Cottle says I should stop feeling so tired in a few weeks anyway. But I have a new class of nuggets so I doubt it will make much difference."

"If you need to take a break go ahead. People will give you more latitude once they know."

"I don't want latitude." Kara stated. "I can do my fraking job."

"I know you can."

"I'm just going to get fat."

"Not fat in the traditional sense."

"What do you call gaining 30lbs in a couple months?"

Lee wasn't quite sure what to say without her biting his head off, so he kept quiet.

Kara grabbed one of the tanks from the floor and pulled it over her head.

"Where are you going?"

"Head." Kara replied. "But when I come back I plan on seducing you."

"Can you seduce someone if they know what you're planning?" Lee asked.

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"No." Lee replied.

"Good, because I really have to pee." Kara left him with a quick kiss.

Lee sighed and rested his head back on the pillow.

TBC


	91. Chapter 91

When Lee rolled over the next morning his hand hit a cold mattress.

"Kara?" He woke up.

"Morning." Kara responded from the chair where she was sat eating.

"Morning." Lee replied.

"If you want some of this you should eat now, because I'm really hungry." Kara told him.

"Where did you get food?" Lee inquired as he pulled on his shorts before joining her.

"I was hungry." Kara shrugged. "And they have better food here than on Galactica."

"That's the military for you." Lee winked at her. "As long as you are fed it doesn't matter what it tastes like."

"I know." Kara sighed.

"How long have you been up?"

"A while, I couldn't sleep."

"You should have woken me up." Lees stated.

"I went searching for food instead." Kara responded.

"This is pretty good." He commented.

"I told you."

"So are we going back to bed when we're done eating?" Lee inquired.

"Maybe we could go for a walk." Kara suggested.

"A walk?"

"Exercise and fresh recirculated air is apparently good for me." Kara quoted Cottle.

"Just avoid hosepipes."

"Why? You look good wet." She teased.

"So that's why you always wanted to talk when I just got out the shower."

"There have to be some perks of living in tight quarters."

"Do you think we'd fit that bed in the bunk room?" Lee asked.

"No. But luckily we won't be sleeping there anymore."

"What?"

"The new quarters will be ready when we get back." Kara explained.

"When did you hear that?" Lee inquired.

"While you were getting cosy with the President."

"It's not my fault she wanted to give us her family heirloom."

"A very nice heirloom too." Kara glanced at the ring on her left hand next to the engagement band Lee had given her. "I'll be back."

"Head again?" Lee asked.

"Get used to it."

BSG

The rest of the honeymoon was spent split between the bedroom and Kara's desire to walk around and get some of the fake sunshine that wasn't received by the dull strip lighting of Galactica.

Lee shook his head when he came back from getting some drinks to find Kara asleep on the grass.

He sat down next to her, not sure what else to do. He noticed her hand had again landed on her stomach.

"You know staring gets annoying." Kara said when she woke up a few minutes later.

"I wasn't staring I was watching."

"That's just fraking semantics."

"I was thinking too."

"What about?" Kara inquired.

"Whether it's a boy or a girl."

"I didn't have a say it in." Kara replied. "Why do you have a preference?"

"Not really. I'm happy either way. Why do you?"

"Boy would be easier."

"Why do you think that?"

"Do I look like the kind of person who'd sit around and play with dolls?" Kara asked.

"Either way the kid is going to end up in a viper before it can walk."

"Of course it fraking will." Kara smiled. "Maybe the simulator first though."

"Good idea."

"You really don't care either way?" Kara asked.

"No. Given its genes either way the kid's going to be a pilot and probably as stubborn as you."

"It beats being as by the book as you." Kara countered.

"I'm not so by the book anymore."

"Prove it." Kara challenged.

TBC


	92. Chapter 92

Kara landed the raptor with ease.

"You're a pretty good raptor pilot." Lee commented.

"I'm better in a viper." Kara undid her seat belt, and got up and hit the button to release the door.

"Welcome back sirs and congratulations." Tyrol greeted them.

"Thank you." Lee replied.

"The Commander left a message he wanted to see you when you got back." Tyrol informed him.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Lee told Kara.

"Okay." Kara agreed. "So Chief, what's been going on around here? Anyone I need to yell at."

"There were a couple bumpy landings, but nothing on the flight deck that's really a problem."

"Which would imply there was a problem else where." Kara crossed her arms.

"There were a couple of black eyes that no-one wants to explain."

"Do I even need to ask who?" Kara inquired.

"I doubt it sir." Tyrol replied.

"I'll take care of it." Kara told him. "The new class of nuggets arrive next week, so that will mean even more fun."

"You're going to get them trained through the simulator first?" Tyrol asked.

"Yes, then the CAG will teach them to take off and land before they try what they've learnt out there."

"Getting married or a vacation seems to agree with you." Tyrol commented.

"Getting off Galactica for a few days and not having to worry is good for you."

"I wouldn't know." Tyrol replied. "I'm mostly here."

"I'll see what I can do about that." Kara stated.

"It doesn't matter." Tyrol told her.

"Trust me I know some people in management." Kara smiled.

"Yes sir."

"I have to go and change and yell. Let me know if there are any problems, I need to deal with."

"Yes sir."

BSG

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Take a walk with me." Adama replied. He left Tigh in command. "Did you have a nice honeymoon?"

"Yes." Lee replied. "It was nice to get away for a few days and not worry about the paperwork which is stacking up on my desk. But I'm guessing that's not why you want to talk to me."

"There was an incident with a few of the pilots, I'm not exactly sure of the details but there were a few black eyes and bruised ribs, no-one is talking. I thought you should know."

"Kara's probably already found out and is yelling at them." Lee guessed. "But I'll look into it."

"Good."

"Anything else I should know about?"

"There were several boxes of supplies ruined by a burst pipe. But since we haven't had any Cylon activity in a while it's been quiet."

"But it doesn't bode well."

"We're prepared." Adama stated.

They continued to talk as they walked until Adama stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Lee inquired.

"No. I just have something to show you." Adama opened the hatch door and stepped inside Lee followed him.

The room had obviously been visiting guest quarters. It had a bed that was at least double the width of the rack room beds, a couch, a table and it's only connected bathroom and another small room connected off of that.

"Once the visitors who were here for the decommissioning ceremony had be relocated to other ships in the fleet these rooms freed up, but since we didn't need they were shut up." Adama explained.

"It's a good space."

"It's your new quarters. It should be enough room for now, if in a few years depending on how things go you need more space we'll see what we can do, but hopefully we won't need to find quarters on Galactica we'll have a new home."

"I think that's what everyone is hoping."

"I'll leave you to show Kara around later."

"Of course." Lee replied.

"Tell her I'd like to see her when she has time later."

"I will."

"I need to get back to CIC."

TBC


	93. Chapter 93

The two men Kara was searching for were in the gym staring each other down.

"I go away for three fraking days and you can't stay away from each other." Kara bellowed.

The two men jumped away from each other and turned to look at her.

"Starbuck." One of them said. "We hear congratulations are in order."

"My getting married has nothing to do with this."

"Actually he meant we heard you were pregnant." The other said.

"Neither of those things will stop me kicking your fraking asses out the airlock. I know you have a fraking personality clash, but there are fraking other things to focus your attention on like the fraking toasters."

They were silent.

"Do you want to tell me what it was this time?" Kara asked.

They didn't respond.

"I've already warned you about fraking staying away from each other. Does the CAG have anything he'd fraking like to add?" Kara inquired then glanced over her shoulder to where Lee was stood in the doorway.

"No, I think you're handling just fine." Lee crossed his arms. "The Commander's a little annoyed that no-one wants to talk. How do you want to proceed?"

"You're being put on different patrols and pulling extra maintenance shifts. When one of you gets the chance to sleep the other will be working and I hear of any more problems you'll both be taking up permanent residence in the brig only being let out to fly your patrols. Any problems with that sir?"

"No." Lee replied. "You're supposed to be on patrol in ten minutes, move it." Lee directed at one of them. "And you can just get out of here."

They both exited before the CAG and his wife had anything else to say.

"So having fun?" Lee asked her slightly bemused.

"I'm just getting started." Kara replied.

"I bet you are."

"What did the old man want?"

"To let me know about frick and frack." Lee explained.

"I got that from the Chief."

"He also wanted to tell me there was a leaking pipe."

"You're the plumber now." Kara nodded.

"Funny."

"I thought so." Kara smiled.

"He also wanted to give me a guided tour of our new quarters. Formally quarters for VIP guests."

"You get the guided tour and I get to yell at nuggets who can't stop fighting like children."

Lee opened his mouth to say something and then decided against it.

"What?"

"He told me to give you a tour later." Lee answered leaving the statement he had been about to make unsaid.

"Okay."

"He also wants to see you later when you have time."

"There's something I wanted to talk to him about anyway."

"Anything interesting?" Lee inquired.

"Need to know."

"Well I probably have paperwork stacked up on my desk."

"I have a schedule to re-write." Kara stated. "After I see Cottle."

"Cottle?"

"Just keeping the doctor happy."

"Let me know what he says." Lee requested.

"Yes sir." Kara replied.

"Funny."

"By the way Hotdog can't keep his mouth shut." Kara informed him.

"What?"

"They knew I'm pregnant, which is a good indicator that the rest of the ship do too."

"It was going to get out eventually." Lee stated.

"I know."

"If they tell each other it saves us doing it." Lee pointed out.

"I know."

"Would you stop say I know?"

"How about I'll see you later?" Kara offered.

"That will work. After you." He stepped back to let her leave ahead of him.

TBC


	94. Chapter 94

"Kara." Adama said when he saw her.

"Commander."

"How was the honeymoon?"

"It was nice." Kara replied.

"Good. Did Lee show you your new quarters yet?" He inquired.

"Yes. Thanks."

"It's not a problem." Adama signalled for her to sit down. "So what have you been doing since you got back?"

"Yelling at nuggets, rearranging schedules so they don't go anywhere near each other, paperwork, finalising the list of the new nuggets for next week."

"Sounds slightly more interesting than my day."

"There's actually something I want to talk to you about, or some bodies."

"I think I'll need a little clarification."

"The Chief and the deck crew."

"What about them?"

"They need a vacation."

"Vacation?" Adama repeated. "Sending the whole deck crew on vacation may be a problem."

"I didn't mean all at once, but most of them work at least 12 hour days, seven days a week, and haven't been off Galactica since this all happened. Giving them 12 hours on Cloud 9 would give them a break."

"Who would take control of the flight deck if the Chief isn't here?"

"I'll do it." Kara offered. "It's not like I don't spend a lot of time there anyway, I'll be there even more when we start using the simulator."

"I'll take the idea under advisement."

"Good."

"How many were you thinking?"

"About six. I can get the pilots who are off duty to help out, they all have a reasonable working knowledge of how the vipers are put together. You could do it over a few weeks, so we aren't missing people every day."

"The rest of the crew could do with a day off."

"Rotation, so they get at least one day off off of Galactica a month would probably be do wonders for morale."

"I'd need to look into the logistics of it."

"How about I take a look?" Kara suggested. "I can probably fit it into my schedule somewhere."

"Let me know what you have by the end of next week." Adama stated. "The Colonel can help you with any personnel information and schedules that you need."

"Thank you sir."

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Move the rest of my stuff and then grab something to eat. Lee's on patrol for a few more hours."

"Would you be willing to change your plans to have diner with an old man?"

"I'd love to and you're not that old."

"I think that is the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a while." Adama stated.

GG

When Lee returned from patrol and having grabbed a stack of paperwork from his office he headed for his new quarters.

Half the desk was already taken up by stacks of paperwork that Kara had put there. He dumped his paperwork on the other side.

He looked around. Kara had obviously moved both of their things while he'd been gone and had arranged them.

"Hey." Kara said yawning as she came out of the bathroom. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I see you've been busy."

"The old man got me some help after we had dinner."

"Right." Lee replied. "You seem to have gained more paperwork as well."

"Since the paying people stalled, I went to the next best option."

"What's that?"

"Giving them the day off, not on Galactica." Kara replied.

"Giving them the day off."

"The Chief and his crew haven't had a day off in months; it will do them some good to get off Galactica for a day. But the old man says if they get the day off, others will want the day off. So I told him I'd look into the logistics of it. Hence the pile of schedules."

"So you're going to find time in between teaching the new nuggets, your maintenance schedule, and all the paperwork to figure it out?" Lee queried.

"Well the CAG can do some more of his own paperwork because he won't be required to take the new class of nuggets out for a few weeks." Kara suggested.

"I see."

"I'm going to bed it's been a long day."

"I just need to take care of some of this before I join you." Lee told her.

"I'll be there."

TBC


	95. Chapter 95

Kara stood sideways in front of the mirror, and lifted up her tanks. Over the past few months Kara's stomach had grown bigger and she had a definite bump.

She had managed to convince Adama that letting people take a day off once in a while was a good idea. The Chief and the others definitely appreciated the break.

Kara sighed as she ran a hand over her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked from his position on the bed.

"Just getting fatter."

"It's all in the aid of a good cause."

"You get fat while I complain about not being able to lie on my back anymore."

"Since we're done with our daily, you get fat conversation."

"What are your plans today?" Kara inquired.

"I have a meeting then, paperwork, patrol, paperwork and did I mention more paperwork?"

"Considering I do half the paperwork you used to do." Kara shrugged and then pulled her tank down over her rounded stomach.

"What have you got planned today?"

"I have the nuggets scheduled in the simulator all day in between bathroom breaks, starting in fifteen minutes. I should get going." She grabbed a camouflage shirt and pulled it on not bothering to do up the buttons and grabbed her notes. "I'll see you later."

"Remember to stop for lunch." Lee reminded her.

"It's in my schedule."

GG

"How did your day off go?" Kara asked Cally as she sat monitoring the simulator and the nuggets inside.

"It was great sir. There can be a lot said for feel grass under your feet."

"I know what you mean." Kara agreed. "Watch it Dixon or you'll veer off course, hold it steady before you execute the turn." Kara instructed.

"How is he doing?"

"This is his fifth attempt, and this is still a basic program."

"He'll get it eventually." Cally said optimistically.

"Or he'll wash out. Some people shouldn't be flying, even if we need pilots." Kara sighed.

"How many more today?"

"Four." Kara replied. "Frak!" Kara put her hand to her stomach.

"Is everything okay?" Cally asked instantly concerned.

"It moved."

"It moved." Cally repeated. "It's supposed to right?"

"Yes."

"Is it the first time?" Cally inquired.

"The first I'm certain it moved." Kara clarified.

"Do you want me to get the Major?" Cally offered.

"No. He'll find out later. I can't tell him every time 'it' does something."

"I think you'll need a better name than it sir." Cally suggested.

"It works for now."

"Yes sir."

"Dixon your time is up." Kara informed him. "Level off."

"_But Starbuck…"_

"You can't get it, so give up the ghost. That's an order." Kara snapped.

"I'll lock the wings and let him out."

"Thanks Cally."

"Captain Thrace." The next nugget up came up behind Kara while she was watching Dixon exit the viper.

"Fill the first page of this out." Kara handed him a form. "You can finish up after we're done."

"What is it?"

"A progress report." Kara replied. "Its how you think you're doing as opposed to the report I'm writing and the one the CAG is writing. It will determine where you go next in your training."

"Where?" He questioned.

"Where." Kara repeated.

"Captain, I don't think…" Dixon walked over.

"Just fill out the form." Kara stated. "Cally, get him set up. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Yes sir."

TBC


	96. Chapter 96

Kara stood with her back against the wall and let the warm water of the shower run over her body, it had been a long day.

Lee heard the water running when he came in.

"Want some company?" Lee asked from the bathroom doorway.

"I've got permanent company these days." Kara replied.

"I was thinking of something a little different."

"It moves." Kara stated.

"It moved?" Lee questioned.

"It moved."

Lee stepped under the water still wearing his clothes.

"You're getting wet." Kara pointed out.

"I'm not bothered." Lee put one hand either side of her and kissed her.

"You'll care when you have to put on wet boots tomorrow. I don't think they'll buy you got caught in a rainstorm."

"I'll think of something."

"You could take your clothes off." Kara suggested.

"I could." Lee pulled his tanks over his head and they hit the floor with a wet thud.

Kara ran her hands over his chest before she kissed him.

"So it moved?" Lee said as wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Cottle says it's probably been doing it for a while but I've not been paying attention or this one was just big enough to get my attention."

"You saw Cottle?"

"I ran into him." Kara shrugged as she pulled some clothes on. "Dixon gets one more chance before I flunk him out."

"That was a topic change."

"The kid moved and took me by surprise and there isn't much else to say about it."

"So what was that about Dixon?"

"He has no aptitude for flying, he can't get past the basic simulator exercises and even he admits he's having problems."

"So what are you doing about it?"

"One more chance after class tomorrow. If he fails he gets flunked out."

"Kara we need pilots." Lee reminded her as he started pulling on some clothes.

"He's not going to make it. I won't let him up in a viper, if he can't manage the basics on the ground."

"It's your call." Lee told her.

"I know." Kara grabbed the reports from the desk and dumped them on the bed.

"So you're still working?"

"I have progress reports to write." Kara replied.

"You could take a break."

"But the CAG is a stickler for deadlines." Kara remarked.

"I'm sure he'll cut you a break."

"I sure he would, but if I don't get at least half of these done, I can't go to sleep."

"I'm pretty sure doing paperwork isn't a prerequisite for sleep. Although it can put you to sleep."

"I need half of these done tonight so I can dump that half on you so you can add you can review them and add your comments while I finish up the other half." Kara explained.

"Sounds like something to put off."

"They have to go to Tigh by the end of the week." Kara reminded him.

"Life would be a lot easier if we didn't have to do paperwork." Lee sighed.

"The military runs on having everything in triplicate." Kara winked at him. "That way it gives them three chances to lose it."

"You know you're in a pretty good mood for someone with a pile of paperwork."

"I can't think why." Kara looked at him.

They both settled down to do their paperwork.

It was another ten minutes before Kara got up and walked over to Lee's side.

"What can I do for you Captain?" Lee inquired leaning back against the chair. Kara took a seat on his leg. "I thought you had paperwork."

"I do."

"Bored already?"

"Someone interrupted." Kara grabbed his hand and held it to her stomach. "Can you feel that?" She asked after a minute.

"I'm not sure." Lee admitted.

"It gets stronger as the kid develops a right hook." Kara stated. "I have to get back to work." She gave him a kiss.

TBC


	97. Chapter 97

Kara continued to get bigger. Much to her annoyance she had a bigger bump than either of the two women who pregnant and slightly further along than her.

Kara walked into the ready room where she had a class; she walked over the podium and dropped the stack of papers she was carrying.

"Let me help." One of the nuggets offered.

"I can fraking manage." Kara snapped fed up of people doing things for her when she was perfectly capable of doing them herself.

Kara picked up the papers; she'd learnt how to pick things up off the floor when she couldn't bend at the waist.

"Take one and pass the rest on." Kara thrust the papers at a random nugget.

"What's the plan for today Starbuck?" One of them inquired.

"You're doing the work, I'm taking it easy." Kara replied.

"What if?" Someone read from the top of the sheet.

"Today is the first of the 'what if' sessions. You've got a list of scenarios, I want you to get into groups of three or four and figure out what you do if those things happen. Tomorrow we'll go over your answers. I'll explain what you're supposed to do and then tell you what I'd do that would get me yelled at. But what you shouldn't do because you're not as good a pilot. You've got a couple hours to figure it out."

BSG

Kara was walking down the halls when she ran into her father-in-law.

"Commander." Kara greeted him.

"Kara. How are you today?"

"It's been a long day." Kara replied. "I'm just planning on going to bed."

"You should take it easy."

"It would be a lot easier if the kid stopped kicking."

"May I?" Adama asked.

"Since it's you." Kara replied. Kara put her hand over where the baby was kicking.

"It's definitely strong."

"Lee's says it's inherited my attitude."

"That's not a bad thing." Adama stated.

"Tell that to Colonel Tigh."

"You've avoided the brig for almost a year." Adama pointed out.

Kara yawned.

"Sorry." She apologised. "Like I said it's been a long day."

"You should go and put your feet up and make my son run around after you."

"Lee is involved in something that's going to last a few more hours, so I'm going to bed."

"Let me know if you need anything." Adama requested.

"Thank you."

"Good night."

"Goodnight sir."

BSG

"You're back late." Kara muttered when Lee climbed into bed.

"Sorry, it took longer than expected."

"I ran into the Old Man earlier. He agrees with you about the baby having my attitude, but that's not a bad thing."

"Never said it was."

"You could try telling the kid to let me go to sleep."

"I thought we'd agreed the kid was like you, which pretty much counts out it ever listening to me." Lee kissed the back of her neck. "But I can give it a shot."

"Very gracious of you."

"Kid go to sleep." He ran his hand over her stomach and got a kick in the hand for his efforts. "See."

"A fat lot of good you are."

"I could help distract you." Lee suggested.

"I need to sleep. I'm so tired."

"Okay."

Lee rolled onto his back.

"Lee I'm not…." She trailed off.

"I know. Go to sleep."

TBC


	98. Chapter 98

"Hey Chief." Lee said when he arrived on the flight deck.

"Major."

"Have you seen Starbuck?" Lee inquired.

"I'm supposed to tell people I haven't seen her." Tyrol replied.

"Supposed to?"

"I don't think you qualify as people sir."

"I suppose that's comforting. Where is she?"

"Hiding out in theraptor in the corner." Tyrol pointed it out.

"Why?"

"Something about people keep asking her if she's okay and something about the nuggets bugging her. Her words." Tyrol replied.

"Thanks Chief."

Lee walked over to the raptor and watched Kara from the doorway, where she was sat, her feet up in the other chair and a file open on her lap.

"Planning your escape?" Lee inquired.

"Unfortunately not." Kara replied.

"The Chief says you're hiding out."

"People keep wanting to touch my stomach or asking how I am. I'm fraking seven and half months pregnant not fraking dying."

"And the nuggets."

"I told them I'd tell them which of them would pass at the end of the week, and which would need a few more weeks training."

"So how many am I getting in flight rotation next week?"

"Four for definite. Four need another few weeks and there are three who are on the borderline." Kara replied. "Hey keep your feet to yourself kid."

"Woke up did it?"

"If a bruised kidney is any indication then I'd say so."

"How are you really doing?"

"I'm pregnant not dying." Kara responded.

"Right."

"Were you looking for me for a reason?"

"Dad wants us to come over for dinner tonight."

"Fine." Kara agreed.

"Do you want some help?" Lee offered.

"Don't you have better things to do?"

"I've got an hour free." Lee replied.

"So how's your day been?" Kara inquired.

"A Cylon raider dropping by and an FTL jump always brightens up the day."

"Some people have all the fun."

"Where were you?" Lee asked.

"When the Cylons showed up?"

"Yes."

"Cottle was checking my blood pressure, which was slightly higher than last time."

"Is it something to worry about?"

"Not right now." Kara replied. "He told me to avoid stress."

"So you're hiding out from the nuggets and annoying people." Lee said.

"No I was hiding from them before he said that."

"How much stress are you trying to avoid?" Lee inquired.

"My job generally isn't too stressful."

"You're trying to teach a bunch of people to fly a viper to attack the Cylons." Lee stated.

"Most of the time that's not a problem. Paperwork is stressful."

"Is that a subtle hint to take over more of your paperwork?" Lee inquired.

"No."

"As soon as you pass all the nuggets, you get maternity leave and don't have to start with a new class for a few months; we have a reasonable number of pilots now."

"What exactly am I going to do with maternity leave?" Kara inquired.

"Drive everybody crazy?" Lee suggested. "Put your feet up?"

"I thought driving people was the lovely Mrs Tigh's job." She paused. "She's not coming to dinner is she? Because if she is I'm otherwise engaged."

"Just us and Dad fortunately."

"It still doesn't stop her making passes at you anytime you have the misfortune to run into her."

"I don't quite think you've convinced her that you'd hit her if she doesn't stop." Lee pointed out.

"I'd hit her, she just avoids me so I don't get the opportunity. I think she spends most of her time flirting with Baltar."

TBC


	99. Chapter 99

"I'm running out of clothes that fit again." Kara stated as she got changed for dinner.

"We'll get you some bigger ones." Lee replied from the shower.

"I'm going to be as big as Galactica before this is over."

"I'll warn the fleet." Lee joked switching off the shower.

"Why did I marry again?" Kara asked.

"No one else would put up with you." Lee replied.

"Yeah, I love you too." Kara retorted.

"It will take me five minutes to get dressed."

"It will take me longer than that to do up my boots."

"Sit down." Lee instructed.

Kara sat down on the bed. Lee quickly did up the laces of her boots.

"There you go."

"You should really watch how you bend down in a towel." Kara teased.

Lee kissed her as he got up.

"I'm getting dressed now."

Lee had fortunately pulled on his pants and was in the process of putting on his tanks when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Kara yelled not being bothered to get up and see who was there.

"Sirs." Cally said when she came in. "Sorry to interrupt your evening."

"It's fine Cally." Kara told her.

"What can we do for you?" Lee asked.

"The Chief needs you on the flight deck." Cally replied.

"Did he say why?"

"He just needs to see you."

"Can it wait?" Lee inquired. "We're supposed to be having dinner with my father."

"I don't think so sir." Cally stated.

"Tell the Chief he'll be right there." Kara stated.

"Yes sir." Cally responded and disappeared.

Lee looked at Kara.

"Go and talk to the Chief, I'll explain it to the Old Man."

Lee gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll try not to be too long."

"We're not holding dinner I'm starving."

"Okay."

BSG

It took twenty minutes for Lee to arrive at dinner. Kara and Adama had started eating while chatting about things.

"Sorry I'm late." Lee apologised taking his seat.

"Is everything okay?" Adama inquired.

"It's taken care of for now." Lee replied. "This looks good."

Kara studied him for a minute.

"Did you at least throw them in the brig this time?" Kara asked.

"What?" Lee looked at her.

"The Chief wanted you on the flight deck he either broke your Viper or there is a problem with the pilots. Since the biggest fraking headaches are Frick and Frack I presume they were the cause of the problem."

"You're good." Lee stated.

"It's a skill."

"Who are Frick and Frack?" Adama inquired a little confused because he didn't recognise the call signs.

"Two of the old nugget class that have a serious personality class and keep getting to fights." Kara explained. "We keep tossing them in the brig."

"I see."

"I thought they were supposed to be keeping away from each other I warned them, I have them purposely on different shifts so they don't go near each other."

"One of them traded shifts." Lee explained.

"We'll be having two permanent residents in the brig for the next month." Kara told Adama. "We'll let them out for their patrols, because they aren't bad pilots."

"It appears between you you have the situation at hand." Adama stated. "Let me know if I need to step in at any point."

"We've got a handle on it Dad." Lee replied.

TBC


	100. Chapter 100

Kara made her way to CIC, she hesitated before entering. Adama noticed her and beckoned her in despite the fact that the fleet was on high alert.

"How many?" Kara inquired.

"Six." Adama replied.

"Half the fleet is away." Gaeta announced.

Kara watched on the Dradis monitor as they pilots battled with Cylon raiders.

"Three confirmed kills." Dee announced.

"They need to go in the simulator and practice their dogfighting skills." Kara muttered.

Adama glanced at her, knowing Kara was confident in the skills of the pilots having personally trained most of them.

"The fleet is away." Gaeta announced.

"Order them home and prepare to jump as soon as they've landed." Adama instructed.

"Galactica to all vipers, break away and come home." Dee instructed. "Apollo says they were just starting to have fun."

"Fraking idiot." Kara muttered under her breath.

"They're returning to the ship." Dee stated.

"Standing by to carry an FTL jump." Gaeta stated.

"They've all landed." Dee responded.

"And jump." Adama ordered.

Kara gripped the edge of the table as they jumped.

"The fleet all made the jump and are present and accounted for." Gaeta informed them.

"Good." Adama replied.

"I'm sorry." Kara said.

"For what?" Adama looked at her.

"My water just broke all over the floor."

"What!" The word echoed by multiple voices around the CIC.

"Are you having contractions?" Adama asked being the first catch his breath.

"Only for about 4 hours." Kara replied.

"Why aren't you in life station?" Tigh inquired.

"Because these things take hours and they are only fifteen minutes apart and I came to see if I could get Lee back from his CAP patrol so I can fraking cause him pain, because it fraking hurts, sir." She added the sir reluctantly. "The Cylons showing up screwed that up."

Adama was more than used to his daughter-in-laws colourful language and was somewhat bemused by it.

"Dee call down to the flight deck and have Apollo report to the life station. Mr Gaeta escort Starbuck there." Adama instructed.

"Yes sir." They replied.

"I'll be by to check up on you later."

"Yes sir." Kara agreed.

BSG

Lee was sat in his viper run a quick check before he prepared to go out and finish his CAP patrol.

Tyrol banged on the hull to get Lee's attention and gave him the signal quit what he was doing.

Lee popped open the canopy of the viper and pulled off his helmet.

"What's the problem Chief?"

"You need to go to the Life Station."

"I'm fine." Lee stated.

"Yes sir, but I doubt you will be."

"What?" Lee questioned.

"Starbuck's in labour."

"What?"

"She's having the baby, her water broke in CIC." Tyrol explained.

"What?" Lee was stunned.

"She's having the baby." Tyrol repeated.

Lee looked suddenly petrified.

"If you can handle a pregnant Starbuck you can handle her in labour yelling at you for a few hours sir." Tyrol told him. "And if you don't get up there, she'll probably hurt you."

"You're right." Lee agreed.

They pulled the steps up to the viper so Lee could get out.

"Good luck." Tyrol yelled after him.

TBC


	101. Chapter 101

Cottle had just finished examining Kara by the time Lee arrived.

"You can go." Cottle told her.

"What?" Lee asked.

"She's only 3 centimetres dilated." Cottle replied. "And it seems to be the day for babies. I have one at 8 centimetres and one almost ready to push. So you can go for now. Come back in two hours for a check up or if the contractions get to be closer than five minutes apart before then which I doubt they will."

"Thanks Doc." Kara stated. "I'm going to put some more clothes on."

Lee looked at his wife.

"What? My clothes got wet."

"You're fine with just leaving?"

"I'd rather not spend any more time here than necessary. And I can yell at you because it fraking hurts just about anywhere."

"Right." Lee decided wasn't the time to argue with her.

"Nice flying." She replied. "But I expected you to take out more."

"Because you would have taken out all of them."

"Too fraking right I would have."

"You never change." Lee sighed.

"They need to practice their dog fighting skills."

"Only you'd say that a time like this."

"Frak." Kara gripped the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Lee put a hand on her back. Kara glared at him. "Stupid question."

"Let's fraking get out of here." Kara said when the contraction was over.

"Are you sure?"

"Fine you stay here, I'll leave."

Lee didn't argue, he just followed her. Rather than heading back to their quarters as he expected she headed to the pilots rec room.

"Kara what are you…"

"Take a seat." Kara sat on one side of the table and picked up the triad cards and started to shuffle them.

"Kara…" Lee started again.

"I need a distraction for a few hours. So we're playing triad any arguments?"

"No."

"Good. Deal." Kara handed him the cards.

BSG

It was 40 minutes and several contractions later than anyone else arrived at the room.

"Room for one more." Hotdog asked when he came in.

"Take a seat." Kara replied.

Kara redealt the cards.

"You know you're not looking too hot Starbuck." Hotdog commented.

"You try being in fraking labour and we'll see how fraking hot you look." Kara snapped.

"You're joking?"

"No the searing pain every twelve minutes is just a figment of my fraking imagination." Kara responded sarcastically.

Hotdog glanced at Lee who nodded.

"Shouldn't you be in the Life Station?" Hotdog asked.

"Impending Cylon attack seems to be good at inducing labour." Lee supplied. "Everyone is having their kid today."

"I'm going back later when it's fraking closer." Kara explained.

"Just ignore the swearing, screaming and her kicking you." Lee suggested.

"I'm going break something if you don't shut the frak up." Kara responded.

"Shutting up." Lee replied.

Hotdog didn't argue. Arguing with Starbuck normal was a bad idea, arguing with a Starbuck in labour was a whole other kettle of fish.

They continued to play until the two hours was up.

"Time to head back." Lee pointed out.

"I'll probably be right back." Kara stated.

"I think you have a good reason if you're not." Hotdog stated.

"Let's go." Lee put his hand on her arm. Kara glared at him. "Sorry."

TBC


	102. Chapter 102

"Okay, you're at 4 centimetres. This is going to take a while longer." Cottle stated.

"Which I fraking knew."

"There's going to be a few hours before we see if we can go three for three on girls."

"They both had girls?" Lee questioned.

"Lucy and Ariadne I believe." Cottle replied.

"So I can go back to playing triad?" Kara asked.

"You might want to try walking a few laps to see if that hurries things up but otherwise…"

"Come back in two hours or if the contractions get close than five minutes apart." Kara finished for him. "Let's get fraking out of here."

They walked around for a while before heading back to the rec room where Hotdog was sat shuffling the cards.

"I guess you have more time to kill."

"Just deal the fraking cards." Kara snapped.

They played; Kara scribbled something down on several sheets of paper she had snagged.

"Here sign this." She passed the paper over to Lee with a pen.

"Are you trying to distract me?" Lee asked.

"Just fraking sign the paper."

Lee signed his name without reading it.

Kara grabbed the papers back and handed them to Hotdog.

"You want me to sign them too?"

"No. Just take them to the Chief and tell him you need to borrow Cally for a few days. The top one is authorisation for that. The second one is for Cally it will explain what I need her to do and the third one is for you." Kara explained.

"I'm a little confused as to what you want me to do."

"I want all the pilots going through the simulator; you all need to brush up on your dog fighting skills. Cally knows how to work it and I trust her with it. She just needs someone to sit beside her who the pilots will listen too. The list of the programs you need to run are on your piece of paper with instructions." Kara continued the explanation.

"Cally?" Lee questioned.

"She can fly the simulator if needs be, she'll be fine." Kara replied. "I'm the flight instructor; it's my simulator and my call. Just fit it around the flight schedule which is written for the next month and unless there is a major problem it won't change."

Hotdog looked at Lee.

"She's right it's her call and apparently I signed off on it."

BSG

Several return visits to the life station and 10 hours later Kara was holding her son wrapped up in a blanket.

"So what are we going to call him?" Lee asked sat on the edge of the bed.

"Not a clue." Kara admitted. "You might want to call the Old Man and tell him he's a grandfather."

"You know he'll be right down here."

"I know. But once he's gone I can get some sleep. I'm exhausted." Kara yawned.

"I'll bet."

BSG

"So does he have a name yet?" Adama inquired when he arrived.

"Not yet." Lee replied.

"Lukeios." Kara said after looking at her son.

"A very good name. It also comes with a call sign." Adama crossed his arms.

"Am I missing something?" Lee inquired.

"Lukeios comes from Lykos which means wolf." Adama explained.

"Lukeios was the god shepherds prayed to protect their flocks from wolves." Kara added. "I guess since there aren't any sheep anymore you could equate it with protecting the fleet from the Cylons." Kara glanced at Adama.

"Tell him the other part." He prompted.

"Lukeios was what the shepherds called Apollo."

"I can live with that." Lee agreed.

"Good because I wasn't going to change it. Do you want to hold him?" Kara asked Adama.

He took his grandson in his arms.

"At least someone knows what they're fraking doing. Because I don't."

"Kara." Lee said.

"He doesn't know what it means, and it's not like he's never going to hear it come out of my mouth again and this fraking Battlestar it flies around here pretty often." Kara argued.

"I was going to say we'd figure it out."

"Oh."

TBC


	103. Chapter 103

"You should all get some sleep." Adama stated after he handed the baby to Lee. "It's late or early depending on how you want to look at 4 am."

"We were planning on it."

"I'll let the President know she can add three more to her population count in the morning. Congratulations and goodnight."

"Night." Kara said yawning.

Lee sat down in the chair still holding the baby.

"You should put him in that crib thing since he's asleep and get some sleep." Kara told him.

"I'm fine just holding him."

"You'll wake up with sore arms he weighs nine and half pounds." Kara warned.

"I know." Lee replied.

"You know they only weigh 6lbs and 6 and half pounds each."

"Big baby." Lee smiled.

"Trust me I felt it." Kara yawned again. "Okay I'm sleeping wake me when he's hungry."

BSG

"Everything looks good." Cottle said when he came to check on them at a reasonable hour. "You can all go back to your quarters tomorrow."

"Since I'm not fraking doing this again, you'd better make sure my birth control does what it's supposed to." Kara told Cottle. "Or he won't be the only one with a black eye."

Kara had somewhere along the line punch Lee in the eye and it had turned black.

"Birth control is never one hundred percent effective, accidents do happen but we are making sure that the birth control shots are doing what they are supposed. I'll leave you alone now." Cottle got his feet. "Major you may want to take a shower."

Kara bit her lip so as not to laugh.

"Do I really smell that bad?" Lee asked.

"Well you did come straight from fighting the Cylons." Kara smiled. "And I already took a shower."

"Are you going to be okay if I run and take a shower?"

"He's not screaming, I think we'll be fine for fifteen minutes." Kara replied.

It wasn't long before Kara noticed a visitor hanging around.

"Hey Cally."

"Are you feeling up to visitors?" Cally inquired.

"Sure."

"He's gorgeous." Cally commented.

"Do you want hold him?"

Kara gently handed the baby to Cally.

"Heavy." Cally commented.

"Try nine and a half pounds."

"Ouch." Cally pulled a face at the thought.

"You're telling me."

"Does he have a name?" Cally inquired.

"Lukeios." Kara replied.

"Protector of flocks from wolves and another name for Apollo." Cally recalled.

"You know more than Lee does." Kara paused. "I guess I know why you're here."

"I wanted to see the baby too." Cally stated.

"Cally they all need to work on their dog fighting skills and since I'm not going to be able to do it, I need someone I trust to control the simulator. You can do it. If anyone gets out of order let Hotdog deal with them or tell me I'm perfectly capable of yelling at any of them."

"You just want them to run the dog fighting programs?"

"Yes. They are on the sheet of paper I had Hotdog give you. I trust you." Kara assured her.

"The Chief gave the go ahead. Hotdog is still in bed."

"That's pilots for you." Kara joked.

"Shush." She bounced the baby slightly.

"You look like you know what you're doing."

"Kid brother." Cally replied.

"I have no clue what I'm doing."

"As long as you love him you can figure it out sir. At this age all they do is sleep eat and need their diaper change." Cally pointed out.

"So people keep telling me."

"I should get back to work sir." Cally handed the baby back to Kara.

"Come and visit let me know how they're getting on." Kara requested.

"Yes sir." Cally agreed.

TBC


	104. Chapter 104

"Hey, I brought lunch." Lee set the tray on the table.

Kara was holding the baby who was sucking her finger.

"You shouldn't have left."

"Why did something happen?" Lee asked.

"Ellen Tigh stopped by."

"I'm sorry." Lee apologised.

"No it was worth it." Kara said.

"I'm little confused. You hate the woman."

"I know. Our son has good taste too because he threw up all over her."

"He didn't." Lee didn't quite believe it.

"He did. The look on her face was worth it." Kara smiled. "Okay kid I need my finger back so I can eat." Kara slowly pulled her finger out of the baby's mouth. "Take him."

Lee took the baby, just before he started to cry.

"Okay, shush."

"If your hands are clean try letting him suck on your finger."

"Are you sure he's not hungry?" Lee asked.

"Trust me he's not. We tried that."

"Okay." Lee offered the baby his little finger. He instantly stopped crying. "And I thought you said you didn't know anything about babies."

"I don't. But I just took my finger out his mouth, it's not too hard to fraking figure it out."

"Are you always to going to be snapping like this?"

"I just spent 18 hours in labour and I've had about two hours sleep. I think I'm entitled to snap. Don't drop him." Kara climbed out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Kara didn't respond she just walked off.

Adama appeared twenty minutes later.

"Where's Kara?"

"I don't know. She said she was going for a walk. Can you watch him while I go and find her?" Lee requested.

"Of course."

The baby had fallen to sleep, so Lee careful handed him to his grandfather.

"I'll be as quick as I can."

"We'll be just fine." Adama assured him.

Kara returned five minutes later her eyes a little puffy.

"Commander." She was surprised to see him.

"Lee just went looking for you." Adama told him. "He was worried."

"He'll come back here eventually." Kara sat down on the bed. "I just needed ten minutes to myself. I only went to the nearest store room."

"Are you okay?" Adama asked.

"It's just been a long emotional few days. I just needed a few minutes. I don't think being exhausted helps."

"You should try and get some sleep when the baby sleeps." Adama advised.

"There's something you should probably know." Kara admitted.

"Concerning what?"

"Cally and Hotdog are putting all the pilots through the dog fighting programs over the next few days. The Cylons haven't been around so much lately they're not quite so sharp anymore."

"When did you organise this?"

"In between contractions and games of Triad." Kara admitted.

"Does Lee know about this?"

"He signed off on it."

"Is this one of those occasions where you just tell him to sign something and then tell him what it was for afterwards?"

"There are fewer arguments that way." Kara shrugged as she picked at her food which had now gone cold.

"And you get to do what you want." Adama added.

"I can't fly so I'm just making sure you have some halfway decent pilots when you need them. Anything related to their training it's not really going to hurt, if it's something important I tell him first. They need this training, Lee can figure out some time to take them out and do some proper training, but for now the simulator will have to do."

"Okay." Adama agreed.

Kara looked at him.

"Your arm starting to hurt?" She guessed. "Just put him in the crib. Hopefully he won't wake up and start screaming again and wake up Lucy and Ariadne. That was interesting earlier."

"I'll bet. I need to get back to CIC anyway." He settled the baby in his crib. "Get some sleep, I'll come by later." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." Kara replied.

TBC


	105. Chapter 105

When Lee returned after looking for her he found his family asleep.

He sat down in the chair and watched them sleep.

"Major." Lee turned to see the other two women had just had the other two babies.

"Petty Officer, Specialist." Lee replied.

"Sir we were wondering if you could do us a favour."

"What kind of favour?" Lee inquired.

"Jenna and I were wondering if you could watch Lucy and Ariadne for ten minutes while we went and took a shower."

"They're both asleep, they've both been feed and had their diapers change." Jenna added hoping it would add incentive. "They shouldn't bother you."

"What happened to their fathers?" Lee inquired.

"Graham is working right now." Heather stated.

"And Ariadne's father doesn't exactly know about her sir." Jenna admitted. "I haven't been off of Galactica since I found out I was pregnant and I'm not exactly sure where he is in the fleet to find him and tell him."

"Give me his name; I know a few people who can track him down and let him know you need to speak to him. Even if he doesn't want to be involved he has the right to know."

"Yes sir." Jenna grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the information for him.

"Go and take your showers." Lee told them.

They wheel the portable cribs over and left them nearby before they left.

"Thank you sir." Heather said. "We'll be fifteen minutes at most."

"We're not going anywhere."

"Ouch." Kara said as she rolled over waking herself up. "Okay there was only one when I went to sleep or are they just starting early membership of your fan club?"

"I told their mothers I'd watch them while they took a shower."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Kara asked.

"They're asleep." Lee pointed out. "And it's only for a few minutes."

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"Having them that close together in case…" Kara was cut of by a baby waking up loudly. "Grab Ariadne before…."

"How do you know that's Ariadne?" Lee asked as he went to pick her up.

"She has hair. Lucy doesn't."

Kara threw back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed waiting.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for the cascade effect to start."

"What cascade effect?"

"The one that will start if she won't stop crying. He's only been alive twelve hours but this has happened twice already."

"What?" Lee asked.

Baby Lukeios started crying, a few seconds later Lucy started crying.

"See." Kara went and rubbed her hand over his stomach. "Shush its okay kid." Lee was looking a little confused as how to deal with the two crying baby girls. "You said you'd watch them." She reminded him.

"You're not going to pick him up?" Lee asked.

"I'm hoping he's only half awake and will go back to sleep."

Lee was still trying to settle both the girls down when their mother's came back.

"Sorry sir." Heather apologised.

"It's a good way to prove to him why have twins is a bad idea." Kara said.

"Yes sir." Jenna agreed. "I'll just take her sir."

Lee handed Ariadne to her mother.

"Sorry if they woke you up sir." Heather apologised to Kara.

"I think we're all going to have to get used to not sleeping." Kara pointed out. Lukeios had settled and dropped back to sleep, the others had stopped crying so much.

"I'll just be going." Lee said ducking out.

"Men!" Kara muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry sir." Jenna replied. "We didn't mean to run him off."

"He'll be back, or he'll end up with another black eye."

"Was that intentional?" Heather asked.

"Unfortunately not. He just happened to be in the way when I had a bad contraction."

TBC


	106. Chapter 106

Kara was sat on the bed burping the baby when there was a knock on the door. She's been back from the life station for a few days.

"It's open." Kara called.

"Sorry to bother you." Hotdog apologised.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"I was looking for the CAG."

"Sandman has an ear infection and is grounded for a few days so Lee is covering his patrol." Kara replied.

"Right thanks." He started to leave.

"What's the problem?" Kara asked.

"It can wait." Hotdog started to leave.

"Stop, turn around and tell me what the problem is." Kara instructed.

Hotdog reluctantly turned around.

"There are five of the pilots who refuse to go through the simulator for the training. I've tried to talk to them but they all went to bed and are refusing to get up before their patrols in six hours. I'll get the CAG to deal with it when he gets back."

"I'll deal with it." Kara wrapped the baby back up in his blanket. "Who are we talking about?" She asked as she laid him down on the bed while she put on her over shirt.

Hotdog told her.

"Let's go."

When they arrived near the bunk room where the stubborn pilots were Kara stopped.

"Everything okay Starbuck?"

"Here hold him."

"What?" Hotdog asked.

"I'm not going to start yelling in front of him and upset him. Stay here and hold him while I take care of this. I won't be long. Support his head and don't drop him."

Hotdog was reluctant but did as he was told.

Kara slammed the lights on and yanked back the curtains on the bunks.

"Everybody on their fraking feet now." Kara ordered. "That's not a fraking suggestion."

They all reluctantly got out of bed.

"So do you want to tell me why you're all fraking here instead of on the flight deck waiting to do your simulator training?" Kara asked.

There was no response.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question." Kara crossed her arms. "The training is mandatory. It's a direct order from me and a direct order from the CAG."

There was silence.

"Just because I have better things to do right now that doesn't mean that you can not fraking follow orders? Since no-one wants to talk, you all have fifteen minutes to report to the flight deck for simulator training. You can help out the chief while you're waiting. If you're all not present and accounted for all six of you will spend the next week living in the brig only being let out for patrols and maintenance shifts."

There wasn't a sound to be heard.

"Is that fraking clear?" Kara asked.

"Yes sir." They all responded.

"Fifteen minutes." Kara walked out.

"Everything okay sir?" Hotdog asked.

"Just fine." Kara took the baby from him. "Let's go."

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to the flight deck. If they aren't all there in about fourteen minutes they are all spending the week in the brig for disobeying orders."

"Is it a good idea to take the baby there?"

"He'll be fine." Kara replied. "He's an Adama trust me he'll be fine on a flight deck." Kara's thoughts flash to Zak; while he wasn't a good pilot he did have the makings of a good engineer before he died.

"And this is a viper." Kara held Lukeios in one arm and ran her hand across the cool metal. "I'll teach you how to fly one of these when you're old enough."

Tyrol came up to stand next to Hotdog who was watching her.

"Are babies allowed on your flight deck?" Hotdog asked.

"When has Starbuck not done what she wants sir?" Tyrol countered. "What's she doing here anyway?"

"She yelled at the pilots who refused to come for dog fighting training and threatened to put them all in the brig if they weren't here in fifteen minutes. They have about four minutes left." Hotdog replied. "I think she's just staying to make good on her threat if they don't get here in time."

"She wouldn't do anything to hurt her kid and motherhood is probably not going to soften her. Just make sure she doesn't take one of those for a joyride." Tyrol requested.

TBC


	107. Chapter 107

"Any problems sir?" Tyrol asked when Lee exited the viper.

"It's pulling to the right slightly." Lee replied.

"We'll take a look at that sir."

"Thanks Chief."

"You know he looks more like you every time I see him." Tyrol commented.

"Lukeios?" Lee questioned. "You went and saw Kara?"

"She brought him by early for a few minutes, showed him a viper."

"She brought a baby to the flight deck. Excuse me."

"I think you missed out the reason she was here Chief." Cally said as she started to inspect the viper.

BSG

Lee found Kara grabbing something out of a pile of laundry that had come back.

"Hey." Kara smiled. "How was patrol?"

"Fine." Lee replied. He noticed the crib was empty. "Where's the baby?"

"With the Old Man, we went to visit but I forgot to take a spare diaper with me, so I came back to get one." Kara explained. "I doubt either of them noticed I wasn't there. He seems … enthralled. "

"You took him to the flight deck?" Lee asked.

"How did I know that would get back to you? Are you going to let me explain or are you going to jump down my throat for being a lousy parent?" Kara inquired.

"I don't think you're a lousy parent."

Lee sat down.

"I would never intentionally do anything that put him in danger."

"Do you want to tell me why you were down there in the first place?"

"Something happened and since you weren't here to deal with it I did. We were there all of five minutes; I showed him a viper, counted to six and left."

"What happened?" Lee was a little confused.

"Six of the pilots refused to report for dog fighting training because Hotdog told them to rather than either of us. So I yelled at them and told them if they didn't report to the flight deck in fifteen minutes they were all spending the week in the brig. I was just there to make sure they all showed up."

"You yelled at them?" Lee questioned.

"I had Hotdog hold Lukeios down the other end of the corridor so he wouldn't hear me yelling. I actually think he likes the sound of the flight deck, he got used to it because I was there so much running everyone through simulator training."

"You could have just left it until I got back." Lee pointed out.

"I had a baby not lost my mind. I'm perfectly fraking okay to yell at anyone thank you very much. I took care of it and they all decided that doing an hours training was better than spending a week in the brig."

"Kara."

"It's been a long day already, so don't start Lee."

"I wasn't going to…"

"I need to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Kara." He caught her arm and pinned her up against the door and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Kara asked.

"I don't like it when you're mad at me."

"And you think that will fix it?"

"I'm hoping it's a start." Lee replied.

"You're good Lee, but not that good."

"Kara." He put a hand either side of her to stop her moving. He knew she could get out if she wanted but she didn't fight him on it.

"What do you want from me Lee?" Kara asked.

"Tell me why you're mad."

"I'm not fraking mad. You're the one who comes in here making accusations without knowing the circumstances."

"I'm not mad, I'm just not exactly sure a flight deck is the best place for a five day old baby."

"It's not like I was going to put him in a viper and send him off to do battle with the Cylons. We were there for five minutes stood out of the way by the simulator and then we walk ten feet to the nearest viper and back again before I left."

"Okay."

"I would never fraking hurt him." Kara stated adamantly a tear running down her cheek.

"I know you wouldn't. Shush come here." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Jerk." Kara muttered.

"I'm sorry." Lee apologised.

TBC


	108. Chapter 108

Lee let himself into his father's quarters.

"Son." Adama looked up to see who it was. "Kara should be back shortly she just went to get something."

"Diaper." Lee held it up. "And she's taking a nap."

"Everything okay?"

"We had a minor misunderstanding." Lee admitted.

"You didn't let her give an explanation before you made an accusation." Adama guessed.

"Are you psychic now?" Lee inquired.

"Kara mentioned the problem with the pilots and that she took care of it with a little trip to the flight deck."

"Do you think the flight deck is a good place for him?"

"Not for long periods of time, but five minutes isn't going to hurt. You and your brother used to run around the flight deck, much to your mother's annoyance, when you little."

"Dad."

"Kara's still trying to figure out how to be a parent, she's used to being in control, fighting to get what she wants, she can't do that with him. She has to figure out a way to balance her job and her family. She'll figure it out she's just going to need some time. Kids have a way of turning your life upside down."

"I know." Lee sighed. "Is he behaving himself?"

"He's been just fine." Adama replied. "There's a report on the table for you."

"What kind of report?"

"You were looking for someone in the fleet. They found him."

"Thanks." Lee grabbed the report.

"Why exactly were you looking for him in the first place?"

"He's Ariadne's father. He didn't know she was pregnant let alone that he's a father so I told her I'd track him down so she could talk to him." Lee read the report. "Permission to take a raptor out."

"Permission granted, but wait until your wife wakes up and talk to Ariadne's mother first." Adama suggested.

"Yes sir." Lee replied.

"How is being a father going?"

"It's taking some getting used to. Especially the not sleeping. But it feels good."

"Good."

Lee did take Lukeios back to their quarters until he started crying and Lee guessed he was hungry which was something Lee really couldn't do anything about.

"Kara." He whispered trying to wake her gently.

"Give him here." She said waking out of her sleep and sitting up. "Hey kid, are you hungry?"

"I think so." Lee replied.

"Did you have a nice time with your grandfather?"

"He drooled all over him."

"Sounds about right."

"Did you have a nice nap?" Lee inquired.

"Yes thank you." Kara answered. "You look like you're on the way out the door."

"They found Ariadne's father." Lee started to explain. "I said I'd go and pick him up and bring him back here. At least if they can talk it's a start."

"Offer to watch Ariadne while they do. As long as she's been fed we can cope with the rest."

"I will."

"Have a nice flight." Kara told him.

"It can wait."

"Lee he's going to eat and probably fall asleep again. I think we can manage."

"I'll be gone a couple hours at most." Lee stated.

"Lee go before I fraking kick you out the door. Ow."

"Ow?" Lee questioned.

"He just sucked a little hard. I'm fine."

"I'll be back soon." He gave her a kiss. "Be good kid."

"I'll try not to let him get thrown in the brig while you're gone." Kara joked.

"Good idea. Kid, keep your mother out of the brig as well."

"That might be tougher." Kara smiled.

"I'll be back soon and then I'll see what I can find for dinner."

"If you find something nice while you're out." Kara suggested. Some of the other ships in the fleet had better food, especially Cloud Nine.

"I'll try."

TBC


	109. Chapter 109

Kara was sat on the bed rocking Lukeios and humming and Ariadne was asleep in the crib when Lee returned.

"That's a tune I recognise."

"My father wrote it." Kara admitted.

"I know. You used to hum it in your sleep when we were at the academy."

"You should have just woken me up if it annoyed you."

"It didn't, it just got stuck in my head until one day I had to go and look it up."

"How did your mission go?"

"They're talking right now."

"What did you say to get him over here?" Kara inquired knowing obviously he could have mentioned the fact that he had a daughter he didn't know about.

"I just told him that his presence was request on Galactica."

"I doubt that would do much."

"I told him someone needed to speak to him and that I had a gun."

"Great bargaining skills there Major."

"I learnt it from you." Lee winked at her. "He was fine when I dropped him off with Jenna. At least I wasn't accusing him of being a toaster."

"Don't say that."

"What?"

"The T word around the kids."

"You're allowed to swear but I'm not allowed to use the word toaster?" Lee questioned worried about her logic.

"Swearing is something that's going to come out of my mouth whether it's appropriate or not. But the other thing is something we can protect them from for at least a while."

"You're crazy." Lee smiled.

"You don't want to protect him from …. Them."

"Of course I do. I just think your logic is crazy sometimes."

"I'm the screw up remember." Kara reminded him. "Add hormonal to that and I can be as crazy as you'd like."

"Right."

"What happened to the foraging?" Kara inquired.

"What?"

"You said you'd bring back food. I'm hungry."

"Sorry, I'll go and get something for you." He got up.

"It can wait until after our visitor has gone." Kara stated. "Take him so I can go to the head."

Kara handed the baby to Lee. She gave Lee a quick kiss then headed for the bathroom.

It was another twenty minutes before there was a knock on the door.

Lee got up to answer it.

"Sir." Jenna said.

"Come in." Lee stepped back to let them in.

"How was she?" Jenna asked Kara.

"She's been asleep since you left." Kara replied.

"Liam, this is Captain Thrace and you've already met Major Adama."

"The ever elusive Starbuck." Liam said recognising the name.

"Don't say things like that it will go straight to her head." Lee joked.

"This is Ariadne." Jenna said picking her up. "We'll just get out of your way."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Jenna." Kara told her.

"Yes sir. Good night."

They left.

"Tomorrow?" Lee questioned.

"I want to know how it went." Kara shrugged.

"Right." Lee sighed.

"So…" Kara prompted.

"What?"

"Food." Kara supplied.

"Right. I won't be long."

"We're not going anywhere." Kara stated.

"I know."

TBC


	110. Chapter 110

"It's open." Jenna called.

"Hey." Kara stepped through carrying the baby.

"Captain." Jenna said.

"You know Starbuck is fine." Kara corrected.

"Starbuck." Jenna smiled.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Kara suggested.

"Yes sir. She's just been fed so now is a good time."

They took the babies and started to walk.

"So how did it go yesterday?" Kara inquired.

"He's pretty annoyed that I didn't tell him I was pregnant."

"You didn't know where he was." Kara pointed out. "It's not like he made an effort to contact you either."

"I know."

"What did he think of Ariadne?"

"He wasn't too impressed when she threw up on him and started screaming."

"Nor was Ellen Tigh but they'll get over it." Kara winked at her. "How did you leave things?"

"If he wants to be involved he can be, but if he doesn't I have no problems raising her myself. He left late last night he's going to take a few days to think it over."

"If he doesn't want to be involved he's the one who is missing out."

"I know. It was an accident getting pregnant, but she's here now and nothing is going to change that. He can be involved or he can live his life out somewhere on the fleet and not get to know here. She'll have plenty of male role models."

"It's not like you have to go far to find a guy." Kara smiled.

"I think you lucked out." Jenna remarked.

"I managed to find a whole family who'd put up with me. I think Lee puts up with all the crap I through at him because we've known each other so long that he knows I'm not going to change for him or for anyone."

"You're lucky."

BSG

When Lee got back from his patrol he headed back to his quarters. His intention was to offer to watch Lukeios for a few hours to Kara could have some time to herself, but when he got there he found them empty.

He lay down on the bed for twenty minutes but they didn't return. Since Tyrol hadn't told him of any more trips to the flight deck he knew Kara was somewhere on Galactica.

Since he'd taken a few days off the paperwork was stacking up on his desk especially with Kara on leave so he headed to his office to get a start on it.

He was just finishing a conversation with someone when he opened the door to his office.

"Shush." Kara whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Lee asked surprised to see her.

"We were taking a guided tour of the ship, we stopped he was asleep so I figure I'd help you out a bit. Besides he gets heavy after a while."

"You were taking a guided tour." Lee said not really believing her.

"We went for a walk with Jenna." Kara shrugged.

"How did it go?"

"He's thinking over whether he wants to be a father or just a sperm donor." Kara replied.

"Ouch. What would you have done if I'd said I didn't want to be a father when you told me you were pregnant?"

"Thrown you out the airlock and blamed it on a hormone overload. The Old Man wouldn't have kept his grandson in hack and he still would have needed someone to teach the new pilots to fly."

"That's harsh."

"Jenna said I was lucky to have you."

"She's right."

"I see your ego didn't take a bashing." Kara rolled her eyes.

"Sorry you were saying." Lee crossed his arms.

"That you put up with all my crap because you know me well enough to know that it's not going to change."

"It just makes you you and it makes my life interesting." He leant over and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Lukeios started to whimper in his sleep.

They both glanced over.

"He's fine. This stack is for you." She shoved handed him some paperwork to get started on. "The sooner we get started the sooner we'll get finished. "

TBC


	111. Chapter 111

Lee was getting back from a late patrol; he could hear his son crying from outside their quarters.

"Hey." Lee walked in.

Kara was looking frazzled.

"Hey?" Kara looked at him.

"What's the problem?" Lee inquired.

"He's been crying for five hours, he's not hungry, he's not wet and Cottle says he'll stop when he's ready. So it's your turn." Kara handed 6 week old Lukeios to Lee.

"What?"

"It's your turn to watch him. I need to leave."

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Kara responded.

Kara left Lee literally holding the baby.

BSG

"Captain?" Tyrol climbed up the ladder until he was level with Kara who was sat in the unused viper, her eyes closed and her head leant back against the headrest.

"Yes Chief?" Kara turned and looked at him.

"Is everything okay?"

"I've lost control of my life."

"I doubt that sir." Tyrol stated.

"My son just spent five hours crying, and I couldn't stop him."

"Babies cry sometimes." Tyrol pointed out.

"I know. It just feels like I'm loosing control." Kara sighed.

"So you thought you'd sit in a viper?" He questioned.

"It's somewhere I know what I'm doing."

"You know I can't let you take one out." Tyrol told her.

"I know."

"But we do happen to have a simulator that's available. I happen to have some free time if you want."

"You know if I wasn't married Chief…" Kara smiled.

"That's what they all say sir." Tyrol echoed her grin. "So can I have my viper back?"

"Yes."

Tyrol climbed back down the ladder so Kara could get out of the viper.

BSG

Lee walked into the flight deck and saw the simulator in action he could tell by the way it was being flown who was inside.

"I guess I don't need to ask if you've seen my wife." He said to Tyrol.

"No sir."

"How's she doing?" Lee inquired.

"She's still the best pilot I've ever seen." Tyrol replied. "No offence sir." He quickly added.

"None taken." Lee assured him. "She's the best pilot I've ever seen as well."

"She was sat in a viper looking like she was about to cry. She said she felt like she was loosing control of their life. I thought this might help as a temporary measure."

"It was a good suggestion. Being in a viper is something she has ultimate control over. She hates not being in control."

"Is Lukeios okay?" Tyrol inquired.

"He's fine. He finally wore himself out. Cally's watching him while I came looking for her."

"Do you want me to get her out?" Tyrol asked.

"No. Let her blow off steam. Just send her home when she's done." Lee requested.

"Yes sir."

Kara continued to run through simulations which was almost as good as the freedom to fly in the open air.

"Okay Chief I'm done."

"Yes sir." Tyrol finished up and then locked the simulator and let Kara out. "Feeling better?"

"I'm feeling a little more like me." Kara stated. "Thank you."

"Any time you need a break let me know. I'll help you with the simulator."

"I should get back. He'll be hungry again soon."

"Have a nice evening." Tyrol told her.

"You too."

TBC


	112. Chapter 112

Kara took a deep breath before she opened the door to their quarters.

The baby was asleep in his crib; Lee was sat at the desk doing paperwork.

"I go out and he shuts up great." Kara muttered.

"He cried himself to sleep." Lee replied. "Crying for five hours has to be pretty tiring."

Kara lay down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Feel a little more in control?" Lee asked. "How many did you kill?"

Kara opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm guessing that look means the Chief didn't tell you I came to look for you."

"No."

"I just want to make sure you were okay."

"What did you do about…?"

"I grabbed Cally who happened to be walking past and had her stay with him." Lee explained. "So did it help with the whole feeling in control thing?"

"Vipers I understand, everything feels like I'm standing on quick sand."

"It will get easier."

"You've been telling me that for six weeks, it isn't."

"It will get easier when he starts sleeping through the night."

"Cottle says it will only get worse in a couple months when he starts teething."

"We'll get through it." Lee assured her.

"If I don't loose my sanity first."

"It's too soon to let you up in a viper yet, but how about we arrange for you to get time in the simulator every day?" Lee suggested. "Or go to the gym or play triad or something that has nothing to do with Lukeios."

"I can't take …"

"As long as we fit it in between his feeds we should be okay." Lee walked over and lay down next to her.

"Feeling human for once is good." Kara moved to rest her head on his shoulder. Lee wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"As long as you don't feel like a…. word I'm not supposed to use around the baby, then I'm good."

"Real funny flyboy."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm tired and cranky and being a parent isn't easy."

"No-one ever said it was. We just do our best and hope we don't frak him up too badly."

"What if we do?" Kara asked.

"There has to be a shrink somewhere in the fleet." He kissed her forehead.

"Lee…" Kara sighed.

"Kara in all the time I've known you I've never known you to let anything beat you. You're too stubborn."

"Thanks."

"We'll keep figuring this out day by day and we'll get you some adult time."

"Okay." Kara yawned.

"Get some sleep before he wakes up hungry." Lee suggested.

Kara who was already half asleep closed her eyes.

"Do you want to take off your boots first?" Lee asked.

"No. Only have to put them on again."

Lee couldn't argue with her logic. He let her fall into a deep sleep gently stroking his hand up and down her back and occasionally pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Kara scrambled over Lee when she heard the baby waking up.

"Hey baby." She whispered. "It's okay."

She plucked him out of his crib.

"You must be hungry." She moved to a chair so she could feed him.

Kara continued to whisper to him.

Lee opened one and looked at them and smiled.

He pretended to be asleep again when Kara glanced over to him knowing that everything would be okay.

TBC


	113. Chapter 113

"Having fun?" Adama walked into the gym where Kara was hitting the punch bag.

"More like relieving stress sir."

"How's my grandson?"

"Getting bigger and louder. He smiles every time he sees Lee but I just an I'm hungry look." Kara stopped hitting the bag.

"He'll get over it." Adama told him. "So what are you trying to work out?"

"What?"

"You look like you were trying to figure something out."

"I'm allowed back in a real viper in a couple weeks, I'm just trying to figure out how patrol and a baby needing feeding every few hours is going to work out."

"So don't." Adama suggested.

"I need to get back in a viper." Kara pointed out.

"But it doesn't need to be on patrols."

"What?" Kara was a little confused.

"Let's sit for a minute." Adama suggested. Kara reluctantly sat next to him. "You're the flight instructor so instruct."

"I'm still a little confused."

"We'll get you a new class of nuggets. You can keep Lukeios with you in class when necessary. You can take them out in a few hour bursts, while Lee keeps an eye on him, or I can. The rest of the time you can come up with training drills for the pilots we already have and participate in those. That way you can fly and be a Mom at the same time. The best of both worlds."

"Is that possible?"

"It's my ship." Adama reminded her. "The CAG does what I tell him and you're my flight instructor so instruct. We'll deal with putting you back on patrol when he's a little older. Besides you write the flight schedules, just don't schedule yourself." He winked at her.

"Okay." Kara agreed.

"How's Lee I haven't seen him for a few days?"

"Driving me crazy."

"What did he do this time?" Adama inquired.

"He's being nice."

"I can see how that could be a problem."

"He's being too nice. He keeps telling me everything will be okay and we'll figure it out."

"I definitely see how that could be a problem." Adama was a little bemused.

"Hitting the punch bag is better than hitting him."

"Did you ever think to tell him he was being too nice?"

"I can't explain why it's annoying me but it is."

"I have a solution, but I'm not sure you're going to like it." Adama stated.

"What kind of solution?" Kara inquired.

"I need to send Lee away for a few days. There's a small matter I need him to take care of."

"Does he know about it?" She asked.

"Not yet. I was on the way to his office to talk to him, but I heard you in here and though I'd say hello."

"He's in our quarters with the baby." Kara pointed out. "I still have another half an hour."

"I'll go and see him there." Adama said. "And let you get back to the punch bag."

"How long will he be gone?"

"Three days maybe four."

"Okay." Kara sighed.

"I wouldn't send him unless I had to."

"It's his job." Kara stated.

"I'd like to spend some time with my grandson while Lee's away. Maybe an hour or so a day so you can have some time to yourself."

"I'd like that." Kara replied.

"If you ever need to talk you know where I am." Adama patted her shoulder as he got up. "I'll leave you to your punch bag."

"Yes sir."

"You can drop the sirs when we're alone." Adama told her. "Like I've told you before."

"Yes sir." Kara replied.

TBC


	114. Chapter 114

"Hey." Kara said when she returned to their quarters. She gave Lee a quick kiss. "I'm going to take a quick shower since he's still asleep."

"We need to talk about something later." Lee told her.

"Okay. But I'm really sweaty, I'll be really quick."

"Okay." Lee kissed her agreeing.

Kara had changed but was still drying her hair on a town when she returned and sat on the bed.

"You wanted to talk?" Kara prompted.

"Dad needs me to go away for a few days." Lee said as he came and sat next to each other.

"I know he told me."

"You know?" Lee questioned.

"I ran into the Old Man in the gym. He told me."

"He told you?" Lee repeated.

"While we were discussing what's going to happen when I go back to work properly in a few weeks."

"And?"

"It's your job. I can handle things here for a few days." Kara replied.

"I meant what you discussed about your job." Lee clarified.

"The fact that I can't go out on patrol because having to land every time he's hungry won't work."

"I'm guessing there was something more to the discussion than that."

"I'm going to stick to being the flight instructor. We'll get a new class of nuggets through and I'm going to figure out some sort of training scheme for the current pilots, so I can get out with them and you can watch Lukeios."

"Okay." Lee agreed.

"He says if you have a problem remember that he's in charge and to remind you that I write the flight schedules."

"I have no problem with that. I was waiting for you to bring it up to see how you wanted to work it."

"That's it I've had enough."

"Enough of what?" Lee was confused.

"You're being nice."

"You're annoyed because I'm being nice?" Lee looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

"You keep telling me things will be okay, or wait for me to bring something or just generally compliant and it's driving me crazy. Why don't you say or doing so something so I can fraking yell at you?"

"You're mad because I'm trying to make your life easier?" Lee questioned.

"In all the time I've known you when haven't I had a reason to yell at you? If you're being fraking nice and I start yelling at you I just sound fraking irrational."

Lee looked at her and smiled.

Kara grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

"Jerk."

"Yeah I love you too." He replied sarcastically.

Kara hit him with the pillow and pulled it over her face.

Lee smiled again.

The bottom of Kara's tanks had risen up slightly when she had raised her arms. Lee leant over and kissed the exposed flesh. He slid it up slightly further and kissed her warm skin again.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kara asked.

"If you don't know then I'm not doing it properly." Lee replied and pushed her tank top up further.

"He's going to wake up soon."

"Then I guess we'll have to be quick."

"We'll wake him up."

"We'll just have to try to be quiet." He kept kissing the skin he exposed as he pulled her tank top up.

"Jerk."

"Hey if we wake him up you'll have a reason to yell at me. If we don't I could probably help you come up with a reason to yell for a whole another reason."

Lee looked her straight in the eyes to figure out whether she wanted him to continue.

"Let me help." She pulled her tank top over head.

"I like the way you think."

"Well I think you have too many clothes on." Kara countered.

"I can soon take care of that."

"You might want to lock the door as well." Kara suggested. "Just in case."

"Yes sir." Lee winked at her.

TBC


	115. Chapter 115

"Chief I need a favour." Lee said as he was preparing to leave.

"What kind of favour sir?" Tyrol asked.

"If anything happens while I'm gone, unless it's major and needs dealing with immediately don't take it to Starbuck. I'll sort it out when I get back." Lee requested. "Just use your judgement."

"Yes sir."

"And just keep an eye on her in general. She's ready to blow."

"Sir?" Tyrol was a little confused.

"She's mad at me for not giving her anything to be mad at. She's getting to the point when she's going to need to yell at someone or something. Since I'm not here to be a target, just keep an eye on her in general and make sure she doesn't kill anyone."

"Yes sir." Tyrol agreed. "And you might want to go and say goodbye." He noticed Kara up on the balcony overlooking the flight deck.

"Thanks Chief."

Lee climbed up the ladder and walked over to where Kara was standing holding Lukeios.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi. He woke up so I thought you'd like to say goodbye in person."

"Hey buddy." Lee took Lukeios from Kara. "Be good for your mother while I'm gone and try not to spend the whole night screaming so she can get some sleep."

"I thought we'd figured out he didn't listen to you anyway." Kara smiled.

"Right. You be good while I'm gone too."

"When aren't I good?" Kara asked.

"I don't have long enough to finish that list so I won't even start." Lee teased.

Lee gave Lukeios a kiss on the top of his head and adjusted him in one arm so he was resting against his shoulder.

"Come here." He pulled her into a hug. Kara was careful not to crush the baby.

"You know the CAG has problems with public displays of affection on the flight deck."

"I'm pretty sure he'd be okay with this and this." Lee kissed. The kiss made Kara's head spin.

"You're still really good at that." Kara whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll be back in a couple of days. If you need me for anything Dad knows where I'll be."

"I can manage." Kara insisted.

"I know."

"You should get going." Kara said. "You know the whole thing about the sooner you the sooner you'll get back."

"Time to go back to your mother." Lee careful handed Lukeios back to Kara.

Lee gave Kara another quick kiss.

He'd only gone a few yards, before he stopped and turned around.

"Kara."

"Yes."

"Goodbye." He said.

"Goodbye." Kara echoed.

Kara remained where she was until Lee's raptor took off.

"Are you okay sir?" Cally asked coming up to check on her.

"I'm fine Cally." Kara replied.

"If you need me to watch Lukeios just let me know."

"The Commander already offered to watch him for an hour or so later so I can have some time to myself, but thank you for offering." Kara replied.

"Yes sir."

"I have flight schedules to write, a new class of nuggets to pick and devise a training schedule for the rest of the pilots. I should go and let you all get back to work."

"Yes sir."

Kara sighed.

"I'll see you around."

"Everything okay?" The Chief inquired when Cally's feet hit the deck again.

"She's fine. She has to write flight schedules, pick a new class of nuggets and devise a training scheme." Cally replied.

"In other words keeping busy."

"Something like that sir." Cally agreed.

"Okay."

TBC


	116. Chapter 116

"Mrs Adama?" A woman Kara didn't recognise said as Kara was walking down the corridors of Galactica.

"Captain Thrace." Kara corrected automatically. Lee was the only one who referred to her as Mrs Adama, and that was only when he was trying to seduce her.

She continued walking.

"Captain." The woman chased up beside her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I don't have time." Kara replied.

"It won't take long."

"I have to go and get my son; I have someone watching him while I dropped some paperwork off. Now excuse me."

"It won't take long."

"You're not a pilot or a deck crew and I'm officially on maternity leave so I don't have to deal with you. Goodbye." Kara snapped and stormed off.

"Well I never." The woman said.

"I see you've met Starbuck." Lieutenant Gaeta appeared.

"What is her problem?"

"That's just Starbuck." Gaeta stated. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I need to talk to her."

"If she doesn't want to talk to you, I'm afraid that you won't be talking to her." Gaeta crossed his arms. "Let me escort you back."

BSG

Kara was lying on the bed; her knees bent up to support the clipboard so she could work. Lukeios was lying on the bed surrounded by rolled up blankets so he didn't roll anywhere and Kara was holding a toy over his head to keep him entertained.

Lukeios gurgled and waved his arms and legs in the air.

"You're in a good mood." Kara smiled. "Are you any good at writing flight schedules?"

There was no response.

"I guess not."

There was a knock at the door.

"It's open." Kara called.

"I'm not disturbing you?" Adama asked.

"He's just gurgling and I'm writing the flight schedule, but it can wait."

"So I heard you blew Henrietta Lundell off."

"Who?" Kara asked. "That annoying woman who wanted to talk to me earlier."

"That would be her."

"I didn't know who she was and didn't have time to talk to her and honestly I didn't care."

"I see."

"What did she want anyway?" Kara asked.

"Something about a wives association."

"Does that sound like something I'd be interested in?"

"No." Adama admitted.

Kara got kicked in the hand.

"Sorry I'm ignoring you." She picked Lukeios up and handed him over to Adama.

"Hey kid." Adama greeted. Lukeios smiled.

"It's genetic."

"What?" Adama asked.

"Being able to charm people with a smile."

"Did you expect any different?" Adama inquired.

"No." Kara admitted.

Kara watched them interact for a few minutes.

"Can you get tomorrow afternoon off?" Kara inquired.

"It shouldn't be a problem. Do you need me to watch him?"

"I was thinking it was time he had some time off of Galactica. How would you feel about taking us for a picnic on Cloud Nine for the afternoon?" She suggested.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Cottle wouldn't have a problem with. I haven't been off Galactica since I got married. I think a day out would do us all good."

"What about Lee?" Adama asked.

"He's not here." Kara pointed out.

"I'll see what I can arrange."

TBC


	117. Chapter 117

"This is nice." Kara commented as lay out on blanket under the fake sun.

"But you'd prefer to be in a viper." Adama guessed.

"As much as I like life in the Colonial Military, there can be a lot said from just laying in the sun." She glanced over at her son who was asleep.

"I was supposed to retire."

"Things change." Kara sighed. "I don't think is how any of us planned on our lives turning out."

"Do you think it turned out badly?" Adama inquired.

"If you took the Cylons out of the picture and what they did, it's not too bad. But for now picnics on luxury liners will do. You needed the afternoon off as much as the rest of us do."

Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Room for one more?"

Kara opened her eyes and titled her head to see Lee stood over her.

"You're blocking my fake sunlight." Kara said.

"Nice to see you too Starbuck." Lee crossed his arms.

"Can he sit down?" Kara asked Adama.

"I'd think so. I'm going for a walk to stretch my legs."

When Adama was gone, Lee sat down.

"So hello."

"Hi." Kara replied.

Lee leant over and kissed her.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked. "I thought you were off saving the fleet."

"I called to check in with Dad last night and he mentioned that you were having a picnic and I could drop by."

"It's a nice surprise."

"So what inspired the sudden urge to have a picnic? Did you miss me?"

"He dropped by last night, he looked exhausted and stressed out. I thought an afternoon off would do him good. Suggesting he take the afternoon off wouldn't have worked. This was the best I could come up with."

"It was a good idea."

Lukeios started to wake up.

"Hey buddy." Lee picked him up. "Have you been a good boy for you mother?"

"He slept for five hours straight last night." Kara informed him.

"So how many times did you wake up thinking you heard him?"

"Only twice." Kara admitted. "He's been pretty cooperative."

"That's good. I missed you buddy." Lee tickled his stomach causing Lukeios to smile.

"All I get is gurgles and getting kicked when I ignore him. Everyone else gets smiles."

"Poor Mommy."

"How much longer are you going to be gone?" Kara asked.

"Maybe 36 hours." Lee replied. "But I can stick around here for another few hours before I have to go."

"That's good."

"So anything else interesting happening on Galactica?"

"Some woman from some wives group was after me yesterday."

Lee couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't see that as your kind of thing."

"It's not which is why I blew her off."

"I bet she liked that."

"Well the Old Man found out about it." Kara sighed and moved closer to Lee who had laid down on his back and had Lukeios propped up against his knees.

"Right."

"The whole being married thing really doesn't affect me so why make a big hassle of out."

"It does mean we're stuck with each other." Lee reminded her.

"We'd be stuck with each other whether we were married or not." Kara countered.

"True."

"This is nice."

"Nice is good."

"Nice is not the stack of paperwork on the desk waiting for me when I get back."

"You have my permission to take the night off."

"It's something to do when he's asleep." Kara shrugged.

"Sleeping yourself might be a good suggestion."

"I'll take that under advisement."

TBC


	118. Chapter 118

"Perhaps I should come back later." Adama said when he returned.

"Take a seat Dad, one or other of them will wake up sooner or later." Lee stated. He was lying on the blanket, his head propped up on his folded jacket, Kara was asleep her head resting on his chest, Lee's arm wrapped around her. Lukeios was lying asleep on the other side of Lee's chest, Lee's arm holding him in place so he didn't wriggle and fall off.

Adama sat down.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Lee inquired.

"It was nice to walk somewhere that wasn't full of metal walls."

"I'd say Kara would agree with you." Lee said.

"She mentioned that she liked laying in the fake sun before you got here."

"Ten minutes to forget everything that happened." Lee guessed.

"Something like that." Adama agreed.

"How's things at home?"

"The usual hassles and complaints of being in command." Adama admitted. "How's your mission?"

"Going slowly." Lee sighed. "But I'll get it done."

"Good." Adama smiled.

Lukeios made a noise as he moved in his sleep but it was enough to wake Kara up with a start.

Lee couldn't help but laugh.

"Jerk." Kara muttered as she rubbed her eyes. "Hey sir." She said when she spotted Adama had rejoined them.

"I thought we'd covered not calling me sir when we're alone."

"Yes sir." Kara replied half yawning. "Sorry. Did you have a nice walk?"

"Yes thank you."

"Did you take your shoes off?" Kara asked.

"No why would I?"

"Because for once you have the afternoon off and as much as it pains me to say Tigh can handle Galactica for a few hours. You can relax." Kara told him.

Adama glanced at Lee.

"Hey I know not to argue with her." Lee stated.

"Walking through the grass can be therapeutic or so I'm told."

"Told by whom?" Lee inquired.

"You actually." Kara replied.

"When did I tell you that?"

"Do you remember that time we got drunk and jumped in the fountain?" Kara asked.

"Vaguely." Lee admitted.

"While we were walking along you insisted we take our shoes off because walking on the grass was therapeutic."

"You jumped in a fountain?" Adama questioned.

"I was trying to get him to lighten up; the easiest way to do that was to get him drunk. He was the one who jumped in the fountain; I had to go in after him to get him out."

"I don't remember it that way." Lee said.

"You just said you remembered it vaguely." Kara reminded him as she slipped her shoes and socks off. She stood up and felt the blades of grass between her toes. "It's not as good as sand on a beach but it's definitely better than cold metal."

"I'd join you but I can't move right now." Lee stated.

"Commander?" Kara prompted.

He rolled his eyes and slipped off his shoes and stood up on the grass.

"Feel more relaxed?" Kara asked.

"I'll reserve judgment."

Kara looked at Lee.

"Okay you win." He conceded.

"What am I missing?"

"We had a little bet that I couldn't get you to take your boots of and stand on the grass." Kara explained. "But it is good for you to relax."

"There is probably something I could throw you in the brig for in there." Adama stated.

"I don't have a problem with being in the brig, but it is a little cold for a baby." Kara pointed out. "But it would save me doing the pile of paperwork on my desk."

"Isn't there a way to eliminate the piles of paperwork we have to do?" Lee asked his father. "I mean it only goes to you and Colonel Tigh and possibly the President. Most of it will probably never be read again."

"It's protocol." Adama stated. "Just concentrate on flight schedules, the new nuggets and flight training schemes. The rest Lee can do when he gets back."

"Great." Lee muttered.

"I think you have a deal." Kara smiled.

TBC


	119. Chapter 119

Lee had to leave before Kara and Adama, so Kara said her goodbyes to her husband again and then stood with Adama who was holding his grandson while Lee took off.

"Are you okay Kara?" Adama asked.

"I'm fine. But what's it going to take to convince you?"

"Convince me to what?"

"Let me fly the raptor back to Galactica."

"Your flight status is rescinded." Adama reminded her.

"Only for two weeks, I've been in the simulator since he was six weeks old. Besides most of it was because of the G force caused by being in a viper. Raptors don't have the same problem; you don't need a flight suit to fly one."

"That still doesn't mean it isn't rescinded."

"Or that you can't temporarily revoked that order." Kara countered.

"Does my son ever win an argument with you?"

"Only rarely when he pulls rank and that was before we got married. Now he doesn't stand much of a chance."

"You can fly back to Galactica, and then not again until Cottle clears you."

"Yes sir." Kara replied.

BSG

Tyrol was surprised to see Kara in the pilot's seat when the Raptor returned.

Adama handed Lukeios off to Kara.

"I need to get back CIC. Have him off the flight deck in the next five minutes." Adama told her.

"Yes sir."

"I presume that means I'm supposed to ask you about the raptor." Tyrol guessed.

"She's flying fine Chief."

"I thought you weren't supposed to be flying for another few weeks."

"That's basically vipers, and I know a guy who can rescind orders like that for one flight."

"Yes sir." Tyrol replied.

"How've things been here?" Kara asked adjusting the baby in her arms.

"Quiet sir." He paused. "There's probably something you should know before rumours start flying around."

"What?" Kara asked.

"You have a hickey." He whispered.

"Frak Lee." Kara muttered.

"Sir?"

"The Commander invited Apollo to join us. He obviously thought it was funny when I fell asleep."

"Yes sir." Tyrol replied.

"It's what you get for convincing your commanding officer to take an afternoon off so he doesn't burn out. I should get the baby to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Chief unless there is a problem."

"Yes sir." Tyrol agreed.

BSG

When Kara had Lukeios settled in bed, she went and stood in front the mirror, she saw the large red mark on her neck.

"Frak Lee." She muttered. "I can never call you unsubtle."

It wasn't so much a hickey, as a brand warning people to steer clear. It didn't help she had another one on her stomach from the activities the night before he left.

There was a knock on the door. Kara walked over and opened it.

"Dr Cottle." Kara was surprised to see him. "I didn't think you made house calls."

"Since you didn't come to me, I came to you. How did young Lukeios handle his first outing?"

"It wasn't too thrilled with take of and landings to start with but he slept through it all on the way back." Kara replied.

"Good." Cottle walked over to look at the sleeping baby.

"He's fine."

"And you have a hickey."

"Well that's Apollo's idea of a joke." Kara crossed her arms.

"I thought he was off somewhere in the fleet."

"The Commander invited him. We made sure the Commander had a stress free afternoon."

"Good." Cottle stated. "Any problems with the flight?"

"No. I'm fine too."

"Good. Unless there are any problems I'll see you in two weeks for your physical before you return to flight status."

"Yes sir." Kara replied.

TBC


	120. Chapter 120

Kara was asleep on the bed. Despite being the middle of the day she was fast asleep, Lukeios had been up most of the night.

A warm breath on the back of Kara's neck woke her up, a pair of warm lips followed.

"You'd better stop that before I fraking hit you." Kara warned.

"That's a nice welcome home." Lee stated.

"Well I have a problem with hickeys."

"What?"

Kara sat up to show him the mark on the side of her neck.

"Oops." Lee hid a smirk.

"I'll give you oops." She hit her arm. "Cottle thought it was funny." She yawned.

"Sorry." Lee apologised.

"Why didn't I believe that?" Kara asked yawning again. "I'm going back to sleep."

"It's the middle of the day."

"Your son was up all night. I finally got him to settle down about an hour ago. So I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay." Lee conceded.

Kara looked at him and rolled her eyes and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She walked over the desk and grabbed a stack of files.

"Flight schedules, new nugget class and flight training scenarios." Kara dumped all of them on him. "It should keep you entertained or the pile of work on your desk in your office."

"Thanks." It was Lee's turn to roll his eyes.

"I'm sleeping." Kara laid down and rolled over so her back was to him.

"I'm not above taking an afternoon nap."

Kara moved over to the other side of the bed to give him some room.

"Take off your boots and lose the paperwork."

Lee dumped the paperwork on the desk, slipped off his boats and curled up behind her. Kara shuffled back against him getting comfortable as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"I missed you." Lee whispered.

"So I can tell. Sleep."

Lee kissed her neck.

"Either you sleep, or I'm kicking you out of this bed."

"Sorry."

BSG

Kara hummed softly as she fed the baby. Lee was asleep on the bed.

"Why can't you be this sweet all the time?" Kara asked.

"He has your genes too."

"You're no angel when you want to be." Kara countered.

"You say that's like it's a bad thing."

"When we're done, it's your turn to watch him, he needs to get out of this room for a while and I need to sleep."

"Where would you like me to take him?" Lee inquired.

"Wherever you like. I still need some more sleep."

"So anywhere?"

"You're the responsible one. I'm the screw up remember."

"Okay." Lee replied.

"How was your trip?"

"I got what needed to be done done."

"Very enlightening."

"Things get classified." Lee pointed out.

"Crazily you used to tell me everything."

"You mean you didn't ask Dad about it?" Lee questioned.

"I was too busy convincing him to let me fly the raptor back."

"I heard about that." Lee said.

"Cottle's fine with it. He made a house call."

"Cottle made a house call?"

"He wanted to see how Lukeios did on his first trip off Galactica." Kara explained.

TBC


	121. Chapter 121

Kara tried to get Lukeios to eat, but he wouldn't. He'd had the sniffles for a few days but Cottle had told her that it wasn't anything to worry about.

"What's the problem kid?" Kara asked running her hand over his head. "You have a fever. We're going to see the doctor."

Kara adjusted her clothes and then headed out the door to the life station.

"Doc?" She called out when she when she walked in the door.

"Captain."

"There's something wrong with him. He hasn't eaten in about 6 hours, he has a fever and he's very fussy."

"Let's see." Cottle took the baby from her.

"You told me it was just a cold, that he'd be fine in a few days."

"Let me take a look before you start to panic."

Cottle laid the baby on one of the beds. He blew on his stethoscope to warm it up, before listening too his lungs.

"101." The nurse said when she took his temperature.

Cottle whispered something to the nurse and she nodded and left.

"What's going on?" Kara asked as she stood at the end of the bed biting the tip of her thumb.

"His lungs are clear, which is a good sign. He has a slight fever. I still need to finish examining him but I'd say he's a little dehydrated, so we'll give him some fluids and something to help bring down the fever."

"Okay." Kara looked every bit the anxious mother.

BSG

"Major." Tyrol called as Lee was about to climb the ladder to the viper to begin his CAP patrol.

"Yes Chief."

"You have a phone call."

"Who?"

"The Life Station." Tyrol replied.

"The life station?" Lee questioned.

"Yes sir."

Lee climbed back down the ladder handing his helmet to Tyrol.

"Adama." Lee said grabbing the phone. "Okay I'll be right there." He hung up. "Chief find Bones and tell him he's flying patrol."

"Everything okay sir?"

"Lukeios is sick and Kara's freaking out." Lee replied.

"I hope it's nothing serious sir."

"So do I."

BSG

Kara was sat on the bed she'd been banished too.

"Kara?" Lee came over to her. "What happened?"

"He won't eat and he has a fever. Cottle sent me over here said I was in his way."

"He'll be fine." Lee kissed the top of her head.

"You don't know that."

"I thought we'd already figured out he was as stubborn as you. He'll be fine."

"He's so little."

He'd never seen Kara this scared. He couldn't do anything but hold her.

"Why are you here?" Kara asked realising she hadn't called him.

"One of the nurses called down to the flight deck and caught me before I left for my patrol."

It was another few minutes before Cottle came over to them.

"Is he okay?" Kara asked.

"He's going to be fine. He has an ear infection."

"Ear infection?" Kara repeated.

"It can happen in babies after they get colds. We'll give him some fluids to take care of the dehydration, something to help reduce his fever and some antibiotics to get rid of the ear infection. He'll be fine in a few days. Once they fever is gone you can take him home."

Kara pushed past him to go to her son.

"Thanks Doc." Lee told him.

"Just doing my job." Cottle replied. "But if she has any doubts about whether she had a maternal instinct or not, I think they were blown out of the water."

"Thanks Doc." Lee said before going over to check on his son.

TBC


	122. Chapter 122

Kara sat watching her son who lay on the bed. He had an IV in giving fluids and his antibiotics. She gently stroked her thumb over the back of his hand, trying to resist the urge to pick him up and hold him close to protect him.

Lee couldn't do anything but sit on the bed behind her and watch. Nothing Lee said or did would make her feel better. Even thought it was something as simple as an ear infection Kara had gone into overprotective mode.

Lee noticed some movement in the room and saw his father. Lee nodded towards the other side of the room.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He kissed the top of Kara's head.

Kara was too focused on the baby to notice.

"Is something wrong?" Adama asked.

"He's developed an ear infection, he's a little dehydrated and he has a fever."

"Good."

"He'll be fine but Kara is a little…"

"Being his mother." Adama supplied. "She's allowed to be concerned."

"She thought she did something wrong when he got a cold."

"Children get colds and your brother was forever having ear infections."

"Try telling Kara that. She keeps looking at him like he's going to evaporate into thin air."

"She's his mother. I'd be more worried if she wasn't concerned." Adama patted him on the back.

"How'd you know we were here?" Lee asked.

"You were supposed to be on patrol. When I realised you weren't I got curious."

"I don't think she'd notice if I wasn't here." Lee sighed.

"She might not show it but she knows you're here. That's all that counts."

Adama walked over to his grandson's bedside.

"Kara." She didn't respond. "Kara." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sir." Kara said when she turned to look at him.

"How's he doing?"

"I think his fever is down slightly."

"That's good." He smiled. "He'll be fine. Children get ear infections, it was nothing you did and nothing you could do to prevent it."

"I know that somewhere." Kara said.

"But you're his mother and you want to protect him from everything." Adama guessed. "I know you're not going to want to hear this but you can't protect him from everything however hard you try. He'll get sick sometimes, but that's okay."

"I know." Kara sighed.

"I need to back to CIC. Get well soon little man." He dropped a kiss on top of Kara's head.

"Thank you." Lee whispered when his father walked past him.

Adama touched his arm before he left.

BSG

Kara had fallen asleep on the edge of the bed.

Cottle came and checked his temperature and removed the IV which started Lukeios crying.

"Mommy's here." Kara said still half asleep.

"It's okay Captain." Cottle said. "I was just removing his IV."

"Is he okay?" Kara asked.

"He's not dehydrated anymore. His temperature is down to 99, which is normal for a child of his age. He's going to need to take the antibiotics for a few days, and he'll probably be grouchy and upset but he'll be fine."

"Thank you." Kara replied.

"Would you like me to hold off clearing you for flight status for a few days?" Cottle inquired as she was due for her check up the following day.

"That would be good."

For Starbuck to turn down being returned to flight status Cottle knew she set her priorities in order and her son came first.

TBC


	123. Chapter 123

Kara took a whole week to reschedule her physical so she could return to flight status as she wanted to make sure that Lukeios was one hundred percent better.

Once Kara had been cleared she left Lukeios with Lee and took a viper out for a spin around the fleet. A feeling of guilt tugged at her as she enjoyed herself.

The extra few days Kara had taken off meant that the new class of nuggets had time to adjust to being on a Battlestar.

The nugget class was surprised when some wheeled in a cart from the flight deck and set in the corner. Inside was a pillow and a blanket.

A few minutes later Kara carried Lukeios in fortunately he was asleep and settled him down in the cart. The nuggets looked on in shock.

Kara walked to the front of the class.

"Good morning, I'm Captain Kara Thrace and welcome to basic flight. You call me Captain or sir and when we're in the air my call sign is Starbuck. You've already met Major Adama, Apollo, who is the CAG. He'll drop by periodically to check up on your status. Anyone who doesn't make the grade in the simulator doesn't get a viper. The Vipers we have left are a precious resource these days, we don't need you fraking them up. Any questions?"

"What's with the baby?" Someone called out.

"If you wake him up, my fist down your throat." She paused. "He's my son Lukeios, Battlestars don't come equipped with day care facilities. Since everyone on board has a job to do he'll be joining us. Which leads me to the first order of business, all the women are to report to the Life Station as soon as this class is over for their birth control shots. The frat regulations pretty much went out the window when the Twelve Colonies were destroyed, we don't care who you're sleeping with as long as it doesn't cause a problem with your work, if it does then it becomes our problem. Galactica is the only ship in the fleet that has birth control as a requirement. We have a limited crew and we protect the fleet, we can't loose pilots and crew to pregnancy. So you get your shots."

They looked at curiously as to if that was the case why did she have a baby.

"Unfortunately there was a bad batch that was contaminated and it was ineffective. I'm your flight instructor, I tell you to jump you ask how high. I deal with day to day discipline, flight schedules and all your flight reviews. If I don't pass you, then you go back to the start of the class and begin again. You only get kicked out if you show no aptitude for flying at all. And if you think of getting into arguments here's a warning for you two of the pilots who could get a long and were constantly causing problems were locked in the brig for a month only allowed out to complete their patrols."

She paused again.

"Once you pass you be placed into the flight rotation, you'll get two days off a month along with the rest of the crew, you'll be expected to help with viper maintenance several shifts a week. If you're going to fly it you'd better fraking know how it works. So let's get started with vipers 101."

BSG

Kara sank into one of the chairs after she had dismissed the class. She'd forgotten how much energy it took to stand and talk for two hours straight especially on little sleep.

Lukeios had fortunately slept through the whole thing.

"How did it go?" A voice from behind asked.

"Would you think less of me if I said I've already come up with inappropriate to heard call signs for all of them?" Kara asked.

"Sounds about right to me." Lee came and sat next to her.

"They made it through all the opening lecture so it's a start."

"One step in the right direction."

"I sent all the women for their birth control shots too."

"I bet Cottle will love that." Lee smiled.

"I honestly don't care. I have flight schedules to write this afternoon."

Lee pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"You wrote the flight schedule." Kara looked at him.

"You can change it if you like." He told her.

"No this looks reasonable, although you need to swap these two over."

"Okay." Lee agreed.

"I thought you were supposed to be on patrol."

"My viper decided to short out in the tube, so I was stuck there for an hour waiting for them to get me out. They sent someone else out to cover my place, so I get a few hours off. So I thought I'd come and see how it was going."

"Until tomorrow."

"How did the baby hold up?"

"He slept through it."

"He'll absorb the whole lecture, and be able to recite it back to you by the time he's old enough to learn how to fly."

"Works for me." Kara agreed.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Sit here until he wakes up." Kara replied.

"Want some company?"

"Sure." Kara agreed.

TBC


	124. Chapter 124

"Okay this is the simulator." Kara introduced them to it after two weeks of theory. "This is Chief Tyrol; he is in charge of the flight deck. None of the vipers or raptors go up with out his clearance. You break one and you won't have just me to deal with."

Kara paused.

"And this is Cally. Cally will be helping out with your simulator training as she is one of the few people I trust to operate the simulator." Kara had worked out a deal with Tyrol to borrow Cally for the simulator training by giving him four extra pilots on maintenance to make up for Cally's absence. "No one gets to use the simulator without my permission including the Commander. Once we can teach the basics inside the simulator then we'll use the real vipers to teach you to take off and land."

Kara turned around to find one of the pilots who were around.

"Blake." Kara called out.

"Yes Boss?" He walked over.

"I need you to jump into the simulator for a demonstration?"

"You don't want to do it yourself?" He asked.

"Not today." Kara replied. "In the simulator Lucky."

"Yes sir."

"Cally." Kara prompted.

"127?" Cally suggested.

"Works for me." Kara replied.

They quickly got Blake into the simulator and set it running.

"Why it might look like he's just moving and spinning out of control, the monitor here lets us see what he's seeing and monitor his progress." Kara explained. "Looking good Lucky." Kara said over the headset.

"_So when are you going to come and fly circles around us Starbuck?" _He inquired.

"Combat training starts in a few weeks." Kara informed him.

"_That wasn't what I meant?"_

"I know what you meant." Kara replied. "But that's the only answer you're going to get." Lucky hadn't got his call sign because he was lucky, but because he always flirted with women who he stood no chance of getting.

BSG

Kara had dismissed most of the class, only leaving three of them who would get their first attempt at flying the simulator. Today she was just giving them a crash course to see how much attention they had paid in their classes.

Kara was on the second nugget when she heard a baby cry and then Lee appeared behind her.

"Sorry to interrupt but he wants his mother."

"This would be where I trade you." Kara stated. "Benson needs to be talked through turns. Cally knows what she's doing just talk him through it and then Henderson."

"I think I can handle that."

"Hey kid." Kara took Lukeios from his father. "You're certainly grumpy. Cally make sure he doesn't scare them."

"Yes sir." Cally replied. "But someone needs to stop him before he puts himself into a spin he doesn't know how to get out of."

"That would be you." Kara told Lee.

"Benson right?" Lee said.

Kara nodded.

"Okay Benson, this is your CAG speaking. Let not get you spinning today, I'm sure Starbuck will give you plenty off fun lessons on that in the future. Move the stick to the right slight and…"

Kara left him to it and Lukeios somewhere quiet.

BSG

Lee came and found Kara a little over and hour later.

"How did it go?" Kara inquired.

"It turns out you may have more patience than I thought."

"I put you with you." Kara countered. "Besides it was their first time in the simulator and I'd already threatened to kill them if they broke it."

"You're very possessive of your toys."

"Too damn right I am. That thing took a lot of effort."

Lee couldn't help but laugh.

"Do I have to hit you?" Kara inquired.

"I'll take a pass on that one."

"Did you at least fill out the paperwork?"

"Paperwork?" Lee questioned.

"I'm going to have to teach you a lot about basic flight Major."

TBC


	125. Chapter 125

"You know for some who had a problem with me bringing him to the flight deck, you're both here an awful lot." Kara turned around.

"It's genetic. He likes it here." Lee shrugged.

"Hey kid." Kara took Lukeios from Lee and settled him in her lap.

"They're doing pretty well." Lee commented watching the monitor.

"I noticed." Kara nodded. "Why don't you tell them so? Positive re-enforcement." Kara handed him the headset.

Cally glanced at Kara; Kara gave her a look that said 'don't say anything'.

"You're looking good there." Lee told the occupant.

"Thank you Apollo." The occupant replied and he banked left.

"Dad?" Lee questioned.

"That's not proper radio etiquette." Adama advised him.

Lee looked at Kara who was trying not to laugh.

"Maybe when you're older you can tell your Daddy to ask questions before jumping in." Cally suggested to Lukeios.

"Cally." Lee said in a tone.

"Sorry sir." She quickly apologised.

"She wasn't talking to you anyway." Kara pointed out.

"So you're corrupting her."

"I'm trying my hardest." Kara didn't miss a beat grabbing back the headset. "Try this sir." She hit a few buttons which would indicate a problem with the viper. "So what are you doing here? Not that I'm against visits but he's not screaming his head off hungry."

"We were taking a walk and we thought we'd drop by to see how things were going."

"You got bored." Kara corrected.

"Captain." Tyrol came over. "Major, hey Lukeios."

"How's it going Chief?"

"Your viper is ready whenever you are."

"It probably won't be for a few hours yet. I have to get him settled."

"That's fine. So does the youngest Adama want approval?"

"Why don't you find out?" Kara handed Lukeios over to Tyrol.

"Let's go and check out the Viper." Tyrol carried Lukeios off to check out the viper.

Lee looked at Kara.

"Hey I don't have a problem with him being here. The Chief won't let him get hurt, but please follow him." Kara stated.

Lee trekked off after the Chief and his son.

"And I thought mother were meant to be the overprotective ones." Kara said.

"I think its sweet." Cally commented.

"Protecting him from the toasters and anyone physically hurting him is one thing, I mean I wouldn't let him run around the ship unaccompanied when he's older but he's five months old and someone is always with him."

"Hopefully he'll grow out of it." Kara told her.

The men returned as Adama was climbing out of the simulator. He automatically took Lukeios from Tyrol.

"What do you think you're doing here mister?" Adama tickled him tummy which caused Lukeios to giggle.

"It seems I'm the only one who can keep the no babies on the flight deck rule." Kara stated.

"When is your drill?" Adama asked.

"This afternoon." Kara replied. "But someone got bored and dropped by; I don't why considering how much paperwork there is stacked up."

"Taking a break." Lee stated.

BSG

"Mommy has to go and fly her viper now." Kara told Lukeios they were sat playing on the floor. Kara kissed the top of her head.

"You have everything under control?" Lee asked.

"Yes. This is well planned out. I would suggest you watch from CIC but the no baby rule applies there too."

"I think the fact that my father is the Commander gives me a little pull."

"I think Major By-The-Books finally disappeared." Kara gave him a kiss. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Have fun."

"Don't I always." Kara winked at him.

TBC


	126. Chapter 126

Kara's drill had the seasoned pilots pretending to be Cylon raiders and the nuggets chasing after them try get close enough to shoot them out of the sky.

The exercise was working two fold, the pilots got to practice their evasion techniques as well and giving the nuggets a chance to practice all the techniques they had been trying out in the simulator.

Kara sat in her viper on the sidelines observing.

In the end it ended up pretty much even with nuggets catching the pilots and vice versa.

"Okay everyone watch this." Kara said. "Lucky?"

"Yes boss?" Lucky asked.

"Catch me."

Kara took off Lucky chased in his viper, Kara ducking and rolling all over the sky.

"_Galactica to Starbuck."_ Dee's voice crackled over the radio.

"What do you want Galactica?" Kara asked as she spun out of Lucky's way.

"_Starbuck, Apollo wants to know how you get him to eat."_ Dee informed her.

"Hang on Galactica."

Kara flipped the viper and whipped around Lucky and took him out.

"You win Starbuck." Lucky told her.

"I know." Kara replied.

Kara paused.

"Galactica, tell Apollo to pretend the spoon is a viper and make noises, if that doesn't work take him to see Cally he'll usually eat when she's around or just wait until I get back in half an hour it won't hurt."

"_Copy that Starbuck." _ Dee acknowledged.

Kara rolled her eyes and went back to her training drill.

BSG

Kara landed her viper after everyone else.

"You know you're pretty good." One of the nuggets commented.

"Correction, Starbuck's the best pilot in the fleet." Lucky informed him.

"You should get her to tell you about the time she rammed Apollo to get him back in time for a jump." Tyrol suggested.

"That was just following orders to bring in the cat." Kara stated.

"I've heard that before what does it mean?" Tyrol asked.

"Private joke between me and the Commander. Not even Apollo knows what it means. It's what you get when you know someone for ten years." Kara corrected before letting out a loud whistle. "I want reports first thing tomorrow." Kara informed the nuggets. She was trying to get them in the habit of filing reports after combat.

"I'd better start on checking these vipers over." The Chief said.

"I have report to write, and to figure out why Apollo can't feed the baby without my help. Excuse me." Kara left to go and change out of her flight suit and find out what Lee's problem was.

Their quarters were empty and since Cally had been on the flight deck they obviously hadn't gone to her.

Kara search several places before she tried the Commander's quarters.

Kara knocked on the door.

"Enter." Adama called.

Adama had Lukeios sat on his knee while Lee was attempting viper noises to get Lukeios to eat but had his mouth firmly shot.

"If I had a camera." Kara smiled.

"Why exactly did you suggest Cally?" Lee asked.

"I think he has a crush." Kara shrugged. "Come here kid, what are these crazy men don't to you?" Kara took Lukeios from Adama's grip. Lukeios for once gave her a big smile. "Let me have the spoon."

Lee wordlessly handed her the spoon. Kara touched the food with the tip of her tongue and pulled a face.

"No wonder he doesn't want to eat it. Did you suddenly decide you didn't like him while I was gone?" Kara asked. "Come on kid, let's go and find you something edible to eat since your father is trying to poison you." Kara carried Lukeios to the door. "The vipers are all in tact. They did pretty well I'll get you a report as soon as I can."

"Kara I'm not trying to poison him." Lee stated.

"Try whatever you're trying to give him first next time." Kara suggested. "Sir." She added before she left.

"What is she talking about?" Lee looked at his father.

Adama dipped his pinkie into the food and tried it.

"Someone put too much salt in it. She's right it would be bad for him."

TBC


	127. Chapter 127

Kara sat in the mess hall, Lukeios balanced on her knee. She found him some sludged food that definitely tasted better than what his father and Adama had been trying to feed him.

"At least try it, it does taste better." Kara put a tiny bit on his lip so he could taste it.

Lukeios stuck his tongue out at her. Kara responded in kind.

"To you too."

This time when she approached his mouth with the spoon he ate.

"Good kid. Eat the nice slop."

"From flight instructor to Mom in ten minutes." Hotdog said as he sat down.

"Lee and the Old Man were trying to poison him."

"I doubt that."

"Whatever crap they were trying to feed him was full of salt and I wouldn't have eaten it. This was after I got a call on the comms while I was demonstrating evasion techniques to ask how to get him to eat."

"Hey Lukeios." Hotdog grabbed his hand. "How ya doing kid?"

"Don't distract him or he'll stop eating."

"Sorry." Hotdog apologised.

"Cally seems to be the only one around who can distract him and he'll still eat."

"Cally?" Hotdog questioned.

"I think he has a crush." Kara said.

"He doesn't have bad taste. But she's a little old for him."

"I'll tell Cally you said that when I see her tomorrow."

"Are you trying to get me into trouble?"

"Now why would I do that?" Kara asked as she continued to feed her son.

"Because you like making my life difficult."

"That's my job." Kara smiled.

When Kara was done she glanced at Hotdog.

"Here hold him." Kara handed Lukeios to him.

"Why are you giving him to me?"

"I have to pee. Watch him for a few minutes."

While was gone a few of the women came over to see Lukeios and talk to Hotdog.

"Can I borrow him next time I get a day off on Cloud Nine?" Hotdog asked when Kara returned.

"The Commander is very picky about where he lets his grandson go. Why do you think he's only been off Galactica twice and one of those was to go and see the President?" Kara took Lukeios back from Hotdog. "And you're not using my son to pick up women."

"Oh come on Starbuck you have to share."

"No I don't." Kara said. "Unfortunately he seems to have inherited the Adama charm gene and you're not using him."

"Adama Charm gene?" Hotdog questioned.

"Trust me, they all have it. Fortunately for me I like them in spite of it. Now I have to go and get him into bed so I can write my reports. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

BSG

Kara finally got Lukeios to settle down for a nap while she wrote her reports on the exercise.

The space was quiet except the sound of breathing and a pen scratching the paper that was until the door swung open.

Lee was stood their being support by two Marines.

"What the frak did you do?" Kara asked.

"I sprained my ankle." Lee replied.

"Dump him on the bed." Kara told the Marines. "How the frak did it happen?" Lee didn't respond. "How did it happen?" She asked the Marines.

"He fell down the last few steps of a ladder sir." One of them replied. "Doctor Cottle says to keep his ankle raised and ice it." He handed her a bag of ice.

"Thank you."

Kara waited until they left to look at Lee.

"Sorry." He apologised not sure what else to do.

Kara grabbed a pillow and stuck it under his ankle and then dropped the bag of ice on it.

"He's asleep. Watch him."

She headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Lee asked.

"To find people to cover your patrols for the rest of the week." Kara replied. "You can't fraking fly."

TBC


	128. Chapter 128

"Okay I need volunteers to cover the CAG's patrols for the rest of the week." Kara announced when she walked into the rec room.

"CAG going on vacation?" One of them joked.

"The fraking idiot sprained his ankle." Kara replied. "I need volunteers to cover his caps. Whoever volunteers can get out of one maintenance shift next week or you can pick which day you have off next month."

With that offer Kara quickly had enough people to cover for Lee.

She filled out the appropriate paperwork and took it up the CIC. She was looking for Colonel Tigh when Adama spotted her.

"What can we do for you Starbuck?"

"As odd as this may sound, I was looking for Colonel Tigh."

"He and Ellen are spending the night on Cloud Nine." Adama replied.

"Then I'd better give this to you." She handed him the paper.

"What's this?" He asked.

"The amended flight schedule for this week."

"Why amended?" Adama inquired.

"Your son is a fraking idiot."

"So I've heard before but what did he do specifically in the last hour or so?"

"According to the Marines who dropped him off, he fell down the last couple runs of one of the ladders and sprained his ankle."

"Is he okay?" Adama asked.

"He has his foot elevated and a bag of ice on it." She sighed. "He'll be fine in a few days. I talk to Cottle it's only a very mild sprain anyway."

"Good. Suggest that he look into health and safety matters on Galactica since he has some spare time."

"Don't worry I have plenty of paperwork to keep him occupied and he can watch Lukeios more for the next few days so I can get more done as well."

"I'll leave you to take care of the situation." Adama told her.

"Yes sir."

BSG

Kara returned to their quarters, both Lee and Lukeios were where she'd left them.

"Your father said to be more careful otherwise you'll be reviewing the health and safety issues for the whole ship."

"You told Dad?"

"Tigh and Ellen are spending the night away, so I had to give him the paperwork."

"Okay."

"How is your ankle?"

"Fraking killing."

"I fraking tore up my knee getting dragged along by a parachute after ejecting and managed to fly a Raider back here, I got shot in the leg almost died, had several surgeries and had a stupid brace on for months so I could walk and then I went through the agony of being in labour for 18 fraking hours, does any of that even remotely compare to how a mildly sprained ankle hurts?"

"No."

"Good, then shut the frak up."

"You know you've got that caring wife thing down."

"Just do your fraking paperwork." Kara dumped a pile on the bed next to him.

"Yeah I love you too." He said sarcastically.

Kara gave him a quick kiss and went back to the desk to finish the reports she was writing before she had been interrupted by her idiot of a husband's arrival.

"How did it go?" Lee asked "I was going to watch but Dad was having a little crisis with babysitting."

"It went fine. You can read my reports when I'm done writing them."

"It's not like I meant to fall." Lee pointed out.

"Just keep your foot elevated and take the ice off in five minutes. I'll get you some more later."

"You're really not going to tell me how it went?"

"I'm trying to write it down now, you can read it later." She paused. "Hotdog wants to use the baby to pick up women."

"Free babysitting." Lee smiled.

"You'd let him use our son."

"No." Lee replied. "This is where I was shut up and pretend I didn't saying so I don't end up an eye that matches my ankle."

"You didn't make CAG by being stupid."

"No I made it by default and the fact that you didn't want the job."

TBC


	129. Chapter 129

"Frak!" Lee let out loudly enough to wake Kara and Lukeios.

"Jerk." Kara muttered as she got of bed to tend to her son. "Shush kid, it's just your Daddy being an idiot and trying to walk on his foot."

It took Kara a while to get him to settle back down in which time Lee had been to the bathroom and back.

"What the frak did you think you were doing?" Kara asked as they got back into bed.

"I had to pee."

"If you can't do it fraking quietly, you can go back to the bunk room until you can."

"You'd kick me out?" Lee questioned bemused.

"Too fraking right I would."

Lee settled back into his place on the bed his foot propped up. Kara rested her head on his chest, swung and arm over his waist and placed a leg in between his pinning him down.

"I guess I'm not allowed up."

"No fraking stay where you are and go to sleep." She gave him a quick kiss.

"You know…"

"Sleep." Kara stated.

BSG

"Daddy's going to look after you for the next few days." Kara told Lukeios quietly as she fed him. "Because he's an idiot who can't walk down stairs by himself. I have to go and teach my nuggets how to be good pilots so they can in the flight rotation, so Daddy doesn't have to work so hard and do so many patrols so he can spend more time with you. Hopefully we'll get to Earth before you're old enough to notice."

"Is that what you really think?" Lee asked from the bed.

"This is a private conversation." Kara pointed out.

"Sorry I'll just go back to pretending to be asleep and not listening."

"I meant it." Kara admitted.

"About me not having to work so hard?"

"My goal is to have enough pilots so you all have to two cap patrols, one shift as standby for the alert fighters and a few maintenance shifts in three days and then you can have the day off. But we're another class of nuggets or so away from that."

"That's nice." Lee said.

"It's not nice, it's practical. We all need some semblance of a life back; I refuse to get to the point where we're having to jump every thirty three minutes again. They stole almost everything from us, I'm just trying to get a little of it back." She paused. "And the sooner we find Earth the better, no-one should have to grow up in a fraking tin can."

"I'd come over there and kiss you but I'm afraid you might hit me."

"I'd come over there and kiss you but someone might object. It was a lot easier to do this before he started getting teeth."

"He'll only get more."

"I know." Kara sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want more?"

"More?" Kara questioned.

"Kids."

"I didn't want to get pregnant in the first place, but now he's here I love him more than anything. But I couldn't cope with having any more living on Galactica. Ask me again when we get to Earth."

"Okay." Lee agreed.

When Kara was done feeding him. She walked over and handed Lukeios to Lee.

"Keep him on the bed, but don't let him roll off. I'll go and grab you some breakfast and some ice."

"Do I get that kiss?"

Kara kissed him until Lukeios made a sound that got her attention.

"Be a good boy. I won't be long."

Kara returned and dumped the ice on Lee's ankle. She sat on the bed and played with Lukeios while he ate.

"I have to go to work now kid. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you both."

"Have a good day at the office dear." Lee joked.

"Get that paperwork done when he's asleep." Kara suggested.

"Do I get to read your training reports?"

Kara grabbed the pile and dumped them on the bed beside him.

"Only keep that ice on for twenty minutes and try not to let it melt all over the floor."

"Yes sir."

TBC


	130. Chapter 130

Lukeios babbled contentedly until Lee started ignoring him and then he burst into tears.

"What is it kid?" Lee looked at him. "I have to do some work too."

Lukeios was still crying.

"Do you want to come and read reports with me?" Lee picked him up and settled him in his lap, Lukeios settled after Lee started reading to him.

BSG

"You're Captain Thrace." A woman stopped Kara.

"Yes." Kara replied.

"You're the flight instructor."

"Yes." Kara added still walking the woman following her.

"You're married to the CAG."

"Yes."

"Who is the son of the Commander of Galactica?"

"What are trying to write my fraking family tree?" Kara asked. "Who are you and what the frak do you want?"

"Carletta Mason. I want to be a pilot."

"The current class of nuggets have another 4 to 6 weeks to go in their training. Then it will be another two weeks at least before the next class is select from anyone who is willing to apply and then at least another two weeks before they start. I'll get you a copy of the application but I can't do it right now."

"But…"

"I have things to do, and since you aren't a member of Galactica's crew you can't wander around by yourself. Green."

"Yes sir?" Green a passing marine asked.

"Escorted Ms Mason around the ship and then bring her to the flight deck in about an hour."

"Yes sir." He replied.

BSG

"That's a good point." Lee told Lukeios who started babbling when he stopped reading. "But I think your mother would disagree."

"Might disagree with what?" Kara asked as she came in the door.

"Lukeios thinks that Harley needs a new call sign."

"I'm sure he does." Kara smiled.

"He's been giving me his opinions on all your reports."

"You started to read the reports and he got upset that you were ignoring him." Kara guessed.

"Are you psychic?" Lee asked.

"No I've done it a few times. But he seems to be enjoying himself."

"We're having fun and working at the same time."

"Hey kid." Kara plucked him off Lee's lap. "You don't like my call signs?" She tickled his tummy which made him smile.

"I'm glad you're back, I have to pee."

"Watch your foot." Kara told him.

Lee went to the bathroom while Kara rocked Lukeios who was getting sleepy. He was just about asleep when Lee returned.

"I think you wore him out."

"Paperwork is strenuous like that." Lee said leaning against the wall while Kara settled Lukeios on the bed so he was in easy reach.

"You'd better sit down too hoppy."

"How did your nice lecture go today?"

"Fine. We're in the simulators for a few hours and then I get to have a small training exercise this afternoon."

"So more reports for me to read."

"I know you love paperwork." Kara smiled.

"I'll finish reading these while he's asleep."

"This woman just came up to me in the hall."

"What woman?"

"I think her name something Mason. She wants to be a pilot."

"That's not a bad thing we need volunteers." Lee pointed out.

"There was something odd about her."

"What did you tell her?"

"That the current nuggets had a while to go before they would pass then there would be a gap before we had another class."

"Okay."

"And that I'd get her an application form if she stayed with the marine rather than wandering around the ship by herself." Kara explained.

"Sounds reasonable. How long can you stick around?"

"I have half an hour. Move over and I'll read you the reports." Kara suggested.

"Sounds good but why don't you sit here." He patted the bed between his legs; Kara sat down and leant back against him before beginning to read a report to him.

TBC


	131. Chapter 131

Kara's day turned out to be the day from hell. Lee's ankle had healed but Cottle wanted to wait another day before he allowed him back to flight status.

Things were going okay until she had taken the nuggets out. A couple of them had made to frak up the simplest manoeuvres. It was after that things got even worse. Kara had had enough and was about to send them all back to Galactica when the Cylons appeared.

Since she had most of the vipers in use and there wasn't time for anything they had to deal with defending the fleet while they jumped away.

A few off them bottled it and Kara ordered them back to Galactica. When Kara finally had the situation under control having taken out most of the Cylons herself, she found one of the nuggets had accidentally shot out the wing of another viper. She order the others back to Galactica while she used her ingenuity to get them back to Galactica so they could jump to join the rest of the fleet.

Once back on Galactica Kara had to debrief the nuggets and hold the hands of the ones who panicked, she had to talk them through everything. But it wasn't where she had wanted to be she wanted to hold her son.

When she finally got out of there and headed back to their quarters she found it empty. She cursed her husband and then went in search of her son.

Kara finally found them on the flight deck. Lee had Lukeios propped on hip and was talking to the Chief.

Kara walked over and took Lukeios from Lee and hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

"Chief can you take him over there for a minute?" Kara asked handing Lukeios to him.

"Yes sir." The Chief took Lukeios with him.

"I heard most of them handled themselves pretty well out there, apart from the few you sent back to Galactica." Lee said.

Kara looked at him then took a swing at him. Lee had seen the glint of what was coming in her eye and just had enough time to duck out the way and spin her around holding her tightly.

"Come on Captain I think we need to talk." He whispered in her ear. "Chief, watch him for a few minutes."

Lee hauled her off into one of the storage rooms and spun her around. When his eyes hit hers, he kissed her. Kara wrapped her arms around his neck while Lee wrapped his arms around her waist holding her against him.

When they finally broke the kiss, Lee tucked Kara's hair behind her ears.

"So do you want to tell me why you were going to hit me?"

"You weren't there when I got back." Kara replied. "I want to hold him."

"The Chief needed to talk to me about the damage and I didn't know how much longer your debriefing was going to take so I brought him with me."

"I don't know if I can do this…." Tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Come here." Lee hugged her as she cried. "You did great out there, you've trained them well, everyone came back safe and sound, apart from a viper which was a little burnt singed around the edges. The whole fleet is unharmed. You did a great job."

"The whole time I was thinking I wouldn't get to see Lukeios again and he would never know how much I love him."

"He knows, and you're here." Lee reminded her.

"I know. What…"

"Kara, you can't live by a series of what ifs. You taught me that. Today was just bad timing. If you stick to just being the flight instructor then the chance of you running into the Cylons is slim. It's only the third time they've found us in the last five months, that's a good thing."

"I know." Kara sighed wiping her cheeks.

"Why don't you go and get him and take him home?" Lee suggested. "I'm sure he won't object to be hugged or being fed for that matter."

"I think I need to." Kara replied.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm done with the Chief." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They both left the store room.

"I'll take him Chief." Kara took Lukeios from the Chief.

"Is everything okay sir?" Tyrol inquired.

"Who knows anymore." Kara replied.

Tyrol looked at Lee as she left.

"Best if you don't ask." Lee suggested.

BSG

Lee was on his way back to his quarters when he ran into his father.

"I was just on my way to see Kara." Adama told him. "I wanted to tell her she's did a great job today."

"That's probably not a good idea."

"Why not?" Adama asked.

"She just needs a little time."

"Time?"

"She almost hit me, she would have done if I hadn't ducked, because Lukeios wasn't there so she hug him once she'd done her job. I guess her mortality hit her, she spent the whole time with Cylons think she might not get back and she might not be able to tell the baby how much she loves him. She got rid of the Cylons, got all the nuggets back in one piece, and she talked them all through a debriefing and calmed down the ones who flipped out, she just needs a little time to do that herself."

"Look after her." Adama told him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Lee replied.

TBC


	132. Chapter 132

Kara had Lukeios's head resting on her shoulder while she rubbed circles on his back and hummed gently when Lee arrived.

"Hey." He whispered he could see Kara had been crying again.

"Hey."

"The Chief says that all the vipers will be up and running by the end of day tomorrow."

"That's good."

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm not ready to let him go yet."

"Who says you have to?" Lee countered. "Dad said to tell you you did well out there and you taught the nuggets well."

Kara looked at him.

"You know everything will be okay." He assured her.

"Don't make promises you have no control over keeping." Kara told him.

Lee climbed over her and sat next to her. Kara leant her had against Lee's shoulder careful not to disturb Lukeios. Soon they were all asleep.

BSG

"Major." Lee heard a familiar voice call a few days later. He turned to see one of Kara's nuggets approaching him.

"Yes?"

"Do you know when Captain Thrace is starting up our classes again? We were told to take a few days to regroup, but we haven't heard anything since then."

"I'm taking you all out tomorrow." Lee replied fortunately the following day was his day off so he could manage it. "I'll let you know what time."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

Kara still was in her funk and wouldn't leave Lukeios alone. Lee knew it was time to do something about it, so rather head where he had been intending to go he headed for CIC.

"Can we help you with something Major?" Tigh inquired.

"I was looking for the Commander."

"Here Lee." Adama said from where he was talking to someone.

"Do you have a second sir?" Lee asked.

"Over there." His father replied. "Is everything okay son?" He asked when he joined him a minute later.

"Can you watch Lukeios for an hour or so tonight?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. Is everything okay?"

"I need to get Kara back in a viper. If she doesn't do it in the next few days, it's going to be a major problem. I've already had her nuggets asking when she's picking up their classes again and I had to tell them I'd them out tomorrow."

"Does Kara know about this?" Adama inquired.

"No. You may have to order her to do it, because she won't take it as an order from me."

"Okay. Does around seven work for you?"

"Lukeios should be in bed by then so it's fine."

BSG

Kara opened the door at the knock.

"Commander, if you're here to see Lukeios he's in bed."

"Actually I'm here with orders for you."

"For me?" She questioned.

"I need you to go with Lee while I watch Lukeios."

"Go where?" She turned to look at her husband.

"We're going to take a couple of the vipers out." Lee informed her.

"Lee."

"It's only for an hour or so, we haven't had the chance to fly together for over a year. You can tell me all the reasons you're a better pilot than I am when we get back."

"Lee, I don't think…."

"I can make it an order." Adama interrupted. "One where you end up in the brig if you don't comply."

"And if I chose to go the brig?"

"Lukeios stays with us." Adama stated.

"That's blackmail." Kara countered.

"No it's you needing a push to get back into a viper." Adama stated. "Go and have a little fun, Lukeios will be fine. When you come back you can take the rest of the week off but then I need my flight instructor back."

"Okay." Kara conceded.

TBC


	133. Chapter 133

Kara had reluctantly changed into her flight suit, given the time the flight deck was relatively empty given the time.

"Two vipers ready and waiting sirs." Tyrol said as he handed them both a helmet.

"Thanks Chief."

Lee followed Kara up the ladder as she slid into her viper.

Kara let out a breath.

"You okay?" Lee asked.

"Can I opt to go to hack?" Kara inquired.

"Kara its one thing to have a flight instructor who can't fly it's another to have one who won't. How are we supposed to convince people to be pilots if the best pilot in the fleet won't get in a viper?"

"I got in one, I just want to get out of it again." Kara countered.

"You can do this. Whatever happened to the fearless woman I met the first day at the Academy?"

"The Twelve colonies were destroyed and she had a baby."

"Kara you can do this." Lee assured her.

"Who thought things would get so fraked up that you'd have to be trying to convince me to get in a viper?"

"I did have this weird dream once." Lee joked. "But that involved red underwear."

Kara rolled her eyes.

"I don't get the chance to goof off very often there's too much paperwork, but since we have a few minutes let's be the carefree Apollo and Starbuck we were when we learnt to fly." Lee proposed.

"And they say I'm the crazy one."

"So what do you say we go and do this?" Lee asked.

"Okay." Kara agreed.

"Good." Lee leant over and kissed her. "See you out there." He climbed back down the ladder as Kara donned her helmet and pulled back the canopy. "Get her out of here before she changes her mind." Lee told Tyrol.

"Yes sir."

…

It took another few minutes for them both to launch.

"So can I go home now?" Kara asked as they were nose to nose.

"No. Let me see if I remember how this went. Tag you're it." He bumped her viper slightly then flipped around.

"Please tell me you didn't."

"You used to do it to me." Lee took off.

Kara had no option to give chase.

"You're fraking idiot." She informed him as she caught up with him.

"It got you to chase me didn't it. That was always your excuse me."

"I was still trying to get you to lighten up."

"You were always trying to get me to lighten up."

"It worked didn't it?" Kara asked.

"Most of the time." Lee admitted as he manoeuvred around her.

"And you couldn't say no to me." Kara countered.

"Rather you didn't let me say no." He corrected.

Lee continued to move his viper around the fleet, Kara matching his movements as they talked.

"You regret letting me drag you into anything?"

"I wasn't sure about the tattoo." Lee stated.

"You like it."

"It's a permanent reminder of you."

"You do know it has my initials in it." Kara stated.

"No it doesn't."

"It does and yours too. I'll show you in front of a mirror when we get back."

"How did I not know that?" Lee asked.

"I forgot about it until we got married."

"This is what I get for letting drunken women convince me to get a tattoo they designed."

"Don't worry I doubt anyone would notice even if they saw it." Kara nudged his wing. "You're it." She rolled right and took off.

Lee smiled glad she'd relaxed and was willing to have a little fun and took off after her.

"You can run but you can't hide Starbuck." He told her.

"Trust me Apollo, you wouldn't catch me unless I wanted you to."

TBC


	134. Chapter 134

"How'd they fly?" Tyrol inquired when they got back.

"You might want to check the paint work on Apollo's wings. The Major still hasn't quite got the hang of playing tag."

"You played tag in my vipers?" The Chief exclaimed as he went to examine the damage.

"Don't worry we won't teach the nuggets how to do it." Kara assured him.

"With all due respect I'd rather you didn't either." Tyrol ran his hand over the wing.

"I guess that told us." Lee said causing Kara to laugh.

"Our flight instructor was never that impressed when we did it either." She recalled. "Especially that time you almost flew into a building."

"It was your fault you nudged me too hard."

"You should have been expecting it." Kara countered. "At least you learnt to pull up quickly."

"And almost stalled."

"That was almost worth being confined to quarters for the weekend." Kara smiled.

"It's not too bad." Tyrol replied.

"He's getting better." Kara agreed. "Especially since its years since he played."

"I guess you had fun." Tyrol stated.

"You should see what you can do with a Raptor." Kara teased.

"Please sir, don't." Tyrol begged.

"I'll get her out of the way before she gives you a heart attack." Lee suggested.

"Thank you sir." Tyrol agreed.

"So are you feeling better?" Lee asked as they walked through the hallways.

"This is the only time I'll ever say this but thank you for forcing me to do it."

"My pleasure."

"So tell me about this dream?" Kara asked.

"What dream?" Lee inquired.

"The one with the red underwear." Kara explained.

"That's probably a conversation better had in private." Lee blushed.

Kara pushed open the door to the nearest room; on discovering it was empty she pulled Lee inside and locked it.

"What are you doing?"

"We're alone." Kara told him.

"I'd noticed. I thought you wanted to get back to Lukeios."

"He'll be okay with the Old Man for a while longer." Kara stated pushing him up against the wall and kissing him. "How quickly can you get that flight suit off?"

"How quickly can you get yours off?" He countered.

"I'll help you with yours if you help me with mine." Kara offered.

"Deal." Lee spun them around so Kara's back was up against the wall their mouths exploring each others as they pulled each others clothes off.

BSG

Kara was giggle when they opened to door to their quarters. Adama was sat at the desk examining the nuggets files.

"So do I have my flight instructor back?" Adama inquired.

"Yes sir." Kara replied. "Although I'm not sure the Chief would like us back in a viper any time soon."

"Why what did you do to his vipers?" Adama asked.

"Lee just chipped the paint work while we were playing viper tag."

"Kara." Lee hissed.

"Hey you started it and he knows we've played it before. It's the stack of infractions in my personnel file which is about this thick." She held her fingers apart to demonstrate its thickness.

"Try this thick." Adama corrected holding his fingers wider apart.

"Looks about right." Kara shrugged.

"It's not anymore."

"What?" Kara questioned.

"We all got a new start all the ones from before the Twelve Colonies were destroyed the prior infractions were shredded much to Colonel Tigh's chagrin."

"I would have loved to have seen that." Lee joked.

"How's he been?" Kara asked walking over to look in on Lukeios and tuck his covers in around him.

"He was asleep the whole time you were gone."

"Good." Kara replied. "Thank you for watching him."

"I was reading these." He indicated the files. "How much longer do you think?"

"I'd say another five or six weeks like I told that odd woman." Kara sat on the bed.

"Odd woman?" Adama questioned.

"Some woman walked up to me last week and told me she wanted to be a pilot. Not that I'm against volunteers it was just a little odd so I gave her an application form and sent her away." Kara explained.

Adama looked at Lee.

"I was stuck here with ice on my foot." Lee reminded him.

TBC


	135. Chapter 135

Kara lay on her back holding Lukeios over her head making noises as she pretended he was a viper. Lukeios giggled happily, every now and then Kara would bring him down and kiss his cheek.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Kara called.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Cally asked when she opened the door.

"No." Kara replied. "We're just playing."

"Hey Lukeios." Cally said. Lukeios stuck his tongue out at her. "You're being cheeky today."

Kara handed him over to Cally.

"So is this a social call?" Kara inquired.

"Partly sir."

"You know when we're alone you can drop the sir."

"I don't know if that is a good idea." Cally stated.

"If you can't manage Kara, try Starbuck it's a medium."

"Yes sir." Cally replied.

"So what I do for you today?"

"I was wondering when you would need me again with the simulator."

"It won't be until next week, the Commander gave me the rest of the week off as penance for blackmailing me."

"The Commander tried to blackmail you?"

"Since I was refusing to go anywhere near a viper, the Old Man and Lee came up with a plan to threaten to send me to hack if I didn't go with Lee and fly a viper last night. I was fine after we started playing viper tag."

"That's what the Chief was muttering about."

"Don't worry Lee and I are the only ones who would ever play it. You have to be a decent pilot and trust who you're playing with implicitly. If you tag wrong it can cause major problems."

"So everything is okay?" Cally inquired.

"I don't think that nagging fear about 'what if' something were to happen will ever go away but I have to get past it."

"Good." Cally smiled as she tickled Lukeios.

"You know you still have to let me teach you to fly." Kara to Cally.

"The Chief wouldn't like it."

"I'm not trying to steal you away to be a pilot permanently, but you spend all day fixing the vipers you should at least get a chance to play in one of them once in a while."

"I think about it." Cally replied.

"How about one go in the simulator just to try it?" Kara countered. "I could make it an order."

"You're going to try to blackmail me too?" Cally questioned.

"No. You have to want to do it."

"I'll think about it." Cally agreed. "Hey no pulling my hair."

"Lukeios, be nice." Kara told him. Lukeios gave Cally a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. You're definitely one of the few nice guys left."

"I think we gave him the right name." Kara smiled. "He's definitely going to turn out to be like his father."

"That's not a bad thing."

"I know."

"I should let you get back to what you were doing."

"No orange jumpsuit so I'm guessing you're not working right now."

"I got the afternoon off for some reason." Cally replied.

"Maybe the Chief was just being nice."

"I don't think so."

"If you don't have any other place to be you may as well stick around." Kara suggested.

That was how Lee found them a few hours later when he returned from taking the nuggets out.

Kara and Cally were sat on the bed against the wall laughing and making faces at Lukeios who had been asleep and was now awake.

"Do you want me to come back?" Lee inquired.

"Actually sir I think it's my cue to leave." Cally stated. "Bye Lukeios. Captain."

"Let me know when you've made a decision about my offer." Kara told her.

"Yes sir." Cally left.

"What offer was that?" Lee inquired.

"The offer to be XO when I go through with my plot to make what's left to the Twelve Colonies into a matriarchal society."

"So you're not going to tell me." Lee concluded.

"No." She paused. "How did it go?"

"I think the Chief is going to be too busy with repairs to worry about us chipping the paintwork."

"What happened?"

"It turns out they can't fly in formation without bumping into each other."

"They used to be able to. You probably scared them."

"I did now did I?" Lee picked Lukeios up. "Hey kid, have you been having fun?"

"He's been kissing Cally."

"I think we need to have a little man to man chat." Lee told Lukeios.

"You do that while I go and calm the Chief down." Kara gave Lee a quick kiss. "I'll be back soon kid."

TBC


	136. Chapter 136

"So Chief what's the damage?" Kara asked walking up behind him. Tyrol had been muttering to himself as he assessed the damage.

"I thought they weren't going to play tag." Tyrol said.

"They weren't, this was just lousy flying."

"Four of the vipers are going to be out of action for at least twenty-four hours and I gave Cally the afternoon off."

"I know. She spent most of the time making faces at Lukeios."

"An interesting way to spend the afternoon." Tyrol kept looking at the damage.

"She also knows when you need her."

"What?" Tyrol looked at Kara.

Kara pointed out where Cally was just sliding under one of the damaged vipers.

"Where did she come from?"

"I mentioned that some of the vipers had been damaged she thought she'd help out." Kara replied. "I'll keep the nuggets out of the real vipers until they've gone through the simulator again and I'm certain they know what they are doing."

"That would be appreciated."

"But that won't be until the beginning of the week."

"Works for me."

"I'll see about getting you a little more help as well." Kara suggested.

"Sounds good sir."

"Cally keep an eye on things here for five minutes." Kara requested.

"Yes sir." Cally called back.

"Come on Chief we're going for a walk."

"Captain, I really don't have time."

"Five minutes, de-stress." She paused. "Or you're looking after Lukeios while Lee and I keep an eye on things around here."

"That's blackmail."

"If the Commander can blackmail me into a viper, I can blackmail you into taking a five minute break."

BSG

"So then your Mommy…." Lee stopped when the door opened.

"Then your Mommy what?" Kara inquired.

"Came home." Lee supplied.

"I doubt that's what you were going to say." Kara crossed her arms.

"But it's all you're going to get." He smiled. "Tyrol okay?"

"I blackmailed him into taking a break for five minutes."

"How did manage that?"

"I threatened to make him baby sit while we ran the flight deck."

"Ouch." Lee grinned.

Lukeios babbled.

"I know you would have liked that kid, but the Chief wouldn't."

"The nuggets aren't allowed into a viper until they prove to me they can still actually fly in the simulator." Kara informed him.

"It's your call."

"If you're done with your man to man chat he needs to eat."

"Was that a subtle hint to go and find him something to eat?" Lee inquired.

"No that was a subtle get up off your butt we're all going out to find something to eat when I find him something warmer to put on."

"I need to take a quick shower so you find him something to put on and then we can go."

"Ten minutes and then we're going with or without you."

"I think that's my cue to hand you over." Lee handed Lukeios to Kara.

"So what exactly was your father telling you?" Kara asked Lukeios as she balanced him on her hip as she searched through the pile of things that had come back from the laundry. Lukeios drooled. "That's nice."

"Throw me a towel." Lee appeared in the doorway, he'd already stripped off his tank tops.

Kara picked up a towel then stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Just admiring the view."

"I'll give you admiring the view." Lee walked over and kissed as Kara ran her hand over his chest having dropped the towel.

"If I wasn't holding the baby."

"When he's asleep all bets are off." Lee told her and gave her another kiss. "My ten minutes are running out."

"If you want to lose the pants we could discuss an extension." Kara winked at him.

"We'll continue this discussion later."

TBC


	137. Chapter 137

Kara woke up. Lee was laying sprawled out on his stomach on the bedside her. The covers were barely covering his butt and his tattoo was showing.

Kara reached out and gently traced her finger over it and then ran her hand lightly up Lee's spine.

"Having fun?" Lee sleepily asked.

"Maybe."

"What's with you the last few days? You've been kind of insatiable."

"Are you complaining?"

"Frak no. Just curious."

"I finally lost the last few pounds of baby weight."

"You know I thought you looked great anyway. Especially when you were pregnant." Lee told her.

"That's because you had this 'look what I did' look the whole time."

"We didn't do too badly." Lee pointed out. "And I like your curves."

"I know.

"Your hand is on my butt."

"I know. Do you want me to move it?"

"No, I was just saying." He teased.

"Why don't you move your butt over here?" Kara suggested.

"There is an idea I can get behind."

Lee moved over and kissed her, running his hand up and down her back.

Lee was just about to roll them over when there was a knock on the door.

"Who has lousy timing at four thirty in the morning?" Kara groaned.

"I doubt they'll go away."

"I know." Kara sighed.

"I kind of need you to get the door." Lee requested.

"I notice." Kara kissed and climbed out of the bed and pulled enough clothes on to be decent. "What?"

"Sorry to wake you sir." They apologised. "The Commander requested your presence in CIC."

"Me?" Kara asked.

"And Major Adama." He replied.

"The Commander does know it's 4.30 in the morning and his grandson is still asleep so we can't both leave him." Kara pointed out.

"I think that would be why I got woken up sir." Cally said still half asleep as she walked down the hall.

"Great." Kara sighed. "We need five minutes to get dressed." She closed the door. "The Old Man wants us in CIC now." Kara told Lee.

"What about Lukeios?"

"Cally's here to watch him. We need to get dressed."

"I just need a few minutes."

"Just think of the Cylons." Kara suggested. "I'll check on Lukeios."

With in a few minutes they were both dressed.

"He should hopefully sleep for another hour to an hour an a half." Kara told Cally. "But when he wakes up he'll want me so it doesn't matter where I am just bring him."

"Yes sir."

"Feel free to use the couch." Lee told her.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Kara assured her.

BSG

"You wanted to see us sir?" Lee said when they got to CIC.

"Sorry for the early hour, but this couldn't wait." Adama apologised.

"What's going on?" Kara inquired.

"We've been sending a few Raptors out on scouting missions, and this is what they came back with."

"A Cylon base ship." Kara recognised it instantly. "You want us to come up with a plan to take it out."

"Something a little out of the box." Lee added.

"Precisely."

"Couldn't we just jump the fleet as far as we can in the opposite direction?" Kara suggested.

"What happened to getting rid of as many Cylons as possible?" Lee asked her.

"He wanted out of the box, and getting as far away from them and not dealing with them is about as good as it gets right this minute. I might come up with something better when I'm actually awake."

TBC


	138. Chapter 138

"No." Kara said as she walked down the hallway holding Lukeios. Lee was following her.

"Kara."

"No."

"Kara." Lee repeated.

"No, don't even ask."

"Kara…"

"I said no Lee."

"Captain." Lee said.

Kara stopped and turned and looked at him.

"Don't even think of pulling rank on me."

"Kara."

"I said no I'm not doing it."

"It could be made an order." Lee pointed out.

"Fine I quit." She turned and started walking again.

"You can't quit."

"Just watch me. I'll take Lukeios to Cloud Nine. He'll like living on a ship with grass for him to run around on when he can run." She told him.

"Kara, you can't do that."

"I can do anything I want. I quit remember."

"Kara can we just talk about this?"

"No." She walked into their quarters and slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Kara." Lee banged on the door.

Kara just sat on the bed humming to Lukeios.

BSG

Lee had to go back to the planning room without her.

"Where's Kara?" His father asked.

"She says she refuses to do it, she quits and she's taking Lukeios to live on Cloud Nine." Lee replied.

"She quit?" Tigh questioned.

"That's what she said. She's locked herself in our quarters and is refusing to come out."

"If there is any chance of this working we need her help." Adama stated. "I'll go and talk to her."

"Good luck with that. She's being fraking stubborn about it."

BSG

Lee had stopped banging on the door trying to get her attention about fifteen minutes and Kara had managed to get Lukeios to settle for a nap.

There was another knock at the door.

"I told you to go away Lee."

"It's not Lee and we need to talk Captain."

Kara recognised her father-in-law's voice.

"This will save me a trip." Kara opened the door. "My resignation effective immediately." She handed him one folder. "Notification of my request to transfer to Cloud Nine." She handed him another folder. "And this is for Lee, to let him know I have no object to him seeing Lukeios whenever he likes."

"What no request for a divorce?" Adama asked.

"For some fraking reason I love your son. But neither of you are giving me any other options."

"Your resignation and request to transfer are denied." Adama stated.

"Fine I'll call the president. She said if I ever needed anything to call her. This would seem liked a good time."

"Kara you don't want to quit and you don't want to move to Cloud Nine."

"How do you know what I want?" Kara asked.

"Because I know you."

"Well you're not giving me any choice. I refuse to help you send good people to their deaths. The Cylons are jumps away, the only way to plan an attack would be to jump Galactica towards them with limited intel and why do something as stupid as risk the only protection the fleet has for something that is not a problem. Until you sent a raptor there they had no idea where we were."

"What else?"

"My first instinct was right; we jump in the other direction. We don't fight when we don't have to, we don't put people at risk when we don't have to and we don't go to war with the Cylons in a situation we know nothing about just because Colonel Tigh thinks we should."

"What makes you think I don't think it's a good idea too?"

"Because I know you as well as you know me. You don't want to put people in danger, but you can't ignore it. I'm not going to be a party to it, which would mean you have to order me to do it and since I'd refuse you'd have to send me to the brig. So my resignation stands. Lee will do what you tell him to do whether he agrees with it or not."

"That's not always true."

"Lee did what he did because it was the right thing to do. Just like I did, you lied to us. The President was just trying to find us an alternative. So go plan your attack, I'll pack and be off Galactica before you leave."

"What happened to the gung ho Starbuck?" Adama asked.

"My priorities changed. I didn't want kids until we were on Earth because I didn't want to be in this situation. But the Gods had other plans. So go and do what you have to do but I'm not putting my son's life in jeopardy for a lousy idea that I don't agree with. The rest of the crew will follow you anywhere because they have to and they are only responsible for themselves."

"Do you want to tell Lee and Tigh that?" Adama inquired.

"No because they will both shoot me down."

"I happen to agree with you." Adama sighed. "I don't think it's worth risking the fleet over, it isn't a threat at the moment and if we get away further away from them it won't be."

"Then why did you have me woken up in the middle of the night and force me to stand there and try to come up with a plan to take it out?"

"Because a good Commander needs to hear both sides of the argument before they make a tactical decision. I needed someone to tell me it was a lousy idea and why. So no more talk of resigning or moving to Cloud Nine." He tore up her resignation and her request to move to Cloud Nine. "Go back to sleep thank you for your opinion." He handed her the piece of paper that told Lee he could see Lukeios. "Show that to Lee yourself."

Kara was just plain confused when he left.

TBC


	139. Chapter 139

Lee and Tigh looked up when Adama returned.

"I take it didn't go well."

"That's her resignation and her request to transfer to Cloud Nine." He dropped the scraps of paper.

"I didn't think she was that serious."

"She says we didn't give her any other choice. She wrote you a note telling you that you could see Lukeios whenever you like as well." Adama added.

"Give her a couple of hours to calm down and I'll talk to her." Lee said.

"She's not quitting and she's not moving." Adama stated.

"You managed to talk her down?" Tigh questioned.

"I agree with her."

"What?" Lee looked at him. "Sir." He quickly added.

"Doing anything other just jumping away would involve endangering the fleet for something we don't have enough intel on."

"So why did we go through this?" Lee inquired.

"Because we had to look at it from all perspectives. She also needed to tell me why she objected."

"She did?"

"Somewhere in the rant she told why she objected from a tactical perspective. Arrange for two co-ordinated jumps for later today. Let's put some more distance between us and the Cylons." Adama instructed. "And you might need this." Adama handed Lee a white handkerchief.

"Thanks."

BSG

Lee knocked on the door before he opened it and held out the handkerchief as a sign of surrender.

"Can I come in?" Lee asked.

Kara simply shrugged. She was sat on the edge of the bed looking bewildered.

"Are you okay?" Lee inquired.

"I'm not sure just what happened."

"In an amnesia sort of a way or a confused way?"

"The second one." Kara replied.

Lee came and sat down next to her.

"I gave him my resignation and my request to move and he denied it so I told him I'd call the President because she owes me a favour for saving her life. Then he's telling me I don't want to quit or move and I yelled at him. The next thing I know he's telling me I can't quit because he agrees with me."

"He wanted you to give him a reason why he shouldn't go after the basestar after you had all the information." Lee told her. "In something you said when you yelled you gave him a tactical reason not to go after it rather than just because of Lukeios."

"You can't just throw an 'I agree with you' into an argument like that." Kara said.

"He really sent you for a spin didn't he?" Lee smiled. Kara glared at him. "Sorry."

Kara dropped back onto the bed.

"I'm supposed to give you this." She handed him the note she'd been holding on to since Adama had left.

"Are you sure you want to me to read it?"

"All it says is that you can see Lukeios whenever you like. That I love you but I can't be a party to killing good people for no reason."

"Are you staying?"

"Yes." Kara replied.

"Then I don't need to read it."

"How did today get so fraked up?"

"We got interrupted." Lee suggested. "I need you to make me a promise."

"What kind of promise?"

"That you won't quit and again and threaten to take Lukeios away. Because I'd have to quit and follow you because you're the most important things in my life."

Kara burst out laughing.

"That wasn't funny." Lee pointed out.

"I know. But it was a little corny."

"Kara…"

"I promise." Kara told him.

"You know I love you."

"I love you too."

Lee leant over and kissed her.

"I wouldn't try that." Kara warned him.

"Why?"

Lukeios started crying.

"That's why." Kara replied.

"I'll get him." Lee got up and went to get their son.

TBC


	140. Chapter 140

"I seriously don't know what's going on anymore." Kara told Cally.

"Just give it a few days you might get some clarity." Cally suggested.

"I can't even quit right." Kara sighed.

"I don't think there was ever a right way to do it, but you had to know that the Commander and Major wouldn't let you go without a fight."

"I know." Kara sat back against the wall and crossed her ankles. "Suddenly just telling someone you agree with them in the middle of an argument shouldn't be allowed."

"Well it did put an end to it." Cally pointed out.

"You know I think it's an Adama conspiracy to drive me crazy."

"With all due respect you spend most of your time driving Apollo crazy." Cally stated.

"I know." Kara sighed.

"And he was just trying to do his job."

"I need to get off this ship."

"Do you want me to get you a viper ready?" Cally offered.

"Not that kind of off the ship." Kara replied. "And I think you should come with me."

"What exactly are you planning sir?"

"Girls night on Cloud Nine."

"Girls night?" Cally repeated.

"I think they owe me, and if Lukeios is in bed when we leave he should sleep for a few hours with Lee watching him. I still can't drink so I can fly us there and back, we should be able to round up a few of the others to come with us."

"Do you really think you can convince them to let us go?"

"They owe me." Kara stated.

"You get them to agree and I'll let you teach me how to fly." Cally proposed.

"Deal." Kara agreed.

BSG

"Have a nice walk?" Lee asked when Kara got back. He was in the process of changing Lukeios's diaper.

"I need your help."

"With what?" Lee inquired.

"I need to convince the old man to let me borrow a raptor and some of the female crew."

"You're not planning on taking over the fleet are you?" Lee asked.

"No. Not today anyway. It's a strange enough day as it is."

"Why do you want a raptor?"

"Girls night."

"Girls night?" Lee repeated.

"I need to get off Galactica for a few hours, Cally could do with a few hours off the ship, I'm sure there are a few other women who don't have to work tonight of first thing tomorrow who could benefit from a few hours on Cloud Nine tonight too."

"And you want me to convince Dad?" Lee questioned.

"Yes."

"You know you can't drink." Lee pointed out.

"I know. But I could still do with a few hours off. I can fly the raptor there and back." She explained.

"But you want me to pitch it do Dad."

"Yes." Kara confirmed.

"Why can't you do it?" Lee inquired.

"I was think it could be a little quid pro quo." Kara suggested.

"What's in it for me?"

"Picking up where we got rudely interrupted when I get back." Kara replied.

"You're trying to use the promise of sex to manipulate me?"

"Is it working?" Kara inquired.

"Maybe." He paused. "But you could just ask Dad, he'd let you go. He knows he screwed up they way he handled things. He knows he should have just asked you why you objected."

"He knew that you and Tigh would do what he told you."

"He knew if he pushed you'd give him the reason he needed someone to express. He just pushed a little hard."

"I know I was there." Kara crossed her arms.

"Is there some other reason you're not telling me?" Lee inquired.

"I made a deal with Cally."

"For what?" Lee inquired.

"I can't say." Kara replied. "But I will tell you all about it if…"

"I convince Dad to let you steal some of his crew and a raptor."

"Exactly." Kara smiled.

"Okay." Lee agreed.

"You'll do it?"

"I would have done it with out the promise of sexual favours." He told her. "You deserve the night off."

"Jerk."

"There's my Kara back." He smiled.

TBC


	141. Chapter 141

"Kat, Racetrack, Dancer." Kara said when she walked into the rec room. "You don't have shifts tonight or first thing tomorrow right?"

"Right." Kat agreed. "But you should know you write our schedules."

"Why do you ask?" Racetrack inquired.

"Find something non-colonial military to wear and meet me on the flight deck and 1930." Kara instructed.

"What's going on?" Dancer asked.

"Girls night."

"Girls what?" Hotdog asked his interesting piqued.

"Girls night." Kara repeated.

"Can I come?" Hotdog inquired.

"Sorry, you're not a girl."

"How did you get anyone to agree to that?" Racetrack asked.

"Lee asked the old man who owed me for pushing me into quitting and requesting to move Cloud Nine, he didn't have a problem with it."

"You quit?" Hotdog asked.

"Only as far as I told Lee I was quitting, wrote my resignation and request to move and gave them to the old man, had an argument with him only for him to tell me I couldn't quit because he agreed with me in the first place. So here we are."

"So you didn't quit?" Hotdog was confused.

"I tried but you're stuck with me." She looked back at the women. "Are you in?"

"We're in." Dancer told her, the others nodded.

"Good now I have to talk to the Chief excuse me."

BSG

"Hey Chief." Kara said when she caught up with him.

"Captain." He replied. "There are rumours you quit."

"You shouldn't listen to rumours." Kara told him.

"Yes sir."

"And I tried unsuccessfully." Kara clarified. "So I'm here for the foreseeable future."

"That's good news." Tyrol agreed. "So what can I do for you?"

"I need to steal a Raptor tonight for a few hours."

"Steal?" He questioned.

"Okay, borrow and return in perfect condition." Kara countered.

"Do you have permission?" Tyrol inquired.

"Yes." Kara replied. "Apollo got the Commander to agree to it."

"Just let me know what time you need it." He responded.

"7.30." Kara informed him.

"I'll have one ready for you." He agreed.

"Have you seen Cally?" Kara inquired. "I need to tell her the details for our plans."

"Cally?" Tyrol questioned.

"Cally and a few of the others are coming with me to Cloud Nine for girls night." Kara explained.

BSG

"Hey kid." Kara came in and smiled at Lukeios who Lee was bouncing on his knee. "Are you being good?"

"Get everything arranged?" Lee inquired.

"I don't think the Chief is too happy I'm taking Cally with me. I think he thinks I'm trying to corrupt her."

"Are you?" Lee asked.

"Of course." Kara sat down on the bed and took Lukeios from him.

"The first step is admitting it." Lee joked.

"Cally is fine with it. Besides I already have plenty of practice corrupting people. You're a prime example and you I haven't started with yet." She kissed Lukeios's cheek.

"Can you at least wait until he can walk before you try?" Lee requested.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything."

"So how many did you find?"

"Eight including Cally. Although Hotdog wanted to know if he could come."

"I'm sure we could find him a dress somewhere." Lee suggested.

"As much as I'd like to see that, this isn't what this is about."

"I know." Lee kissed her cheek. "Just don't pick up any strange guys."

"What about ones that aren't so strange?" Kara inquired.

"How about a general don't pick up any guys because then I'd have to go and beat them up?"

"Daddy's getting jealous." Kara joked to Lukeios.

TBC


	142. Chapter 142

"Night baby." Kara gave her sleeping son a quick kiss on the forehead.

She moved to her husband who was filling out some paperwork at the desk.

"Hopefully he should be down for the night." Kara told him.

"When are you planning on being back anyway?" Lee asked.

"Around midnight." Kara replied.

"Okay. Have fun."

"Have fun?" Kara repeated.

"What you expected me to say 'good hunting'?" Lee joked. "Or…"

Lee didn't get to say anything when Kara cut him off with a mind numbing kiss.

"Maybe you should stay here."

"Sorry I'm there ride. I'll see you when I get back Major."

BSG

Kara unlike some of the others had opted to where pants due to the scars on her legs.

Several of the male pilots had turned up to offer catcalls from the catwalk.

"If you don't want to find yourself on extra maintenance shifts I'd shut the frak up and disappear." Kara warned them.

"Captain." Tyrol came over. "Please."

"Get it back in one piece." Kara finished for him. "I know Chief; you'll have it back before morning or just after."

"If there is a problem I'll fix it Chief." Cally told him.

"I don't think that's helping." Kara whispered. "Have a nice evening Chief." She shuffled the women into the raptor and quickly ran through the pre-flight checks.

When they docked on Cloud Nine, Kara didn't automatically open the door.

"Before we leave there is one thing I need to say. You can do what you want tonight, but you have to be back here by midnight on the dot. Any later and we're leaving without you, and you're responsible for making your own way back to Galactica and you'll have to explain why you're late to the Commander."

"Your rule?"

"The Commander's condition." Kara corrected. "The Old Man doesn't like us staying out on a school night."

…

They all grabbed drinks and some chairs around a table.

"I'm not sure why the Chief was so worried about the Raptor." Cally said.

"It wasn't the Raptor he was worried about honey." Dancer drawled.

Cally looked at Kara for an explanation.

"I hate to agree with her but he did seem to get more concerned when I mention that you were coming with us." Kara replied.

"Starbuck." Cally said.

"See I told you could say it if you tried." Kara smiled.

"I think it's sweet." Flame stated. "The Chief isn't a bad guy."

Cally looked at Kara.

"Hey don't look at me the only guys I've ever been in love had the last name Adama." Kara shrugged and took a sip of her juice.

"Why are we having this conversation?" Cally asked.

"Because you know it's true." Kat supplied. "Don't worry we won't tell the Chief."

"Now you've made her blush." Kara teased.

"We'll get back to Cally and the Chief later. Just how long have you known the CAG?" Flame asked Kara.

"Since we were 18. We met our first day at the academy and it turned out we were room mates. He's been my best friend ever since." She paused. "It turns out falling in love with your roommate without realising it is a lousy idea. Especially when you get then to have your initials tattooed on their butt."

"What?" That caught every ones attention.

"Why do I get myself into this conversation?" Kara asked. "Apollo has a tattoo on his butt which I convinced him to get when we were both pretty drunk, I designed it somewhere in the swirls are my initials and his."

"You convinced him to get a tattoo?" Kat questioned.

"I pretty much made it my mission in life to get him to lighten up, that usually involved a lot of alcohol. He said it reminded him that I was a pain in the butt. Then he went off to War College and Zak arrived." She paused. "He had the courage to ask me out and one thing led to another and I ended up engaged to the wrong Adama and then I got him killed." Kara took a drink.

"Got him killed?" Dancer asked.

"Zak never should have passed basic flight, but I passed him because I thought I loved him and he wanted to be like his father and his big brother. And he was killed just after when he had no right to be in the air. That's why I have a problem with putting pilots in the air that aren't ready even when I'm forced to. And that's enough of my depressing journey to join the reigning military family elite. Someone pick a happier subject."

TBC


	143. Chapter 143

Kara looked around, Cally was sat at the bar and a guy was getting awfully friendly. When Kara caught her eye Cally mouthed 'help me'.

Kara set her drink down and walked over.

"Everything okay here?" Kara inquired.

"It's none of your business lady." The guy who was obviously drunk told her.

"Cally?" Kara prompted.

"No, I asked him to leave me alone." Cally told her.

"There you go, she asked you to leave her alone." Kara told him.

"Why is it any of your fraking concern?" The guy took a swing at her.

Kara had him pinned on the floor his arms behind his back before he could blink.

"Now she asked you to leave her alone." Kara told him. "And I have a problem with men who won't leave my friends alone when they asked." She leant over to whisper in his ear. "I'm an Adama, so when you get up walk away, and learn to take no for an answer or I'll have the whole crew of the Galactica on your fraking ass before you can blink. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes."

Kara got up so he could get to his feet.

"Now apologise and leave."

"Sorry." He scrambled to her feet and left.

"Thank you." Cally said.

"I haven't had a decent fight in a long time, that was nothing." Kara replied. "Besides that's the first time I've gotten to threaten the wrath of the Adama family, it's kind of fun." Kara sat down.

"I think I should just stick to Galactica I can handle the pilots and the rest of the crew."

"That's because they all know that if they do something wrong they have to deal with me, I'm a lot scarier than Lee or the Commander."

"You're not that scary." Cally told her.

"You should see the nuggets jump when I slam my fist."

"Maybe I shouldn't let you teach me how to fly." Cally said.

"A deal is a deal."

"The Chief is going to hate it."

"Even the Chief has to take a break once in a while and as long as I promise not to steal you away permanently he'll get over it."

"I thought that was just a joke." Cally frowned.

"No joke. He likes you; it's pretty obvious to everyone else."

Cally sighed not sure what to say.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"That's up to you." Kara told her. "The Chief's a good guy, and he didn't know Boomer was a Cylon who would try and kill the Commander. None of us did. That was a long time ago considering."

"I know." Cally replied.

"Figure out what you want. We have about an hour before we head back." Kara said glancing at the clock behind the bar. "I say it's time for another drink. Barkeep." She called.

"You never were subtle Starbuck." A voice from behind her said.

"Taylor." Kara recognised it instantly.

"How are you doing Kara?"

"I'm just fine. I didn't know you were still alive."

"There have been enough mentions of your name to know you were." He crossed his arms. "How you've been?"

"Oh you know fraked up knees, major concussions, shot and almost died, got married, had a baby the usual."

"You have a kid?" Taylor didn't quite believe it.

"Lukeios he's five and a half months old."

"I can't picture you with a kid."

"She's pretty good at it." Cally commented.

"Sorry. Cally, Taylor." Kara made introductions. "Taylor used to part of the triad game I had going back on Caprica. Cally's one of the deck crew on Galactica."

"Nice to meet you." Taylor told her.

"You too."

"So who did you marry? I mean last time I saw you was after Zak died."

"Try Lee."

"Apollo? You really do keep it in the family don't you?"

"It was either get married or kill each other." Kara shrugged.

"What he doing now?"

"He's the CAG. I'm the flight instructor. What are you doing these days?"

"A little bit of this and that." Taylor replied.

"Well if you want a job with lousy hours, cold communal living facilities, danger and free flying lessons thrown in, we have an opening for more pilots in about six weeks."

"You want to teach me to fly?"

"We built a simulator." Kara pointed out. "And we always need more pilots."

"I'll think about. Can I buy you ladies a drink?" Taylor offered.

"Just juice for me, I have to fly back to Galactica in an hour."

TBC


	144. Chapter 144

All the women made it back to the Raptor by midnight. Kara was quickly granted permission to land and did so with her usual precision.

Lee, Lukeios and Tyrol were waiting for them.

"Your Raptor is in one piece Chief." Kara assured him.

"La." Lukeios said when he saw Cally.

"Hey Lukeios." Cally smiled at him. Lee handed his son over.

"We should do this again soon Starbuck." A couple of the women told her. "Goodnight Chief, Major."

Lee was starting to feel paranoid about the strange looks he was getting.

"Did I miss something?" Lee inquired.

"I may have mentioned something about your tattoo and how you got it." Kara admitted.

"Don't worry sir; you came off pretty well in the story." Cally told him. Lee and Tyrol looked at her. "Shouldn't you be in bed Lukeios?" She switched the subject.

"I was just about to ask that." Kara said taking her son from Cally.

"He woke up about an hour ago and wouldn't go back to sleep, so I thought we'd come and wait for you to get back." Lee explained.

"Well he needs to be in bed."

"Speaking of bed I have to be up early in the morning." Cally said.

"I thought you didn't have to?" Kara questioned.

"Officially I don't but I have a few things to take care of." Cally replied. "I had fun tonight, thank you for inviting me sir."

"You're welcome and let me know if you need me to beat anyone else for you."

"What!" Lee and Tyrol exclaimed at the same time.

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Cally insisted. "He was just drunk and a little overfriendly."

"So you hit him?" Lee asked Kara.

"He swung at me first." Kara stated in her defence. "And I didn't hit I just put him on the floor."

"And threatened to set what's left of the Colonial Military on him." Cally added.

"What's the point of being an Adama if you can't use it as a threat?" Kara asked.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you refer to yourself as an Adama." Lee pointed out.

"I think three generations is enough for any ship, but it had to happen one day."

"Right." Lee agreed.

"Goodnight Major, Captain, Chief. Night Lukeios." Cally excused herself.

"Come and find me when you have a free minute tomorrow." Kara called after her.

"Yes sir." Cally responded.

"See I told you she'd come back in one piece if I took her out Chief." Kara said once she was gone.

"Yes sir." Tyrol replied.

"Goodnight." Kara said.

"Goodnight."

"Why do I get the feeling you weren't talking about the Raptor?" Lee asked as they walked back towards their quarters. Lukeios had fallen asleep in Kara's arms.

"That's because I wasn't." Kara replied.

"Care to explain?" Lee inquired.

"Let's just say your son isn't the only one with a crush." Kara answered.

"Cally?"

"You said it not me." Kara replied.

"Interesting."

"Do you remember Taylor Dean?" Kara asked.

"Who?"

"He used to be part of my triad game after you went off to War College. You met him a few times when you came back to visit. Tall, black hair."

"Maybe vaguely. Why?" Lee inquired.

"It turns out he's alive. Cally and I ran into him."

"Not the guy you hit."

"I didn't hit him." Kara stated.

"Whatever."

"We ran into him, he said to tell you hello."

"Right."

"It turns out I didn't look like the domestic type."

"You might not look it, but you do a pretty good job."

"That was a backhanded compliment if I ever heard one." Kara stated.

"You know what I meant." Lee told her.

TBC


	145. Chapter 145

When Kara had settled Lukeios she walked back into the bedroom. Lee was sat the edge of the bed taking her boots off. Kara had already taken hers off.

When Lee looked her in the eye Kara pulled her top over her head and tossed it on the couch, she walked over the bed and pushed him back on the bed. She straddled his hips before kissing him.

"Where were we?"

"I believe somewhere with less clothes on." Lee stated.

"It shouldn't take long to take care of that." Kara teased.

"One question first."

"Is now a good time to ask it?" Kara asked.

"Maybe, maybe not but I'm going to anyway."

"Okay."

"Why did you tell them I have a tattoo?" Lee inquired.

"After they were teasing Cally about the Chief someone asked how long I'd know you? I mentioned that my initials were on your butt and then I had to explain so it didn't quite sound so bad. But Cally's right you did come out of it sounding pretty good. Now can we frak?"

"You don't have to ask twice." Lee rolled her over so she was on her back and kissed her.

BSG

Kara was getting Lukeios dressed when there was a knock at the door in the morning.

"It's open." Kara called.

She was slightly surprised to the Commander.

"Do you mind?"

"No. I was just getting Lukeios dressed; he threw up on what he had on."

"I was just making sure that last night went okay."

"We had a great time." Kara assured him. "I think it was what we needed."

"Good."

"And just so you know I didn't actually hit him and I was only half serious about setting the rest of the Colonial Military on him."

"I think I've missed something." Adama stated.

"I thought you were here because of that guy."

"What guy?"

"There was a drunken guy who was trying to get a little friendlier than Cally wanted so I asked him to back off and he took a swing at me, so I just put him on the floor and threatened to put a few people on his ass if he didn't back off and learn to take no for an answer. I know threatening people with the fact that I'm an Adama is a bad idea and I'll only do it when absolutely necessary."

"That's the first time I've heard you…"

"I know that's what Lee said when I told him too. It had to happen eventually and it was a one off." Kara told him.

"You know you were part of the family long before it was official."

"I know." Kara picked Lukeios up. "Here go to your grandfather while I go to the bathroom."

A few seconds after Kara had left the room there was a knock on the door. Adama adjusted Lukeios in his arms and opened the door.

There was a slightly startled Sgt there.

"Yes Sgt?" Adama asked.

"Sir, I was looking for Major Adama. He isn't in his office or scheduled for patrol."

"Starbuck, where's Lee?" Adama called.

"Ready room." Kara responded. "With the nuggets."

"The ready room with the nuggets." Adama relayed.

"Thank you sir." He left still a little stunned.

"Nice to know I can still surprise people other than your parents." Adama told Lukeios.

Kara exited the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Why did you need to know where Lee was?"

"Someone came looking for him."

"Someone is always looking for him." Kara sighed.

"So what are you plans for the day?"

"We're going to gatecrash his talk, and then Lee's going to take him while he does some paperwork. We'll trade off again when he has patrol and we'll see what's happening from there."

"Being a parent takes organisation."

"Especially on a Battlestar. But we're managing."

"Good." Adama smiled and handed his grandson back to his mother. "And don't worry about threat, from what I've heard everyone likes Cally, you wouldn't have to look far for help if anyone tried to hurt her."

"I know sir." Kara replied.

TBC


	146. Chapter 146

Lee felt people staring at him.

"Hotdog if you want to say something just say it." Lee prompted.

"There's a rumour going around."

"There's always a rumour." Lee pointed out.

"This one says you have Starbuck's initials tattooed on your ass."

"I've had that tattoo over ten years and only now people seem to be concern with it. I was eighteen; Starbuck got me very drunk and convinced me that getting a tattoo was a good idea. She was drunk too and gave the guy a design she drew. I only found about the initial thing in the last few months because apparently they are in the swirls, but then I don't spend any time look at my butt in a mirror to know."

"Right." He paused. "Does she have a tattoo just to even the rumour mill up?"

"No, she's not a big fan of needles." Lee gathered up the files in front of him. "But she did threaten to set you all on a guy who was hitting on Cally last night."

"What?"

"I have to go and watch Lukeios." Lee left.

BSG

"Cally." Hotdog strode over to where she was working under a viper.

"Sir." Cally sat up. "I fixed that problem with your viper; hopefully it shouldn't give you any more problems."

"I'm not here about my viper."

"Is there something else I can help you with?" Cally inquired.

"What happened last night that Starbuck had to threaten the fleet on a guy?" He crossed his arms.

"It was nothing sir." Cally replied.

"Cally!" He said stronger.

"It was honestly nothing sir." Cally insisted.

"What happened?"

"Is there a problem?" Tyrol came over.

"He just wanted to know what happened last night." Cally explained.

"Did something happen more than I know about?" Tyrol inquired.

"No." Cally sighed. "He was drunk a made a pass at me, I told him I wasn't interested but he didn't want to take no for an answer. Captain Thrace came over and asked him to back off; he asked what business it was of hers and took a swing at her. She put him on the floor and threatened him with what is left of the Colonial Military if he didn't back off and learn to take no for an answer, he left. I'm fine, but thank you for your concern."

Both men who had crossed their arms and were towering over glanced at each other.

"If you're done with your display of big brotherly overprotectivness." Kara said from behind them. "I need Cally for ten minutes to go over a schedule."

"Yes sir." Cally was happy for an excuse to escape.

"And she was in a bar full of people and the guy was extremely drunk she was never in any real danger." Kara stated. "Now I presume you both have better things to do, if you don't, I can fraking find you something."

Both men muttered and left.

"Thank you sir." Cally told her.

"What are friends for if they can't rescue you from other overprotective friends?"

"I'm even sure why Hotdog was so concerned." Cally admitted as they walked off of the flight deck so they talk somewhere quiet.

"He likes you."

Cally raised her eyebrows.

"In a big brother overprotective kind of a way." Kara clarified.

"Good." Cally sighed.

"Like the Commander said everyone likes you, it wouldn't be hard to round people to defend you if necessary."

"The Commander knows?"

"I had to explain to him why I was threatening people with sticking the military on their ass." Kara stated. "He's fine with it. Honestly no-one would have to be order to do it, they'd all volunteer."

"How did Hotdog know about it anyway?"

"Apollo would be to blame for that." Kara admitted.

"Why would he…" Cally started to ask.

"Hotdog found out about the tattoo and was giving him a hard time; he used it to deflect the conversation." Kara explained. "Don't worry I'll give him a hard time about it later."

"I don't want to cause any problems." Cally told her.

"I think Lee will handle anything except me telling him I'm leaving him. He didn't take that very well yesterday. Now this schedule."

TBC


	147. Chapter 147

Cally decided to let the situation with Tyrol rest while she helped Kara get the nuggets through the rest of their simulator training so they were good enough pilots to graduate and slip into the flight rotation.

The other pilots appreciated that they had less patrols to go out on. Kara still made a habit of putting the newer nuggets with the old ones so at least one of them had reasonable experience in case anything wrong.

There was going to be a two week gap before the fun started again.

"So Cally I remember we had a deal." Kara told as she leant against the viper that Cally was working on.

"I thought you'd forgotten about that sir." Cally stated.

"No."

"Are you absolutely sure its necessary?"

"We made a deal. I completed my end of the bargain and now since it appears I actually have some free time and Lee likes spending time with Lukeios alone so I'm going to make you hold up your end of the deal." Kara informed her.

"I have to work and I'd rather the Chief didn't find out."

"So we'll do it at night when he's not here." Kara suggested.

"Okay." Cally conceded knowing she wasn't going to win the argument.

"Meet me here at 1 am."

"One?" Cally questioned.

"They'll all be asleep by then. The place will be practically empty so no one will know."

"Yes sir." Cally replied.

BSG

Lukeios woke Lee up; the kid needed his diaper changed.

It was the third night in a row that Lee had woken up and his wife hadn't been anywhere in their quarters.

The first night he figured she'd just gotten up to go for a walk because she couldn't sleep, because she was there when he rolled over a few hours later.

After it happened the second night Lee had been planning to ask her where she had gone but he'd been distracted by an incident where two of the pilots had collided their vipers as they were about to come in to land.

"Lukeios, I think we need to find out where your mother is disappearing to at this time of night."

Lee threw on some clothes and wrapped a blanket around Lukeios to keep him warm.

He checked the rec room in case she had joined a triad game, but it was empty, he tried the ready room but that was empty too. There was one other place he was going to check before he headed back.

As he approached the flight deck he could hear the gentle hum of the simulator in action and then he heard his wife's voice.

"You're doing great, you just over corrected. Move it back the other slightly… There perfect."

"Leaving in the middle for another man is one thing, but a simulator?" Lee said from behind her.

"Frak Lee." Kara jumped. "What the frak are you doing here?"

"My wife disappears from our bed three nights in a row; you can't blame a guy for being curious as to where she went."

"Hey kid." Kara took Lukeios from.

"The more important question is what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kara asked. "Keep trying to fly in a straight line until I tell you otherwise." Kara told the person in the simulator.

"Who is that?" Lee inquired.

"Does it matter?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Lee crossed his arms. "So Captain?" He prompted.

"Fine." Kara sighed. "Cally."

"Cally? Seriously?"

"She's pretty good since we've only been doing this for three days." Kara told him.

"Does the Chief know about this?"

"Do you think we'd be here in the middle of the night if he did?"

"She asked you to teach her to fly?" Lee asked.

"No. I spent six months talking her into it. She doesn't want to change jobs, but I thought this would be good for her just in case." Kara paused. "Do you want to see?"

"Sure." Lee replied.

"Cally, I'm going to throw something new at you, just take a breath and then react."

Cally responded in the affirmative.

Lee watched the monitor as Kara gently rocked Lukeios back to sleep.

"You're right she is good. How long has she had in the simulator?"

"We're here for about an hour and a half a night. So about four hours."

"Impressive. You know you'll have to teach her to take off and land." Lee pointed out. "You can't do that without getting her in a real viper."

"It was hard enough getting her into the simulator, although I think she's having fun. We'll get to that later."

TBC


	148. Chapter 148

Lee had to let Cally out of the simulator since Lukeios was asleep in Kara's arms.

"Major." Cally was surprised to see him.

"Sorry Cally, he woke up and came looking for me." Kara apologised.

"It's okay sir." Cally knew in the back of her mind that someone would find out eventually. "Please don't tell the Chief."

"I won't." Lee assured her. "You're pretty good. Learn how to take off and land and I'll fly with you."

"He doesn't say that to just anyone." Kara told her. "Actually after the first time we flew together he told me I was crazy and that he'd never fly with me again."

"Well you are crazy, I've just gotten used to it." Lee informed his wife.

"You're a natural." Kara assured her. "You've seen some of the nuggets in the simulator, you how bad they are the first few weeks."

"I… Uh…"

"Now you've made her blush." Lee teased. "It was a compliment."

"Yes sir." Cally replied.

"Since I know about this how about you do this at a slightly earlier hour, after the Chief has left, so everyone can get a decent nights sleep." Lee suggested.

"We'll work something out." Kara responded. "Night Cally."

"Night sirs." Cally disappeared.

"She is really good." Lee told Kara.

"I know. There's a reason I spend lots of time explaining exactly how a viper works, but I'm think maybe we should just train them all as engineers first before we teach them to fly."

"Or Cally could just be a natural like you." Lee countered.

"Maybe."

"How about we go back to bed?" Lee suggested.

"Okay." Kara agreed. "By the way you put your tank top on backwards."

"I was in a hurry." Lee pulled the plug on the simulator. "Time for bed."

BSG

Kara sat with Adama in his office going over the final list of the new nugget class. Lukeios was sitting in her lap babbling happily to himself.

Kara yawned.

"Sorry sir." She apologised.

"Lukeios keep you up last night?" He guessed.

"No. He sleeps through the night most of the time."

"Maybe I should have asked."

"I'll tell you but you have to not say anything."

"I'm the Commander of this Battlestar." Adama reminded her.

"Okay." Kara paused. "I've been teaching Cally to fly a viper."

"You've what? Cally?"

"Yes."

"Since when did she want to be a pilot?" Adama asked.

"She doesn't. I convinced her to let me teach her, I've just spend the last few weeks working her in the simulator. She's better than some of the people I've passed who spent months learning to be pilots."

"She's that good?"

"Lee agrees with. But there is a problem."

"What kind of a problem?"

"Chief Tyrol." Kara said.

"What about him?" Adama inquired.

"She doesn't want him to know, that was her condition. Lee only found because he got curious where I was disappearing to in the middle of the night." She paused. "I can't her in a real viper to teach her to take off and land."

"Because he'll find out."

"Exactly." Kara sighed.

"Does she want to switch permanently?"

"No she likes what she does. I just thought it would be good for her. But I'd like to get her into a real viper and see she does."

"But you can't do that without Tyrol finding out. Why don't you just wait for his day off?" Adama suggested.

"Because it's not for another few weeks, and everyone else would find out. At the moment, it's only us that know and Lukeios but I don't think he's going to tell anyone are you kid?"

"La bla Ga." Lukeios babbled.

"Do it at night once he's left, I'll sign the authorisation. We'll just pretend that you and Lee are taking a joyride again. We'll get everyone who needs to know for the launch to keep it quiet."

"Thank you sir. Now about these nuggets."

TBC


	149. Chapter 149

Kara stood on ladder dressed in her flight suit. Tyrol had left for the night and unbeknownst to him was under the watch of people who were under orders not to let him back to the flight deck until told otherwise.

Cally was sat in the viper taking deep breaths.

"You can do this." Kara assured her.

"I know."

"I'll be with you every step of the way. Put your helmet on, close the canopy and good hunting."

Cally looked at her.

"The CAP will take care of any Cylons that appear and you can high tail it back to the ship, Apollo is in the control room he can talk you through landing if necessary. You'll do great."

Kara went and got in her viper.

They were both in the tubes.

"Galactica, this Starbuck we are ready for launch." Kara informed CIC.

"Copy that Starbuck, you are both clear for launch." Lee responded. He had taken over Dee's position; he had Lukeios in his lap since he couldn't leave him alone. "Have fun."

Kara and Cally launched.

"Wow." Cally said as they launched away from Galactica.

"So what do you think Grease?" Kara inquired. She'd allowed Cally to pick her own call sign.

"It's great sir." Cally replied.

"Out here it's Starbuck and you're Grease. Unless you're yelling at annoying CAGs."

"_Starbuck, I can hear every word you say." _ Lee warned her.

"Copy that Galactica, you were meant to." Kara responded. "Let's take these vipers for a spin so you can get used to them."

BSG

Lee and Adama watched on the Dradis monitor as Kara took Cally through some basics manoeuvres to acclimatise her to being in a real viper. Before moving her onto something a little more difficult.

"Kara's right, she's good." Adama commented.

"I know." Lee agreed. "It's like watching Kara when she first learnt to fly."

"One Starbuck is enough for anyone." Adama pointed out.

"I agree with that." Lee smiled and moved Lukeios who had fallen asleep slightly in his arms.

"You want to see me sir?" Tyrol appeared.

Lee looked from Tyrol to his father.

"Yes Chief. Come and take a look at this."

Lee wondered what he was doing.

Tyrol looked at the monitor.

"Looks good sir." Tyrol replied.

"That's what we thought." Adama agreed.

"Who is out there?" Tyrol inquired.

"Starbuck is the stationary one, and the other is Grease." Adama told him.

"Grease?" Tyrol questioned not recognising the call sign and knew all the pilots.

"Grease." Adama confirmed.

"Dad." Lee muttered.

"She said we couldn't tell him, that doesn't mean someone else can't." Adama told his son.

"Sirs am I missing something?" Tyrol inquired slightly confused.

"Mr Gaeta." Adama prompted.

"Grease is Cally." Gaeta informed him.

"Cally?" Tyrol was stunned; he looked from Adama to Lee.

"Kara's been teaching her in the simulator for the last two weeks, this is her first time out." Lee explained. "She's good Chief."

Tyrol still looked stunned.

"How did I not know about this?" Tyrol asked.

"They did it after you left for the night. Just for the record she didn't ask to do this, Starbuck spent the last few months convince her to do it. She doesn't want to switch jobs."

"Sir that's a lot of information to take in."

"She is really good." Lee pointed out. "Just watch. Starbuck, do you want to try something a little more difficult?"

"_Copy that Galactica. We'll see what we can do for you."_ Kara responded.

TBC


	150. Chapter 150

Kara was first out of her viper. They'd already put the ladder in place by Cally's viper, she'd pulled back the canopy and had taken off her helmet but she hadn't moved from her seat.

"You know for your first landing you didn't do too badly. We'll try it again sometime, you'll get hang of it."

"If you say so sir." Cally replied.

"You did great. How did it feel?"

"Can I get back to you on that one?" Cally requested.

"If you need to. Out of the viper and get your deck legs back."

"Yes sir."

Kara waited until Cally was down on deck before she spoke again.

"Both vipers are back in the same condition they left in so there is no reason for the Chief to… Frak."

"Sir?" Cally asked.

"Hey Chief." Kara said spotting the man who she was just talking about.

Cally paled as she turned around to face her boss.

"Captain, Cally."

"Oh Gods." Cally clapped her hand over her mouth and ran to throw up.

"So Chief what are you doing here?" Kara inquired.

"It's my flight deck." Tyrol reminded her.

"That's the last fraking time I bribe someone to keep you away for a few hours."

"She's good." Tyrol stated.

"So which one caved?" Kara knew if he'd seen her fly he'd been to have been to the CIC and he wouldn't have gone there with out a request for his presence.

"Lieutenant Gaeta."

"Maybe I should rephrase my question. Who told Gaeta to tell you?"

"The Commander." Tyrol admitted.

"I thought it was him."

"Why didn't either of you tell me?"

"About taking the vipers out tonight or the flying lessons?"

"Either." Tyrol suggested.

"I spent six months talking her into letting me teach her; the only condition was that you didn't find out about it. We had authorisation to take the vipers out and they are in the same condition we took them in."

"Good." Tyrol crossed his arms.

"Hey Cally you okay?" Kara called.

"Yes sir." Cally returned. "My stomach isn't used to the change in G-force."

"You get used to it." Kara assured her.

"Chief can I explain?" Cally asked.

"Stop, are you planning on quitting any time soon or requesting a transfer?"

"No." Cally replied.

"Then we can discuss why you didn't tell me tomorrow." He told her. "You look like you could use some sleep."

Cally looked at Kara who nodded.

"We'll talk tomorrow."

"Yes sir. Goodnight, Chief." She left.

"Don't be too hard on her. That took a lot of guts." Kara told him.

"I know." Tyrol replied.

"Good. I have to say goodnight to my son."

BSG

Cally stripped out of her flight suit and took a long shower before she went to, but she couldn't sleep her mind racing.

BSG

Kara walked in their quarters. Lee had just finished settling Lukeios in bed.

Kara looked at him.

"So we had a welcoming committee when we got back." Kara crossed her arms.

"Before you start I had no idea what he was planning and I tried to stop him."

"She was going to tell the Chief. She just needed to do it in her own time."

"You know Dad. He has a reason for doing everything." Lee pointed out.

"After the Chief asked her if she was planning on quitting he told they'd talk about why she didn't tell him tomorrow and that she should get some sleep."

"That's a good thing."

"She threw up after she saw him; it's either the shock or the G-force."

"How'd the landing go?"

"A little shaky but better than most on their first attempt. But it will come with practice." Kara responded as she stripped her clothes off.

"Good."

"I'm going to take a shower before bed."

"Want some company?"

"Always." Kara agreed.

TBC


	151. Chapter 151

Cally hadn't been able to sleep much and had gotten up early and a made start on repairs, she'd also double checked the viper that she had taken out to make sure she didn't do any damage.

She had just finished fixing a problem with one of the raptors when she heard footsteps behind her.

She took a deep breath before turning around.

"I fixed the…" She stopped. It wasn't the Chief as she had expected rather Hotdog. "Sir."

"Stick to Hotdog." Hotdog told her. "So rumour has it you took a viper out last night."

"You can't keep things quiet on this ship for long."

"How long have you been able to fly a viper is a pretty big secret."

"About two weeks. Captain Thrace has been teaching me in the simulator."

"Starbuck taught you?"

"Yes sir." Cally replied.

"In two weeks?"

"Yes sir. Some of it is easier than it looks."

"It's easier than it looks?" Hotdog questioned.

"It's just finding a balance between power, pitch, roll and yaw add in decent instincts and a little luck and you'll be okay."

"Now why does that sound familiar?"

"Because Starbuck tells you that on the first day of flight training." A voice behind them said. "It's also true. Having Cally's natural instinct helps as well."

"Major." Cally greeted him.

"I watched last night, you're good."

"Thank you sir." Cally replied.

"I'm sorry he found out the way he did, I tried to stop it but stopping my father when he sets his mind about something is like trying to stop one of those old freight trains."

"It's okay sir, he was going to find out eventually. I was just hoping it would be my terms." Cally sighed.

"What are you doing here Hotdog?" Lee inquired.

"Just check on the validity of rumours and making sure Cally was still in one piece."

"I'm sure Cally has better things to do than entertain rumours." Lee crossed his arms. "Although I don't think she's supposed to be at work this early."

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd so something constructive." Cally replied.

"Just so you know, since you can land now I'll fly without you any time you want to go out." Lee told her.

Cally noticed he was in a flight suit.

"Did you need a viper sir?" She asked.

"Kat's viper is playing up, so she's coming in as soon as I get out there. I may as well start my patrol an hour early."

"Yes sir. You'll want to take this one. It's all gassed up and ready to go. It's the one Captain Thrace took out last night. I've checked it over you shouldn't have any problems." Cally told him.

"Sounds good." Lee followed her over. "Starbuck said to tell you she needs to go over some things with you when you get your lunch break, so to go and find her."

"Yes sir." Cally agreed.

"And if the Chief gives you any problems let me know and I'll talk to him."

"I can handle it sir." Cally stated.

BSG

"Got you." Kara pulled a piece out from Kat's viper after searching for the problem since she'd landed.

"Got what?" The Chief crouched down.

"It's cracked. It's what was causing her problem." Cally showed him the part. "It needs replacing."

"I'll help you find the part while we talk."

"Yes Chief." Cally replied.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Tyrol inquired while they searched the shelves.

"I was going to but the Commander got there first."

"You kept it a secret for weeks. Am I really that unapproachable?"

"No. It was never about you Chief; it was about me and proving something."

"Proving what?" Tyrol asked.

"She spent months trying to convince me to let her teach me. She said it would be good for my confidence and that it would help me understand the simulator more. So I made a deal with her, because I didn't think she'd get the Commander to agree to girls' night that if she could, she could teach me. So about two weeks ago she told me it was time. I agreed on the condition that you or anyone else didn't find out."

"What does that have to do with proving something?" Tyrol asked.

"If only the two of us knew, then it didn't matter if I failed. If I couldn't do it, that was it. Then Major Adama found out and Commander Adama and then it snowballed into all the people that needed to know so I could take a viper out so I could learn to take off and land. But somewhere last night it stopped being about proving something to someone else, it started to be about proving to myself that I could do it, which I think was the entire point of the exercise. It was great fun, but I wouldn't want to do it on a daily basis, I like my job. It wasn't the one I originally wanted, but I like it except I'm still not a fan of the FTL jumps."

"You still should have told me. I wouldn't have stopped you, I wouldn't have liked it, but I wouldn't have stopped you."

He was now stood right in front of her there was barely an inch between them. Cally looked him directly in the eye and could tell he was sincere. Rather than back away to give them both room to breath, she followed her gut reaction and kissed him.

She pulled back a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry Chief, that was really inappropriate. It won't happen again. I'll just grab the part and go back to work while you decide if you want me to go to hack. I'm sorry." She apologised.

"Cally, for fraks sake shut up." Tyrol stated before lowering his lips to hers. Cally wrapped her arms around his neck.

TBC


	152. Chapter 152

"Hey sir." Cally came and joined Kara and Lukeios in the mess hall.

"Hey Cally."

"Hey Lukeios." Cally smiled at him.

Lukeios babbled and spat out some of the food he had in his mouth.

"Didn't your father tell you never to speak with your mouth full kid?" Kara asked as she wiped his chin.

"Sorry." Cally apologised.

"He does it all the time." Kara told her. "So did you talk to him?"

"Yes sir." Cally replied.

"And?"

Cally blushed.

"Okay, grab that food to go." Kara told her.

"Captain?"

"You don't blush that much for nothing. I want the whole story so we're leaving."

"Yes sir." Cally conceded.

Kara grabbed what was left of Lukeios' lunch leaving her own as she wasn't really that hungry anyway.

"Take a seat anywhere." Kara told her when they reached her quarters.

Cally sat on the couch, and balanced her lunch tray on her lap.

Lukeios was happy with what was left of his toast like finger food.

"So?" Kara prompted. "What happened in this conversation that made you blush?"

"Do you need to know everything?" Cally inquired.

"I'm married and have a kid I need to live vicariously."

"Your life is much more interesting than the rest of us most of the time sir." Cally pointed out.

"Stop trying to distract me."

"Yes sir." Cally paused. "I got up early because I couldn't sleep; I was fixing one of the raptors when Hotdog came by. He'd heard about last night and wanted to see if it was true."

"Hotdog?" Kara questioned.

"Then Major Adama showed up."

"Because of the problems with Kat's viper."

"Yes sir. So I was fixing that, I'd just removed the cracked part when the Chief came over and offered to help me find a replacement part while we talked."

"A store room is a good place to have a quiet conversation." Kara stated. "What happened?"

"He asked me why I hadn't told him, so I explained that I was going to tell him but the Commander just beat me to it."

"How did he take that?" Kara inquired.

"He asked if he was unapproachable because we'd been doing this for two weeks and I hadn't told. I had to explain it wasn't about him, but more about proving something."

"Proving something?" Kara questioned.

"When we started this whether I could fly the simulator or not didn't really matter. There wasn't a lot to prove. But as more people who knew the more people I felt like I had to prove something to them that I was more than just someone who fixed their viper. But somewhere in the middle of it yesterday it stopped being about that and it started being about proving to myself that I could do it."

"That was the entire point." Kara stated. "I believed in you, it was about making you believe in yourself too. How did he take that?"

"He said I should have told him, he wouldn't have liked it but he wouldn't have stopped me."

"What did you say to that?"

"He was about this far away from me." Cally demonstrated. "So I went with my gut reaction and kissed him."

"Go Cally."

"I apologised a couple seconds later, said it was inappropriate and that I had to get back to work while he decided if I needed to go to hack."

"What did the Chief do?"

"He told me to 'for fraks sake shut up' and kissed me."

"Go Chief." Kara said. "But I'm sensing a but."

"A couple minutes later, I told him I had to get back to work and I've been avoiding him ever since."

"That's not going to be able to last long, he's your boss and the flight deck isn't that big."

"I know." Cally sighed. "What do I do?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"I do?" Cally questioned.

"You just need to answer two questions. One is he a good kisser and two did you feel anything?"

"What?"

"Is he a good kisser?" Kara repeated. Cally blushed. "I'll take that as a yes. Did you feel anything?"

"Did I feel anything?"

"If you didn't feel anything you just tell him, that it shouldn't have happened, that you don't want it to ruin your friendship and you try to go back to normal, it will be tough but you'll get through it. If you did feel something, you need to figure out what you want and then talk to him about it."

Lee came through the door.

"Hey, am I interrupting?" He asked.

"No, I should get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow Captain, bye Lukeios, sir." Cally ducked out.

"So I did interrupt something." Lee guessed.

"It turns out Adama's aren't the only ones who use kisses to shut people up. He needs to go down for a nap."

TBC


	153. Chapter 153

Kara was sat in a random chair in the ready room enjoying five minutes to herself before the onslaught started. Today was the first day with the new nugget class.

Since Lukeios had thrown up on her uniform she normally would have worn for the first briefing she was dressed in double tanks and cargo pants.

She closed her eyes enjoying the silence.

"Is this the ready room?" A voice asked.

"Yes." Kara wasn't really in a talkative mood.

"It's the right place for the new pilot briefing?"

"Yes."

"I'm Bill."

"Kara." Kara replied. She couldn't be bothered to say anymore or explain anymore.

"So what have you heard about Starbuck? I mean there are rumours floating around the fleet about him but…"

That caught Kara's attention.

"Why don't you tell me heard?" Kara suggested.

Kara sat intrigued as he told her what he'd heard about her. Most of what he told her wasn't true but she wasn't going to correct him.

"Sorry I'm running late." Lee bustled in about five minutes.

"Its okay, Bill here was just telling me all the stories he's heard about Starbuck."

"Oh really?" Lee raised his eyebrows. "Where is…?"

"Cally's coming." Kara hoped that would be enough information to answer his question.

"So what have you heard about Starbuck?" Lee inquired.

Bill who didn't know Lee was either told them a story he heard.

"Sorry for the delay." Cally carried Lukeios in. "He managed to attract some attention again."

"That happens a lot. Hey kid." Lee smiled at his son.

"Time to go back to your Daddy." Cally told Lukeios.

"La." Lukeios kissed her cheek.

"I love you too kid."

Although Lukeios couldn't say mama or dada yet, he had decided that Cally was La and Adama was Ga and nothing Lee or Kara could say would change that.

Cally handed him over to Lee.

"Did you sort things out with the Chief yet?" Lee inquired.

"I suggested that we wait a few days before we talk. He agreed." Cally shrugged. "There are a few people who look lost out in the hallway do you want me to point them in right direction sir?"

"That would be good." Lee told.

"I'll see you both later sirs, bye Lukeios."

"La la la." Lukeios waved his hand at her.

"Say goodbye to Mommy too." Lee held Lukeios over the seat so Kara could kiss him.

"Be good for your father while I'm busy." Kara told him. "And you behave yourself too." Kara added for Lee's benefit.

"You know a CAG's paperwork is never done." Lee winked at her. "Have a good class Captain."

"Thank you sir." Kara responded.

Bill's face was hilarious.

"I didn't introduce myself properly." Kara said. "Captain Kara Thrace Adama, I'm your flight instructor. Captain Thrace, sir, or Starbuck is just fine."

"And that was?"

"Major Lee Adama, Apollo, CAG, Commander's son and my husband." Kara stood up. "Come in and take a seat."

She encouraged the people to take seats.

"We'll get started in five minutes, if people aren't fraking late." She stood at the front.

BSG

Kara leant against the doorframe and watched as Lee sat on the floor playing with Lukeios, his paperwork had been long since abandoned in favour of playing with his seven month old son.

"Then we shred it all and sprinkle it over your grandfather's head. What do you say?" Lee held out his hand. Lukeios bashed his fist on it in agreement.

"You know I don't think the old man would appreciate you shredding your paperwork." Kara said.

"How long have you been there?" Lee glanced at her over his shoulder.

"A few minutes." Kara admitted.

"How did it go?" Lee inquired.

"It was their first day and we already managed to screw one of their heads I think we're on track."

"Why didn't you just tell him who you were to start with?"

"I wasn't that interested in making small talk and then he thought I was a guy so I listened."

"I can attest to the fact that you're not." Lee offered.

"I think the whole having a baby thing covers that." Kara countered as she walked over and kissed the top of Lukeios' head. "Hey kid, is Daddy trying to corrupt you?"

"Why should you be the only one who gets to try?" Lee asked.

TBC


	154. Chapter 154

Cally was helping Kara check over the simulator before they started the new nuggets in the following week.

Kara noticed Tyrol kept glancing over.

"You know you're going to have to put him out of his misery soon." Kara told Cally.

"What?" Cally looked at her. "Sir."

"The Chief. It's been four days."

"I know. Things keep getting busy so I put it off."

"Now's as good as time as any." Kara suggested.

"We both have to work." Cally pointed out.

"That's the benefit of being friends with me." Kara stated. "Chief." She called.

"Yes Captain?" Tyrol asked.

"Come with me, you too Cally."

Tyrol looked at Cally who shrugged.

They both followed her.

Kara walked down the hallway to an almost semi-empty store room and opened the door.

"Inside."

"Sir?" Tyrol questioned.

"Inside." Kara repeated.

Cally stepped inside followed by the Chief.

"You two need to talk and an hour locked in here should give you plenty of time."

"Captain." They both protested.

"If I can do it to an Adama I don't think you two can protest."

"Captain, I have a whole list of work that needs doing?"

"I can handle the flight deck for an hour." Kara took the clipboard from him. "You either spend and hour in here and talk it over or you spend the night in hack for disobeying orders."

"We'll stay here." Cally jumped in.

"Good choice. I'll let you out in an hour." She told them. "And just to get you started. He likes you and she likes you too." Kara closed the door.

Cally sighed and started to walk away from the door.

"She means well."

"It's what you expect from Starbuck." Tyrol agreed. "Are you ready to talk?"

"Maybe." Cally sighed again.

"Why don't we just forget it?" Tyrol suggested.

"Just give me a minute." Cally requested. Silence lapsed. "She gave me some advice the other day. I just needed a few days to mull it over."

"What advice?"

"That whatever happened you were always going to be my boss, and we were going to see each other everyday. I think she was basically saying I had figure out whether the rewards out weighed the risks."

"Did you?" Tyrol inquired.

BSG

"Okay thank you." Kara signed another item off the clipboard.

"You look busy." Lee walked up behind her carrying Lukeios on his hip.

"I've taken over the flight deck." Kara informed.

"Why? Where are the Chief or Cally?"

"Locked in a store room talking things over."

"You locked them in a store room?" Lee questioned.

"Hey it worked with you. I'm only leaving them there for an hour hopefully they will be able to come to an equitable arrangement. Hey Lukeios are you being good?"

"We just came to see if you wanted to have lunch with us?"

"I have ten minutes before I need to let them out."

"We can wait." Lee assured her.

"Lunch sounds good."

BSG

When the hour was up Kara and Lee walked to the store and Kara opened the door to the store room.

"I'll come back later." She closed the door instantly.

"Should I even ask?" Lee inquired.

"They still have their clothes on but they might need to go on search and rescue missions for their tongues."

"The power of the store room." Lee joked.

"Well I did tell them they could talk her or in hack over night."

"A well timed threat. So lunch?"

"Sounds good." Kara replied.

TBC


	155. Chapter 155

When Kara had taught them the basic workings of a viper in the classroom enough and they had reached the stage where they needed to begin simulator training.

Kara marched them down to the flight deck.

"This is the flight deck, and those are the real vipers which you're not going to touch until I'm certain you can fly without killing yourself. So you get to use the simulator, if you break it you're dead."

It was always good to start off with a threat.

"Cally?" Kara turned wondering where she was, Cally knew what time Kara was bringing the nuggets down.

"Sorry sir." Cally came over wiping her hands on her orange uniform. "I was just finishing something up."

"This is Cally for those of you who haven't met her. She's one of the deck hands who keep the vipers and raptors running with our limited supplies. She'll also be helping with all your simulator training. Be nice to her she gets to help choose your call signs."

That was news to Cally.

"I'll introduce you to the Chief later but for now Cally a demonstration."

"Yes sir."

Cally slipped off her tool belt.

"You let deck hand fly the simulator?" One of the nuggets asked.

"There was a two week break between the time the last class graduated and you got here in which I taught her to fly. She learnt in about 14 hours what you're going to take three months to learn and she'll still probably be better than at least half of you." Kara paused. "How do you fly a viper Cally?"

"Concentrate on the basics, power, pitch, roll and yaw, trust your instincts and pray to the gods for a little luck."

"Correct." Kara smiled. "Let's get on with the demonstration."

Kara had Cally run through a basic program while she explained what was going on. She then switched it to something harder.

"How's she doing?" Tyrol inquired when he walked over.

"Take a look."

The monitor had a register of number of kills.

"Impressive." Tyrol commented.

"I only corrupt her in good ways." Kara winked at him. "This is Chief Tyrol. It's his flight deck, very little goes on here that he doesn't know about. A viper doesn't leave this deck without his say so. And if you frak one up, you'll have a whole list of people to deal with starting with both the Chief and I."

They watched for a few minutes before Kara upped the difficultly level.

"What do you hear Kara?" A voice said from behind them.

"Nothing but the rain sir."

"Commander on deck." Tyrol yelled out. Every shuffled to attention.

"At ease." Adama informed them. "Go back to what you're doing."

Everyone got back to work.

"How are things going here?" Adama inquired.

"Cally's just demonstrating how the simulator works sir." Kara replied. "Commander these are the new nuggets." Kara introduced them all by name. "Guys, this Commander William Adama, who commands this ship."

"No call signs yet?"

"They don't get those until they've at least passed simulator training." Kara explained.

"Did she just pull herself out of a spin?" Adama questioned.

"Yes sir. Well done Cally. Chief can you get her out of there?"

"Yes sir." Tyrol went to help Cally out of the simulator.

"Are you just taking a walk sir?" Kara asked her father-in-law.

"Yes, but I was looking for you as well."

"For what reason sir?"

"I have to go and see the President in an hour on Colonial One. She would like you to bring Lukeios and accompany me." Adama explained.

"I was supposed to get started on simulator training today. "But I can reschedule."

"That would be the best suggestion."

"You three." Kara pointed at three of the nuggets. "Report back here at 1500 for simulator training everyone else I'll schedule for the next few days and post it. We'll still have class at 1000 tomorrow." Kara instructed. "Go over your notes, and we'll really test your metal. Dismissed." They hesitated. "He doesn't mind if you frak off either. Go away."

They dissipated.

"Are you always that polite with them?" Adama inquired.

"No I'm usually worse." Kara admitted. "Nice work getting out of the spin."

"Thank you sir." Cally replied. "Commander."

"Still very impressive. Chief I need a raptor in an hour."

"We'll have one ready for you sir." Tyrol acknowledged.

"Thank you."

TBC


	156. Chapter 156

When Kara finally tracked Lee and Lukeios down after she had changed they were in the gym.

"Hey kid." Kara whispered as she crouched down to where her son was sat on a mat while Lee hit the punch bag.

"I thought you were busy." Lee questioned.

"Change of plans." Kara replied. "Simulator training has been rescheduled for this afternoon."

"Why?"

"Our presence has been requested on Colonial One."

"Us?" Lee questioned.

"No Lukeios and I. The President wants to see him."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. But we're leaving with the Old Man in forty minutes so I need to change him into something more suitable for seeing the President."

"That's strange." Lee stated.

"She's the President." Kara shrugged.

"It just seems odd that she wants you to visit."

"The Old Man came down to the flight deck to tell me in person and interrupt Cally's demonstration of how to get out of a spin."

"She can get out of a spin?"

"Yes."

"She really is good."

"I know." Kara smiled. "Say goodbye to Daddy."

"Bye kid." Lee told Lukeios.

BSG

"Commander, Captain it's nice to see you both again." The President greeted them.

"Sir." Kara said.

"He gets bigger every time I see him." She commented.

"He definitely has a healthy appetite." Kara agreed.

"May I?" The President asked.

"Of course." Kara handed Lukeios to her. "Just be careful he doesn't pull your hair."

"Perhaps we should all sit down?" She suggested. The President sat Lukeios on her knee and made faces at him.

Adama threw Kara a smile.

"How are the new class of pilots doing?" The President inquired.

"They're doing okay so far, they are due to start simulator training this afternoon."

"Good." She replied. "I understand that you taught one of the deck crew was out in a viper a few days ago."

"Cally." Kara confirmed. "Yes sir."

"Since when do the deck crew know how to fly?"

"I taught her. I had a couple weeks between nugget classes. She's a good pilot."

"Will she be joining the CAP?" She inquired.

"No sir." Kara replied.

"No?"

"We need all the good deck hands to keep doing that they are doing. It's no good having pilots if we don't have the vipers for them to fly." Kara explained.

"Then why did you teach her to fly?"

"It was good for her confidence. Give her a few more weeks and she could probably kick the pilots' butts. Cally only joined the Colonial Military because they were going to pay her way through dental hygienist school. She got stuck, but she good at her job. This just gave her something else she can do. It also helps that she can give the simulator demonstrations."

"I see."

Lukeios started babbling incoherently then yelled.

"Ga!" and held his arms out to Adama.

"You're okay with the President Roslin." Adama assured him holding his hand.

"Ga?" Roslin questioned.

"The Commander is Ga and Cally is La. That's as far as he gets identifying people. We're still working Mommy and Daddy but Cottle says it will probably be a few months."

"Does he crawl yet?" Roslin asked.

"Not yet."

"He'll get there in the next few months."

"Which means I'll have to stop dropping things on the floor." Kara sighed.

TBC


	157. Chapter 157

Kara took Lukeios and left Roslin and Adama to discuss whatever it was that was the reason that she had request Adama come and visit.

Kara had Lukeios propped on her hip as she walked around Colonial One. She'd been there a few times since she had been shot, she knew it was irrational but she was always hit by a wave of apprehension when she set foot on the President's ship.

"Captain Thrace." A voice broke Kara out of her train of thought.

"Hey Billy."

"Can I get you anything?" He inquired.

"We're fine." Kara replied.

"You looked a little lost."

"This ship just makes me uncomfortable." Kara admitted.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He offered.

"No, I'm just waiting to leave. I have simulator training which was delayed because of this visit."

"She's been feeling a little isolated the past few weeks, I think seeing Lukeios puts things in perspective." Billy shook Lukeios's hand.

Lukeios babbled.

"You're going to have to learn to speak proper words so we can understand you kid." Kara told him.

…

Kara and Lukeios were asleep in a chair when Adama was ready to leave; he had to wake them up.

Kara apologised but he wasn't upset about it.

…

Kara landed the raptor with ease on the deck. She powered down all the systems and released the door.

Adama carried his grandson from the raptor.

Lee was waiting for them.

"Have you been hanging around here the whole time we've been gone?" Kara inquired.

"No." Lee replied. Kara looked at him. "I had someone call my office when you requested permission to land."

"Sounds about right." Kara stated.

"Well I leave you three to talk." Adama said handing Lukeios to Lee. "I have to get back to CIC."

Lukeios waved a hand after Adama.

"So what did the President want?" Lee inquired.

"To see Lukeios." Kara replied.

"That's it?"

"According to Billy she's been felling a little isolated and thought seeing Lukeios would give her some perspective."

"If she's feeling isolated she could go and visit somewhere else in the fleet." Lee suggested.

"You tell her that." Kara stated.

"Maybe not."

"I thought not."

"So when is your simulator training scheduled?" Lee inquired.

"1500." Kara replied.

"So what are your plans between now and then?"

"Lunch and scheduling simulator time for the others." Kara responded. "But first I have to go to the head."

"Lunch works for me, we'll meet you there."

Kara came and joined her family for lunch, Lee was already feeding Lukeios who was happily blowing bubbles through the food his father put in his mouth.

"Having fun kid?" Kara asked. Lukeios stuck out his tongue. "Real impressive."

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Lee said.

"What's that?"

"I was looking at the flight schedule for next week and I appear to have two days off."

"I know. I wrote it."

"I was just wondering why?"

"We have enough pilots that you don't have to fly everyday." Kara pointed out. "You get a day off occasionally too."

"So you didn't have anything planned?" Lee questioned.

"No I do, I'm just sure you're going to like it."

"What exactly are you planning?" Lee inquired.

"We're going to blitz the paperwork in our quarters and your office."

"Paperwork?"

"They are both littered with paperwork. We're going to get rid of as much as we can. Maybe we can get some space back and if Lukeios is going to start crawling soon I'd rather he didn't end up with a pile of paperwork on his head."

"Okay." Lee could see her logic. "But what about the nuggets."

"They get a two day break." Kara shrugged. "It's not like other things haven't come up and all the other classes had breaks."

TBC


	158. Chapter 158

When Kara had settled Lukeios down for a nap she returned to her pillow on the floor and the stack of papers in front of her.

She had already made piles on the bed for her current pilots, and the nugget class. A pile for rejected pilots, a pile of things that needed to go to Tigh, a pile Lee needed to deal with and a pile of things she had no idea why either of them had.

Lee came through the door.

"Here." He handed her a mug. He'd managed to appropriate two mugs of coffee from his father.

"Thanks."

"How's it going?"

"I had to put the baby to bed so I stopped for a while."

"How did we end up with so much paperwork in here?" Lee asked.

"Because it's easier to work here because of Lukeios than in your office." Kara replied.

"Right."

"And because your office is a mess too."

"True." Lee sighed.

"I just need to keep the current nugget class files and the paperwork for the flight schedule here. Other than everything can either go to your office or Tigh."

"So we're just going to make a bigger mess." Lee sighed.

"Not if we figure out a filling system. It seems that every pilot has about six files. If combine them then that's probably consolidating a lot of it. We'll pawn as much as we can off on Tigh, since I already have a large stack that should work out okay."

"Since there a very few trees left we shouldn't have this much paperwork."

"You know Battlestars come equipped for being away from sources of things like paper for years. For fraks sake there is a room that is practically filled with the stuff."

"I know."

Kara handed him a pile.

"Start sorting Major."

"Yes sir."

BSG

It took all day to sort out what was in their quarters.

Kara took pleasure in carrying the stack that was destined for Colonel Tigh up to CIC.

"Is there something we can do for you Captain?" Tigh asked when she arrived.

"No sir. I'm just here to give you these." She held out the stack to him.

"What is this?" Tigh asked.

"Paperwork sir. There will probably be some more tomorrow."

"Paperwork?" He questioned.

"Paperwork." Kara confirmed.

"How is it going Captain?" Adama asked.

"We're down to one pile each in our quarters; tomorrow it's the CAG's office which is going to be the real hassle."

"At least it's a start."

"You knew about this?" Tigh queried.

"Their paperwork blitz?" Adama asked. "Yes. I think it's a good idea."

"Good. If you'll excuse me sir I have to go and put Lukeios to bed."

"You're dismissed." Adama told her.

"Thank you sir. Goodnight."

Kara left.

…

When Kara got back to their quarters she collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Lee asked.

"You should have seen Tigh's face when I handed him that paperwork."

"It should keep him busy for a few days." Lee smiled.

"And I doubt Ellen will like that."

"She's on Cloud Nine." Lee pointed out.

"What?"

"She went over there last week and hasn't come back yet." Lee explained.

"Are they having a tiff?"

"I think it's probably easier for her to get drunk and sleep with half the fleet when her husband isn't around." Lee pointed out.

"True. I guess she finally got fed up with Galactica crew turning down her down."

TBC


	159. Chapter 159

Kara sat on the floor in Lee's office the door was open.

Lukeios was sat on the floor nearby playing with a ball of screwed up paper which he seemed to find highly entertaining.

"La." He said excitedly.

"What kid?" Kara looked at him and then turned her head to see where he was looking. "Hey Cally."

"Sir." Cally came over and whispered something to Kara.

"Tell him that." Kara suggested.

Cally looked confused.

"Apollo your presence is required." Kara called out. Her husband crawled out for the corner where he was trying to rescue some papers.

"Hey Cally."

"Major." Cally greeted hi.

"What's the problem?"

"Why don't you go with her and she'll tell you on the way?" Kara told him.

"Why does this sound like something I'm not going to like?"

"Because you're the CAG and I'm just the flight instructor." Kara replied.

"La, la, la." Lukeios chanted.

"Lukeios I'll come back and see you later, I promise." Cally told him. "But I have to work now."

Lukeios burst into tears.

"Go, I'll deal with him." Kara picked up Lukeios up to comfort him.

Cally looked back as they walked away.

"Babies cry." Lee told her.

"Sir?"

"He needs to learn he can't have what he wants all the time, even if it's his favourite person. He'll get over it quickly."

"I hope so, I hate making him cry." Cally said.

"He'll be all smiles next he sees you." Lee assured her. "Now what's the problem?"

BSG

Kara gently sung a lullaby to Lukeios whose head was resting on her shoulder while she continued to sort through the paperwork in front her.

"And she sings too." Hotdog said from the doorway.

"Only to the baby."

"You're not bad."

"My father was a musician. Not that did us a lot of fraking good. So what can I do for you?"

"I was just taking a walk." Hotdog shrugged. "Apollo leave you to it?"

"He's off being CAG for a few minutes. If you're looking for some entertainment that pile needs to go to Tigh."

"How is that entertainment?"

"Tell him I'll bring him some more later. It was fun last night dumping a huge stack on him."

"So you're going to bury him in paperwork?" Hotdog asked.

"We don't need it so he might as well have it. And they do say it's nice to give."

"You really hate that guy don't you?"

"What gave the first clue? The fact that I'd hit him and was in hack when the twelve colonies were destroyed?"

"How'd that feel?"

"Great." Kara replied.

"You know Mrs Tigh was seen all over a few guys on Cloud Nine last night." Hotdog pointed out.

"Sounds about right. As long as she stays away from Lee she can do what the frak she likes."

"I still don't believe that you don't have problem with people cursing around him, but as soon as someone mentions the…"

"Don't say it." Kara warned.

"Toasters you get hostile."

"One is just a word and the other is something he's going to learn about all too quickly, and I'm going let him keep his innocence for as long as I can and if you ever mention them again in his presence you'll get a black eye." Kara informed him.

"So which stack of papers go to Colonel Tigh?" Hotdog asked.

"Those ones." Kara pointed out the stack.

"Have a nice day." Hotdog left.

Kara went back to the lullaby and sorting through the paperwork.

TBC


	160. Chapter 160

When Lee finally made it back to his office half an hour later after being stopped several times he found both his wife and son asleep. Kara had her head leant back against the wall; Lukeios was asleep against her shoulder.

Lee quietly closed the door so they weren't disturbed and went back to sorting through the paperwork.

Kara started to wake up half an hour later.

"Nice nap?" Lee inquired.

"Sorry." Kara apologised. "But paperwork is really boring."

"This was your idea." Lee reminded her.

"I don't think tossing it out the airlock was a feasible."

"I'm open to burning it." Lee pointed out.

"How about we just toss it all Tigh's way?" Kara asked. "Hotdog already took a pileup to him."

"Hotdog?" Lee questioned.

"He stopped by to tease me about my questionable singing skills."

"You're pretty good." Lee pointed out.

"I only sing to Lukeios."

"And in the shower." Lee pointed out. "And you used to sign along to the radio if I remember rightly."

"Right." Kara said.

"Did you want me to take him?" Lee offered.

"My shoulder and arm are already asleep so leave him where he is."

"Okay. Do you know who Rolo?" Lee inquired.

"He's dead. He went in the first wave." Kara replied.

Lee put the file on the pile of dead personnel that they had been amassing.

"That pile is just depressing."

"We are at war." Lee reminded her.

"And I knew everyone of them."

"I know." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "When he wakes up I'll take him while you go and take a break."

"He'll want to eat when he wakes up."

"So we'll all go and have lunch." Lee stated.

BSG

Cally was staying with Lukeios who was in bed while Kara and Lee finished up in his office.

"Are we doing this by name or call sign?" Kara inquired as she stood at the filling cabinet, all the personnel files for the current pilots were all sorted, each file was in chronological order starting for most of them with their applications to be pilots.

"Call sign." Lee replied. "I remember those better than most of their last names."

"Some CAG you are." Kara teased.

"Just make sure you separate viper pilots from raptor crews."

"Already done." Kara started to file them and then paused. "Why do I feel like a secretary?"

"Well find a skirt and heels and we'll see where we are." Lee teased.

"Do I look like I can walk in heels?" Kara asked.

"Well you could topple into my lap."

"Play your cards right Major and we'll see how late it is later." Kara went back to putting the files away.

"Deal." He paused. "What am I supposed to do with those?" Lee nodded in the direction of the large stack of files for the dead pilots.

"I suppose they can go to Tigh, we don't have any use for them. Look how much space it will save."

"So those, and that stack there go to Tigh." Lee stated. "Okay, I think it's time to exert a little power."

"You're going to grab whoever is in the hall and make them carry them up to him." Kara guessed. "Did I tell you according the rumour mill Ellen Tigh was definitely overly friendly with a few people last night?"

"She's always overly friendly. As long as Tigh doesn't shoot anyone we'll be fine."

"You don't want to be XO?" Kara asked given that Lee was the highest ranked officer on the ship after Tigh, except Cottle who he equalled in rank but since he had a necessary skill.

"That would mean you get to be CAG." Lee pointed out.

"Okay make sure he doesn't get a gun and he'll have all this nice paperwork to keep him warm at night."

Lee couldn't help but laugh as he got up and headed out to find some skivvies to carry the paperwork to Tigh.

TBC


	161. Chapter 161

A month later and Lee was stuck spending the day briefing the President on several military matters.

Kara had had an exercise planned with the pilots for a week or more and couldn't reschedule; fortunately it had been Cally's day off so she offered to watch him. So Kara had agreed to arrange it so Cally and Tyrol could have a few hours off Galactica together.

Even though Cally had watched Lukeios by herself lots of times in the short time that he'd been alive Adama had sent someone to check up on her twice.

"Your parents should be back soon Lukeios, let's take a walk and go and meet them."

Cally carried Lukeios down towards the flight deck but opted to go to the catwalk where it was safer, especially with a large number of vipers due to land.

It took a few minutes for Tyrol to realise she was there to make his way up to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"The exercise was only supposed to take ninety minutes so we thought we'd come wait for them to get back."

"Hey Lukeios are you behaving yourself?" Tyrol asked holding his hand.

"He's been an angel as always." Cally kissed the top of his head. "He also thinks I'm a better babysitter than his grandfather."

"He's just overprotective." Tyrol told her.

"La da ta he ku la la la." Lukeios babbled.

"You can show them when they get back." Cally assured Lukeios.

"You understood that?" Tyrol questioned.

"La is me. Da is the Major Adama and ta most of the time is Captain Thrace. I think he's gotten used to being in her classes and people calling her Starbuck."

"Very informative."

"He's almost 9 months old what do you expect?" Cally asked.

"What exactly is he going to show his parents?"

"He learnt a new skill while they were out. Here hold him." Cally handed Lukeios to Tyrol.

"What are you doing?"

"To stop Jamie spending three hours on that raptor for it to only turn out to be the same problem it's been having for the last four months which takes two minutes to fix."

"If it's the same problem every time why don't you change out the part?" Tyrol asked.

"Because the part doesn't need changing. It only is a problem is the pilot not the part. It only happens when Dusk flies that raptor, otherwise it's fine. I'll be right back."

"I guess it's just you and me Lukeios." Tyrol told Lukeios.

"La." Lukeios waved after Cally.

"She'll be back in a few minutes." Tyrol assured him.

…

"Hey Jamie." Cally said approaching the aforementioned raptor.

"Hey Cal, I thought you were off today and babysitting."

"I am." Cally pointed up to the catwalk where Tyrol was making fish faces at Lukeios.

"Leave the Chief holding the baby." Jamie smiled. "So what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Starbuck to get back and coming to save you hours of work."

"How do you think you're going to do that?"

"I know exactly what is wrong with this raptor and how to fix it."

"Have you developed psychic skills?" He joked.

"No, I just know Dash was the last person to pilot it and he's had the same problem with this raptor the past four months after he's flown it. It's only this raptor and only Dash that causes the problem; it's got to be something with the way he flies. I'll tell you how to fix it."

Cally was just about done with her instructions when the vipers started to land.

She excused herself and went up to take Lukeios from Tyrol so he could start making an assessment of any work that needed doing.

"Hey Chief." Kara said when she got out of her viper.

"Captain, any problems with your viper?"

"No."

"How did the exercise go?" Tyrol inquired making notes.

"As well as can be expected." Kara replied.

"Good. You have a visitor." Tyrol informed her.

"A visitor?" Kara questioned.

Tyrol pointed up to the catwalk.

"They've been waiting for you to land."

"Is everything okay?" Kara inquired.

"It's fine, there was a whole conversation of La's, da's and ta's which Cally translated as him wanting to show you something."

"Thanks Chief." She patted his shoulder. "Debriefing in an hour." She called out to the pilots milling around.

TBC


	162. Chapter 162

Kara made her way up to the catwalk.

"Ta." Lukeios happily exclaimed.

"You know you're going to have to learn to say Mommy one day." Kara took him from Cally. "He been behaving himself?"

"Yes sir." Cally replied. "We thought we'd come down and wait for you to get back."

"La, ta da da da la la la."

"Your daddy will be back as soon as President Roslin is done with him." Kara assured him.

"He has something wants to show you." Cally told him. "Other than the fish faces the Chief has been teaching him."

Lukeios was blowing bubbles making fish faces.

"What kind of something?" Kara asked.

"Something that would be better on a clean floor." Cally suggested.

"Why don't we head back to my quarters? I need to change anyway."

"Sounds good sir."

BSG

Kara pushed the door to her quarters.

There were a small pile of Lukeios's toys, not that he had many in the first place, on the floor where Cally had obviously been playing with him.

"So what do you want to show me kid?" Kara asked.

"May I?" Cally said taking Lukeios and sitting him on the floor. Cally sat almost on the other side of the room. "Lukeios, come here."

Lukeios looked at her and then his mother.

"It's okay; show your Mommy what we've been working on."

Lukeios slowly moved to his knees, and then slowly manage to crawl half way to Cally before sitting his butt on his knees.

"He can crawl?" Kara was shocked.

"He can get all the way to me; he just needs to stop for a little break in the middle." Cally told her.

"He couldn't do that yesterday, I mean he was trying."

"We tried the Mommy thing too but he kept rolling onto his back and laughing."

Lukeios happily demonstrated, kicking his arms and legs in the air.

"Ta, ta, ta." He called in between giggles.

"Lee usually tickles him trying to convince him to say Mommy." Kara explained.

"He seems to think that's how he's supposed to react to the word Mommy."

"Let's just focus on the positive fact that he can crawl and not the bad habits his father is teaching him." Kara picked him up. "I'm so proud of you kid."

Lukeios kissed her.

"I love you too." Kara told him.

Kara hugged him for a few minutes.

"Are you still okay to watch him until after the debriefing?" Kara inquired.

"Yes sir." Cally replied.

Kara left Lukeios with Cally while she took a quick shower and changed out of her flight suit into something slightly more comfortable.

Both women sat and played with Lukeios keeping him entertained until he was worn out enough to take a nap while his mother went to debrief the pilots.

BSG

Kara quickly ran down to the flight deck to check on all the vipers after a two hour debriefing.

"You've got good timing." Tyrol told her.

"Why?"

"Apollo is about to land." Tyrol explained.

"I actually came to check on the vipers but I can wait for a few minutes."

"Yes sir. Apart from a few minor problems we seem to be in good shape. Everything is getting a once over and then will be refuelled as necessary."

"Thank you Chief."

Kara waited for Lee to land.

"I like welcoming committees." Lee smiled when he saw her.

"I was here anyway." She shrugged. "How did it go with the President?"

"Okay. How did the exercise go?"

"Pretty well." She paused. "Your son wants to show you something."

"What?" Lee asked.

"He might show you later in addition to his idea that the appropriate response to someone asking him to say Mommy is to lie on his back kick his legs in the air and laugh."

"Oops." Lee smiled.

TBC


	163. Chapter 163

Once Lukeios had got the hang of crawling there was no stopping him crawling around their quarters.

Kara carried him down to the flight deck.

"Hey Chief."

"Captain, hey Lukeios."

"I need a favour." Kara replied.

"What sort of favour?" Tyrol inquired.

"I need something to pen him in."

"Pen him in?" Tyrol questioned.

"He's crawling all over the place and he's going to knock something down on top of him if he's not careful."

"Cally." Tyrol called.

"Yes Chief?" Cally rushed over.

"Captain Thrace here is looking for something to pen Lukeios in so he doesn't pull something on top of him. It might be time to show her what you've been working on."

"Yes Chief."

"La la la." Lukeios said.

"Hey kid." Cally smiled. "Do you want to come and see too?"

Kara glanced at Tyrol before following Cally.

They went off of the flight deck and down the hall; Cally opened the door to one of the store rooms. Kara and Lukeios followed her inside.

Cally pulled a cover off of something, it took Kara a few seconds to realise what it was as Cally set it up.

"It locks so it won't move and he can't squash his fingers." She explained how the metallic playpen frame interspaced with struts which contained beads and other things to play with while keeping him restrained worked. "It's pretty light too and folds up so you can move it and put it away when it can not be needed."

"How long have you been working on this?"

"Since he started to crawl. I thought it could be useful when you have to teach your class or whenever." Cally shrugged.

"It's perfect."

"It's not quite finished yet. The Chief has been helping me with, the Commander signed off on the procurement of pieces."

"Do you call him Chief when you're off duty?" Kara wondered out loud.

"Sometimes." Cally admitted. "But technically I'm still on duty for another four and a half hours. It should be finished tomorrow and hopefully it should work for a while."

"It's great Cally, thank you."

"No problem." Cally blushed.

"La la la la la." Lukeios echoed clapping his hands together.

"He appreciates it too." Kara added.

"Can you say Mommy yet Lukeios?" Cally asked.

Lukeios started laughing.

"Ta ta ta ta la la la la." Lukeios giggled.

"I think I'm going to be Ta for a while." Kara adjusted him on her hip.

"Ta's not so bad."

"Well I have some paperwork that I need to finish before my class. Are we still okay for simulator training tomorrow?"

"Yes sir." Cally replied.

BSG

"Hey." Lee woke Kara up with a kiss. After she had put Lukeios to bed for a nap she had fallen asleep while reviewing the nuggets progress.

"Hey." Kara said sleepily.

"How about we get rid of the paperwork since he's asleep?" Lee suggested.

"Is this a get rid of the paperwork that involves less clothes?" Kara inquired.

"It could be."

"Okay." Kara agreed.

"Good." Lee kissed her before moving her stack back to the corner of the desk.

"There's something I want to tell you first."

"What?" Lee inquired.

"Cally's built him a playpen, so we can keep him from crawling all over the place it should be ready by tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Lee said. "But it's time for a little adult play."

"Yes sir." Kara agreed.

TBC


	164. Chapter 164

By the time Lukeios's first birthday had come around, the girls born at the same time had moved off of Galactica with their parents who were unable to cope with raising a baby on a Battlestar and had opted to move to one of the other ships where there were children.

Lukeios had managed to start toddling around although he didn't get very far yet. He could say Ma but preferred calling Kara Ta and still found it hilarious when anyone suggested he said Mommy.

Kara sat on the bed pulling Lukeios on some clean clothes.

"You know you were born by this time last year." Kara told him. "After 18 hours of fraking pain."

"Maybe you shouldn't tell him that it will scar him for life." Lee teased.

"You think having me as a parent won't?"

"Good point."

"Thanks." Kara sighed.

"You're a great Mom." Lee assured her.

"Can you believe he's one already?" Kara asked.

"Time flies when you're dodging bullets aimed in your direction while looking for Earth." Lee replied.

"Why exactly are we having this party? He won't know any different and he definitely won't remember it."

"Because Dad thought that a party would lift everyone's spirit and it's always a good excuse for cake."

"Or what slop they consider cake."

"Wheat fields aren't aplenty." Lee stated.

"Dada." Lukeios interrupted.

"Hey kid." Lee picked him up. "Since we're both looking all handsome, maybe we should leave your mother to get changed."

"I hate parties."

"No you don't." Lee kissed her. "You just don't like getting dressed up."

"If we had to have a party why dress uniforms?" Kara asked.

"Because my father invited the President and this is a good way for him to get more junk we're going to have to find room in his room for."

"Right." Kara sighed.

"We'll go and find Dad while you get ready. Say goodbye to your mother."

"Bye Ta." Lukeios waved his hand at her.

"Bye kid."

BSG

Cally bounced Lukeios on her knee keeping him giggling.

"Does the kid ever stop laughing?" Hotdog inquired.

"You should try getting him to say Mommy." Cally told him. "That always cracks him up."

"Seriously?"

"Of course. Hey Lukeios who is that?" Cally sat him up and pointed to his mother.

"Ta." He replied.

"Ta?" Hotdog questioned.

"It's what he's been calling her for the past three months, ta as in Starbuck." Cally explained.

" La." Lukeios hugged her.

"I love you too kid." Cally told him.

"You're still his favourite person." Hotdog smiled.

"He has good taste." Tyrol stated.

"Hey." Cally told him. "Hey Lukeios look who it is." Cally turned him around.

"Bang bang bang." Lukeios announced.

"See this is why there shouldn't be kids on the flight deck." Tyrol stated before tickling Lukeios's stomach.

"You were trying to get a dent out last time he saw you." Cally pointed out. "Rather loudly as I recall and cussing every time you managed to just miss your fingers."

"Well just ignore her." Tyrol told Lukeios. "Your father sent you this." He hand Lukeios a drink in bottle.

Lukeios sat happily on Cally's lap and drank his drink.

"How did you get stuck with him anyway?" Hotdog asked.

"I didn't get stuck, I volunteered." Cally countered. "And the President wanted to talk to Starbuck."

"Starbuck huh?" Hotdog said.

"It was their compromise when she told her to drop the sirs all together." Tyrol explained.

Adama across the room tapped his glass to get peoples attention.

"Thank you. We are gathered here today to celebrate my grandson's first birthday…" He started his speech.

TBC


	165. Chapter 165

Lee who had carried a sleeping Lukeios back to the quarters had settled him in bed.

"It was a nice speech." Kara sat on the edge of the bed.

"And short too. I remember one speech I sat through when I was a kid it lasted almost an hour."

"I'd say that's a lecture not a speech." Kara pointed out.

"Well you're too smart for your own good."

"I try." Kara smiled. "So we managed a year without killing him. Although you made a good attempt at salt poisoning."

"Hey that was an accident." Lee protested. "And months ago are you ever going to get over it?"

"Lee have I ever forgotten anything that I could use against you since I've known you?"

"No."

"So what makes you think I'm going to forget this?" Kara asked.

Lee kissed her.

"I don't think bribery will work Major." She told him.

"I have ways of making you forget." He told her.

"I know, but apart from most of that day I got concussion my memory is pretty good. But please go ahead and give it your best effort."

"I'll give you best effort." He kissed her so they both fell back onto the bed.

BSG

Lee drew light shapes over his wife's naked back as she rested her head on his chest. Lee kissed the top of her head.

"How was that?"

"Pretty good, but we can do better." Kara teased.

"Give me some time to recover." Lee requested.

"Yes sir."

"Today wasn't too bad was it?" Lee asked.

"No." Kara admitted.

"And the fact that Lukeios almost made the President lose her skirt was quite funny."

"Hey give him a break he's only been walking a few weeks. You can't expect him not to try and grab hold of something when he starts to fall." Kara protested.

"Hey simmer down, I wasn't saying it was a bad thing, it was just pretty funny."

"Trust me Roslin wouldn't have thought it funny if he had."

"I'm sure Dad would have protected her modesty." Lee flattened his hand out over her hip.

"And all the rest of you would have been gentlemen and diverted your eyes." Kara said straightly. "I don't think so."

"Why are we talking about this?" Lee inquired.

"You brought it up." Kara reminded him. "Lukeios definitely inherited the Apollo charm with women."

"Kara." He blushed slightly.

"We picked the right name for him."

"I say lets drop it."

"Okay, deal." Kara agreed.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Who says I want to talk?" Kara looked him straight in the eye.

"What happened to giving me a little time to recover?" Lee asked.

"We have about an hour before he wakes up; just join in when you can." She gave him a brief kiss on the lips before she slowly began kissing her way down his body.

"Kara." He groaned almost guttural.

"Shush, you'll wake the baby." She warned.

"Kara."

"Just relax, let someone else be in control for once." Kara stated.

BSG

Lee was asleep in the bed snoring lightly.

Kara couldn't help smiling at the fact that she had worn him out.

She slowly climbed out of bed careful not to wake him; she pulled her underwear and a tank top, before she went to check on Lukeios.

Her son was sound asleep on his back. Kara carefully pulled up the blanket over him to keep him warm.

"I love you so much, happy birthday kid."

TBC


	166. Chapter 166

Kara and Lee sat in a room with Tigh and Adama. Cally had Lukeios.

"When the current class are done, we're back up to our full quota of pilots." Kara explained. "We don't have enough vipers, but we have enough pilots. That includes raptor pilots too; we have enough ECO's too. At least half of them are pretty decent engineers now too so they can help the Chief out for at least a few maintenance shifts a week."

"That's impressive." Adama stated.

"Every one is on a reasonable schedule and they do get at least one day off a week." Kara added.

"We want to start weekly training exercises and continue with the simulator training program to build up their skills and keep their reflexes sharp." Lee continued.

"We pilots and not enough ships with almost every encounter we loose some." Tigh stated.

"We're working on that." Kara stated.

Everyone looked at her.

"Working on it?" Adama questioned.

"The Chief, Cally and I are bouncing around a few ideas, jotting a few things down on paper here and there."

"Where exactly are you planning on getting any extra planes from?" Lee asked. "We barely have enough parts for the ones we do have."

"We build it from scratch." Kara shrugged.

"Scratch?" Tigh questioned.

"Between the three off us we could take a viper to pieces and put it back together in our sleep. We managed to make a working simulator out of a broken viper; we just need some time to come up with a workable design."

"And figure out where you're going to get the materials from." Tigh pointed out.

"Like I said sir, it's still in the abstract phase but we're working on it."

"Keep us up to date with your progress, but I think that will do for now." Adama stated.

They all quickly left.

"Why didn't you mention building a plane from scratch before?" Lee asked.

"I may have been a little optimistic as to how far the idea had gotten."

"Exactly how far has it gone?" Lee inquired.

"We've been talking about it on and off since we made the simulator, but having a baby, training pilots basically life got in the way."

"So nothing on paper?" Lee asked.

"Well I have a few very rough sketches I've drawn, but nothing really plan related."

"You may want to clue the babysitters into what you just committed them to." Lee suggested. "I have paperwork to do in my office so I'll see you later."

"You're going to leave me to tell them by myself?" Kara asked.

"Kara, I have no doubt that you could take on the entire Cylon fleet by yourself and survive, I think you can handle two of your friends. Besides you committed them to it."

Kara went to swat him with her hand but he ducked away.

"I'll see you later." He told her.

BSG

Kara returned to her quarters.

Tyrol and Cally were sat on the floor playing with Lukeios.

"I just dropped by to…" Tyrol started.

"It's fine." Kara assured him. "It's good you're here I need to talk to you both anyway. Hey kid." She greeted Lukeios.

"Ta, bang bang bang." Lukeios told her.

"I don't think he's going to get over that any time soon." Cally smiled.

"What did you need to talk to us about anyway?"

"We'll have enough pilots / mechanics to make all of lives a little easier once this new class is done."

"That's good." Tyrol stated.

"It is. But I sort of committed us all to something."

"What?" Cally asked.

"Do you remember a while back we were talking about building a plane from scratch?" Kara inquired.

"Only abstractly." Cally stated.

"Please tell me you didn't." Tyrol sighed.

"We still have to come up with a workable design and some way to find materials to build it."

"You really think we can build a plane from nothing?" Cally asked.

"We can do anything if we have time to figure it out." Kara stated.

"I'm not even sure where you'd start." Tyrol stated.

"I had a few ideas." Kara went and found her sketchbook which was hidden in the back of her locker.

TBC


	167. Chapter 167

Kara and Cally sat at the controls of the simulator.

Since the nuggets were involved in an exercise which challenged them to kill as many Cylons as possible in a set time.

Since it didn't need both their attention Cally made a note of the number of kills, while Kara sat with her sketch book sketching out ideas for a plane.

"It's that boring you have to find something else to do?" Hotdog walked over.

Kara flipped the page over.

"They are trying to kill as many Cylons as they can in ten minutes. So far Cally has done better than all of them." Kara replied.

"What are you drawing anyway?"

Kara turned the sketch pad around. On it was a picture of Adama, Lee and Lukeios.

"That's not bad." Hotdog stated.

"It's the old man's birthday next week." Kara shrugged. She wasn't going to tell she had a bigger version already done for Adama as a gift and this was just a preliminary composition sketch.

"What else do you have in there?" Hotdog inquired.

Kara showed him a detailed sketch of a viper, several pictures of Lee, Lukeios, and Lee and Lukeios together. Things she wanted remember; things she had captured herself. Lee hadn't actually seen most of them, her sketch book was one thing he never pried into, the inner workings of her mind laid out and he respected that privacy.

"Impressive." He stated.

"Well we don't have a camera." She shrugged.

"Ouch." Cally said looking at the monitor.

"Why do they never learn?" Kara asked. "How many did he get before he got shot down?"

"One." Cally replied.

"Taylor, we're resetting. Try not to get killed in less than three minutes this time." Kara informed him.

"Yes sir." Came back the response.

"If he can't kill at least two then…"

"I know sir." Cally stated.

"A little harsh." Hotdog crossed his arms.

"He has another two months of training, if he doesn't get it he can be your wingman." Kara told him.

"Gee thanks."

"Don't you have better things to than annoy me?"

"My day off." He replied. "But you already knew that."

"I have better things to do than keep track of your days off Hotdog, but shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

"No." He answered.

"How about I rephrase that." Kara suggested. "Either find some fraking else to be or you day off gets cancelled in favour of you helping the Chief."

"Yes sir." He disappeared.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Cally asked.

"It's just been a long day." Kara replied. "And my design skills have gone out the window."

"A stealth plane would be good." Cally suggested. "Good manoeuvrability, something that can do tighter turns that a viper, lighter too and if we could figure out a way to put a FTL drive like a raptor that could be useful."

"The fighting capabilities of a viper and the jump capabilities of a raptor in a stealth ship." Kara summarised. "That's not a bad idea; I'm sure how we'd get it to work."

"Getting the Chief to give up a raptor FTL drive would be the biggest problem."

"There are two ways to get around things like that, either you seduce one out of him or we just use one and tell him after. Those are the options that usually work when I want to get around Lee for something."

"Perhaps we should figure out if it's possible before we start misappropriating parts." Cally suggested.

BSG

"What would you say to a stealth viper / raptor hybrid?" Kara asked Lee as they got ready for bed that night.

"Leaving aside the stealth part you want to build a viper raptor hybrid?" Lee questioned.

"All the manoeuvrability and defensive capabilities of the viper and the jump capabilities of a raptor." Kara stated.

"You think that's possible?" Lee asked.

"We could try." Kara replied.

"Why don't you stick to something that could just fly? Crawling before you can walk."

"You don't think we can do it?" Kara stopped and looked at him.

"I think you can do anything you put your mind to but it's a question of should you."

TBC


	168. Chapter 168

Kara, Cally and Tyrol sat around a big desk with large sheets of paper in front of them. They had gathered the blueprints to every that flew that they could get their hands on they had all the books they could as well.

With Lee on CAP Lukeios was wandering around the room.

"Bang bang bang." Lukeios tugged on Tyrol's pant leg.

"You're not going to give that up are you buddy." Tyrol picked him up and sat him on his knee. "You want to help out?"

"Bang bang bang." Lukeios banged his hands on the table.

"Hey Lukeios say Mommy." Cally encouraged.

Lukeios burst out laughing.

"Ta." He announced.

"Doesn't that get to you?" Tyrol asked Kara.

"Not anymore." Kara replied. "He just thinks it's hilarious as I do that I'm anyone's mother."

"Why don't you try this?" Tyrol handed Lukeios a pencil, even though he was a little young to draw.

Lukeios banged it on the paper in front of him.

"Just make sure he doesn't eat it." Kara warned Tyrol. "He likes putting things in his mouth at the moment."

Since they were all stumped Tyrol watch and Lukeios made marks on the paper.

"Maybe Lee was right; we should learn to crawl before we can walk." Kara signed.

"Balance." Tyrol said as it hit him.

"What?" Cally looked at him.

"Vipers are designed the way they are for manoeuvrability, but the wings, length of the nose has to do with balancing out the weight of the engine as well as being aerodynamically stable."

"The extra weight of an FTL drive would mean we'd need to counterbalance it to keep ratios right." Cally stated.

"How much does an engine and FTL drive capable of powering it weigh?" Kara asked.

"Engine I can tell you, FTL drive I'd have to look up." Tyrol replied.

Cally grabbed a reference book to check out the information.

"If we can figure out the weigh ratio comparison in a viper we should be able to compensate for the extra weigh an FTL drive would put on anything we build." Kara added.

"It's a start."

BSG

"You're a genius." Kara told Lee kissing him; she had Lukeios on her hip.

"That's always nice to hear, since you're forever calling me an idiot. But why am I a genius?"

"Crawling before you can walk." Kara replied.

"That's not helpful."

"Balance."

"Still not helpful."

"The way to build a viper / raptor hybrid is balance." Kara explained.

"Balance?" Lee questioned.

"Vipers are manoeuvrable because they have the correct thrust to weight ratio, and are balanced so you don't end up tail heavy. Sticking an FTL drive in one wouldn't work, you'd end up with your nose in the air, unless…"

"You can balance it out." Lee finished.

"Exactly. You have to concentrate on making it fly before you need to worry about whether we can make it into a stealth ship."

"Then I glad I could help out." Lee told her.

"Dada." Lukeios mumbled.

Lee told Lukeios from Kara.

"Hey kid did you have a good time."

"He drew this." Kara handed him the paper with meaningless dots and lines on it.

"Starting him early huh?"

"The Chief let him have a pencil to distract him from saying bang bang bang."

"Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang." Lukeios repeated over and over.

"Can you say Chief Lukeios?" Lee asked. Lukeios just repeated over and over again.

"Say Mommy." Kara prompted.

"Ta." Lukeios said laughing.

"It stopped the other." Kara shrugged.

TBC


	169. Chapter 169

"Just stand there and hold this." Kara told one of the deck crew.

They had had the deck start in about the right dimensions for the new ship and were currently getting them to hold a reel of tape so they could get an idea of the footprint such a ship would make.

"Why are we doing this Chief?" One of them inquired as Tyrol moved him slightly to adjust the exact spacing right.

"Because Captain Thrace ordered you to." He replied. "Just stay where you are."

"I think that's right." She said standing next to Cally who was holding a pad with the dimensions they had calculated.

"It looks just about right." Cally agreed.

"Chief?" Kara asked as he came over to join them.

"It looks right to me."

"I think we need some height." Kara suggested they all walked up to the catwalk.

"It looks bigger than I thought." Cally stated.

"If you use that viper as comparison it isn't that much bigger." Tyrol pointed out.

"How's it going?" Lee walked over with Lukeios.

"What do you think?" Kara asked taking Lukeios from him.

"Do they know what they are doing?" Lee asked.

"Following orders sir." Tyrol replied.

"Where's the cockpit going?" Lee inquired.

"Hotdog." Kara called down seeing him enter the space.

"What?" He turned around.

"Go and stand in the middle for a second." She instructed.

Lee nodded indicating to follow the order.

Hotdog reluctantly stepped under the tape and to the centre of the plane outline.

"Take two steps back and one to port." Cally instructed.

Hotdog did as she told him.

The three of them check the plans.

"That's about roughly right." Kara told Lee.

"Isn't it a little far back?" Lee asked.

"It's where it needs to be to account for the extra weight." Kara replied. "Do you want to see the math involved in calculating its exact location?"

"No." Lee conceded.

"What about you Lukeios?" Cally asked. "You want to see some math?"

"La no." He shook his head.

"I guess that's a no." Tyrol smiled.

"Bang bang bang." Lukeios said before laughing.

"You walked into that one." Kara told him.

"So what now?" Lee asked. "Other than making them stand around like idiots?"

"We have it working on paper; next thing is to see if we can find the parts to make it after we run it by the old man."

"I'd like to look at the plans as well." Lee stated.

"Knock yourself out." Kara told him.

"Are we done yet?" Hotdog inquired.

"You can all get back to work." Kara called down to them.

The tape was gathered up as they dispersed.

"I'll show him the plans and set up a time to run it by the Old Man."

"Yes sir." Tyrol replied. "I have a flight deck to run, so if you'll excuse us sirs. Cally." He prompted.

"Sirs, bye Lukeios."

"Bye La." Lukeios told her.

Cally and Tyrol went back to work.

"Come I'll show you the plans."

"Do you really think you'll be able to do this?" Lee asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." Lee replied. "Let's go and see these plans."

"You could sound a little more enthusiastic." Kara suggested.

"Sorry. Just remember not over engineer the computer systems, we don't need a Cylon showing up and shutting everything down."

"I know." Kara replied. "We've already thought of that."

"Good."

TBC


	170. Chapter 170

"Your Daddy thinks I'm crazy." Kara whispered to Lukeios as they sat on the bed while Lee went over the plans.

Lukeios studied his mother for a second and then crawled over to her and using her leg to help him balance he got to his feet and then fell into her grabbing her neck to stop him falling. Kara's arms automatically went around him as Lukeios kissed her cheek.

"Oh kid I love you too."

Lee looked up and smiled before looking back at the plans.

"I don't think you're crazy."

"That's good."

"These work."

"We know. It's why it's taken us so long to make sure they are accurate."

"Did you draw these?" Lee asked.

"Yes."

"They are good." Lee stated.

"So I know how to use a ruler and a pencil."

"Now it's a question of whether you can build it." Lee leant back.

"It just means upping the maintenance shifts. But like I told Tigh and the Old Man we have plenty of decent engineers as well as pilots."

Lee grabbed a pen and scribbled something on the plans.

"Hey what are you writing?" Kara asked.

Lee held up the plans so she could see his signature.

"Just signing off on them." Lee got up and walked. "Hey kid do you want come with me for a second.

Lukeios looked at Kara before Lee picked him up and carried him over to the desk and gave him a pencil.

"Right here." Lee pointed out. Lukeios banged the pencil a couple times on the paper. "Good job. Just get Dad to sign off on it and you've got a full set."

Kara walked over and kissed him.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too. Let's go and find something to eat."

BSG

"1600 tomorrow." Kara told Tyrol.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific Captain."

"The meeting with the Commander he wants you there too and Cally." Kara explained.

"We'll be there." Tyrol assured her.

"Good. We'll try and get a full set."

"A full set of what?" Tyrol asked.

"Lee and Lukeios signed off the plans. Just need one more and we have a full set of Adama men."

"Lukeios?" Tyrol questioned.

"Lee decided to sign it to be supportive; he got Lukeios to draw a few marks on it in an attempt to be sweet for questioning whether we can build it."

"I see."

"Don't worry my family is as fraked up as I am." Kara stated. "I'll let you get back to work."

"Yes sir. I'll let Cally know about the meeting."

"You do that. By the way I need to borrow her the day after tomorrow."

"Just find me a replacement." Tyrol told her.

"You don't want to know why?"

"I worry less if I don't know until the last minute." Tyrol replied.

"A good philosophy."

"Yes sir." Tyrol agreed.

Hotdog fell into step with Kara as she left the flight deck.

"So what was this morning about?" Hotdog inquired.

"What about this morning?"

"Making me stand in the middle of whatever that taped thing was supposed to be." Hotdog stated.

"A visualisation exercise." Kara replied.

"A visualisation exercise?"

"A basic three-dimensional reflection of an image." Kara explained. "As well as trying to see whether people will follow orders even if they think they are crazy. I have to go I have places to be."

TBC


	171. Chapter 171

Adama looked over the plans, while Kara, Tyrol and Cally stood in silence.

He examined every line, dimension and hand written note in detail.

Cally looked at Kara who shrugged. It took another few minutes for Adama to look up.

"These are interesting."

"Interesting?" Kara tried to clarify.

"A viper / raptor hybrid is an interesting concept."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing sir?" Kara inquired.

"It's just interesting. You can build this Chief?"

"Yes sir we should be able to."

"How long do you think?"

"It will take a while sir, since we'll be fabricating most of it from scratch. Depending on personnel levels maybe two months." Tyrol offered as a guess.

"What do you think?" Adama asked Cally.

"It's going to take hard work sir, but we wouldn't be bringing it to you if we didn't think we could build it." Cally responded working so closely with Kara had definitely helped her confidence.

"I see Lee already signed off on it."

"Yes sir." Kara replied.

"And I'm not sure what this is." He pointed to marks Lukeios had made.

"That's your grandson." Kara told him. "Lee thought it would be appropriate if the whole family signed off on it. Although the final decision is up to you."

Adama thought for a moment before he signed his name at the bottom.

"Build it, but I want you one hundred percent certain that it won't explode when it flies before anyone tests it. And maintenance on the vipers and raptors comes first."

"Yes sir." Kara replied.

"Captain stay behind, you two are dismissed."

Kara stayed while Tyrol and Cally left.

"Take a seat." Adama suggested.

"Yes sir."

"Drop the sirs." Adama told her as she sat down. "You really think this will work."

"We've researched it with the resources we have, we've calculated the exact distances needed and we even measured it out yesterday on the flight deck. It will work."

"And Lee agrees?"

"Lee's slightly more sceptical, but he signed off on it with no coercion." Kara told him.

"I'm going to need to be kept up to do date with progress."

"Of course." Kara replied.

"I'm presuming you are still keeping yourself out of the normal flight rotation." Adama stated.

"If that's not a problem, I'm still supervising all the training and with Lukeios getting bigger and more active he needs more attention."

"It's fine for the time being." Adama replied. "How is my grandson?"

"He still insists on calling me Ta and finds the idea of calling me Mommy hilarious. He still insists that the Chief is bang bang bang and he gives great hugs."

"Bang bang bang?"

"Lee took him to the flight deck just before his birthday and the Chief was banging out a dent. The association stuck. I'll have Lee bring him by later before bed time. I'm in the middle of finalising the plans for tomorrow's exercise and I have training records to update."

"Of course, you can go." He handed Kara back the plans. "Three times a weeks should be enough for now."

"Yes sir." Kara replied.

BSG

Kara finally caught up with her family in the mess hall.

"Hi." She said as she sat down.

"Hey." Lee responded. "He was hungry."

"It's fine." Kara replied.

"How did it go with Dad?"

"He approved the plans; he wants to be kept up to date with how it's all going so I have to brief him three times a week."

"Sounds reasonable. I'd ask for briefings too but I know you'll tell me anyway."

"He wants you to take Lukeios to see him later." Kara told Lee.

"Okay." Lee replied.

TBC


	172. Chapter 172

"So what exactly do you need me today for?" Cally asked Kara.

"Get your flight suit."

"You want me to fly?" Cally questioned.

"I need more women pilots for the exercise. Since three quarters of the pilots are men, you have just been picked to participate and it will be good practice."

"Are you sure?" Cally inquired. "I've never really flown with other people, apart from you and the CAG."

"Even more reason for you to be involved. But think of it this way it's a good to get back at anyone who has been annoying you. For example you can show Hotdog that you're a better pilot than he is."

"Hotdog flies practically everyday and he…"

"That doesn't mean that you're not a better pilot than he is." Kara interrupted. "You have better instincts than he does and definitely have a lighter touch. Hotdog sometimes goes full throttle when it's not necessary."

"What does Apollo think of this?" Cally inquired.

"What does Apollo think of what?" Lee asked walking up behind them.

"Being hit for being nosey." Kara offered.

"There was a time when your mother used to respect my rank." Lee told Lukeios.

"Cally's coming out for the exercise today." Kara explained. "We were just discussing knocking Hotdog ego down a chunk, since Cally's a better instinctual pilot than he is."

"It could do with it." Lee agreed.

"I haven't flown with people." Cally pointed out.

"You'll do find." Lee assured her.

"La la la." Lukeios happily sang.

"Hey Lukeios."

Lee happily handed Lukeios over to Cally.

"When's the briefing?" Cally inquired.

"Ninety minutes."

"Mind if I steal him to for an hour?" Cally requested.

"You can have them both if you like." Kara offered.

"I think Lukeios will be fine, entertaining him will distract me for a while."

"Be a good boy for Cally." Kara kissed the top of Lukeios's head.

"Bye Ta, Dada." Lukeios said as Cally carried him away.

"Offering to hire me out now?"

"No just give you away." Kara teased. "Being married is making that Apollo reputation soft."

"I'll give you soft." Lee wrapped his arms around her a kiss her hard.

"So we have a kid free hour with nothing to do, want to spend it seeing how fast I can get you out of those pants?" Kara suggested.

"I like the way you think Captain." Lee smiled.

"So why are we wasting time stood here?" Kara inquired.

"I have no idea."

BSG

Kara and Lee barely had their clothes back on by the time Cally came to return Lukeios.

Kara gave Lee a quick kiss before she went to answer the door.

"Hey Cally did he behave himself?"

"Of course."

"Come here kid." Lee came and took Lukeios from him.

"He's a little sleepy." Cally told him.

"He can have a nap while I take care of some paperwork."

"I think that was a subtle hint for us to leave." Kara suggested. "We'll get changed into our flight suits, and you can sit in the back for the briefing if you want."

"Have a nice day at school kids." Lee joked.

"And I'll give him a black eye when we get back. Bye Lukeios."

But Lukeios had already fallen asleep against his father's shoulder.

"Good hunting." Lee told them.

"Don't worry." Kara patted Cally's shoulder as she paled.

"Yes sir."

"Once the exercise is over you can get the Chief to give you a hug." Kara suggested.

TBC


	173. Chapter 173

"Cally." Hotdog was surprised to see her waiting in the pilots briefing room. "What are you doing here?"

"She's dressed in a flight suit so I'm guessing a jazz number." Kara stated.

"And you're in a good mood today Starbuck." Hotdog crossed his arms.

"I'm participating in today's exercise." Cally told him.

"Really." Hotdog said.

"Be fraking nice you're paired with her today." Kara informed him.

"What exactly do you have planned?" Hotdog asked.

"That's what briefings are for." Kara stated. "But since you turned up early I'll tell you it's kind of a battle of the sexes."

"A battle of the sexes?" Hotdog questioned.

"Just a theory I have."

"Let's hear it." Hotdog sat down.

"No." Kara replied.

"Do you know?" Hotdog asked Cally.

"You'd be surprised what I know." Cally told him.

"She spends too much time with you; you're wearing off on her." Hotdog told Kara.

Kara shrugged.

"So does the Chief know she's coming out with us?" Hotdog asked.

"Not unless Starbuck told him."

"He didn't ask." Kara shrugged. "He just requested that I make sure there was someone to cover for you."

"Oh this should be fun." Hotdog clapped his hands together.

BSG

In the end Tyrol hadn't been overly freaked out by the news that Cally was going out on the exercise with them. He was getting used to his girlfriend flying his vipers.

"Give them hell." He handed Cally her helmet.

"Starbuck says you owe me a hug when I get back."

"I think we have a deal there." He smiled. "Good hunting."

"Actually I think she wants me to take Hotdog down a peg or two."

"Good luck with that then." He told.

Cally put her helmet on and then pulled the canopy shut.

BSG

"Okay Grease, Hotdog you're up first. Grease stay where you are, Hotdog upside down and facing the opposite direction over her." Kara instructed.

Hotdog did as she said.

"Hotdog you have one minute to get rid of her, Grease evade. Your minute starts now."

Cally managed to pull out and every time Hotdog got close to getting a lock on her she ducked away.

"Four, three, two, one." Kara counted down. "Grease wins."

It was when it got to Cally's turn that things go interesting.

"Starbuck you just want me to shoot him out of the sky?" Cally asked.

"That's all I'm asking." Kara confirmed.

"Grease, it's not a problem if you can't." Hotdog told her.

"You don't think I can do it?" Cally asked.

"I'm just saying sometimes you don't got it."

"Want to make a bet?" Cally suggested.

"What are the terms?" Hotdog inquired.

"If you win I'll cover your maintenance shifts for a week." Cally told him.

"And if you win?"

"You donate at least 8 hours of your free time a week to our new project for as long as it takes." Cally stated.

"That's a little unfair." Hotdog stated.

"You don't think she can do it, so what does it matter what her terms are?" Kara pointed out.

"You're on." Hotdog agreed.

"Get in positions." Kara instructed. She waited. "Go."

Cally waited half a second as Hotdog pulled away in the opposite direction before she made her move, she executed a perfect quick 180 flip just as Hotdog was pulling up to get away from her right into her sights.

"Bye bye." Cally said as she locked on to him.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is how you do that." Kara announced the hint of glee in her voice.

TBC


	174. Chapter 174

Tyrol strolled over as Cally climbed down the ladder out of her viper.

"How did it go?" He inquired.

"That was an adrenaline rush." Cally had a big smile on her face.

"It went well then."

"She kicked Hotdog's ass." Racetrack walked over. "Great job Cal."

"Thank you." Cally blushed.

"It was some impressive flying." Kat agreed.

"What exactly did I commit myself to?" Hotdog strolled over.

"Did I miss something?" Tyrol inquired.

"Hotdog pissed her off enough saying she couldn't catch him." Kara walked over. "So she made a little bet. Then kicked his ass in less than five seconds. Very nice work Cally." Kara patted Hotdog on the back.

"What were the terms of this bet?" He asked.

"Hotdog is going to spend at least 8 hours a week until its finished helping us out with our project." Cally told him.

"Now that's a good bet." Tyrol smiled.

"What am I supposed to be helping with?" Hotdog inquired.

"You'll find out soon enough." Kara told him. "When's a good time for him to start helping Chief?"

"Day after tomorrow. Tomorrow is my day off."

"Sounds good." Kara agreed. "Tell the Chief of any problems with your vipers and we have a debriefing in twenty minutes."

"Where did you learn that?" Hotdog inquired as Kara walked away.

"I had good teachers. Starbuck and Apollo make it fun every time I go out with them. It doesn't hurt that I'm great at getting out of spins and still hitting a target too in the simulator." She winked at him. "And that theory you were worried, women make better pilots."

"Frak yes." Racetrack agreed.

"Hey Chief." Kara called out.

"Yes sir?"

"She earned that hug."

"Yes sir." Tyrol agreed. "So any problems we need to fix?"

BSG

"You should have seen it." Kara told Lee.

"She really kicked his ass?"

"She trusts her instincts. She was able to get away from him like she's been doing it for years. But that wasn't the best part. She gave him a second to get far enough away from her before she executed a perfect 180 flip and had him straight in her sights."

"You taught her well." Lee smiled.

"Hotdog didn't think so could do it so they made a bet. He's contributing at leas 8 hours a week to the new plane."

"Does he know what he's working on?"

"Not specifically, we're starting on it day after tomorrow as it's the Chief's day off tomorrow."

"You're really proud of her aren't you?" Lee pulled her onto his lap.

"Yes. She's kind of like the little sister I never had."

"It's sweet."

"I'm ignoring that. Kicking Hotdog's ass is also a cause for celebration." Kara kissed him.

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"A few things." Kara started to undo his shirt.

A knock on the door interrupted.

"Frak." Kara muttered as she climbed off Lee's lap. "What?" She opened the door. "Sorry sir." She apologised when she saw Adama.

"How about we start again?" He suggested.

"Okay." Kara agreed.

"I need to borrow Lee."

"What's up Dad?" Lee came to the door.

"Take a walk with me son." Adama requested.

"I'll see you later." Lee gave Kara a quick kiss goodbye.

"Okay." Kara replied. "Have a nice walk."

TBC


	175. Chapter 175

Kara and Lukeios were both asleep by the time Lee made it back.

Lee went and checked on Lukeios tucking him in, before he stripped out of his clothes and crawled into bed.

Kara instinctively moved closer seeking the warmth of his body heat; Lee let her settle before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

…

Lee woke up to the weight of his son crawling up his chest.

"Hey kid." He said when he opened his eyes. "What you doing?"

Lukeios clapped a hand on either side of his face.

"Up." He announced.

"I'm awake." Lee insisted. "But you make an interesting alarm clock." Lee tickled him.

Lukeios giggled.

"You'll give him the hick ups." Kara warned.

"Never mind."

"Then he'll get grumpy."

"I'm a little grumpy; it's first thing in the morning."

"I just sat him on the bed while I finished getting dressed it was his idea to wake you up."

"Was it your idea kid?" Lee joked with his son who was still giggling.

Kara waited until they stopped playing before she spoke again.

"So what did the Old Man want?"

"I can't say." Lee replied.

"You can't say as in you can't tell me or you can't say in as you were gone for hours but you really don't know why."

"The first one, but if the second one will make you feel better go ahead and think that."

"Aren't we in a humorous mood this morning?"

"I can't tell you what he wanted, I would if I could."

"But you can't so you won't." She remembered the rhyme from when she was a child.

"Something like that."

"You have patrol in an hour, so how about we go and get breakfast?" Kara suggested.

"Sounds good. But you're going to have to take the human alarm clock while I take a shower."

"I can manage that." Kara agreed. "Hey Lukeios come to Mommy."

Lukeios burst out laughing again and gripped tightly onto Lee's arm.

"Hey be good, go to your mother." Lee encouraged.

BSG

Kara carried Lukeios on her hip as she walked to the pilot's rec room.

She smiled at the sign on the wall.

Someone had taken the time to make a big poster that read.

_**Hotdog beaten by a girl. **_

The date for the previous day had been written on it along with a note from Lee which read _Not to be removed for at least ten day by order of the CAG._

"You're behind this aren't you?" Hotdog appeared behind her.

"This has nothing to do with me. Lee just suggested I'd want to drop by when I had a second. I can see why now."

"You set me up yesterday." Hotdog crossed his arms.

"You set yourself up."

"Cally knew what you were planning."

"The only person who knew what was happening yesterday before the briefing was Apollo because he had to sign off on it. Cally didn't know. She's been through simulator drills like that, but you all have."

"But you knew what she had planned."

"You're the one who said she couldn't do it." Kara pointed out. "Cally is a better pilot than you in a lot of ways, you may have a lot of experience, but she trusts her instincts and she knows the limitations of a viper."

"She's a better pilot?"

"You rush headstrong into situations and react. She knows how it will play out before she makes a move. That one 180 to take you out, that's what I wanted someone to do. It was quick, efficient and exactly what I would do. If they are attacking you, you want to take them out as quickly and safely as possible, the longer they make you chase them the more danger you're in. Cally did exactly what I asked her to do. I never mentioned giving chase you all assumed that's what I wanted you to do. She assessed the situation, took exactly the right course of action. She's very good at turning a viper around."

TBC


	176. Chapter 176

Since the corridor was deserted Kara set Lukeios down on his feet, she held her hands behind until he got his balance and let him toddle across the floor.

Kara followed a few steps behind him.

Lukeios almost toppled but Kara caught him.

"How about we try this in here?" Kara ducked inside the gym. She closed the door and set him down on the mats.

Lukeios sat on the floor and played with his feet for a few minutes before he stood up, Kara had sat on the other side of the room against the wall her feet stretched out in front of her.

Finally he wore himself out and crawled over and curled up in Kara's lap, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sleepy baby. Shush." Kara rocked him gently until he fell asleep.

BSG

"I know." Kick said as he pushed open the gym door but stopped.

"You know it helps if you actually go through the door." Wish suggested.

"I think we found what the CAG was looking for." Kick moved so Wish could see.

Kara was sound asleep sat up against the wall. Lukeios was still wrapped safely in her arms.

"I'll stay and make sure no-one wakes them up while you go and find Apollo." Kick stated.

"Okay." Wish left to go and find him.

…

"Hey Major." Wish came up to him.

"Yes?"

"We located what you were looking for." Wish informed them.

"Where are they?" Lee instantly knew what he was talking about.

"In the gym." Wish replied.

"Thanks."

Lee headed to the gym.

"Give me five minutes." He told Kick.

"Yes sir." Kick agreed.

Lee closed the door after he entered the room. He walked over and crouched down next to his wife. He gently kissed her forehead.

Kara's eyes flickered opened and met his.

"Hey." He said tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Hey." Kara echoed.

"You know we have a reasonably comfortable bed."

"I know."

"So why the gym?" Lee inquired.

"Lukeios was running around, and when he got tired he crawled into my lap. I guess we both fell asleep."

"I've been looking for you for an hour." Lee told her.

"Sorry." She apologised.

"If you let go I'll carry him home." Lee suggested.

"Okay." Kara carefully opened her arms.

Lee picked up his sleeping son who stirred slightly, but then settled his head against Lee's shoulder.

Kara climbed to her feet.

"Ow." She said.

"What?"

"Turns out my butt is still asleep."

"Want me to give it a pat to wake it up?" Lee inquired.

"How about I just kick yours?" Kara countered.

"How about we just get out of here?"

"I've got paperwork I was supposed to be doing anyway."

"Paperwork huh?" Lee studied her.

"I just have to finish up the training reports so Tigh can get his copy. Then file the copies in the correct files." Kara explained.

"What did you say to Hotdog earlier?" Lee asked.

"Why?"

"He looked a little dejected when I saw him earlier."

"I explained why Cally was able to beat him." Kara explained.

"Ah. That would explain it."

TBC


	177. Chapter 177

Cally had tapped off a work area for the new ship by the time Kara arrived. Lee was able to watch Lukeios until noon, so Kara had time until then to help with the project.

"How's it going?" Kara walked over.

"People keep on coming up to me and congratulating me for beating Hotdog and he's not talking to me." Cally sighed.

"That might be my fault. I'll talk to him."

"You don't have to."

"No, I said something and it came off a little harsher than I meant it. I can be adult enough to apologise for once."

Cally looked at her.

"I can apologise occasionally. How's everything else going here?"

"We have the basics here so we can make a start. We have copies of the plans."

"How's the Chief doing?"

"Running around like he's lost his head." Cally smiled. "It's quite amusing."

"Since we're not starting this for another half an hour or so, why don't you grab him take him down the hall and find someway of calming him down. I have things under control here."

"Should you be really suggesting something like that?" Cally inquired.

"Hey I don't need the details. Just distract him for twenty minutes."

"Yes sir."

BSG

When Tyrol and Cally returned, Tyrol definitely looked calmer.

The group of people they had amassed to help out with the first stages of construction gathered around.

"Captain." Tyrol prompted.

"Right, I guess you're all wondering why you're here. Since we have a finite number of vipers and raptors we were asked to do something about it." Kara started.

"You're going to make us build a viper?" Hotdog guessed.

"Close."

"A raptor?" Another guessed.

"Close." Kara sighed. "We're building a hybrid. All the manoeuvrability of a viper and the jump capabilities of a raptor."

"You're serious?" Hotdog questioned.

"We have plans." Cally stated. "Lots of plans."

"They've already been through the sceptical eyes of the CAG and signed off on by the Commander. This is isn't something we dreamed up overnight, these took a long time to work out to calculate everything."

"And you're going to build?" Hotdog asked.

"You too." Kara replied. "For at least 8 hours a week, until it's done."

"It's going to be a lot of hard work building it from scratch but it will work." Tyrol assured them.

"It's just going to take a lot of effort and team work." Kara continued. "We can't control what the fraking toasters do, but they try to frak with our destiny lets frak back with theirs. This bird will give us a goal that's achievable."

"We have the plans; we just need help building it which is where you all come in. Maintenance on the vipers and raptors always comes first but this is important too." Tyrol added.

"The Gods let us survive for a reason let's show them that we're the right people to take our humanity back."

"Have you been reading the Adama motivational speech guide?" Hotdog joked.

"It comes as standard with the name." Kara didn't miss a beat. "Let's get to work and get this marked out so we can start the frame."

Cally grabbed the plans and took it over to explain exactly how the frame was going to be constructed.

"How do you think that went?" Kara asked Tyrol.

"As motivational speeches went it wasn't too bad."

"I think 'build it because I fraking say so' would have probably worked as well."

"I think that speech was the Adama in you."

"Now that's a scary thought." Kara sighed.

"Maybe that's what the Gods had in mind for you."

"Maybe we should supervise so they don't frak this up?" Kara countered.

"Yes sir." Tyrol replied.

A/N: I think watching Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves before writing this was a bad idea. It maybe a little to 'I fight, I fight with Robin Hood.' But hey it's what you get.


	178. Chapter 178

"How's it going?" Lee walked in carrying Lukeios on his hip.

"It's a start." Kara came over to him. "Hey kid."

"Come to give us a pep talk Apollo?" Hotdog asked.

"If you're going to act like a petulant five year old who got their ego dented why don't you just go." Kara snapped. "You can finish up your obligations another day."

"Fine." Hotdog stormed out.

"Okay." Lee drew the word out. "Did I miss something?"

"The petulant five year old comment wasn't a big enough hint?" Kara asked.

"I guess not."

"Chief can you handle things here?" Kara asked.

"Yes sir. Your viper is ready when you are Major as well."

"Thanks Chief."

Kara took Lukeios from him and walked off the flight deck.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Lee told Tyrol and then followed Kara. "Hey wait up."

"You have CAP in ten minutes."

"I know." Lee replied. "What's going on with you and Hotdog and do I need to intervene?"

"He's still fraked off after yesterday. He's not speaking to Cally and I tried to apologise."

"You tried to apologise?" Lee questioned.

"It doesn't happen not very often. Before I was interrupted I was trying to apologise for sounding a little harsh, but not for what I said."

"You tried to apologise?" Lee repeated again.

"Jerk." Kara slapped his arm.

"Ow. There's the Starbuck I know and love back."

"So Hotdog has a big stick up his ass and is acting like a jerk."

"I'll talk to him when I get back."

"I'm a big girl, I don't need you to beat up people who have a beef with me, I can handle it just fine by myself." Kara stated.

"I know you can. But this isn't a husband style reaction, this is a CAG reaction if one of my pilots has an attitude I need to deal with it. I have to go; I'll see you both later." Lee gave Kara a quick kiss and kissed the top of Lukeios's head.

"Good hunting."

"Bye Dada." Lukeios waved his hand at him.

BSG

"Hotdog." Lee said when he found him in the rec room after his CAP. "Take a walk with me." Lee tone let him know it was an order not a suggestion.

"Let me guess Starbuck complained."

"Starbuck doesn't need to complain to me, she takes care of her problems by herself. She hits first and asks questions later." Lee replied. "But your attitude is causing a problem. So get over it."

"Get over it."

"You got your ego dented because Cally beat you and because Starbuck told you Cally is a better pilot than you."

"Apollo."

"She's right." Lee crossed his arms.

"What?"

"You have developed an ego problem when it comes to flying, you think you're invincible and it will get you killed."

"And that makes Cally a better pilot?"

"No, it makes you a worse one." Lee stopped. "Cally's a lot like Starbuck. They are both natural pilots from the moment they got in a simulator. They both understand exactly how a viper works and are in tune with them. Cally may have only been in a real viper a couple dozen times but because she knows how it works, she trusts her instincts she can fly loops around you."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"I'm your CAG not your mother I'm not supposed to make you feel better or hold you hand." Lee stated. "Starbuck may look reckless in the way she flies, but she's not. It's all calculated. She's been flying rings around people since the first time they let her in a real viper. I may yell at her for it but half the stuff she does is because she is the only one competent enough to do it. She's taught practically every pilot on Galactica to fly and that's no mean feat. We have a full roster of pilots which means you get days off."

Hotdog just huffed.

"Grow up, drop the attitude, so your ego took a dent if you don't get over, we don't need you. Now frak off I things to do."

"Yes sir." Hotdog snapped.

Lee rolled his eyes as he walked off.

TBC


	179. Chapter 179

"And then Artemis…" Kara stopped when the door opened.

"Hey don't let me stop you." Lee told her.

"It was just a story to keep him entertained."

"With pictures." Lee looked over at the pad where Kara had drawn brightly coloured pictures to illustrate the story.

"Cottle says this is good for his development and where exactly are you going to find children's books on a Battlestar?"

"Ta ta…" Lukeios banged his hand against the picture to try and get his mother to continue.

"Let me just talk to Daddy for a minute and then I'll finish okay?"

"Don't look at me." Lee said. "He gets his impatience from you. How about we talk when you're done with the story?"

It took Kara another ten minutes to finish the story.

Lukeios looked at her when she finished.

"That's it. The end."

Lukeios looked at her expectantly.

"Sorry, but it's time for bed. You've had dinner and a bath it's bedtime."

"Why don't I get him settled?" Lee suggested.

"Okay." Kara agreed. "I need to take a shower anyway."

Lee took Lukeios and got him in bed and asleep.

Kara was sat on the bed dressed only in a towel brushing her hair when he returned.

"Is this supposed to help me remain coherent enough to have an actual conversation?" Lee inquired.

"Try a cold shower." Kara offered helpfully.

"I love you too." Lee said sarcastically.

"Okay try a warm shower." Kara shrugged.

"Is that a hint?"

"A minor one." Kara smiled. "Besides it will be easier to jump you when we're done talking if you're only wearing a towel."

"So you have ulterior motives."

"I always have ulterior motives where you're concerned."

"I'll be a few minutes."

BSG

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kara asked as she helped Lee dry his hair, not that he needed help but she like running her fingers through his hair.

"Why don't you go first?" Lee suggested.

"I scheduled us to have the same day off next week." Kara stated.

"Okay." Lee agreed.

"I cleared it with the old man. I thought we could take Lukeios and get off Galactica for the day."

"A family day out."

"Something like that. One day where we don't have to worry about pilots and vipers and building anything."

"Sounds good." He agreed. "And that feels good." He added as started massaging his shoulders.

"What did you want to talk about?" She inquired.

"I talked to Hotdog."

"I told you to let me handle that."

"I'm the CAG I need to exert my authority every once in a while rather than let you do it. Someone once told me I was the CAG I should act like it."

"Job sharing is the only way we can manage this and give Lukeios some semblance of a normal life." Kara pointed out.

"I know."

"How did it go?"

"Well I haven't had a chance to say 'I'm the CAG not your mother' for a while."

"Sounds like it didn't go better than my talk with him." Kara kissed his shoulder.

"I basically told him to grow up and get over it."

"I think my solution would have probably made him feel better."

"What was your solution?" Lee asked as her hands ran down his biceps.

"I was going to give him a pair of gloves and challenge him to a fight."

"You think getting beaten to a pulp would make him feel better?" Lee inquired.

"I'd let him get a punch in here and there." Kara stated as she ran her fingers across his chest.

Lee reacted quickly flipping her onto her back and kissing her.

"Can we stop talking about Hotdog?" Lee asked.

"Best idea you've come up with all day Major." Kara agreed pulling at his towel.

TBC


	180. Chapter 180

Kara woke up to small fingers prodding her ribs.

"Ta ta."

"Ta is sleeping go and annoy your father." Kara mumbled.

Kara felt the weight of the bed shift as Lukeios crawled to sit by her face.

"Ta up." He prodded her cheek. Lee chuckled in the background.

Kara opened her eyes and looked at her son.

"Morning kid."

"Ta up up up."

"How about Lukeios goes back to sleep?" Kara suggested as an alternative.

"Up up up." Lukeios continued before looking at his father expectantly for help.

"You're the one who wanted to have a nice day as a family. We may as well make an early start of it." Lee told her.

"Family days should start with a lie in. Why don't we all go back to sleep?" Kara patted the pillow next to her for Lukeios to lie down.

"Up up up." He chanted.

"Gods." Kara rolled onto her back.

"Lukeios since we're up and dressed why don't we go and get breakfast while Mommy takes a few extra minutes to wake up."

Lukeios burst out laughing.

"Okay we'll give Ta a few more minutes to wake up and come and join us." Lee picked Lukeios up.

"How about you go to breakfast and I go back to sleep?"

"See you in twenty minutes." Lee told her.

"Frak." Kara rolled over and buried her face into her pillow.

BSG

"Okay I'm up and dressed." Kara sank into a chair opposite Lee and Lukeios.

"See she can get up."

"You're real hilarious today." She stole the tray with half of Lee's breakfast still on it and started eating it.

"You couldn't have gone and gotten your own?" Lee inquired.

"You married me which means I get half of everything you own. Which currently amasses to a stack of paperwork and this food. I'll take the food."

"This is why women confuse the hell out of men." Lee told Lukeios. "Their own logic when it comes to getting what they want."

"It helps it's not very good."

"Why do you think I'd only eaten half of it?" Lee inquired.

Kara finished the rest of the food.

"When are we supposed to leave?"

"Thirty minutes." Lee replied.

"That's enough time to stuff Lukeios's stuff into a bag and for me to fun the schedule up to Tigh."

"I thought you gave it to him yesterday."

"No there was the problem with the new ship so I was involved with that and didn't get around to it."

"Why don't I grab Lukeios's things and you can take whatever you need to Tigh and meet me on the flight deck?"

"Sounds like a plan."

BSG

"Colonel." Kara appeared in front of him.

"Aren't you informally dressed for CIC?" Tigh asked.

"It's my day off and I thought you'd like these before I leave."

"Making an early start?" Adama came up behind her.

"Your grandson was very insistent that I get up sir. I'm going to have bruises to prove it."

"It sounds about right."

"Lee's luckily he didn't end up with bruises for laughing."

"Have a nice day."

"Thank you sir and we'll be back in time for our dinner plans."

"I'll see you all tonight." Adama agreed.

"Commander, Colonel." Kara said before she disappeared.

TBC


	181. Chapter 181

Kara and Lee sat on a blanket Lukeios was crawling on the grass feeling the blades of grass between his fingers.

"He's going to be covered in grass stains." Lee pointed out.

"Stop being so practical he's having fun and it's not like you have to wash his clothes."

"True."

Kara slipped off her shoes and socks and started rolling up her pant legs.

"What are you doing trying to get a tan?" Lee asked.

"I'm resolved to forever being pasty but I'm going to show him how to have a little fun. Hey Lukeios come here."

Lukeios sat on his butt and looked at her before crawling over.

Kara sat him in her lap while she took off his shoes and rolled up his pants legs as well.

"Come on." Kara carried Lukeios with her.

Lee grabbed all four corners of the blanket to encompass all of their junk and brought it with him.

Kara carried Lukeios over to the fountain. She sat him on the edge. She sat next to him putting her feet in the water.

Lukeios looked at her.

"Ta?"

Kara kicked her feet causing a little slash.

"You're crazy." Lee stated.

"You've always known that." Kara countered making a slightly bigger splash much to Lukeios's amusement. "I dare you."

"You know how stupid we'll look. We're Colonial officers."

"It's our day off." Kara pointed out. "And who cares. It's not anywhere in the near future he's going to enjoy splashing in puddles after it rains."

"Why do I let you talk me into these things?" Lee asked pulling off his boots and socks and rolling his pants and sitting on the opposite side of Lukeios.

Kara made a splash, Lukeios looked at his father so Lee conceded and made a splash too. Lukeios tried to swing his feet but they were dangling just about the water which was only a few inches deep.

"You want to make a splash kid?" Kara stood up in the water and helped Lukeios down so he was stood there. She held his hands so he didn't fall over while he tried to kick his feet making a small ripple.

Lee kicked his feet so the water splashed but didn't get Lukeios wet.

The family continued to splash around in the fountain for half an hour.

"You know for how childish that was it was actually quite fun."

"See." Kara said as she put Lukeios's socks and shoes back on. "Did you have fun kid?"

Lukeios clapped his hands.

"I'd take that as a yes. So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I'm open to suggestions but we need to be back on Galactica by 6.30 at the latest."

"Why?"

"Because we're having dinner with the old man at 7."

"Since when?"

"Since I checked with him that it was okay that we both took the same day off of Galactica." Kara replied.

"Okay." Lee agreed.

"Don't worry it's just a family dinner he didn't invite anyone else. So you won't have to spend the evening dodging Ellen Tigh, especially since she's only on Galactica two days a week."

"I know, just hope she isn't lurking somewhere around here."

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Kara told him. "All done. Go to Daddy while I put my boots on."

Lee blew a raspberry on Lukeios's stomach which made him giggle.

"He's going to need to take a nap soon." Kara commented.

"Afternoon naps it is."

BSG

Lee leant over and gave Kara a kiss.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kara's eyes flickered open.

"If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you."

"Okay then." Kara closed her eyes. Lukeios was sleeping next to her on the blanket.

Lee slowly walked his fingers up her arm.

"You're in for it when we get home." Kara told him. "You'll wake the baby."

"If a guy can't kiss his wife…" Lee started.

"You were worried about someone catching us in the fountain." Kara reminded him. "So behave yourself Major."

TBC


	182. Chapter 182

Kara settled Lukeios in Adama's bed so he could sleep while they ate.

"So did you have a nice day?" Adama inquired.

"Yes." Lee replied.

"That was informative."

"We splashed in the fountain." Kara told him.

"Splashed in the fountain?" Adama questioned.

"Lukeios thought it was hilarious and Lee thought we were all crazy."

"I just remember the last time I was in a fountain with you."

"So you all splashed about in a fountain?"

"You should try it some time it's kind of liberating." Kara told him. "Like jumping in puddles when you were a kid."

"I think people would be concerned that I'd lost my mind if I started jumping about in a fountain." Adama stated.

"Which is why I had a problem with it." Lee pointed out.

"Half the fleet think I'm certifiable anyway." Kara shrugged.

"Insane yes, certifiable not quite so much." Lee stated.

"He's going to see enough bad stuff; he should get to enjoy being a kid for as long as he can."

They continued to make small talk as they ate.

"I went down to check on the progress on the new ship, it seems to be going well." Adama commented.

"It's only the basic stuff so far, it's going to get more complicated when we get to the engines and wiring." Kara replied. "But the Chief and I are pleased so far."

"Good. I understand there were a few personnel problems."

"We're dealing with that." Lee assured him. "Just dented pilot's ego."

They finished dinner and coffee.

"We should Lukeios to bed." Kara said.

"Why don't you just leave him here for the night?" Adama suggested. "If there is a problem you're not that far away."

Kara looked at Lee.

"It's okay with me." He replied.

"He wriggles a lot in his sleep." Kara pointed out.

"I'm sure I'll cope." Adama insisted.

"Call if there is the slightest problem."

"Of course."

Adama fortunately had some of Lukeios's things in his quarters for when he took care of his grandson.

BSG

"So." Lee said when they got back to their quarters.

"So what?"

"A childless night."

"I think this was a bad idea."

"What?"

"It was a bad idea." She repeated.

"Why?" Lee inquired.

"He's safer when he's here."

"How do you figure that out?" Lee asked.

"Because if he's here I can protect him." Kara replied.

"You let Cally watch him all the time." Lee pointed out.

"That's different."

"Different how?"

"It just is." Kara sank onto the bed.

"You don't think Dad would protect him?"

"I'm being irrational." Kara stated.

"Slightly." Lee had to agree.

"Distract me." Kara requested.

"How would you like me to do that?" Lee inquired.

"I'm sure you can think of something." Kara informed him.

TBC


	183. Chapter 183

Kara studied Tyrol who was stood looking at the new ship. He kept tilting his head and stepping closer and back again.

"It hasn't fallen apart yet." Kara finally stepped up next to him.

They had spent most of the previous loading the engine and FTL drive in.

"I'd noticed." Tyrol replied.

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure there is one."

"You were looking at it like there was."

"I'm just having difficulty picturing it." Tyrol admitted.

"Need me to draw you a picture?" Kara asked.

"No sir."

"You do know its 3am." Kara pointed out.

"I know."

"What are you doing up?" Kara asked.

"Couldn't sleep. What are you doing up?"

"Apollo has a cold and when I got up to check Lukeios decided that he'd take over the whole bed. Since he gets very grouchy when I wake him up when he's sick and obviously since he has a cold he's dying I decided to go for a walk hoping he'd move by the time I get back."

"And what do you think the likelihood of that happening is?" Tyrol inquired.

"I'm holding out hope."

"You could always go and sleep in one of the bunkrooms." Tyrol suggested.

"They're full." Kara replied. "We're at full capacity of pilots remember? Besides I'm used to my bigger bed. Now skipping out and going to Cloud Nine might work but I wouldn't leave Lukeios with Lee right now."

"You should head back sir." Tyrol told her.

"Are you staying here?"

"For a while."

"You should get some sleep." Kara told him.

"I will."

"Goodnight."

BSG

Lee woke up he realised he was taking up three quarters of the bed but even then half of it was empty.

"Kara?" He slowly turned his head.

"What?" Kara asked from her position sat in the desk chair with her feet up on the desk.

"What are you doing over there?" Lee inquired.

"Someone, who shall remain nameless, took over all the bed and wouldn't move."

"Why didn't you just shove me?"

"I tried that and you muttered something incoherent and wouldn't move." Kara explained.

"There is space now." He moved over.

"I have to be up in an hour." Kara pointed out.

"So?"

"One hour of sleep isn't going to do me much good when I've been up most of the night."

"It might." Lee stated.

Kara swung her legs down and got up she grabbed something and a glass of water from the desk and walked over.

"Here take these." She opened her hand to reveal two little white pills. "It will help with your headache and reduce your fever."

"I don't have a fever."

"You're radiating heat like an engine thrust. Take the fraking pills and go back to sleep."

"You're not the nurse type."

"No I'm the tired wife who has a busy day type."

Lee downed the pills.

"Sleep." She instructed.

"Yes sir." Lee mumbled and settled down to go back to sleep.

Kara had just managed to get comfortable in the chair, when Lukeios started crying to get attention.

"Fraking great." She muttered.

TBC


	184. Chapter 184

Kara had gotten Lukeios up and out of their quarters as soon as possible as she was trying not to let him catch Lee's cold.

She'd sent someone with breakfast and plenty of water for Lee as she hoped he would actually manage to get up and do some of the paperwork that had piled up.

Kara kept Lukeios on her knee as she fed him his breakfast.

"Mind if I join you sir?" Cally asked.

"When do I ever mind? Take a seat."

Cally sat down.

"Morning Lukeios."

"La la." Lukeios smiled.

"So did the Chief actually go back to bed?" Kara asked.

"What?"

"He was up at three stood looking at the new ship like he was waiting for it to fall apart."

"I suppose so." Cally replied not exactly knowing what she was talking about. "How do you know where he was?"

"Lee took over the whole bed while I got up to check on Lukeios. So I went for a walk I've been up since 2."

"Do you want me to watch Lukeios while you get some sleep?" Cally offered.

"No, I don't have time for sleep I have a busy a day, I have to take Lukeios with me since Lee seems to think he's dying of a cold when he'll be fine in a few days."

"That's men for you."

"As long as Lukeios doesn't get a cold I'll be fine." Kara yawned. "Sorry."

"No problem sir." Cally replied.

BSG

Kara managed to make it through most of the day but Lukeios was getting grouchier and grouchier.

Kara felt his head; he had developed a low grade fever.

"I guess it was wishful thinking that you'd not get sick too."

Kara took Lukeios to see Cottle.

"It definitely appears he caught his father's cold. I'll give him something to help bring down his fever but there isn't going to be much you can do but wait it out."

"Great. Do you want a couple of patients for a few days?" Kara asked.

"No. But make sure they both have plenty of fluids and still eat." Cottle instructed. "If he gets worse something concerns you bring him back."

"Which one?" Kara asked.

"Lukeios."

BSG

Lee was reasonable awake having already gone through a box of tissues.

"You get to baby-sit for a few days." Kara informed him. "You gave him your cold."

"What?"

"He has a cold." Kara handed Lukeios to him.

"You not feeling good buddy?"

"He's almost as grouchy as you."

Lukeios burst out crying.

Lee tried to comfort him but it didn't work.

Kara had to take him back; she finally managed to get him to settle enough to fall asleep so she put him to bed.

"I didn't mean to give him my cold." Lee said when she got back.

"I know. I'm going to take a nap for an hour, wake me up I have a meeting with Tigh in 90 minutes."

"About what?"

"Stuff." Kara pulled off her boots.

"Stuff is a descriptive word."

"The meeting was his idea so I have no idea." She crawled into the bed. "Just wake me up."

"Okay." Lee agreed.

"And if he wakes up he's your problem."

"Okay."

"And take some more aspirin if you have a headache."

TBC


	185. Chapter 185

Kara groaned as she climbed off the bed, it had been the first time she'd been able to lie down in three days and it was interrupted after five minutes by a knock on the door.

Kara pulled open the door.

"You look terrible."

"Nice to see you too Commander."

"Are you sick?" He asked.

"No just tired. I haven't stopped for three days and I've only had about four hours sleep in that time. Come in."

"Thank you."

"Why have you been so busy?"

"Lee's had a cold but today he's finally well enough to actually go back to work. He also gave it to Lukeios who is still sick and grumpy as hell and is finally asleep. So I've been running around trying to look after them both, do my job, do Lee's job, deal with a problem that came up with the new ship. I'm just exhausted." Kara explained.

"Would you like me to watch Lukeios for a few hours so you can get some rest?" He offered.

"You should probably stay away from him for a few days until he's better so you don't get the cold. I'm probably already fated to get it, you should save yourself."

"I'll bear that in mind." Adama said.

"But I doubt offering to baby-sit is why you're here."

"It can wait a few days." Adama stated. "You should get some rest while you can."

"Yes sir." She paused. "If Lee can help you he should be in his office for a while."

"Thank you." Adama left.

Kara went back and collapsed on the bed hoping to be able to get a little rest.

BSG

"It's open." Lee called at the knock the door. "Commander." Lee stood up when he saw his father enter.

"Sit down son." Adama suggested as he closed the door.

"Yes sir." Lee moved some things out of the other chair so his father could sit down. "Is there a problem?"

"I understand you had a cold."

"I'm better now Dad but thanks for asking."

"And Lukeios?"

"He'll be fine in a few days." Lee leant back in his chair.

"And Kara?"

"She doesn't have a cold."

"I've just seen her she looks terrible."

"She looked fine earlier." Lee stated.

"She looks like she's about to collapse with exhaustion."

"She kicked me out and told me since I was better to go and take of the 'paperwork that was stacking up on my desk'." Lee replied.

"Paperwork can be moved. Perhaps she could be with a spell of being confined to the brig." Adama suggested.

"You want me to send her to the brig?"

"Perhaps suggest she sends herself there since she hasn't done that for a while. The brig is currently empty."

"She's not going to like it." Lee pointed out.

"She doesn't have to. But she could do with the quiet to get some rest for a while before she gets sick too."

"I'll take it under advisement."

"Take it as an order." Adama stated. "I should get back to CIC; make sure she gets some rest."

"Yes sir." Lee replied.

BSG

"What are you doing back?" Kara asked when Lee came through the door carrying a stack of paperwork he needed to do.

"I have an order to give you a suggestion."

"An order to give me a suggestion?" Kara repeated.

"A very strong suggestion."

"What suggestion?" Kara inquired.

"You should send yourself to the brig."

"What I haven't done anything?"

"Dad suggests that you should throw yourself in hack so you can get some uninterrupted sleep for a few hours while I watch Lukeios. It's up to you whether you do it or not."

TBC


	186. Chapter 186

Lee sat on the floor watching Kara sleep in one of the brig cells.

He had talked Cally into watching Lukeios for a while, although didn't take much effort.

"You're supposed to be watching Lukeios." Kara said as she woke up. She had developed a paranoia of being watched which had woken her up.

"Cally's got him." Lee replied. "Feeling more rested?"

"Yes thank you." She stretched. "How long was I asleep?"

"About twenty hours."

"What?"

"Give or take a few minutes."

"I need to pee." She slipped her feet into her boots.

"I would think so. Eat too."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked as she laced her boots.

"You needed to sleep and we have everything under control."

"How's Lukeios?" She asked as she exited the cell.

"Better. He still has the sniffles but he's not so cranky."

"Good. I'll be back." She ducked into the head.

She exited a good few minutes later.

"I needed that."

"I would too if I slept for that long." Lee agreed. "Come on time to get you fed."

"I like the service." Kara teased.

"That's because we're short on time."

"Time?" Kara questioned.

"I have CAP in less than two hours; Cally has to be back at work in less than one hour."

"Why didn't you just wake me up earlier?"

"You needed to sleep." He shrugged.

"So food and back to life."

"And back to not proving your superwoman."

"Who?"

"You don't need to take care of everything and everyone."

"Who else exactly was going to take care of the two of you, make sure that CAP was covered, deal with everything that needs to be done?" Kara inquired.

"There is no shame in asking for help." Lee pointed out.

"I didn't need help I needed sleep. Go and do whatever you have to do, I can get food by myself and then I'll go and relieve Cally."

"Kara I didn't mean it like that." He followed her.

"Then how exactly did you mean it?" She stopped and turned to look at him.

"I just meant we have a decent crew now you can delegate."

"What would you have liked me to delegate?" Kara inquired. "Would you like me to have just left you and Lukeios with some random person? Or maybe I should just hand out paperwork that had to be turned in to the first person who I ran into or perhaps you would like me to get one of the guys in the laundry to figure out how to rework a problem with the new ship because I'm sure they have plenty of engineering and design experience. So what would you have liked me to delegate Major?" She waited. "I thought not. You had a cold you weren't dying."

"Kara!"

"Stay away from me Lee before you end up with a black eye." Kara stomped off.

"Get back here Captain." Lee called after her.

"Go frak yourself sir." Kara kept on walking.

BSG

"Have a nice nap sir?" Cally asked.

"It was fine. Sorry you got roped into this." She apologised.

"I don't mind watching him. He's definitely looking better."

"Good." Kara went to check on him.

"Is everything okay sir?" Cally hesitantly inquired.

"A little advice, never marry some who out ranks you it's not worth the hassle."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cally offered.

"I'm not ready to vent just yet but thank you for offering."

"I'll be around if you want to talk."

"Thanks Cally."

"I should get back to work." Cally stated.

TBC


	187. Chapter 187

Cally gave Lee a strange look when he arrived back.

"Whatever it is you want. You have permission." Lee told her.

"What did you say to Starbuck?"

"She didn't like my suggestion that she ask for help or delegate."

"What exactly that she's done over the past few days did you expect her to delegate exactly?" Cally inquired.

"I've already had this argument." Lee pointed out.

"An apology might be called for."

"Cally." Tyrol came up behind her. "That was uncalled for."

"You know what it is my day off but I volunteered to stay and help out. The offer is rescinded." Cally turned and walked away.

"Sorry about that sir." Tyrol apologised.

"It's okay. Is there some sort of female grumpiness bug going through the ship?" Lee asked.

"It would appear so." Tyrol replied.

"Hopefully they will get over it soon."

"I'd hope so too sir." Tyrol agreed.

"**MAJOR ADAMA REPORT TO COMMANDER ADAMA'S QUARTERS. PASS THE WORD MAJOR ADAMA REPORT TO COMMANDER ADAMA'S QUARTERS." **The PA system announced.

"I would appear I have to go."

"**CAPTAIN THRACE REPORT TO COMMANDER ADAMA'S QUARTERS. PASS THE WORD CAPTAIN THRACE REPORT TO COMMANDER ADAMA'S QUARTERS."**

"This can't be good." Lee muttered.

Lee and Kara arrived at almost the same time.

"Where's Lukeios?"

"Cally." Kara simply replied.

"Enter." Adama called when they knocked.

"You wanted to see us sir?"

"Take a seat." He instructed. "What I am about to tell you goes no further for at least a few hours."

"What's going on?" Lee asked.

"Approximately half an hour ago Dr Balter and Ellen Tigh were found dead."

"Dead?" Kara repeated.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"We're still not sure of all the details." Adama replied. "They were both found in a room on the Rising Sun half dressed surrounded by empty bottles of Ambrosia. The person who found them reported that they were very blue."

"When was the last time anyone saw them?"

"Some time yesterday I would presume." Adama answered. "They've probably been dead at least six hours. Cottle is already there."

"How does the Vice President end up dead and no-one notice?" Lee inquired.

"Like I said we're still sketchy on the details."

"How's Colonel Tigh taking the news?" Kara asked.

Lee looked at her not expecting her to ask that.

"As expected." Adama replied. "Major I want you to accompany him to the Rising Star and see what you can find out."

"Do you think that's the best idea?" Lee asked.

"He's going to go whether anyone goes with him or not. I'd rather he had someone with him."

"Yes sir."

"How does the President want to handle this?" Kara inquired.

"She'd rather we find out the details before she announces what happened."

"That's understandable."

"Lee leave now, he'll be in his quarters. I'll call down and have the Chief prepare a Raptor."

"Yes sir." Lee replied. "Captain."

"Is everything okay?" Adama asked.

"Balter and Ellen are dead."

"I meant with you and my son."

"We had a small disagreement." Kara admitted. "We'll figure it out."

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter in the scheme of things." Kara replied. "Trust me we've had worse arguments. Is there anything you need me to do right now?"

"Keep this quiet until we find out what happened." Adama replied.

"Yes sir."

TBC


	188. Chapter 188

"Colonel. I'm sorry for your loss." Lee told him as he piloted the Raptor over.

"Now is not the time Major."

"Yes sir."

The rest of the journey was in silence. Tigh was out the door of the Raptor as soon as they landed. Lee had to quickly secure it to follow him.

"Colonel." Cottle stopped him in the doorway to the room.

"Out of my way Doctor."

"I don't think that's a good idea Colonel."

"Get out of my way Doctor and that's an order."

"Colonel do you really want to remember her this way?" Cottle asked.

"I want to see my wife."

"Let him in Doc." Lee advised.

Cottle stepped back.

"Oh my gods." Tigh said.

Ellen Tigh was lying on top of Baltar both of them were missing most of their clothes they were scattered around as if they had been torn off in a passion filled frenzy. Empty bottle of ambrosia were around the room suggesting it had been a alcohol inspired romp.

"What do you think happened Doc?" Lee asked.

"Other than the obvious it looks like they may have been poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Tigh questioned.

"I'll have to run some tests but that's what it looks like."

"Who would want to poison my wife? Doctor Baltar I can understand as an assassination attempt."

"It could just be an accident, someone miss brewed and caused it to become toxic however I still need to complete tests. An autopsy maybe advisable."

"If we can discretely find you a place to do it can you do it here?" Lee asked.

"They deserve a funeral." Tigh stated.

"And they will get one just as soon as we figure out whether they were murder or if this was just an accident. For the moment we're doing everything we can to keep this quiet and we'll keep doing that until we have answers." Lee assured him.

BSG

When Kara had gotten back to her quarters she sat on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it sir?" Cally had asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Is it bad news?" Cally asked.

"Yes, but in the grand scheme of things I have no idea. Do you have to get back to work?"

"No, day off. I was just helping out."

"Do you want to stick around for a while I might need to leave on short notice and I need someone to watch Lukeios?"

"That's not a problem." Cally replied.

"Thanks." Kara sighed.

"I guess you didn't have to work out your problem with the Major."

"You know what that isn't worth fighting over."

"Are you sure you're not getting sick?" Cally asked.

"I'm fine. Trust if getting shot and bleeding out won't kill me; I don't think a cold stands any chance even if I do get it. I'm going to check on Lukeios."

"Okay."

When Kara came back she grabbed a couple pens and some paper.

"If something happened and you died is there anything you'd want the Chief to know?"

"A few things maybe."

"Write it out. You can seal it in an envelope that won't get given to him unless the worst happens."

"You're starting to scare me Starbuck." Cally admitted.

"You'll find eventually, it may not be today more likely tomorrow but for now, it's probably a good idea."

"Okay."

Both women settled down to write letters to the men they loved.

TBC


	189. Chapter 189

Cottle conducted autopsies not finding any apparent cause of death. He collected samples that needed to be taken back to Galactica for analysis.

Tigh refused to leave his wife's body so after consultation with his father and the fact that Cottle was staying with the bodies anyway Lee took the samples back to Galactica.

He dropped them off at the lab with specific instructions from Cottle before he went to give his father an in person update.

"How compromising a position were they in?" Adama asked.

"I'd say given another minute they wouldn't have had anything on."

"Do we know how long this has been going on?"

"No. But given Ellen's panache for flirting with anyone with a Y chromosome any ones guess is as good as mine." Lee replied.

"How is Saul taking it?"

"He refused to leave her body, and off the record."

"Of course."

"I think he'll be hitting the bottle again soon." Lee sank into a chair.

"We're going to need to cover for him for a while."

"Yes sir."

"I asked some questions no-one remembers serving them anything, so it is possible that they brought it themselves."

"Suicide?" Adama questioned.

"I doubt it but we have to look at the possibilities. But right Cottle's best guess is they were poisoned."

"The President will be here in an hour. She's going to make an announcement tomorrow."

"I make sure the flight deck is prepared for her arrival. I should probably head back to the Rising Star."

"The President will want you to brief her on what we know. You can go then." Adama told him.

"Yes sir."

"Go and give your wife a hug."

"I think I'm more liable to end with a black eye than a hug." Lee told him.

"Out of curiosity what was the fight about?"

"She took offence when I suggested she should have asked for help rather than do everything herself while I was sick. It appears Cally took offence to it as well."

"I don't know about Cally but it's a safe bet that Kara is over it." Adama informed him.

"Do you know something I don't?" Lee asked.

"All manner of things son. Let's just say sometimes things like today put other things into perspective."

"Yes sir."

BSG

Lee let himself into his quarters he was slightly surprised to find Cally sat on the couch reading a book.

"Cally."

"Major." Cally looked up.

"Where's Starbuck?"

"In with Lukeios drawing." Cally replied. "She's been there for a while since she got back from seeing the Commander the second time. She asked me to stick around in case she needed to leave quickly."

"Can you give us half an hour then come back?" Lee asked.

"Yes sir." She paused. "Is everything okay?"

"She didn't tell you?" Lee questioned.

"No sir."

"Don't tell anyone and that includes the Chief."

"Of course sir."

"Ellen Tigh and Dr Baltar were found dead a few hours ago. We're still trying to figure what exactly happened but until then we have to keep it quiet."

"Yes sir." Cally looked pale. "I'll come back later." She left.

"Kara." Lee stood in the door to Lukeios's room. "I'm sorry about…"

"Just shut the frak up." She whispered and walked over and hugged him tightly. Lee wrapped his arms around her.

BSG

Cally walked onto the flight deck and over to Tyrol.

"Do you have a minute Chief?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied.

He followed Cally off the flight deck into the store room.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just give me a hug." She requested.

"What's going on?" He inquired as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't say." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

TBC


	190. Chapter 190

Lee held onto Kara until she was ready to let him go.

"Hey." He looked her straight in the eyes. He tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He paused. "Just out of curiosity you're not still mad at me are you?"

"No."

"Good because I wasn't exactly sure what I'd done wrong in the first place."

"Lee, just drop it before I change my mind." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the other room so as not to wake the baby.

"I sent Cally away and told her to come back in half an hour."

"Okay." Kara replied.

"The President is coming and I have to tell her what I know so far before I head back." Lee explained.

"I didn't tell her."

"I did." Lee stated.

"We were told not to tell anyone."

"Cally won't tell anyone." Lee assured her.

"What do we know?" Kara inquired.

"They were both half naked and it looks like they were enjoying taking each others clothes off. Cottle thinks they were poisoned he can't find any thing else to explain it."

"Ellen and Baltar now why doesn't that surprise me?" Kara asked.

"Because he had a pulse and was male?" Lee guessed.

"It explains what she's been doing while she's been off Galactica."

"Did we think she was doing anything else?" Lee inquired.

"How's Tigh?"

"He refuses to leave her."

"He loves her." Kara shrugged.

"We'll see what happens."

Kara sat on the bed and set the sketch book down next to her.

"Can I see what you drew?" Lee asked.

Kara opened the sketch book to where she had been drawing.

Lee sat down next to her.

The double page was covered in pictures of Lukeios, Lee, Adama, Cally and other members of the crew.

"These are good."

"Thanks."

"This threw you didn't it?" Lee asked.

"We're military we're used to people dying, people who have agreed that they are willing to give up their lives to protect the fleet. When its non-combatants even Ellen Tigh and Baltar it makes you think. I mean we've managed to keep everyone alive for months."

"I know." Lee kissed the top of her head. "We'll figure it out. One unfortunate lesson we've all learnt is life goes on."

"I could use a drink."

"You haven't had a drink in almost two years do you really want to start now?" Lee asked.

"You want to save it all for Tigh?" Kara suggested.

"You know that's how he handles things drowning in the bottom of a bottle."

"As long as he doesn't quit and you get promoted."

"Trust me I'm fine with the job I have now." Lee assured her. "You can have the job."

"You'd suggest I take a job where I don't ever get to fly, where I'd get stuck with a ton of paperwork and the only benefit would be I out rank you? I don't think so."

"Tigh won't quit he'll get stuck in the bottom of the bottle for a while then Dad will make him sober up." Lee squeezed her hand.

"I'll send our full dress uniforms to the laundry we'll need them."

"Okay. Cottle will find out what killed them."

"Then you're going to be looking for a killer."

TBC


	191. Chapter 191

"Since my husband can't keep his big mouth shut how are you doing?" Kara asked Cally after she returned and Lee had left to go and greet the President.

"Not to speak ill of the dead, but I didn't like either of them much, but it's still a shock."

"I know. Colonel Tigh isn't taking it well."

"I think the Chief thinks I'm crazy for walking up to him and dragging him off to give me a hug and not telling him why."

"Don't worry I did it to Lee as well." Kara sighed. "Want to help me organise a funeral? At least on paper."

"Yes sir."

BSG

"Major, it's nice to see you again despite the circumstances."

"You too Madam President." Lee replied. "The Commander is in his quarters. I'll brief you and then I need to leave again."

"How is Colonel Tigh?" She inquired in a low voice.

"As well as could be expected given the circumstances."

BSG

Kara got up later that night when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Kara opened the door.

"Message for you sir." He handed her the note.

"Thank you."

Kara closed the door.

**Kara,**

**I'm going to be stuck here overnight, I'm sorry. I'll see you when I get back tomorrow.**

**I love you. Lee.**

"Oh Lee." Kara sighed.

BSG

"You know you're supposed to be in bed getting some rack time." Tyrol walked up behind Cally who was running her hand over the skin of a viper.

"I could say the same about you." Cally countered. "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't I just wanted to check on something before I got some sleep."

"Oh." She sighed.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"I was ordered not to tell anyone." She sighed again.

"And vipers make sense." Tyrol guessed.

"Construction wise yes."

"You're getting more like Starbuck everyday."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kara walked up behind them carrying Lukeios who was better more or less.

"Shouldn't the next generation be in bed too?" Tyrol inquired.

"He's been sleeping off his cold and since he was awake I thought a walk would do us both good. You okay Cally?"

"Just thinking." Cally replied.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Tyrol asked.

Cally looked at Kara.

"In there." Kara instructed.

They all entered the store room.

"You have to keep this information to yourself." Kara told him.

"Yes sir."

"Dr Baltar and Ellen Tigh are dead."

"Dead?" Tyrol repeated.

"Lee and Cottle are still investigating what happened. The President wants to hold off making a formal announcement that the Vice President is dead until we know what happened. But at the moment it's looking like poison of some kind. Tigh's going to hit the bottle again if he hasn't already. Cally and I are planning a funeral that no-one knows is going to be needed."

"Wow."

"That about sums it up." Kara replied. "And you can't tell anyone you know. The announcement should be sometime tomorrow."

"I guess it explains a few things." Tyrol stated.

TBC


	192. Chapter 192

"We're going to need to arrange funerals." Adama told Kara.

"Here." Kara handed him the plans they'd made. "It just needs to be enacted."

"You wrote this?"

"Cally helped."

Adama raised his eyebrows.

"Lee told her." Kara replied. "And I told the Chief late last night because he was worried Cally was acting strangely. They'll keep it to themselves."

"Since the Chief know it will save telling him when I send him to the Rising Star."

"Why?"

"Cause of death is carbon monoxide poisoning mixed with alcohol poisoning. They probably thought they were just drunk which they were and passed out and the carbon dioxide killed them."

"You want to know if it was an accident or murder." Kara guessed.

"I think we all need to know."

"I'll get Cally to watch Lukeios and fly the Chief over there myself. He can come back with Lee. Less people to ask questions."

"Sounds good." Adama agreed.

"Are they bringing the bodies back?"

"Tonight before the President makes her announcement."

"Yes sir."

BSG

"Chief." Kara caught up with him she had Lukeios on her hip.

"Captain, hey Lukeios."

"You know that thing we were discussing earlier."

"Yes." Tyrol replied.

"Apollo requires your help investigating the cause. The Commander would like you to grab a few tools; I'll fly you over to help out if I can get Cally to watch him."

"We suspended work on the new ship for the day to give people a break. I'll need ten minutes to get someone to watch over things here."

"Just point me in Cally's direction."

"Behind you under a viper."

"Thank you."

BSG

"Give this to Apollo." Kara handed Tyrol a note.

"You're not going to come and say hello?" Tyrol inquired.

"I have a kid, a funeral to arrange for tomorrow, a patrol to rearrange and a few other things to do. Just give him the note I'll see you both when you get back."

"Yes sir."

"I hope you find the answer that Tigh need."

"And here I was thinking you didn't like the man sir."

"The man's wife just died while trying to frak Baltar, I think giving him a break for a few days won't ruin my life."

"Yes sir."

Tyrol waited for her to depart before he went to his destination.

"Thank you for coming on short notice Chief." Lee told him.

"Glad to help sir." He replied. "Starbuck asked me to give you this. She's also arranging a funeral for tomorrow."

"Thanks. Just see if you can find whether the CO2 leave was accidental or not."

"Yes sir."

Tyrol stepped inside to begin his investigation while Lee opened his note.

_**Lee,**_

**_I know you didn't ask for this assignment, but finding out who did it might save us from total annihilation at the hands of Saul Tigh. The funeral will be tomorrow afternoon. _**

_**We miss you. **_

_**I love you.**_

_**Kara.**_

Lee smiled.

Even when she drove him crazy Kara and Lukeios were the only people he needed at the end of a long day.

TBC


	193. Chapter 193

President Roslin stood in front of the press corps; she was being broadcast around most of the ships on the radio.

The broadcast was being pumped through out Galactica as well.

"It saddens me to announce that yesterday that Vice President Baltar was found dead from carbon monoxide poisoning on the Rising Star. An investigation is underway to determine whether it was accidental or foul play was involved." She announced.

"Why the delay in the announcement?" One of the reporters asked.

"We were waiting for confirmation on cause of death." Roslin replied.

"Was he alone?" Another asked.

"No. But we're not releasing the name of the person he was with. A funeral will be held on Galactica tomorrow."

"When will we be getting names for a new Vice Presidential candidates?"

"Out of respect we will wait a few days. Thank you." Roslin replied.

Back on Galactica Adama waited for the broadcast to finish and then signalled for it to be cut but the ship wide to continue.

"This is Commander Adama, while the death of Dr Baltar is a shock; I feel it is your right to know who the other person who died with him." He paused. "Sadly Colonel Tigh's wife Ellen, died as well. I know each and everyone will over him your sympathies when he returns. The bodies will arrive in just over and hour. The funeral will be at 1400 tomorrow. We will get to the bottom of this but please keep gossip to a minimum. That's all."

The ship went back to work abuzz with speculation as to what Ellen Tigh was doing with Baltar.

"So what do we do now?" Cally asked Kara.

"Prepare for the President and the bodies to arrive." Kara replied.

"Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"When they destroyed the twelve colonies practically everyone we knew and loved died and we went on because we had to, it was the only way we could survive. We're at war there are supposed to be casualties, but when it's not a casualty of war we have to learn to deal with it in a different way and still go on because if we can't then we may as well just conceded to them. We have to keep a hold of the things that make us different from them, the things that make us human."

"Yes sir."

"Tigh is going to be fraked up, he dealt with her death once because he had to and there was nothing he could do. Now he has to grieve again and we can't do anything to help him through that process."

"Yes sir."

BSG

Kara reluctantly left Lukeios with one of the nurses so she could be present for the line up when the bodies were returned to lie in state in their coffins overnight before the funeral the following day.

There was a salute as the bodies were carried off.

The President and Adama offered their condolences to Tigh who still looked visible shaken.

Once they were clear the guard was stood down.

"Hey." Lee greeted his wife. "This is was nice."

"Dignitaries and politicians get proper funerals." Kara replied.

"I know, but it was still nice."

"Just following protocol for once."

"Where's Lukeios?"

"Asleep one of the nurses is watching him." Kara replied. "Did we get a verdict either way?"

"I checked every thing I could I found no source of a carbon dioxide leak." Tyrol told her. "Someone had to have done something to pump enough in to kill them."

"It would dissipate as soon as anyone opened the door."

"Who would do something like that?"

"It depends who the target was." Lee stated. "Considering who they were it could be a long list and since people are free to travel between ships the suspect list is endless and they could be anywhere in the fleet by now."

"So identifying the killer could be a problem."

"I've interrogated everyone but no suspects." Lee confirmed.

TBC


	194. Chapter 194

Once they kicked the nurse out Kara wrapped her arms around Lee's neck and kissed him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Lee tucked her hair behind her ears.

"How's Tigh really?"

"You really want to talk about him?" Lee asked.

"I was talking to Cally earlier and it reminded me of when…"

"When?" Lee prompted.

"Zak."

"Ah."

"Sorry." She apologised.

"We both loved him." Lee replied.

"I know." She paused. "I guess that's one way to ruin the mood."

"How about we try and find it again? I need to take a shower, want to scrub my back?"

"That could probably be arranged."

BSG

"You know it's okay to talk about him." Lee told her later as they lay in bed; he ran a gentle hand up her back.

"It's okay not to as well."

"Kara…."

"We should get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day." Kara told him.

"I don't blame you."

"Yes you do. I fraking blame me. But it's the will of the Gods that this is how things should turn out."

"Kara."

"I'm going to sleep." She closed her eyes effectively ending the discussion.

"Night."

BSG

Kara left Lee and Lukeios asleep to go for a run the next morning to clear her head.

After five laps things still weren't any clearer so she ran another five.

"You look exhausted." Lee commented when she came in. He was sat on the bed with Lukeios on his lap.

"Ten laps will do that to you." Kara pointed out.

"True."

"Hey kid." She kissed the top of his head and then kissed Lee.

"Ta 'tory." Lukeios requested.

"I have to take a shower kid, why doesn't Daddy read to you?" Kara picked up the illustrated 'book' from the table and handed it to Lee.

"I don't know this story." Lee pointed out. "Or at least only vaguely."

"He doesn't know the difference. He just likes to hear us talk when it's aimed at him. Make something up that goes with the pictures and avoids certain words."

"Make something up?"

"Be creative. Think outside the box."

"'Tory, Dada " Lukeios tugged on Lee's arm.

"Right a story."

"I'll get you started. Once upon a time…." Kara started.

"Once upon a time…." Lee continued while she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

BSG

Kara sat down in the chair when she had finished her shower to listen to the story Lee was telling their son.

Lee glanced over at her as he kept talking to see her smiling.

Kara used the free minute to finish up the changes to the flight schedule she was making.

"The end." Lee finished.

"'gain." Lukeios requested.

"I don't I'd remember it word for word to tell you again." Lee admitted.

"'gain, 'gain."

"He definitely gets his stubbornness from you." Lee stated.

"How about Daddy tells you the one about the fish?" Kara found another set of pictures she had drawn him.

"Fish?" Lee questioned.

"Just make it up." Kara told him. "It's what I did."

TBC


	195. Chapter 195

Kara did up the buttons of her dress uniform and checked her hair in the mirror then sighed.

"What are you thinking?" Lee asked.

"That I've been to too many fraking funerals and memorial services."

"We all have."

"Give me a hug and lie to me." Kara requested.

"That I can do." Lee wrapped her in his arms. "Everything is going to be okay."

"You're a lousy liar Lee but thanks."

"All part of the service."

"Speaking of service." Kara sighed. "I need to go and drop Lukeios off."

"Are you sure you want to leave him with one of the nurses?"

"All the other people I trust to leave him with have to be at the ceremony. Plus I threatened to kill them with my bare hands if they let anything happen to him."

"And since you spent a long time in their care they know you'll do it." Lee concluded.

"Exactly." Kara gave him a kiss. "I'll see you down there."

BSG

The service was long and sombre. The numbers of people on Galactica had risen. Representatives were there, however the press was not.

It was inevitable that Ellen Tigh's name would get out eventually but they were still trying to contain it.

President Roslin spoke about Baltar, what she could say thought was limited. Colonel Tigh spoke about his wife and Adama made a speech too.

The Priestess conducted the whole thing.

Lee's hand had held Kara's for most of the ceremony.

When it was over there was a small wake.

"Mind if I sit down sir?" Cally came up to Kara who was sat on the catch walk watching the people below.

"Please."

"How are you doing?" Cally inquired.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good." Cally replied.

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Is it just me or was that the most boring one of these we've been to?" Kara asked.

"Then it wasn't just me." Cally said.

"No." Kara agreed. "You don't think it was because we organised it was it?"

"I think it's because of whose funeral it was."

"Good." She paused. "Life sucks."

"That's a good sentiment." Cally stated. "But look down there."

Kara looked where Cally was looking.

Adama, Lee and Tyrol were talking.

"I guess see what you mean. We didn't do too badly did we?"

"No. We lucked out and you have Lukeios too."

"Talking of the youngest member of the family. Do you want to come with me to pick him up? I have the urge to draw him another story."

"Is he getting fed up of the fish one?" Cally asked.

"Lee made up some odd story about it this morning which kept him entertained."

"Do you think they'll miss us?" Cally inquired.

"No."

"Let's go." Both women got to their feet.

Lee's eyes met Kara's.

"We're going." She mouthed and waved goodbye.

"Did Kara just leave?" Adama asked.

"Yes. But she didn't want to leave Lukeios with a nurse she doesn't trust for too long." Lee replied.

"And Cally?"

"Just keeping her company." Lee suggested.

"I see."

TBC


	196. Chapter 196

Kara and Lukeios were asleep curled up on the bed and Cally was asleep on the couch when Lee got back.

Lee crouched down and woke Cally up.

"Major." She opened her eyes.

"Nice nap?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It looks like you're not the only one."

"It's been a long day sir." Cally pointed out.

"Especially when you skip out on a funeral."

"Technically sir we stayed for the funeral it was just the wake we left early." Cally pointed out.

"Technicalities."

"Sir weren't you a little um…."

"Bored?" Lee offered.

"Yes sir."

"Yes, but I had to stay."

"She wanted to pick up Lukeios and we didn't think anyone would notice if I left." Cally explained.

"The Chief did, Dad did."

"I'll go and apologise." Cally stated.

"It's okay." Lee told her. "I think they were just jealous they couldn't leave."

"It wasn't our fault it was boring was it?"

"No, it just happens at funerals of people no-one really likes that much." Lee stood up. "What are you drawing?"

"Viper." Cally handed it to him. "We were trying to draw some more pictures that could be used to make up stories for Lukeios. It turns out my artistic skills are non-existent."

"It's not that bad."

"You should see some of the ones she drew. She just needs to colour them in." Cally told him. "I should go."

"The Chief asked me to tell you to meet him in the usual place in about an hour. I didn't want to know any more details than that."

"Yes sir. Have a nice evening." Cally left.

Lee went and sat at the desk which was littered with sketches of things that could be used to form stories.

He looked through them and smile.

He moved them aside and using the sketch pad Cally had given he flipped to a clean page and picked up and pencil and started to draw.

Lukeios kicked Kara's stomach in his sleep which woke her up.

"Uh." She opened her eyes.

"Hey sleepy head." Lee said.

"Hi." She managed to extricate herself from the bed.

"Dad noticed you left."

"I didn't want to leave Lukeios for too long." Kara ran a hand through her hair.

"You were also bored." Lee stated. "Cally diplomatically mentioned it."

"It was really boring." Kara stood up and stretched.

"I know."

"So how much trouble are we in?"

"I think you'll be fine." Lee told her.

"What are you drawing?" Kara asked.

"There's this spot on Caprica." Lee replied. "It's not very good."

"I think I know where you mean, this looks nothing like it but it's not bad." She sat on his lap.

He flipped back a page.

"That's Cally's viper." He showed her.

"The nose isn't long enough that's why it looks out of proportion." Kara stated.

"You're amazing."

"I know." Kara kissed him.

"Modest too." He teased.

"It's been a long day." Kara pointed out.

"You're not the first person to tell me that."

"I'm going to grab us some food." She got to her feet.

"Okay."

"I'll be back soon." Kara gave him a quick kiss before she left.

TBC


	197. Chapter 197

Kara slowly walked behind Lukeios who was toddling along the hallways of Galactica.

Lukeios had discovered if he walked in a reasonably straight line anyone they came across would step against the wall so he could keep walking.

"Okay kid time to stop." Kara caught his arm when they reached their destination. Kara knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came from inside.

Kara opened the door and helped Lukeios over the door frame so he could walk in.

"Ga!" Lukeios lit up when he saw his grandfather.

"This is a nice surprise." Adama lift Lukeios up into his lap. "What do I owe this honour?"

"We were just out for his afternoon walk." Kara replied. "If you're busy we can go?"

"It's a nice break from paperwork."

"How's that going?"

"Slowly."

"Lee and I are doing as much as we can." Kara told him.

"I know." Adama smiled.

"How's Colonel Tigh?"

"He passed out drunk in one of the corridors. Cottle has him on an IV."

"How much longer are you going to let him do this? It's been two weeks."

"People grieve in different ways." Adama replied.

"He won't find the answers he's looking for in the bottom of a bottle trust me."

"Another week and then I'll talk to him."

"Do you need anything?" Kara asked.

"A few more hours in the day."

"Given we're in space and don't have to wait for a planets rotation for daylight you could arrange that." Kara stated. "Might be a problem with the clocks but we could rig something."

"True." He smiled.

"I'm not sure President Roslin will go for it."

"Neither am I." He paused. "How is the new ship coming?"

"We're working on it. Someone suggested we called it Baltar."

"What do you think?"

"I think it's unlucky to name it before it's done." Kara replied. "Besides which it's a girl."

"I'll leave that up to you." Adama handed Lukeios something to keep him occupied. "He's getting bigger by the day."

"He seems to get more energy by the day too. It can't be what we're feeding him because it's barely edible."

"Life on a Battlestar." Adama replied. "And you've got the terrible twos to look forward to."

"He's already stubborn about his stories."

"Stories?" Adama questioned.

"Read, Ga, read."

"He can't read to you kid. But I'll read to you when we get back home."

"Do you want to explain?" Adama questioned.

"There aren't any kid's books on a Battlestar so I've been drawing him pictures and we've been using them to make up stories. He thinks they're good even if Lee comes up with some questionable ones." Kara explained.

"He doesn't know the difference."

"He likes the pictures."

"Ta ta ta." Lukeios sang.

"We're talking not ignoring you."

"Still hasn't mastered the Mommy yet."

Lukeios laughed.

"No he still thinks it's funny."

The phone rang.

"Can you get that?" Adama requested.

"Commander's quarters. Starbuck speaking… I'll be right there." She hung up.

"It take it was for you."

"Cally knew we were headed up here. I'm needed on the flight deck." Kara informed him.

"Leave him here, I'll watch him."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you. I'll be back as quickly as I can."

TBC

A/N: I get at least 350 hits on each post and no reviews. :( :(


	198. Chapter 198

"Hey." Kara ran into Lee as she was headed to the flight deck.

"Hey. Where are you headed?"

"Flight deck. Something about a fight breaking out."

"That's where I'm headed too." Lee replied. "Where's Lukeios?"

"We were visiting the Old Man, he offered to watch him."

"You went to visit Dad?"

"Lukeios felt like a walk." Kara shrugged.

"I'm sure he did. You want to yell first?"

"No you can." Kara replied. "I'll get to yell plenty later."

Lee pushed her up against the wall and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Kara inquired when she got her breath back.

"Impulse." Lee shrugged.

"I like that kind of impulse."

"I know."

"Let's go and do our jobs." Kara suggested.

It took another minute to reach the flight deck.

"Does someone want to tell me what the frak is going on?" Lee demanded.

Tyrol was holding one of the pilots back, while a couple of the deck hands were holding another.

There was little response only struggle.

"I know sound is coming out when I move my lips. So I'll ask again what the frak is going on?"

Kara bit her lip to hide a smile knowing she'd rubbed off on him.

"Chief?" Lee prompted.

"I missed the start sir and ended up with an elbow in the eye for my trouble." He replied. "Stop struggling."

"Either of you two want to tell me what's going on?" Lee inquired.

Neither responded.

"You leave me no choice." He turned to Kara. "You have my permission you can do anything you like to them but throw them out of the airlock."

Lee knew that they were more scared of Starbuck than they were of him.

"I'll take care of Lukeios." He whispered to her.

Kara nodded.

"Take them to hack." Kara instructed. "And Cally make sure he gets ice for that eye."

"Yes sir." Cally replied.

BSG

Once Kara had the pilots in cells she stood her back against the wall watching them.

"I've got all day. My son will enjoy spending most of the day with his father and grandfather."

Kara didn't get a response.

"Let's see I could punish you by removing you from flight status, but that fraks it up for everyone else. I could give you extra patrols, which I'm considering. But we'll start with maintenance shifts. Every waking hour which you aren't flying patrols which by the way will be night patrols. So I'm starting with a week, and the longer it takes you to tell me what the frak the fight was about."

They just glared at each other.

"We're up to two weeks." Silence. "I'll be back in half an hour if you neither of you feel like talking then it's going up to a month."

BSG

Kara groaned as she returned to their quarters hours later. Lukeios was already in bed.

"What happened to you?" Lee inquired.

"You told me to handle it."

"I didn't think you'd take all day."

"They refused to talk to me or each other. Even when I told them I was putting them on a months extra maintenance shifts. Or when I made them scrub every single head."

"They still won't say what the fight was about?" Lee questioned.

"Yes. They're in hack over night; we'll see what that does."

"Sorry." Lee replied.

"It's okay. You can give me a back rub to make up for it."

"You have yourself a deal." Lee agreed.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and check on Lukeios first."

TBC


	199. Chapter 199

"You wanted to see me sir?" Kara came and caught up with Adama in the hallways the following day.

"Tell me about this fight."

"All I know is they hit it each other, the Chief ended up with a black eye while he and some of the other deck crew were breaking it. They won't talk to me or each other so I have no idea what it's about."

"What are you doing about it?" Adama asked.

"The fielded every bathroom I could find yesterday, and since they still won't talk they have two scrubbing brushes, a bucket of water and they are cleaning the ship. They get meal and bathroom breaks under Marine guard. They'll be back in hack at the end of the day and they'll keep cleaning until one of them wants to talk. Then they get a month's extra maintenance shifts." She explained.

"It's one way to have Galactica clean."

"Dr Cottle checked them out; neither of them has more than a few simple bruises."

"How long are you planning on keeping them cleaning if they don't cooperate?" Adama inquired.

"Galactica is a big ship; they can keep scrubbing the floors for months. I've been doing some poking around no-one else seems to know what it was about either." Kara replied.

"What's your best guess?"

"A woman. They've both spent a day this week on the Rising Star so…" Kara shrugged.

"Okay. Keep it under control; ask Lee if you need help."

"He told me to take care of it since they wouldn't tell him what he problem was since they are more scared of me than they are of him."

"Starbuck and Lieutenant Thrace maybe, Kara I doubt it."

"That's me a conflux of different personalities." Kara stated.

"Let me know if I need to step in." Adama requested.

"I've got it under control if that's all I should get back. Lee has patrol in an hour."

"What would think about a nanny?" Adama asked.

"Excuse me?" Kara was a little confused.

"For Lukeios."

"You want to get him a nanny?" Kara questioned.

"The last year and a half passing him off between you, Lee, Cally me has worked but he's not going to be happy with that situation much longer. He needs more entertaining."

"I only leave him with people I trust; we don't know who is and who isn't a Cylon."

"If we can find someone who isn't a Cylon and is qualified would you accept it?" Adama asked.

"The only person I know is qualified to work with kid and is definitely not a Cylon is the President and she has job."

"Someone else."

"I was kind of hoping we'd find Earth before this became an issue."

"If we could find someone in case situations come up?" Adama asked.

"I honestly don't know." Kara admitted.

"That's honest. Talk it over with Lee and let know."

BSG

"Ta." Lukeios clapped his hand excitedly when Kara entered the quarters.

"Hey kid."

"Everything work out okay?" Lee inquired.

"They aren't talking. To me or to each other so they are scrubbing the floors with Marine guards." Kara sank onto the bed.

"How long are they keeping that up?"

"Until one of them wants to talk." Kara kissed Lukeios.

"Sounds reasonable."

"The Old Man agrees."

"Good."

"He wants to know if we want a nanny."

"A nanny?" Lee questioned.

"He doesn't think Lukeios is going to appreciate being handed off to anyone and ignored half the time for much longer."

"What do you think?"

"We only leave him with people we trust aren't the C word."

"If we were certain they weren't a C word?" Lee asked.

"I don't know. The only person I know is qualified and isn't a C word is the President and she's a little busy."

"There are people in the fleet who look after the other kids." Lee pointed out.

"I know. I'm not really in the mood to talk about it. I have the exercise to plan for next week, flight schedules to write, new plane to work on and now to fraking pilots who need to grow up."

Lee leant over and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"Felt like it." Lee shrugged.

TBC


	200. Chapter 200

"That is some shiner." Kara said when she saw Tyrol's eye. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes."

"I bet."

"Did you find out what the fight was about sir?"

"They are refusing to talk." Kara replied. "So do you need anything cleaned?"

"Cleaned?" He questioned.

"They are scrubbing the ship one deck at a time. You'll get them for extra maintenance shifts when they start talking but until then."

"Okay." Tyrol agreed.

"How's she coming?" Kara asked referring to the new ship.

"Slowly." Tyrol replied. "We're on the technical parts we need to get right and…"

"You don't trust anyone else to do it."

"It needs my people if the electronics are going to be right." He admitted.

"There's no problem with that." Kara told him. "Just let me know if you need me to adjust the schedule for additional help with the vipers."

"Yes sir."

BSG

Lee landed his viper with ease after his patrol.

"Chief there's a problem gimble." Lee told him.

"We'll get that taken care of sir." Tyrol assured him. "Starbuck says to come and find her when she got back."

"Thank you Chief. How's everything else around here?" Lee inquired.

"Same as always, except I hear it's cleaner now than when you left."

"So they still aren't talking?" Lee asked.

"Not that I've heard." Tyrol confirmed.

"I guess that's driving Kara crazy."

"No more than usual." Tyrol replied.

"True."

"I'll get someone on that gimble."

"Thank you."

BSG

"I hear you wanted to see me." Lee leant against the doorframe watching Kara sat on the floor playing with Lukeios.

"It seems big bad scary Starbuck isn't working, maybe you should have another go."

"That's why you wanted to see me?" Lee asked.

"Yes sir." Kara replied.

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"You haven't called me sir in a while."

"Well keep your libido in check Major, the kid is still awake." Kara told him.

"Just how long am I keeping it in check?"

"What has gotten into you lately?" Kara inquired. "Not that I have a problem with it."

"I guess Ellen and Baltar's deaths made me think why waste time?"

"When you can frak?" Kara supplied.

"So eloquently put dear." Lee smiled.

"Please tell me you just didn't call me dear. Because the aforementioned fraking can be put on hold indefinitely."

"You know I keep waiting for him to say frak." Lee admitted.

"Bad Da bad." Lukeios stated.

"Good boy." Kara kissed the top of his head.

"You're allowed to say it but I'm not?" Lee questioned.

"He has standards." Kara shrugged. "My standards are a lot lower than yours like always."

"It's a double standard."

"Of course, that's what you get for living in a patriarchal society."

"The President is female." Lee pointed out.

"And the leader of the military is male."

"Only by good luck." Lee crossed his arms. "But think of it this way you're fourth in line for the job."

"What?"

"Dad, Tigh, me then you."

"Cottle out ranks me technically." Kara pointed out.

"Cottle is a doctor he doesn't know anything about running a Battlestar. We're it."

"That's fraking scary."

"You have no idea." Lee smiled. "I'll go and talk to them. I'll take you up on that check later."

"Yes sir." Kara winked at him.

TBC


	201. Chapter 201

"I think you missed a bit." Lee commented. He was met by two unhappy scowls. "You made your own bed now you lie in it."

They went back to scrubbing the floor.

"Are they behaving themselves?"

"Yes sir." The guard replied.

"Either of them said anything?"

"No sir." He replied.

"Grayson, you're with me." Lee snapped.

Grayson dropped the brush in the bucket and got to his feet and followed Lee.

Once inside an empty room Lee closed the door.

"Sit." He instructed. "Now you're going to start fraking talking because you've fraking pissed me off and you've fraking pissed Starbuck off. And that's never a good idea."

Grayson sat in silence.

"You're already scrubbing the ship, have a months extra maintenance duties, you're passes off Galactica on your days off have been revoked as well as your days off." There was silence. "If you don't want to talk voluntarily we'll do this the hard way."

Lee walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"This is Major Adama; I need Dr Cottle to bring me a syringe of sodium penthanol." Lee requested. "That's correct." Lee gave her their location.

He hung up.

"You have about five minutes to start talking on your own, or we'll give you a helping hand."

Grayson sat silent.

"If this is about a woman trust me she's not worth it." Lee stated. "If it's something else you have got to tell me because getting into a fraking fight on the flight deck is unacceptable. Especially when it injuries someone else."

"Says the guy who got into a fight with his wife."

"It speaks." Lee crossed his arms. "And when Starbuck and I get in a fight we only hit each other. We know our limits we've been doing it for years. If you want to take out your aggression on each other then pick up some boxing gloves and beat the crap out of each other don't do it on the flight deck and don't fraking hurt other people. Now what was the fight about?"

There was silence.

"So we do this the hard way."

BSG

"So how did being the big bad CAG work out?" Kara inquired.

"It turns out truth serum doesn't work on everybody. Especially Cylons."

"What?" Kara asked.

"Grayson is a Cylon."

"How did we not…?"

"I don't know." Lee sighed.

"So that's what the fight was about?"

"Yep. He threatened to rip Henderson's head off if he told so Henderson decided the easiest way to get someone to do something was to start a fight in a highly public place."

"Like the flight deck and I kept them fraking together so he couldn't say anything."

"It wasn't your fault." Lee assured her. "I don't know if it was relevant or not but Grayson was on the Rising Star when Baltar was killed."

"You think he killed them?"

"It's possible." Lee replied.

"Did you tell the Old Man?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"Throw him in a cell until he can talk to the President about what she wants to do with him." Lee sank onto the bed.

"How'd we not know?"

"He knew we'd had a fight on the flight deck." Lee stated.

"We haven't had a physical fight on the flight deck in years, long before Grayson was around."

"I know. I didn't think of it until afterwards." Lee sighed.

"What about Henderson?"

"He can go back to his bunk. He still gets extra maintenance shifts for starting a fight but I think we can let the rest go."

"Yeah." Kara replied. "You look tired."

"I am."

"Lie down." Kara suggested. "We'll take a nap."

"Okay."

TBC


	202. Chapter 202

"Ta ta ta!" Lukeios called out.

Kara woke up.

"I'm coming kid."

Kara ran her hand along Lee's arm hoping he would let her up but he just tightened his hold on her.

"No the reaction I was hoping for Apollo."

Kara pushed back at him gently until he rolled onto his back and she could pull out of his grip. She replaced the empty space with a pillow.

Lee shuffled to get comfortable.

"Big baby." Kara muttered.

"Ta ta ta." Lukeios repeated.

"I'm coming." Kara walked to Lukeios's room. "What do you want kid?"

"Up." He requested.

"You want a hug so that's why you woke me up." Kara picked him up. "You also need your diaper changing."

Kara made a quick effort of it.

"Since it's passed bed time, it's time to go back to sleep."

"Dada." Lukeios stated.

"Daddy is asleep just like you should be."

"Correction Daddy woke up because Mommy wasn't there. Pillows just aren't the same."

Lukeios started laughing.

"I'm trying to get him to go back to sleep not stay awake." Kara pointed out.

"How about I get him back to sleep?" Lee offered.

"Works for me. Goodnight kid." Kara kissed his forehead before handing Lukeios over to Lee.

"Night Ta."

Kara went back to bed leaving Lee with Lukeios.

BSG

Kara woke up an hour later hearing a butchered version of the Colonial Anthem.

"What are you doing to the poor child's ears?" Kara inquired.

"He won't go back to sleep and I ran out of inspiration for stories." Lee replied.

"What's your father doing to you kid?" Kara asked. "Put his shoes on."

Kara went and put on some pants and her boots.

"Where are you going?" Lee inquired.

"To walk off some of his extra energy." Kara replied.

"You think that will work?"

"It's worth a try."

Kara took Lukeios for a walk and let him run around the gym until he crawled over to her and collapsed sleepily into her lap.

"Time for bed."

Kara carried him back to their quarters, slipped off his shoes and slipped him into bed and tucked him into bed.

"Night kid."

She watched him sleep for a few minutes before she went back and stripped off her boots and pants and crawled into the bed and under the covers.

"He asleep?" Lee asked.

"No he's playing triad with Cottle."

"Good." Lee yawned.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kara inquired.

"No."

"So you don't care that I'm running off with Tigh?"

"What?" Lee sat up."

"So you are listening to me." Kara smiled.

"You're just an annoying tease." Lee stated.

"A tease is one thing I'm not." Kara pushed him onto his back and straddled him.

"What exactly do you have in mind Captain?"

"Shut up and you'll find out."

She kissed him as Lee ran his hands up her sides.

TBC


	203. Chapter 203

"He's a Cylon?" Cally dropped her tray onto the table and plopped into a seat opposite Kara and Lukeios.

"Good morning to you too Cally."

"Sorry sir. Good morning."

"And to answer your question yes he's that word which we aren't supposed to mention around Lukeios."

"Sorry." Cally apologised.

"Just don't do it again."

"That's got to be a bit of a surprise." Cally said.

"It explains why he wasn't responding to the punishment." Kara sighed. "How much has he had to do with the new ship?"

"Little or none." Cally replied. "He wasn't that good an engineer so they Chief kept him on basic things."

"That seems strange." Kara stated.

"I suppose, he wasn't a bad pilot."

"Frak." Kara said. "I need to talk to the Chief. Can you watch him?"

"Sure." Cally replied as Kara handed him Lukeios.

"If you see Apollo tell him not to let them throw him out the airlock yet."

"Okay." Cally was a little confused.

It was a minute or so later Lee came in looking for breakfast. He noticed Cally holding Lukeios.

"Where's Starbuck?" He asked taking Lukeios from her.

"She just left. She told me to tell you to not them throw him out the airlock yet, I think she was referring to the thing I'm not allowed to mention in front of Lukeios."

"Did she say why not?" Lee inquired.

"Not specifically. But she rushed out to see the Chief."

"What were you talking about before she left?"

"Grayson how he was a decent pilot but a lousy engineer which is why the Chief kept him away from the new ship." Cally explained.

"Frak!" It dawned on him what hit his wife a few minutes before. "Can you watch him?"

"Of course sir."

Lee handed Lukeios back to her and took off.

"Your parents are very strange people." Cally told him.

BSG

Kara let out a loud whistle when she entered the flight deck. Loud enough for people to stop and look at her.

"Put down any tool you're carrying and step away from the planes and other machinery." She instructed.

"What's going on Captain?" Tyrol walked over.

"Grayson is a fraking Cylon, and he's had access to every thing on this flight deck and practically every other section of the ship." Kara pointed out. "We need to check he didn't get a chance to pull another Boomer."

"Everyone step over there." Tyrol instructed. "We need to conduct a security sweep."

The deck crew all stepped away from what they were doing and headed in the direction Tyrol pointed in.

"Just step back." He continued.

BSG BSG

"Commander." Dee said. "You have a call from the flight deck, it's Starbuck."

"This is Actual, go ahead Starbuck." Adama told her.

"_Sir, I need you to order a full bomb sweep of the ship."_

"For what reason?"

"_Grayson had access to the entire ship, he's been on board for the last six months, I don't want him to pull another Boomer and blow the place up. The Chief and I have already cleared the flight deck and we're going to inspect every inch." _She explained.

"I'll take care of it."

"_Yes sir." _

"Thank you for bring this to my attention."

"_I didn't even think about it until I was talking to Cally." _Kara admitted.

"None of us did."

"_I should get started with this." _

"Let me know if you find anything." He requested.

"_Yes sir."_ Kara replied.

TBC


	204. Chapter 204

"Starbuck." Lee strode over to her.

"We're conducting a bomb sweep." Kara told him.

"I know."

"The Old Man is getting the rest of the ship searched." Kara added.

"Good."

"Did you need something?" Kara inquired.

"How come we didn't think of this last night?"

"It was a long day and it didn't hit me until Cally said he was a lousy engineer." Kara explained.

"I'll help."

"I left Lukeios with Cally."

"I know." Lee replied. "They'll be fine."

"Start with everything else, the new ship we need to go over with a fine toothed comb, especially the vipers and raptors." Kara instructed.

BSG

It took hours to search the flight deck top to bottom. Tyrol personally went over every inch of the new ship to make sure that it wasn't tampered with.

Searching the rest of Galactica however took days.

Fortunately no-one found any problems.

"Uh." Kara sank onto the bed next Lukeios. "You know kid being a grown-up isn't easy. Then again being a kid isn't that easy either."

Lukeios studied her while stuffing his fingers in his mouth.

"Your mother is a crazy person." Kara sighed.

Lukeios shuffled so he could put his other hand on Kara's.

"At least you gave me the dry hand." Kara smiled. "Your grandpa wants to get you a nanny."

"See La." Lukeios suggested.

"Cally is working." Kara told him.

"Dada?"

"He's on patrol."

"Ga?"

"Grandpa is busy. You're just stuck with me kid. Why don't we go for a walk and see if Doctor Cottle has anything for my headache."

"Walk." Lukeios clapped his hands together.

"Yes you can walk." Kara agreed. "Just try not to running into anything this time."

There had been several times when Lukeios had been a little overenthusiastic and had almost run into doors and walls and people and Kara or Lee had had to rescue him.

Kara lifted him onto her hip and opened the door she waited until they were outside and the door was closed before she put him down.

She followed closely behind him as he toddled happily down the hall.

Kara had to carry him down a couple flights of stairs until they made it to the life station.

Lukeios someone how instantly knew where Cottle was and before Kara could grab him tugged on Cottle's pants.

"Young Mr Adama." Cottle turned around. "What can I do for you?"

"Ta." Lukeios told him.

"Lukeios." Kara picked him up. "Sorry."

"What can I do for you Captain?"

"Do you have something for my headache?" Kara inquired.

"What kind of headache?" Cottle asked.

"Your typical overworked pilot who hasn't actually got to fly in two weeks headache."

"Since you're here let's give you a physical." Cottle told her.

"I'm fine I just need something for the fraking headache."

"We already had a discussion after you were shot that it would require you to have extra physicals and especially with a baby."

"Fine." Kara wasn't in the mood for an argument.

"Why don't you both take a seat?" Cottle told her.

"Can we make this quick?" Kara requested.

"It will take as long as it takes."

TBC


	205. Chapter 205

Lee jogged to catch up with Kara who had Lukeios sleeping against her shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey." She replied.

"What's with the bandage?" He noticed the cotton wool and tape on her arm.

"Blood tests." Kara replied.

"Blood tests?"

"I went to get something for a headache and Cottle insisted I have a physical. I'm grounded."

"You're not…"

"No I'm not pregnant." Kara stated. "I have slightly high blood pressure, I'm slightly anaemic, apparently I look awful and I'm suffering from stress. Exactly who isn't is a whole question but I have to relax, get take iron supplements and wait while he runs a few more tests."

"You should have said something if you felt ill."

"I had a headache." Kara replied. "That was it."

"And he just ran tests?" Lee questioned.

"I'm supposed to get extra physicals on top of the normal ones, like the Old Man. Nearly dying means they want to jab you with more needles despite the fact it was almost three years ago."

"He's the doctor." Lee pointed out.

"Then you go and get jabbed and prodded. I've spent more time in the life station that I ever want to again."

"What does he say to do for the stress?" Lee inquired.

"Take a couple days off. Then take things easy."

"I don't see that happening."

"Me neither." She paused. "Cottle's not bad with kids."

"Are we talking about the same guy? Chain smoking gruff doctor?"

"That's the one." Kara smiled. "He kept him entertained while we waited for my blood work to come back. Although Lukeios did run in and announce our presence by tugging on his pant leg."

"Now that I can believe. Do you want me to take him?"

"No. He's fine. I'll put him straight to bed."

"And what are you planning on doing?"

"Sleeping." Kara replied. "Then tomorrow doing what I was doing anyway."

"That doesn't seem stress free."

"It isn't flying which but the way if you haven't notice I haven't done for weeks so since I'm grounded I won't be doing anyway but the new ship needs building and things need to be done."

"I can talk to Dad." He offered.

"With Tigh still out of it, it's not a good time. I'm fine."

"Cottle would say otherwise." Lee reminded her.

"My headache has gone after spending four hours in the life station."

"Good."

"Lee I'm fine honestly." Kara assured him.

He studied her.

"You don't fraking believe me?"

"If you say you're fine I believe you. Just take it easy and listen to Cottle."

"Maybe you should go and get a physical." Kara suggested.

"I don't need one."

"Neither did I."

"High blood pressure would say other wise."

"I have high blood pressure because finding out Grayson needed to go out the airlock and there could be a potential bomb is stressful. I have a headache because I've been busy and not sleeping as much as I should and I'm anaemic because we have lousy food that doesn't have enough iron in it."

"I'll talk to the cook."

"Lee." Kara sighed.

"I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Look you take a physical and then we'll talk."

"Fine." Lee stated.

"I need to put him to bed and then I'm going to sleep. Try not to make too much noise creeping around."

"I don't creep."

"I noticed." Kara smiled.

TBC


	206. Chapter 206

Lee walked into the life station.

"Major what can I do for you?" Cottle inquired.

"I spoke to Starbuck."

"She needs to relax but it shouldn't be anything serious."

"Getting her to relax maybe a problem." Lee stated. "It's been a stressful week."

"We'll monitor the situation."

"She says I can't say anything until I get a physical. So if you have time…"

"It's a quiet day so take a seat." Cottle instructed.

"Thanks." Lee slipped off his jacket and sat on the edge of the bed.

Lee hated physicals as much as the next pilot but they were a necessary part of the job unfortunately. Regular physical were required to maintain flight status, little things like ear infections or colds could throw their skills.

One of the nurses can and stuck him with a needle to draw blood, his blood pressure was taken and other checks were performed.

After an hour Cottle let him go, Lee's blood pressure was also higher than normal but Cottle wasn't concerned considering Lee had only recently gotten back from patrol. The adrenaline even when there was no activity caused the blood pressure levels and heart rate to increase and took several hours to return to normal. Cottle determined him to be in good health.

Lee went to check in with his father.

"We're calculating the next jump co-ordinates." Adama informed him. "We'll jump the whole fleet throw the Cylon out the airlock and then jump to join them now that we're sure that he hasn't caused any plausible threats to Galactica."

"Sounds good." Lee agreed.

"Is there anything you want to discuss?"

"Kara's grounded for a few days." Lee informed him. "Not that she's flown for a while."

"Why is she grounded?" His father asked.

"Her blood pressure is higher than Cottle would like, she's anaemic, he says she is suffering from stress and needs to take it easy for a few days."

"Getting Kara to take it easy is not going to be easy."

"I had to take a physical so she will listen to my opinion on the subject. Dr Cottle asked me to remind you that you're due for one too when I mentioned I was coming to see you."

"I don't have time right now, with Colonel Tigh unavailable and with Grayson turning out to be a Cylon, things are a little busy."

"You know he stumbled down the hall earlier and made a pass at several of the younger female crew." Lee informed his father. "The Marines had to escort him back to his quarters."

"I know. Once we've jumped I'll talk to him."

"He needs to get out of his drunken stupor for the sake of the crew and his liver."

"I said I'll take care of it." His father stated.

"Yes sir."

"Is there anything else you want to discuss?" Adama inquired.

"No sir, I should get back to work."

"Tell Kara I said to take it easy."

"Yes sir." Lee replied. "Let me know about the jump."

"I'll keep you abreast of the situation. President Roslin will be joining us in a few hours and will make the jump with us."

"I'll let the Chief know to prepare for her arrival." Lee stated. "And to get everything tied down for the jump."

"Good."

"On a personal note I don't think Kara's going to go for the nanny idea anytime soon especially in light of recent events."

"We'll discuss it again in a few months."

"I should go." Lee said.

"If you have any problems with Kara let me know."

"I know how to handle her." Lee stated.

"I think trying to handle her is how most people get in trouble." Adama pointed out.

"You know what I mean Dad." Lee sighed. "I'll see you when she gets here."

"Okay." Adama agreed.

Lee left and Adama smiled. Convincing Kara to take it easy when she was injured was tough enough but right now his son had a difficult job on his hands.

TBC


	207. Chapter 207

"Kara." Lee gently shook her awake.

"This better be good Adama." She muttered.

"Cottle says I'm in perfect health."

"If that's the only reason you fraking woke me up prepare for a black eye."

"It's not." Lee assured her.

"What?"

"Roslin is coming over in about half an hour and we're tossing Grayson out the airlock and jumping." Lee told her.

"I could have slept through that." Kara pointed out.

"You're the one who insists on holding Lukeios when we jump." Lee reminded her.

"Okay." She closed her eyes again.

"Kara." Lee sighed.

"I'm up." She slowly sat up.

"Yes you are." Lee kissed her.

"I hate you." Kara told him.

"I love you too."

"Why today?" Kara inquired.

"What?"

"Why are they kicking him out the airlock today?" Kara expanded her question.

"I guess since we're certain he's not done anything that will destroy Galactica there is no more use for him so why let him use up our air."

"He's a fraking machine, I doubt he uses air."

"You know what I mean."

"Unfortunately." Kara sighed. "You'd better go."

"You're kicking me out?" Lee questioned.

"You've obviously got to go and meet the President or you would have waited to later to wake me up."

"You're too smart for your own good." He kissed her. "Dad says to take it easy and follow Cottle's instructions."

"You told the Old Man about this?" Kara asked.

"He asked how you were." Lee shrugged. "If it's any consolation he has to have a physical too."

"Not really." Kara replied. "Go and rid us of Grayson."

BSG

"Madam President." Lee greeted her.

"Major Adama, it's nice to see you again despite the circumstances."

"Yes sir." Lee smiled.

"How are you family?" Roslin inquired.

"Lukeios is fine and Kara's been better." Lee replied.

"Nothing serious I hope."

"High blood pressure and anaemia. Dr Cottle says she'll be fine."

"That's good news." Roslin smiled. "Let's get this over with."

"I'll escort you to CIC; the Commander will explain exactly how this will happen. But basically the Cylon will be escorted to the airlock and then once the fleet has jumped we will eject him and join them."

"Good." Roslin stated. "Has he said anything useful?"

"No. After we determined he was a Cylon he refused to talk."

"They're very talkative until you realise they are Cylons and then unless they want to manipulate us they refuse to talk." Roslin stated.

"The big metal ones are a lot easier to deal with, shoot and don't bother asking questions. It's the human models that are the problem."

"Since we haven't come up with a way to wipe them all out we'll take them out one at a time." Roslin stated.

"Yes sir."

TBC


	208. Chapter 208

Roslin watched the Cylon being sucked out the airlock after she gave the order.

A few seconds later Galactica jumped.

It was if time was suspended for a few seconds until Galactica reappeared with the fleet.

"I hate doing that." Cally muttered on the flight deck.

"It's part of life." Tyrol told her.

"I know." She sighed. "I'm not the only one who wishes it wasn't."

Tyrol patted her arm.

"Let's get on with repairs." He called out.

Lee escorted Roslin to CIC.

"Commander, did everyone make the jump successfully?" She inquired.

"Yes Madam President. Everyone is present and accounted for with the exception of the Cylon."

"That's good news Commander." Roslin smiled. "I need to get back to Colonial One."

"Major perhaps you could escort her. We'll call and let Chief Tyrol know that you're coming." Adama instructed.

"Yes sir." Lee replied.

"Madam President as always it was nice to see you again. Even given the circumstances." Adama said.

"You too Commander. Major, shall we?" She prompted.

"After you sir." Lee told her.

BSG

"That was fun wasn't." Kara said as she tried to comfort Lukeios who didn't live making jumps either.

What was difficult for an adult was doubly as difficult for a toddler.

"It's okay kid, I've got you and I'm not letting you go." She gently rocked him back and forth humming gently and reassuringly.

"It's okay. It's okay."

Lukeios had finally cried himself to sleep when Lee came through the door.

"Hey." Lee whispered.

"Hey."

"Everything okay?"

"He doesn't like jumps." Kara informed Lee.

"I know. None of us do, which is good since we haven't had to do it quite so much recently."

"I'm going to put him back to bed." Kara carried Lukeios and tucked him into bed. "So she put him out the airlock."

"She stood and watched." Lee confirmed. "He smiled the whole time."

"That annoying grin that makes you want to punch his lights out?" Kara guessed.

"That would be the one."

"I doubt anyone would have minded if you had before you sent him out the airlock." Kara pointed out.

"I'll bear that in mind for next time."

"Let's avoid discussions about next time." Kara suggested.

"Roslin says we'll take them down one at a time if necessary."

"Sounds like a plan. But personally I'm all for blowing them up at once."

"That could work too." Lee agreed. "Take your clothes off."

"That's very succinct Major." Kara raised her eyebrows.

"I'm going to give you a massage, help you relax."

"And that involves me taking my clothes off?" Kara inquired.

"That's just one of the perks."

"You know where this generally leads." Kara pointed out.

"We'll leave that up to the gods."

"Sometimes you need to take matters into your own _hands_." Kara stated emphasis on the on the hands.

"Come on."

"Okay." Kara stripped out of her tanks and lay on the bed. "Give it your best shot."

"I always give it my best shot."

TBC


	209. Chapter 209

Over the next week things got back to the semblance of normality.

"Cally said you wanted to see me Chief?" Kara said when she went down to the flight deck. Cally was watching Lukeios.

"Yes sir. We put the seat in the cockpit this morning I need someone to check everything is in the right place and if we need to make any adjustments before we move onto the next stage. I could have had Cally do it but I though you'd prefer to do it yourself."

"Since it won't actually fly I think that gets around Cottle's ban on me flying." Kara said.

"I'd say so sir." Tyrol agreed.

"How long until Apollo gets back?"

"Maybe an hour." Tyrol guessed.

"Let's do it." Kara smiled.

"Yes sir."

BSG

Lee returned less than an hour later. Kara was still in the cockpit of the new plane.

"Captain." Tyrol whispered.

"I know." Kara sighed.

"Captain what do you think you're doing?" Lee walked over.

"In life? I have no idea." Kara replied.

"Cute Kara, real cute."

"I try."

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure that all the switches and controls are in the right place. We don't want to have to retrain people to fly this anymore than necessary." She explained.

"Cottle told you to take it easy since he can figure out why you're blood pressure is elevated."

"Lee, I'm sat down and flicking switches which is a lot less stressful than running around after your son who decided he has to try and climb on everything today and almost fell off the couch twice." Kara countered.

"Kara." Lee sighed.

"It's my fault." Tyrol stepped in. "I needed someone to check out the cockpit systems and let me know if we have to make changes before we go any further. The Captain is the best person for the job."

"If hadn't have asked I would have insisted anyway." Kara cut in. "She's my baby."

"_She_." He emphasised. "Could have waited a few days."

"You know arguing isn't good for my stress levels." Kara pointed out.

Lee sighed.

"Just go home when you're done, put your feet up or something."

"Who exactly do you think you married?" Kara asked.

"Don't make me have you thrown in hack because I'll make Dad order you."

"Do I look scared Chief?" Kara inquired.

"I just need to check on something excuse me." Tyrol excused himself not wanting to get into the middle of their argument.

"Seriously Lee this isn't stressful."

"You still need to take it easy." Lee stated.

"I'm going to finish up here and then go and rescue Cally from Lukeios."

"I'll be in my office."

"You do that." Kara told him.

Lee sighed and walked away.

"Is everything okay?" Tyrol inquired when he came back.

"He's being overprotective and driving me crazy."

"Is that all sir?"

"My blood pressure is slightly higher than normal but you try running around after a toddler and trying to keep a full roster of pilots on schedule and build a new plane at the same time and you'd have high blood pressure too."

"Yes sir." Tyrol replied.

"Let's finish that check list."

"Yes sir." Tyrol agreed.

TBC


	210. Chapter 210

Kara ran into Cally in the hall.

"Where's Lukeios?" Kara inquired.

"Apollo came and picked him up and took him to his office. He said he wanted you to take it easy."

"Do you think the Commander would have a problem if I strangled him?" Kara inquired.

"Who do you think would have to be the CAG?" Cally countered.

"Good point."

"He's only acting this way because he loves you." Cally pointed out.

"That doesn't stop him driving me crazy."

"How's the plane?"

"Everything is in the right place." Kara confirmed.

"Good. I should get back."

"I'll see you around and thanks for watching Lukeios."

"It's always a pleasure sir."

Kara went back to her quarters and took a long shower.

Once she was in clean clothes Kara sat at the desk and started working on her paperwork since she had some free time.

A few hours later she was done.

She grabbed what needed to go to CIC and walked it up.

"Captain." Lieutenant Gaeta greeted her.

"How's life in CIC?" Kara inquired.

"Quiet at the moment; just how we like it." Gaeta replied.

"Good. Is the Old Man around?" Kara asked noticing he wasn't in sight.

"He stepped away for a few moments, but he'll be right back. Can I help you with something?"

"I'm just dropping off some paperwork."

"I can give it to him if you'd like?" Gaeta offered.

Kara handed over the stack.

"Any news on Colonel Tigh's return?" Kara inquired.

"Not yet. He was in the life station for stitches earlier."

"Great." Kara sighed. "If anyone asks I haven't gone to talk to him."

"Do you think that's a good idea sir?" Gaeta inquired.

"Probably not, but I'm a fraking screw up." Kara shrugged.

"Anything to report Lieutenant?" Adama asked Gaeta when he returned.

"No, sir." He paused. "Captain Thrace dropped these off for you." He handed him the paperwork.

"Did she say where she was going?" Adama asked.

"She said where she wasn't going." Gaeta said.

"Where she wasn't going?" Adama questioned.

"Yes sir."

"Where isn't she going?" Adama inquired.

"To speak to Colonel Tigh." Gaeta admitted.

"Tigh?"

"Yes sir, although I don't I was supposed to tell you that."

"See if you can discreetly track down Apollo." Adama requested.

"Yes sir."

It took him a few minutes to track Lee down to his office.

"_Adama."_ Lee answered the phone in the CAG's office.

"Please hold for the Commander." Gaeta requested. He alerted Adama.

"Lee." His father said.

"_Is there a problem sir?"_

"Do you know where Starbuck is?"

"_She was making sure all the control panels were in the right place in the new plane last I saw her, I was hoping she went back to our quarters after that. I have Lukeios with me."_

"She's _not_ talking to Colonel Tigh." Adama informed him.

"_What!" Lee exclaimed._ _"She's supposed be avoiding stress."_

"She may be the one person who can get through to him." Adama pointed out.

TBC


	211. Chapter 211

Saul Tigh was sat on the bed in his quarters downing the last of his bottle of ambrosia.

Chief Tyrol and the rest of the crew had been ordered not to give him any more.

He looked up when there was a knock at the door.

"Go away." He slurred.

"No." Kara opened the door and stepped inside.

"That's insubordination Captain." Tigh informed her.

"Coming from a man who has spent the last month drowning his sorrows in the bottom of a bottle that doesn't mean a lot."

"I could have you thrown in the brig."

"Go ahead I'm sure Lee would appreciate it since it's a less stressful environment but since we both know you won't."

"What make you think I won't?" Tigh asked.

"Curiosity." Kara replied. "It's no secret we don't like each other but someone has to have this discussion with you and I can be a lot blunter than the old man." She took a chair and sat down opposite him.

"I'm not some fraking toaster you can interrogate."

"Interrogating them doesn't work any more, nor does truth serum for that matter." Kara informed. "Did you know one of my pilots turned out to be a Cylon?"

"What?" That caught his attention.

"Grayson. We spent three days search Galactica top to bottom for bombs before the President threw him out the airlock and we jumped."

He looked at her.

"Look what you miss when you're drunk all the time."

Tigh looked at her.

"I know she was your wife and you loved her but you need to get passed it and get back and do your job. We've all be covering for you and we can't do it anymore. I have high blood pressure and I'm not supposed to get fraking stressed out. But I have to do my job, look after my son, do half of Lee's job because he's covering your job. The old man is doing exhausted because he's covering for you too. You need to decide whether you're going to stop drinking and do your job or fraking quit and go and be the permanent drunk on some seedy bar somewhere in the fleet."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Tigh snapped.

"Trust me I've been there. When Zak died drinking seemed the easiest way to forget that I got him killed. I have to live with that everyday. I tried drinking trust me it doesn't solve any problems."

Tigh looked at her.

"Look." Kara started. "We both know what she was like. She made passes at every male member of Galactica's crew and repeatedly made passes at Lee. She spent most of her time off of Galactica whether Baltar was her first indiscretion or just her last."

"Do you really expect dishonouring her memory a good fraking strategy to make me listen to anything you have to say?" Tigh asked.

"No it's to make you face reality, she wasn't perfect so there is no fraking need to put her on a fraking pedestal. You got more than most people got; you got a second chance to spend a few extra years with her and you should be fraking grateful."

"That's your idea of a pep talk?"

"You don't get a fraking pep talk. You get a get passed it and get back to work. You remember the good stuff try to forget the bad, but life fraking goes on because it has to. The Cylons might not bother us quite so much these days but they are still a fraking threat. You can't sit around on your fraking ass drunk you have to do your job or fraking quit."

"That's not much better." Tigh told him.

"I'm taking this." She grabbed his bottle. "No one will give you any more so fraking sober up and get back to fraking work. Or if you need a little help drying out they are more than willing to lock you the brig so you can avoid temptation. The decision is yours."

She left taking the bottle with her.

TBC


	212. Chapter 212

When Kara got back to her quarters she found Lee sat at the desk. Lukeios was asleep in the middle of their bed.

"Not finished your paperwork then." Kara said.

"You went to talk to Tigh?" Lee demanded.

"I think I need to have a discussion with Gaeta about what I mean when I say don't tell anyone."

"What's this got do with Gaeta?" Lee asked.

"He was the only one who knew where I was going and I told him not to tell anyone." Kara sighed.

"Why did you do it?" Lee inquired.

"Because someone needed to give him a reality check."

"And you thought you were the best person to give it to him?" Lee sat back in his chair.

"Your father is just giving him time. I don't like the guy so he knows it wasn't because I cared."

"What did you tell him?"

"That she flirted everyone with a Y chromosome, that he was lucky he got a second chance to spend a few more years with her and that he should remember the good stuff sober up and get back to fraking work or quit and go and take up residence at a bar somewhere in the fleet."

"You're lucky you didn't end up in the brig."

"He offered. I told him you'd appreciate it but I don't think drunken orders really counted."

"You still shouldn't have…"

"Yes I should. He needed someone to tell him the fraking truth, you would do it. Everyone is exhausted because we're stuck covering each other's job so we can cover his. He's had enough time to grieve we're at war and he can't sit around fraking drunk all day."

"Kara."

"I'm not stressed out. I'm up to date on my paperwork and I'm going to take a shower. I stink of ambrosia." She walked towards the bedroom.

"Kara…"

BSG BSG

Adama was sat in his quarters when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Adama called.

"Bill."

Adama was surprised to see Tigh there. It had been about 8 hours since Kara had gone to talk to him.

"Saul take a seat." Adama requested. "What can I do for you?"

"Your daughter-in-law came to see me."

"I heard." Adama sat back.

"Did you send her to see me?"

"No, if I had I would have advised against it." He paused. "What did she say?"

"She was insubordinate."

"That's not a surprise."

"She also made an inordinate amount of sense."

"She has her moments." Adama smiled.

"She was right that I was too absorbed in my grief and too drunk to realise what was going on around here. That Grayson turned out to a Cylon."

"The incident report." Adama located it on his desk and handed it to him.

"I need to sober up and get back to work."

"Good." Adama agreed. "Take another day or two and make sure it's totally out of your system. But for now there is a large stack of paperwork over there you can start to deal with."

BSG

Kara got up at the knock on the door; she had been trying to go to sleep. Lee had chosen to cover a patrol himself rather than delegate it to one of the other pilots.

"Sir." Kara said when she opened the door to see Adama. "If this about me talking to Colonel Tigh, can it wait until tomorrow, I have a headache and I'm tired?"

"It won't take a moment."

Kara stepped back inside to let him in.

"Lee's already had a go at me for it."

"Actually I wanted to say thank you for whatever you said to him. You managed to get through to him where I failed."

"What?" Kara was a little shocked.

"He'll be back at work in a couple days. Apparently you made sense. So thank you. I'll leave you to get some rest. I'll see myself out."

TBC


	213. Chapter 213

Kara was sat at the desk when Lee woke up the next morning.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She replied.

"Sorry about yesterday."

"It worked." Kara leant back against the chair.

"What?"

"Talking to Tigh. He's going to be back on duty in a few days. Your father came to thank me for what I said to him."

"It worked?" Lee questioned.

"What is so amazing about that?" Kara asked.

"Tigh general does the opposite of what you tell him." Lee pointed out.

"This time he didn't." Kara said. "Apparently I made sense."

"How strange." Lee joked.

"Lukeios is still asleep and I'll be back later." She got to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Lee inquired.

"Somewhere."

"That was helpful."

"It's better than nowhere." Kara winked at him. "It's your day off so you'll be fine."

BSG

Lee took Lukeios to run around the mats on the gym.

Lukeios was having a wail of a time running around; several of the other pilots had stopped by and were entertaining him under Lee's watchful gaze.

"Dada." Lukeios came and collapsed in Lee's lap.

"You look tired."

"Ta bloooooooooooooam blllooooooooooaaaaaaaaaam." He made a gesture that looked like a plane flying not that he'd actually seen one of the vipers flying but he'd heard one take off.

"No she's not flying today." Lee told him.

"Ta 'leep?" Lukeios guessed.

"No she's not sleeping. Actually I don't know where she is. Let's go and find out."

Lee carried Lukeios down to the flight deck it was as good a place as any to start looking.

Tyrol was under the new ship making sure everything was in place before they started putting the outer cover on.

Cally was stood near him with a check list.

"Have you seen Starbuck?" Lee inquired.

"La, bang bang." Lukeios smiled.

"Hey Lukeios." Cally grinned at him. "And she was here for a while earlier to check on things but she left sir."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No." Tyrol replied. "Just to let her know if we had any problems."

"La bloooooooooooooam blllooooooooooaaaaaaaaaam?" Lukeios asked.

"Not today kid." Cally told him.

"You understood that?" Tyrol questioned. "Bloooooooooooooam blllooooooooooaaaaaaaaaam?"

"It's the sound he associates with a viper taking off." Cally explained.

"Interesting."

"How's it going?" Lee inquired.

"We should be ready to cover her soon." Tyrol replied. "I just want to keep checking everything is in the right place so we only have to do it once."

"Sound reasonable." Lee agreed.

"We should start sometime next week depending on materials."

"Good job. Tigh should be back next week."

"He's still not drinking himself into oblivion?" Cally asked.

"Apparently Kara decided to take it upon herself to talk to him yesterday, yelled at him made a lot of sense and he'll be back at work in a few days."

"Impressive." Tyrol said.

"But not exactly taking it easy." Lee countered. "We're going to find her so I'll see you both around. Say goodbye Lukeios."

"Bye La." He waved his hand. "Bang bang."

"I wish he'd get passed it." Tyrol sighed.

"Kara is still hoping he'll get past ta, but it doesn't see to be working so far."

TBC


	214. Chapter 214

Lee continued to search for his wife.

He checked to the mess hall, briefing room and the rec room with no luck.

"Where did your mother go?" Lee asked Lukeios.

"Ta blaooooooooooommmmmmmm." Lukeios said.

"No she's not flying."

"Let's go and see if Dr Cottle knows where she is."

Lee and Lukeios went to the life station.

"What can I do for you Major?" Cottle inquired when he looked up.

"Have you seen Starbuck?"

"She's running laps." Cottle replied.

"Is that wise?" Lee inquired.

"It's part of her tests."

"What tests?"

"I'm running some tests to work out the issues with her blood pressure. She's running laps to raise her heart rate."

"Doc blaoooooooooooooooom blaooooooom." Lukeios said.

"We're not going to do that today Lukeios." Cottle told him.

"He means flying." Lee told him.

"No. He was in here with Starbuck the other day and we were running some tests it's the noise one of the machines makes. He thought it was funny." Cottle explained. "Sit him on the bed."

Lee sat Lukeios down on the edge of the bed.

"Here young man." Cottle handed him his stethoscope and helped him gently put it in his ears and find his heartbeat.

Lukeios broke into the biggest grin.

"I guess one of us had to like going to the doctors." Lee commented.

"He likes it until I give him his vaccines." Cottle stated.

"Okay Doc let's get this over with." Kara said coming through the door. "What are you doing here?" She noticed Lee. "Is something wrong with…?"

"No he's fine." Lee replied. "We were looking for you."

"Oh."

"You didn't mention you were having tests today."

"I don't mention a lot of things." Kara countered.

"Why don't you have this discussion later?" Cottle suggested. "Captain."

Kara walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

Lee had to stay with Lukeios so he didn't fall off the bed, but he was still entertained with the stethoscope.

Cottle checked her blood pressure and pulse.

He retook them ten minutes later.

"You're heart seems fine." He told her. "But I'm still concerned about your blood pressure but it doesn't seem to be any higher. So you're still grounded but you may as well carry on with normal life, if you have any problems come back and I'll see you in a week."

"Thanks Doc." Kara hoped off the bed. She walked over to Lukeios.

"Ta blabooooom blaboooooom." Lukeios told her.

"That's great kid. Can I hear?" Kara borrowed the stethoscope and listened to his heard. "Sounds good. Nice and strong."

"Ta." Lukeios smiled.

Kara picked him up and propped him on her hip.

"We have to leave it here." She told him setting it on the bed. "Say goodbye."

"Bye Doc." Lukeios waved his hand.

Lee looked between.

Kara was halfway out the door before she stopped.

"Are you coming?" She asked Lee.

"I didn't know I was invited."

"Men!" Kara muttered and left.

"I'd follow her sir." One of the nurses suggested.

"She's really okay?" Lee asked Cottle.

"Other than still have high blood pressures she's fine. The anaemia is better, like I said her heart is good shape, physically she's fine. Like she said go after her.

TBC


	215. Chapter 215

Kara sat on the bed reading to Lukeios.

"And he jumped up out of the fountain and screamed 'Kate.'" Kara continued to read. "'You shouldn't push people into fountains.'"

"Splash." Lukeios looked at her hopefully.

"Yes splashing. You like splashing don't you."

Lukeios yawned.

"'eep." He said.

"You want to sleep?"

He crawled into her lap and rested his head on her chest.

Kara continued to make up the story while he fell asleep.

"Kara." Lee came through the door.

"Shush." Kara told him. "He's just gone to sleep."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to see Cottle today?"

"Because I don't have to tell you everything." Kara replied. "And I didn't plan on going to see him."

"What?"

"I went to the flight deck and I ran into him on the way back he suggested that he run some tests, since you had Lukeios I agreed. Thus ends the debate and I don't need you questioning everything I do. I can take care of myself I have for a long time."

"Kara." Lee sighed.

"I'm going to put him to bed, you've got paperwork to do and then I'm going back to the flight deck to work on a viper because…" She stopped herself. "I don't need to give a fraking reason."

Kara went and put Lukeios to bed.

"Sleep tight kid."

BSG

Cally stood watching Kara work on the viper. She had been fervently working since she had returned to the flight deck. Kara had already fixed two of the vipers.

"You know it's not polite to stare." Tyrol came up behind her.

"Sorry." Cally apologised.

"I think they had a fight." Tyrol told her.

"They always have fights, they get over them." Cally pointed out. "They don't usually involve her thinking she has to fix all the vipers herself."

"She works through it the only way she knows how and since she is grounded this is the best she can do."

"Should I say something?"

"Leave her be." Tyrol replied. "If she wants to talk about it she will and as long as she doesn't hit something I have no problem with her work through it."

"Okay."

"I need you to check out a raptor for me."

"Yes Chief."

BSG

When every viper was in working order Kara stopped working.

She walked over and studied the new ship.

She could visualise the finished article if it worked it would a stroke of genius, it would also mean others could be built using the design. But building a whole fleet of them would take years.

"What are you thinking?" A voice from behind her inquired.

"Sir." She turned around to face Adama. "I didn't realise you were here."

"I thought I'd come down and see how it was going."

"Almost finished, it should be ready by the end of the week."

"That's good." Adama agreed. "So what were you thinking?"

"That it's going to be a long time before we have any real numbers of her."

"One is as good a place to start as any."

"Yes sir." Kara replied.

"Is anything else bothering you?"

"Just Lee driving me crazy again, but that's nothing knew."

"You know my door is always open if you need to talk." He offered.

"I know sir." Kara acknowledged. "I know."

TBC


	216. Chapter 216

Lee put Lukeios to bed and waited up for Kara. He wasn't going to go running after her; she was going to have to come to him.

He'd dozed off to sleep before Kara finally made it home. Kara stripped out of her dirty clothes and took a long shower. She then went to check on Lukeios, she sat on a chair watching him sleep.

BSG

Lee woke up with a stiff neck from sleeping sitting up against the wall and realised that Kara wasn't in bed.

He got up and went to the bathroom and then went to check on Lukeios.

Kara was sleeping with Lukeios in her arms.

"Kara." Lee shook her shoulder.

"What?"

"You should let me put him in bed or you'll have sore arms all day."

"Okay."

Lee took Lukeios from her and gently laid him down in his bed.

"Come on back to bed." Lee suggested.

"Am I going to get yelled at for going to the doctor?" Kara asked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of sleeping."

"Okay." Kara agreed.

Both of them went back to bed. Kara settled on her side of the bed and didn't shuffle back into Lee's arms like she usually did.

Lee knew she hadn't quite forgiven but now wasn't the time to discuss it.

"Good night." He said.

"Good night." Kara echoed.

BSG

Lee woke up to a note saying Kara had taken Lukeios to find some breakfast.

He got up and got dressed and went in search of them.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Up to you." Kara shrugged.

"I think we need to talk."

"What about?"

"You obviously have a problem with me and I think we need to talk about it."

"Frak you Lee, why is everything all about you?" Kara demanded.

"If it's not me what's the problem?"

"Does it matter?"

"May I can help." He suggested.

"Maybe it's time we leave. Come on Lukeios its time to go and see Grandpa." Kara grabbed her son and left.

Lee sighed and dropped his fork.

"You know she's still working through it sir." A voice said from behind him.

"What?" Lee turned around to face Tyrol.

"Whatever is bothering her she's working through it in her own way."

"Sit and explain." Lee suggested.

"When something is bothering her she either hits the punch bag, flies it off in a viper and since she can't she spend yesterday fixing every viper in the fleet whether they needed fixing or not. Making sure one part connects to another in a specified sequence is easier than trying to figure out what's going on in her head."

"I know." Lee sighed. "If she would just talk to me."

"When has she ever done things the easy way sir?" Tyrol inquired.

"True."

"Like I told Cally she'll talk about it when she's ready."

"When did you tell Cally that?" Lee asked.

"Yesterday, she was worried about her."

"Okay." Lee paused. "So what's on the schedule for today?" He changed the subject.

"The new ship needs to start being covered with need to double check the measurements for that today and general maintenance and I believe there is some simulator work being done today."

TBC


	217. Chapter 217

Kara watched as Adama bounced Lukeios on his knee.

"So what's bothering you?" Adama inquired.

"What?" Kara hadn't been paying attention.

"I asked what's bothering you."

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously something."

"I ran into Cottle yesterday and he suggested that he ran some more tests. Since Lee had the baby it seemed like a good idea. But Lee had to come and find me, and got fraking annoyed that I didn't tell him I was having tests."

"It's something more than that." Adama said knowing his daughter-in-law well.

"It's everything and nothing."

"That's all encompassing." Adama stated. "If you want to talk let me know."

"Yes sir but I think I need to figure this one out on my own."

"The offer stands."

"Ga fly?" Lukeios inquired.

"Not for a long time except in your mother's simulator." Adama told him.

"Apparently Lee and Cally thought Lukeios was trying to make the sound of a viper taking off yesterday when he was actually making the sound of the of the pieces of equipment in the life station."

"Easy to confuse the two."

"It is where you're not even two years old."

"Is there something else you'd rather be doing?" Adama inquired.

"Out in a viper, but since I'm grounded that's not happening. I'm fine here."

"If you want to go and talk to Lee I can watch Lukeios." He offered.

"If I talked to him one up us would end up with at least a black eye."

"I have an hour free so go and do whatever it is you want to do as long as it doesn't relate to work." Adama suggested.

"Are you sure sir?" Kara asked.

"I can make it an order."

"Yes sir."

BSG

There was a knock on the door to Adama's quarters.

"Enter." He called.

"Dad." Lee said.

"Hello son."

"Dada." Lukeios smiled at him.

"Are you being good for your grandfather kid?" Lee inquired.

"We're having fun." Adama stated.

"Where's Kara?" Lee asked.

"I sent her off for an hour of non-work related free time." Adama explained.

"Did she say what was bothering her?"

"'Everything and nothing'"

"That's specific."

"She's also not a big fan of you questioning her having a doctor's appointment."

"I just asked her why she didn't tell me." Lee pointed out. "That was it."

"What were the results of the tests?"

"She's in perfect health other than having high blood pressure."

"That's good news."

"High blood pressure is something to be concerned about." Lee pointed out.

"Maybe that is the problem." Adama suggested.

"High blood pressure?" Lee questioned.

"Being overly concerned. Perhaps what she needs is some space rather than people looking over her shoulder making sure she's not over doing it."

"Everyone seems to be full of advice today." Lee crossed his arms.

"That maybe because we have a little distance from the situation."

"Maybe." Lee agreed.

TBC


	218. Chapter 218

Kara sat on her own hidden in a dark corner where no-one would find her. She only had an hour and she wanted to be as far away from people as she could. That wasn't entirely true she wished she was somewhere where she could lay on her back and look up at the stars. But a dark corner was the best Galactica could offer.

Battlestars didn't have windows because if they were in battle and were hit the windows would shatter venting the air out of a room in a sudden gush. No windows meant no problems in that area and it was one less things to worry about.

Kara closed her eyes and leant back against the wall.

"Room for one more?" She heard a familiar voice ten minutes later.

"How did you find me?"

"You hid out here when you were pregnant." Lee slid down the way to sit next to her. "So I'm only going to say this once and then shut up."

"Say what?"

"I'm here if you want to tell me what's bothering you, if not I'm just here."

"Lukeios is with your father."

"I know."

They sat in silence.

"It's not you." Kara finally broke the silence. "Well not just you."

"What did I do?"

"The fact that I have high blood pressure isn't caused by anything in particular other than probably stress, my mother had high blood pressure. Cottle will figure it out; I can't have you being over protective I still need to do my job."

"I love you; it's my job to worry about you."

"Can you worry about me without showing it?" Kara inquired.

"I can try."

Kara rested her head against his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about the rest?" Lee inquired.

"I honestly don't know where to start."

"How about at the beginning?" Lee suggested.

"Who knows where the beginning is?"

"Just start where you're comfortable."

"This may take some time."

"Dad says he's okay to keep Lukeios as long as we need."

BSG

Kara cried, the tough Starbuck façade had slipped.

She told Lee things she'd never told him before, for that matter never told anyone.

She managed to cry herself to sleep.

When she woke up a few hours later Lee was still sat next to her, his arm around her.

"Frak you're supposed to be on patrol."

"I'm the CAG I can switch the flight roster. I've got a late patrol instead."

"Lukeios…"

"I'm sure he's fine." Lee squeezed her hand. "Are you feeling better?"

"A bit."

"What do you say my next day off we talk Lukeios to Cloud Nine for the day?"

"I'm grounded."

"So I'll fly." He stated. "Besides I think if you can manage to fly a raptor when you're bleeding profusely you can handle a quick trip over to Cloud Nine."

"Okay." Kara agreed. "Let's go and rescue your father."

"Why do you think Dad is the one who needs rescuing?"

"Because Lukeios can charm anyone into anything without saying a word. I wouldn't know who he got that from."

"It worked on you." Lee shrugged.

"It really didn't." Kara assured him.

They had to go to CIC to find their son.

He was sat on Gaeta's knee watching the Dradis monitor with awe.

"Do you want to keep your new recruit sir?" Kara inquired.

"He's doing well."

"Blip, blip, blip." Lukeios said.

"I'll take him from here Lieutenant." Kara took Lukeios from him. "Maybe in twenty years. Thank you for watching."

"Not a problem." Adama replied. "Everything else okay?"

"We're working on it." Kara answered.

TBCe was sat onj


	219. Chapter 219

"She's beautiful." Kara said.

"She really is." Cally agreed with her.

"If you start crying I'm leaving." Tyrol stated.

"You really think they would let you Chief?" Lee inquired.

"Probably not sir."

"It's a nice job." Lee patted him on the back. "But what exactly are we waiting for you?"

"The Old Man." Kara replied.

"Right."

The four of them stood in silence.

"Rumour has it she is ready." Adama approached.

"Yes sir." Kara confirmed.

Adama wandered around inspecting her.

"She is very handsome."

"We think so." Cally agreed.

"So what are we calling her?" Adama asked as he ran his hand over the nose of the new ship.

"Officially we thought we'd call them Blackbirds." Kara explained.

"And this one in particular?"

"We were thinking Laura sir." Tyrol told him.

"Laura huh?" Adama said. "What do you think of that Major?"

"I think the President will like it." Lee replied.

"I think she will too." Adama said. "So when are we seeing if she flies?"

"Tomorrow after the scheduled jump." Kara answered.

"Who gets to fly her first?"

"That would be me." Lee replied.

"I volunteered but he insisted." Kara explained.

"You trust that it's not going to blow up on you?" Adama asked.

"I can assure you sir that I've been over every inch of her myself. She's safe and she'll fly." Tyrol assured him.

"I'm sure she will Chief. It seems that we need the President here for her inaugural flight."

"That would be good sir." Kara agreed.

"Where's Lukeios?" Adama said realising his grandson wasn't around.

"Racetrack is teaching him to play triad." Kara replied.

"What?" Lee looked at her.

"I needed someone to watch him and she offered. She just happened to be in the middle of a game of triad at the time." Kara shrugged. "It's not like he wasn't ever going to learn to play."

"Not if he's anything like his parents." Cally said. "Sorry sir."

"I happen to agree with you." Adama smiled.

"Yes sir."

"You've all done an amazing job under difficult circumstances. If she works out then we'll discuss building another one."

"At least we'll know what we're doing next time sir." Tyrol said.

BSG

Kara stood in the doorway, Lee watching over her shoulder.

"So what do you think Lukeios?" Racetrack asked. "Do we raise or fold?"

"Up, up up." Lukeios responded.

"He says we raise." She threw in a few more cubits.

"You're taking advice from a toddler?" Hotdog who had been a late addition to the game questioned.

"Why not?" Racetrack asked.

"Fine. I call."

"We say full colours." Racetrack laid down her cards.

"That's the fourteenth straight hand she's won when she's taken Lukeios's advice." Kat told him.

"Give the kid here." Hotdog stated.

"How about you give him here?" Kara walked in and plucked him from Racetrack's lap. "Been working on doubling your allowance kid?"

"He gets an allowance?" Lee questioned.

"Maybe not." Kara replied.

"He seems to know what he doing."

"He just likes colours that match at the moment." Kara corrected. "Thanks for watching him."

"No problem. He won me some money."

TBC


	220. Chapter 220

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but since they finally told me I got the job; I've had to switch to a shift pattern which doesn't leave much time to write.

Kara wanted to zip on a flight suit and go out with him but Cottle wouldn't let her in case her high blood pressure caused her to pass out.

She sat on the top of the ladder going through the pre-flight check list with Lee.

"Kara we've been through this twice already." Lee pointed out.

"I'm not leaving anything to chance."

"You designed this plane and have been there through every step of construction. Both you and the Chief have been over every inch of her. Sometimes you have to let go and let them and see if they can stand on their own to feet."

"Tell me that when Lukeios is older." Kara told him. "Be careful and don't blow her up."

"I'll try not to." Lee smiled.

Kara gave him a quick kiss.

"I think you made the President blush." Lee whispered.

"I know something that would really make her blush but we don't have time for that. Good hunting Major."

"Thank you Captain, I'll see you when I get back." He smiled.

Kara climbed down the ladder as Lee fastened the canopy.

The ladder was pulled away as she went to join the President and Adama.

"I take it the pre-flight checklist is taken care of." Adama said.

"Yes sir, we double checked everything." Kara confirmed.

"Then Madam President I suggest that we go up to CIC while the Blackbird launches."

"Captain will you be joining us?" Roslin inquired.

"Yes sir." Kara replied.

She took look one last glance at Lee who winked at her, as they manoeuvred the Blackbird into position in one of the launch tubes.

BSG

When they reached the CIC Adama gave a nod of his head at which Dee exited her seat so Kara could take her place.

Kara took a breath and then put on the headset. She looked at Gaeta who nodded.

"This is CIC, Apollo you're ready to launch."

"_Copy that Galactica. Preparing to launch."_

"Godsspeed." Kara whispered.

Galactica had moved away from the rest of the fleet and had a double patrol out to protect them while they conducted the tests.

The signal of the tracker that they placed in the Blackbird blipped on the Dradis screen.

"_Galactica we have a successful launch." _ Lee told her.

"Copy that Apollo. How does she handle?"

"_There are a few kinks we need to work out but she flies."_

"We're only testing her basic flight capabilities today so no trying to jump." Kara warned.

"_Copy that Galactica."_

"Fly in a straight line and then stop." Kara instructed.

"_I have done this before Galactica."_

"Stop fraking around Apollo and do as I say or we'll have you bring her back and wait until Cottle clears me to test her."

"_Sorry Galactica, I didn't get all of that."_

Adama picked up the microphone.

"Apollo, this is Galactica Actual. Do as she says." He instructed.

"_Copy that Actual."_

Kara had him run through basic testing on manoeuvrability for the Blackbird.

Lee knew if he switched it to stealth mode he would piss her off, so he left it.

Weapons tests and use of the FTL drive were going to be for another day, right now all they needed to know was would it fly and was it as manoeuvrable as the Vipers.

When all the tests Kara wanted to run were done. She paused for a few seconds.

"Apollo, this is Galactica. It's time to bring the cat in out of the rain."

"_You know you never did tell me what that meant Starbuck."_ Lee pointed out.

"Just bring her home Major." Kara instructed.

"_Copy that Galactica, bringing her home." _

TBC


	221. Chapter 221

Tyrol and Kara were waiting when Lee landed the Blackbird.

The canopy opened and the ladder was put in place so Lee could climb out.

Lee looked at Tyrol.

"She's on her way sir; it's just takes longer to get down here from CIC than it does for you to land." He hoped that would appease him until Starbuck got to the flight deck.

"How does she handle sir?" Cally inquired.

"The gimble is slightly off and the balance of the extra weight takes a minute or two to get used to but she flies."

"As well as a Viper?" Cally asked anticipating the answer.

"Almost." Lee replied. "Once we finish the tests you should be able to handle taking her for a flight."

"Not until after I get a go." Kara walked over.

"Of course." Lee agreed. "Maybe you should teach the Chief to fly so he can give her a go."

"I can handle a Raptor; I think that's enough sir." Tyrol replied.

"We have a debriefing in an hour." Kara informed Lee and Tyrol

"We'll go over her and be ready to report." Tyrol assured her.

"Where is Lukeios in all this?"

"He's currently asleep in Billy's lap." Kara replied. "He was attempting to make up a story with little luck."

"He's a kid." Lee stated.

"He's 26." Kara countered. "That's year older than Cally."

"There is no way to win this argument is there?" Lee said.

"Not really." Kara admitted.

"I'm going to go and take a shower and change." Lee told her.

"I'm going to stay here and help."

BSG BSG

The debriefing only took half an hour, to detail the first successful flight of the blackbird.

A day the following week was set for weapons testing, and then they would wait another week before they tested the jump capabilities.

"Well this has all been very interesting." Roslin stated. "I would like to be kept apprised of the results of the rest of the test flights."

"Of course Madam President." Adama agreed.

"It has been good work by all of you."

"Thank you sir." Lee, Kara and Tyrol replied.

"I need to get back to Colonial One."

"I'll go and relieve Billy of babysitting duties." Kara told her.

"If it okay with you Captain, I'd like to come with you and see Lukeios it has been a while since I have seen him."

"Of course sir." Kara replied.

"So how is you blood pressure?" Roslin inquired as they walked to relieve Billy.

"Still higher than Cottle would like. But I'm fine so it's just a case of wait and hope it goes down soon."

"That's something at least."

Kara opened the door.

Lukeios and Billy were both asleep. Lukeios was curled up in his lap.

"These are the times when you wish you had a camera." Roslin joked.

"He has a habit of wearing people out." Kara smiled. "He also seems to have a knack for playing triad."

"Isn't he a little young?" Roslin asked.

"I had to have Racetrack watch yesterday and she was in the middle of a triad game and living on Galactica there was never any doubt that he would play. Just like there is no doubt that he'll fly it's in his genes."

"I'm sure he will be a very good pilot when he is old enough."

Kara walked over and poked Billy's arm.

"What!" He woke up slightly confused.

"Captain! Madam President. I'm sorry I should have fallen asleep."

"It's okay Billy." Roslin assured her.

"I'll take him." Kara lifted Lukeios out of his arms. "Thank you for watching him."

"It's not a problem Captain."

TBC


	222. Chapter 222

"So what's the verdict doc?" Kara inquired a few days later.

"Have you been doing anything different the last few days?"

"No. Why?"

"Your blood pressure is back to normal." He replied. "It's actually lower than it was normally."

"So I'm fine?"

"Yes."

"Good can I get back in a viper now?" Kara asked.

"Not for a few more days I want to make sure it stays down."

"Okay."

"Come back and see me in three days."

"Thanks Doc." Kara hopped off the bed.

"Where the youngest Adama today?"

"Trying to convince his grandfather that a story with pictures is much more interesting than any book he tries to read him."

BSG

Lee stood looking at his viper.

"Is there a problem sir?" Tyrol came up to him.

"Something doesn't look right with my viper."

"I had to replace the nose cone." Tyrol told him. "Someone drove into it."

"Who?"

"I can't say, I wasn't here. It was my afternoon off yesterday."

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"Captain Thrace was here at the time, she dealt with it." He explained.

"Any other damage?"

"No. She's all ready for you sir."

"Thanks."

BSG

Kara was just backing out of Lukeios's room when she bumped into Lee.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Who bumped into my viper?"

"What?" Kara inquired.

"Who bumped into my viper and damaged the nose cone?"

"Jaxx. But it wasn't his fault; the brakes didn't lock so he kept rolling."

"I'm supposed to get a report when they things happen."

"Have you been to your office today?" She crossed her arms.

"No."

"Then that's why you don't have a report in your hands, it's on your desk."

"It's on my desk." Lee repeated.

"Yes."

"Sorry." Lee apologised.

"It's okay." Kara went and sat on the bed.

"It's just been a long day."

"I'm fine by the way."

"What?"

"I had my appointment with Cottle today." Kara reminded him.

"Sorry, how did it go?"

"My blood pressure is back to normal."

"That's great." Lee squeezed her.

"I still have to wait a few days until I can get back in a viper."

"Does he know why it was high in the first place?"

"No. Who cares?" She shrugged. Kara noticed the time. "Frak!"

"Frak what?" Lee inquired.

"I was supposed to meet the Chief five minutes ago to help with something?"

"With what?"

"That's not for me to say. I'll see you later." She kissed him before running out the door

TBC


	223. Chapter 223

A/N: Sorry I haven't had time to write all week. I've been on late shifts. Hopefully I'll be able to update this week more.

"This is great." Kara laughed as she spun the blackbird around the sky.

"Don't have to push it Starbuck." Lee told her from his viper.

"Just let me play with my new toy."

"You don't need to bust it."

"I'm not going to break it Apollo." Kara countered.

…

Back on Galactica Adama smiled as he listened to his son and daughter-in-law bicker like they always had. They way the challenged each other with a passion which forced them to be bolder and to fight longer than any of the rest of his crew.

He knew that despite their extraordinarily differing personalities they balanced each other out.

…..

"Starbuck, you've only been back on flight status for a few days take it easy." He requested.

"Lighten up Lee." She told him.

"I think I'm plenty light." Lee stated.

"Then remove that stick from your butt." Kara took off and disappeared from his line of sight.

Lee looked for her but couldn't spot her.

"Apollo, Galactica."

"_We read you Apollo." _ Dee responded.

"Where did she disappear to?"

"_Apollo be advised that she has disappeared from the dradis." _

"Copy that Galactica." Lee replied. "Kara where the frak are you?"

Lee flew his viper around trying to locate a visual of her. His level of concern was elevating.

"Lose something Major?" Kara flew in above him.

"I'm going to fraking kill you."

"It's a damn stealth ship Lee." Kara reminded him.

"I'm still going to kill you."

"Do you hear that Commander?" Kara asked over the comms.

…

Adama smiled and picked up his radio.

"_Apollo, Starbuck, this is Galactica Actual. Please behave otherwise I'll order you back to the ship."_

"Sorry sir." Lee apologised.

"_And Apollo threatening to kill your wife over a comm system is not a best of ideas."_

"Yes sir." Lee could feel Kara smirking from her position above his head.

"_Starbuck no disappearing."_

"Yes sir." Kara agreed.

"_How does she fly?"_ Adama asked. Kara could hear the change in his tone from bemusement to intrigue.

"Like a dream." Kara replied.

"_Good."_

"You'd love it."

"_Unfortunately the simulator is the nearest thing I get to flying these days."_

"You're the Commander of the fleet." Kara reminded him. "I'm pretty sure the only person who could actually get you not to do it would be the President since you out rank everyone else and I'm sure she wouldn't object if you asked nicely."

"Kara." Lee hissed under his breath.

"_I'll take that under the advisement."_

"Yes sir." Kara smiled.

"_Don't kill each other and I'll see you both when you land. Galactica Actual out."_

"Catch me." Kara told Lee and barrelled.

"She's going to be the death of me." He muttered and took off after her.

TBC


	224. Chapter 224

Kara was in a non-chemical high when she exited the blackbird.

"How's she fly sir?" Cally asked her.

"You have to take her out." Kara told her.

"That good?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Are you done bickering like children?" Adama walked up behind her.

"It wasn't bickering sir, it was more…" She tried to find the word.

"Bickering?" He suggested.

"Try challenging each other Dad." Lee walked over. "Like we always do."

"You know you weren't bad out there." Kara told him.

"That's a backhanded compliment if I ever heard one."

"It's still a compliment." Kara pointed out.

"So I shouldn't be warning Cottle you'll be visiting?" Adama asked.

"No sir." Kara replied. "Hang on." Kara stopped. "You were watching Lukeios."

"He's over there sir." Cally pointed out where Tyrol was sat on a crate with Lukeios.

Kara walked over.

"Bang Bang give Ta." Lukeios showed her a nut and bottle that Tyrol had given him to play with.

"Can you say Chief Lukeios?" Tyrol asked.

"You're stuck with it. Deal with it." Kara took Lukeios from him. "And you ever want to give flying a try; you've got a call sign."

"_Thanks_ sir."

Kara kissed Lukeios's cheek and spun him around over her head.

"She's in a good mood." Adama commented to Lee.

"Endorphin rush. I'm sure she'll be back to her normal self in a few hours."

"How'd she really do?"

"You know her, she can fly ring around any in anything that flies." Lee replied. "Remember the raider? If the blackbird can stand up to Kara, it will work just fine."

BSG

Lee sat finishing up writing his reports, and catching up his paperwork.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Lee called.

The door opened.

Lee looked up to see no-one there.

"Hello?"

He felt something brush his leg, he looked down.

"Hey buddy." He picked his son up. "What are you doing here?"

"Dada."

"Have you come to help with my paperwork because it's not that interesting? Do you really care how much trillium we have?"

"Story?" Lukeios looked at him hopefully.

"Sorry but I have to work. Maybe your mother who is lurking outside will read to you." Lee suggested. "Kara?"

There was no response.

"Get in here Starbuck." He called.

There was still no response.

Lee got up from his desk, he went out to look but there was no-one there.

"Okay where did she go?"

"Ta bye bye."

"She just opened the door and left you?" Lee said. "That doesn't sound right. Let's go and find her."

TBC


	225. Chapter 225

Kara made her way back to Lee's office only to find it empty.

"Where did you go Apollo?" She muttered under her breath. Rather than going to look for him when she knew he would have to come back to his office she sat down in his chair and looked at what he was working on. "Well that's wrong."

She picked up a pen and started making amendments.

It was twenty minutes before Lee returned to his office with Lukeios.

"Where the frak have you been?"

"Here." Kara replied honestly.

"Here. " Lee repeated. "You just left and disappeared."

"I didn't just leave him, I knocked on the door, he walked in you were talking to him so I went for two minutes and came back."

"Where the frak to?"

"The head. I needed to pee." Kara replied. "He was perfectly fine with you Lee; I was only gone two minutes, if I'd been leaving him with you for any longer I would have told you. I just figured you'd have had your conversation, I could have asked you what I came to ask you and we would have left."

"You should have told me where you were going."

"Fine, I'm leaving you watch him." Kara headed out the door.

"Kara I don't have time, I have work to do."

"Half that stuff Tigh got yesterday I gave it to him." Kara just left.

"Bye Ta." Lukeios called after her.

"I guess it's you and me boy." Lee told him.

BSG BSG

Kara was sat playing triad with a couple of the pilots when one of them noticed a figure in the doorway.

"Commander on deck." They yelled.

"At ease." Adama assured them. "I need the room."

Every got up to start to leave.

"Kara stay." He requested. "Take a seat."

Kara rolled her eyes and sat back down. She shuffled the cards through her hands until everyone had left and Adama had closed the hatch behind them.

"I guess Lee went running to Daddy."

"What?" Adama asked.

"He came to tell you what a lousy mother I am. I guess it was only a matter of time before someone figured it out." She dropped the cards on the table.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said sitting down.

"He didn't tell you I just abandon my kid and disappear?" Kara asked.

"I haven't spoken to Lee since I saw you both earlier. But I know you love Lukeios more than anything in the galaxy and I know you wouldn't leave him with just anyone, so there is obviously more to the this story than you've told me. So do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I was going to double check something for tomorrow's exercise with Lee. Lukeios was obviously with me, by the time I got to his office I needed to go to the head, so I knocked on the door let Lukeios walk over to him. When Lee noticed he was there and I knew he was safe I went to the head. I was gone two minutes."

"Lee obviously didn't realise it and went looking for you." Adama guessed.

"And then had a go at me for abandoning him when he finally came back to his office."

"Kara." Adama looked at her until she looked him in the eyes. "You are nothing like your parents."

"Sir…"

"I'm not talking as your boss or your father-in-law but as your friend. You are nothing like your parents." He repeated.

Tears began to pool in the corners of Kara's eyes.

"Lee knows that you wouldn't abandon him or do anything to hurt Lukeios. But you both say things that you don't mean at times. But he knows Kara he knows."

A tear ran down her cheek.

"If you didn't come to find me to yell for leaving Lukeios why were you looking for me?"

"I have something I need you to do for me." Adama told her. He proceeded to explain it to her.

TBC


	226. Chapter 226

There was a knock on Lee's office door.

"Yeah?" He called.

"That's a polite way of answering." His father opened the door.

"Ga!" Lukeios said happily clapping his hands together.

"Hello Lukeios." He plucked his grandson from his father's lap.

"Ga." Lukeios gave him a sloppy kiss.

"If this is about the paperwork Dad, I'm still catching up." Lee admitted.

"It's not." He sat in the other chair and settled Lukeios on his knee.

"Good because Kara went and left Lukeios with me when she was supposed to have him this afternoon so I could get this done."

"You know what you're trying to hurt her you're good at hitting below the belt." Adama commented.

"What?"

"Accusing her of abandoning him?" Adama promoted.

"She came to complain to you?" Lee put his pen down.

"No. But it's funny how she thought you'd come to complain to me about her when I went to speak to her."

"Dad, if this isn't a business call then why are you here."

"Lee, just think about what you said to her for a second and reconcile that with what you know about her and then tell me why she is upset."

It took him half a second to put it all together.

"Frak!"

"Exactly."

"Can you watch him while I go and talk to her?" Lee requested.

"Now's probably a good time. She's packing."

"What!"

"I'm sending her away for a few days."

"Away where?" Lee asked.

"On a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"I'd rather not say. Cally is going with her and a team of Marines."

"Where the frak are they going?"

"I'm not telling you." Adama stated.

"Is it dangerous?"

"I should hope not."

"But you're sending Marines?"

"As a precaution." Adama admitted.

"And Kara just agreed to this?"

"Once I explained why I wanted her to go. She'll be gone a few days. She'll drop by to say goodbye to Lukeios apologise." Adam suggested.

BSG BSG

Kara and Cally walked onto the flight deck carrying a bag each, although they were dressed in their flight suits.

"Did I miss something?" Tyrol walked over and asked.

"We have orders and we need a raptor." Kara replied.

"Orders to go where?"

"Can't say Chief." Cally told him.

"You can't say?" He repeated.

"No. Do you have a raptor for us?" Kara asked.

"Yes sir." Tyrol replied. "But if you're going to be gone a few days it needs refuelling."

"I'll take care of that." Kara took Cally's bag from her. "Say goodbye."

"Thank you." Cally mouthed to her.

"You can't tell me where you're going?" Tyrol asked.

"I don't exactly know." Cally admitted. "I just got told to get ready."

"Be careful okay?" Tyrol requested.

"I promise." She gave him a hug. "I'm with Starbuck what could go wrong?"

"Don't make me answer that." He suggested.

TBC


	227. Chapter 227

"Strap in kids." Kara told the Marines.

Even though she wasn't a trained ECO Cally was sat watching the monitor.

Kara launched the raptor.

"Starbuck, Galactica. Requesting permission to proceed with our mission."

"_You have a go Starbuck."_ Dee confirmed.

"Let me talk to Actual." Kara requested.

"_I'm here Kara." _Adama told her.

"Make sure he takes care of him."

"_I will." _ Adama assured her.

"And have Lee make sure the Chief doesn't bite too many people's heads off while we're away." She glanced at Cally.

"_Godsspeed and good luck." _ Adama told her. _"Actual out."_

Kara manoeuvred the raptor away from the fleet.

"FTL jump in five, four, three, two, one." Kara hit the button and they jump.

…

"She's gone from Dradis." Gaeta told Adama.

"I hope I did the right thing." Adama muttered under his breath.

"She's the only one crazy enough to bring it back safely." Tigh commented. His relationship with Kara had improved since she had forced him to talk. "And she had two good reasons to come back."

"Dee get me the President."

BSG BSG

"Chief come in." Lee said when he saw him passing. "Have a drink."

"Should be drinking while you're in charge of Lukeios sir?" Tyrol inquired looking at the toddler asleep on the couch.

"It's only one drink to a safe return."

"I'll drink to that." Tyrol took the proffered glass.

"To Kara and Cally wherever they maybe and to them returning to us safely."

"Kara and Cally." Tyrol clinked his glass.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Do you know anything about where they're going?" Tyrol asked. "They wouldn't tell me."

"I don't know much either. I know Dad offered to let Kara pick who she took with her."

"Why Cally?"

"Cally's tough she can take care of herself." Lee reminded Tyrol. "And I think Kara wanted someone who could help fix the raptor if there was a problem. Cally's a good pilot."

"In a viper, she's only ever flown a raptor once." Tyrol pointed out.

"Dad sent the Marines with them and all we can do is sit and wait for them to get back."

"When do you think that will be?"

"Dad says a few days. If they aren't back in a week then I'm going to get him to tell me what the frak is going on regardless of whether he wants to or not."

"Yes sir."

"Kara wouldn't have gone if she wasn't one hundred percent sure that she would make it back."

"Is this pep talk for me or for you?" Tyrol asked.

"I think it's for all of us." Lee admitted.

BSG BSG

"Okay that's one jump down." Kara smiled when she was sure that there wasn't anything lurking in the area that was about to jump out and bite them in the ass.

"Can you tell us where we're going now sir?" One of the Marines asked.

"We're going to try and find a way to Earth so we can enjoy that bright shiny future that the President is always talking about."

"They expect us to find Earth in a few days."

"Not Earth, but we're looking for the star patterns which will help us make a major step towards it."

"And you know where we're going?" Cally asked.

"Hopefully in the right direction."

"What if the Fleet has to jump while we're gone?" A Marine asked.

"The Commander gave me the locations they'll jump to. My kid is back there we'll get back." Kara assured them. "As soon as the FTL engine is prepared to make another jump we'll take another step forward."

TBC


	228. Chapter 228

Adama heard the knock at the door. He had been waiting for this moment for several days. Kara, Cally and the others had been gone a week with still no word.

"Enter."

He wasn't surprised to see Lee and Tyrol appear in his quarters.

"Lee, Chief what can I do for you?"

"Dad, we've waited a week without saying but we want to know where the frak their gone so we can find them."

"You want to mount a rescue mission?" Adama sat back.

"You want to leave them out there alone?" Lee countered.

"I can't tell you exactly where they are." Adama admitted.

"What?" Tyrol asked. "Sir." He quickly added.

"I gave Starbuck a rough direction and I trust that she will know where she is going."

"So they could be anywhere." Lee questioned.

"They both have good reasons to make it back." Adama said.

"They could have been blown the frak out the sky by the Cylons and we'd have no idea about it." Lee yelled.

"They'll be back have a little faith."

"Faith is what you're giving us?" Lee banged his fist on the desk.

"I'm not going to authorise you to go on a rescue mission when we don't know where they are." Adama informed them. "And second of all what are you planning on doing with Lukeios?" He asked Lee.

"Dad." Lee said.

The phone chimed.

"Adama…. I'll be right there… put it on the speaker when I get there Dee." He hung up. "You two come with me."

Lee and Tyrol followed him to CIC.

"Now." Adama instructed. "This is Galactica Actual go ahead Starbuck."

"_It's good to hear your voice sir." _Kara's voice crackled over the radio.

"What else do you here?" He glanced at Lee and Tyrol.

"_Nothing but the rain sir."_ Kara responded.

"Grab your gun and bring in the cat."

"_With pleasure sir." _ Kara responded.

"You're a little late." Adama told her.

"_Sorry sir, but we ran into an unguarded Cylon basestar under construction so we blew it up and then we had to set down because we were having problems with our CO2 scrubbers." _

"Was your mission a success?" Adama asked.

"_We found a good start on what we were looking for." _

"Bring her home; I have a very annoyed CAG and Deck Chief who were on the verge of stealing a Raptor and coming after you."

"_Bringing her home now."_ Kara agreed.

"You might want to get down the flight deck." Adama told Lee and Tyrol. "Tell them I want a debriefing in three hours."

"Yes sir." Lee and Tyrol ran off.

"That should be interesting." Tigh managed a weak smile.

Adama smiled. "Dee get me the President."

BSG BSG

The raptor had landed by the time Lee and Tyrol made it to the flight deck.

Cally and Kara were sat on the wing enjoy the freedom of all the space on the flight deck after being cramped up in the confines of a raptor for a week.

"Hey." Kara said when she saw them. "Did you miss us?"

"You took out a basestar?" Lee looked at her.

"Nice to see you too Lee." Kara smiled.

Tyrol was already giving Cally a hug.

"You took out a basestar." Lee repeated.

"We almost jumped into it. The Cylons weren't guarding it so we blew it up." She shrugged standing up so she was toe to toe with him. "Lee, where is Lukeios?"

"With Racetrack." Lee replied.

"So you were just going to leave him with her to come after us?" Kara asked.

"I hadn't thought it through that far." Lee admitted.

"Are you going to kiss me anytime soon or do I have to hit you first?" Kara inquired.

Lee looked at her.

"Frak that." Kara kissed him.

TBC


	229. Chapter 229

"Chief." Kara said stepping away from Lee. "She's going to need a complete overhaul."

Tyrol looked at Cally.

"She meant the Raptor." Cally pointed out.

"Right." Tyrol focused his attention.

"She's done more jumps in the last week than she's done all year."

"And the CO2 scrubber is shot." Cally added. "We managed to jerry rig it so we could still breathe."

"You're moving to the raptor?" Lee questioned.

"We covered hello right?" Kara asked Cally.

"Yes sir." Cally confirmed.

"I thought so." Kara stated. "Now we've covered the raptor, I think a shower and my finding Lukeios before we have to debrief the Commander in…"

"Three hours." Lee supplied.

"Three hours would be appropriate."

"Sounds good." Cally agreed.

Both Kara and Cally kissed their man on the cheek before they left to wash off the smell of a week spent in the confines of a raptor.

"Did I miss something?" Lee asked Tyrol.

"I understand women about as much as I understand fraking toasters sir." Tyrol replied.

BSG BSG

"Ta?" Lukeios said as he sat on Racetracks lap.

"I'm sure she will be back very soon." Racetrack assured him. "And your Daddy will be back as soon as he's done talking to your grandfather."

"Ta!" Lukeios smiled and clapped his hands.

"How about you just give me my fraking kid now?" Kara asked from behind her.

"Starbuck?" She spun around. "I didn't realise you were back."

"Well I am." She said taking Lukeios. "Hey kid. I missed you." She hugged him tightly and Lukeios didn't object he was just grateful to see his mother again.

"How did your mission go?"

"Found what the old man was mostly looking for." Kara replied. "And took out a basestar."

"You took out a basestar with just a raptor?" Racetrack questioned.

"No-one was guarding it and it was still under construction but yes."

"Impressive."

"Love Ta." Lukeios told her.

"I love you too kid." Kara kissed her cheek and looked at Racetrack knowing he couldn't say that before she was gone.

"Don't look at me. All I know is I've been designated Rat and Hot Dog has been trying to get him to say his name all week and only got a tongue stuck out at him for his trouble."

"How often have you been watching him this week?" Kara asked.

"Whenever the CAG needed me to." She admitted. "The day you left, I had a slightly hard landing and sprained my wrist. Doc Cottle says I can't fly for another week."

"I guess Lee didn't get the concept of father-son time."

"He's been doing the best he can." Racetrack pointed out. "In between his and the Chief's plans to come after you. They've been getting pretty inventive."

"We were back as soon as we could. It took a day to find somewhere to land and fix the CO2 scrubbers to we didn't die of carbon monoxide poisoning."

"Your CO2 scrubbers failed?"

"They were on their way out." Kara shifted Lukeios in her arms. "Thank you for watching him, I think we're going to spend a little time alone before I have to debrief the Commander."

"No problem. Bye Lukeios."

"Bye Rat." He waved a hand at her.

Lee came to find Racetrack about ten minutes later.

"I guess Kara came by."

"Yeah. Didn't we tell you she would be fine?" Racetrack asked.

"How did she seem to you?"

"Glad to be back."

"That's it?"

"She'd just seen her kid for the first time in over a week, what exactly were you expecting sir?"

"Never mind." Lee said. "Thanks for watching him."

"No problem."

TBC


	230. Chapter 230

"That is very good work. Both of you." President Roslin told Cally and Kara. "But we need to keep this information between us for now."

"It will take the fleet a while to prepare for a series of this many jumps." Tigh stated.

"One a day should be okay, but it's going to take some time to co-ordinate." Adama suggested.

Cally and Kara sat back in their chairs, letting them debate.

"Something you wanted to add Starbuck?" Adama said looking at his daughter-in-law.

"We were just wondering if you need us still here." Kara asked. "We've only had about 8 hours sleep all week and we're exhausted."

"Go ahead and get some rest."

Cally glanced at Kara.

"We also have a request." Kara said.

"We're listening." Adama told her.

"We both want the week." Kara informed him.

"If that's okay with you Bill that shouldn't be a problem." Roslin asked.

"I think we can agree to that." Adama confirmed.

"We also want Apollo and the Chief to get a twenty-four hour pass off of Galactica."

"These aren't negotiations." Tigh stated.

"As long as it's not the same twenty-four hour period then it's fine." Adama told them. "Just don't tell them

where you went, they'll find out when they need to."

"Yes sir." Kara and Cally agreed.

"Go and get some sleep."

"So what are you going to do with your week off?" Kara asked Cally.

"You mean after I convince the Chief that twenty-four away from Galactica won't hurt him?" Cally asked. "I didn't know you were going to slip that one in there."

"I knew I was pushing my luck, but they would have given us pretty much what we asked for."

"What are you going to do with your time off?" Cally inquired.

"Spend some time with my son, and my husband. I'll see you later."

BSG BSG

"What did she do to this thing?" Tyrol muttered as he examined further the damage to the raptor. He'd been working out what exactly needed repairing for the last few hours earlier.

"I did my best to keep her flying so we weren't stranded in the middle of nowhere." Cally replied.

"Some of this wiring is fraked up."

"We overloaded a couple of the circuits." Cally admitted. "I had to work fast."

"And I'm not even sure what this is." He held up something he disentangled from the ship.

"Part of a gun." Cally replied. "I needed something to complete the circuit."

"So are you going to help me fix her?" Tyrol asked.

"No." Cally told him.

"No?"

"I'm supposed to be getting some sleep. It's been a long week."

"Okay."

"The Commander gave Starbuck and I the week off." Cally explained.

"I guess you deserve it."

"He also gave you a twenty-four hour pass."

"What?" Tyrol looked at her.

"You need to spend twenty-four hours off Galactica with me in the next week." Cally explained.

"I'm a little confused. Why am I getting time off?"

"Because Starbuck asked and the Commander agreed." Cally shrugged.

"She just asked?"

"We spent a week in a raptor, with three Marines and did more FTL jumps than I thought possible. You know how much I hate those even in Galactica."

"I don't know if I'm going to have time." He told her.

"I think it's an order. It won't be so bad."

"Cally there are things that need doing around here."

"I guess spending some time alone with me is so terrible. I'll see you in a week." She turned around and walked away.

"Cally, I didn't mean like that." He called after her."

TBC


	231. Chapter 231

Kara was sat on the floor playing with Lukeios when there was a knock on the hatch.

"It's open." She called.

"Do you have a minute?" Tyrol came in.

"Sure." Kara replied. "How's the raptor doing?"

"It will take some work but we should be able to repair her."

"Good. But I'm guessing that's not why you're here."

"No." He paused.

"Are you going to tell me? I'm not fraking psychic."

"Can you talk to Cally for me?"

"About what?" Kara inquired as Tyrol sat down.

"She came to tell me about the week off and the 24 hour pass. I told her that it wasn't a good time for me to take time off and somehow she took as that I meant spending 24 hours alone with her was a bad thing."

"I wonder how she got that idea." Kara looked at him.

"Now's she half drunk and refusing to talk to me. She says that she has the week off, so that doesn't involve having to follow orders, or talk to anyone she doesn't want to. The last I heard was she was going spend her whole week off on Cloud Nine so she didn't have to be around me."

"Did you try apologising?" Kara asked.

"She wouldn't let me explain. She did slam a door in my face."

"We spent the whole week wishing we were back here." Kara told him. "She just wanted to spend some time alone with you that wasn't interrupted by someone coming to you to tell them how to do their job. Getting off Galactica is the only way that is going to happen."

"Sir…"

"Taking 24 hours off isn't going to kill you. Trust me you're going to be busy over the next few weeks, enjoy it."

"Can you talk to her?" Tyrol pleaded.

"Lukeios stay with the Chief." Kara told her son. "I'll be back soon."

"Bang bang." Lukeios held out one of his toys to him.

"Can't you say Chief?" Tyrol sat down on the floor with him.

"Where is she?"

"Briefing room." Tyrol replied.

"I'll be back soon."

Kara entered the briefing room to find Cally sat on one of the chairs holding a half empty bottle of ambrosia.

"Do you want to give me that?" Kara asked sitting down next to her. Cally handed her the bottle. "So do you want to talk about it?"

"He's an idiot." Cally stated.

"I think he's realised that."

"He's a fraking idiot."

"No arguments from me. I'm proud of you for slamming a door on him, but drinking isn't going to help."

"I know." Cally replied. "I only had a couple sips; it was half empty when I found it anyway."

"You know he thinks you're drunk." Kara pointed out.

"No I'm just fraking annoyed." Cally sighed.

"Make him grovel." Kara told her.

"I know."

"We'll take Lukeios and go to Cloud Nine tomorrow; we'll splash in the fountain."

"I'd like that." Cally replied.

BSG

"Chief what are you doing here?" Lee asked when he returned to his quarters to find Tyrol sat on the floor with Lukeios asleep on his lap.

"Watching Lukeios."

"Why?"

"I said something that upset Cally and made her mad and she was getting drunk, so I asked Starbuck to go and talk to her."

"How long ago was that?" Lee asked.

"About twenty minutes."

"What did you say to Cally?"

"It's not really what I said it's just the annoying thing of women hearing things the way that offends them." Tyrol replied. "It was the 24 hour pass thing."

"What 24 hour pass?" Lee asked.

"Your father gave them both the week off, and then gave both of us a twenty-four hour pass which we have to spend off of Galactica." Tyrol explained.

TBC


	232. Chapter 232

Kara was surprised to find Lee and Tyrol both sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall and Lukeios sleep in Tyrol's lap when she got back.

"So what's this about a twenty-four hour pass?"

"The Old Man was in a generous mood." Kara shrugged. "And I haven't seen you since the debriefing ended."

"Are you telling us where you went?" Lee inquired.

"No, but I'm sure you'll find out when you need to know."

"Okay." Lee acknowledged.

"How drunk is she?" Tyrol inquired.

"She isn't and she gave me the bottle."

"This is where she tells you you need to grovel." Lee told Tyrol.

"Actually it's where I tell him he's a fraking idiot." Kara crossed her arms.

"Then she tells you you need to grovel."

"No its where I tell you Cally and I are taking Lukeios to Cloud Nine for the day." Kara sat on the bed. "We need some artificial sunlight."

"You're not going to tell me how to fix this?" Tyrol asked.

"You don't need me to fix it. You just wanted me to make sure she wasn't getting drunk and doing something stupid."

"Apologise, grovel, and in about three days she'll forgive you." Lee told him. "And pick a day to spend off Galactica, because it's going to happen whether you want it to or not."

"You're just full of advice today." Kara looked at her husband.

"And just hope she hasn't developed anymore of Starbuck's bad habits and takes a swing at you."

"I could take a swing at you right now." Kara pointed out. "But I'll just put my kid to bed." Kara carefully took Lukeios from Tyrol and carried him to his bed.

"I should go." Tyrol said.

"Give her a couple hours and then talk to her." Lee advised.

"Yes sir."

"So why didn't you just tell him how to fix it?" Lee knew Kara was behind him.

"Because he knows how he screwed up and he's smart enough to know how to fix it."

"So you want to get me off Galactica for a day."

"I'd asked for a week off and he agreed. I thought I'd ask. I haven't seen you in a week."

"Since Lukeios is asleep…" Lee suggested.

Kara kissed him before he could finish the thought.

BSG

"So did you make up?" Kara asked as they flew to Cloud Nine the next morning.

"No." Cally replied.

"I didn't think he was that much of a fraking idiot."

"I was asleep by the time he came to talk to me." Cally explained. "And I haven't seen him this morning."

"Do you want to go back and talk to him?" Kara offered.

"No. It might give him more time to figure out what to say."

"You do know he didn't mean it they way it sounded."

"I know." Cally sighed.

BSG

"So Chief did you fix your problem?" Lee asked as he prepared for his cap.

"No sir."

"She wouldn't talk to you?"

"She was asleep." He explained.

"Did you try this morning?"

"I got caught up talking to Colonel Tigh and they left before I had a chance."

"I'm sure you'll figure out what to say."

"Why are women so complicated?" Tyrol asked.

"They wouldn't be half as interesting if they weren't." Lee pointed out. "But then again I married a woman who fights me on everything. But that's what makes life interesting."

"Yes sir."

TBC


	233. Chapter 233

Kara and Cally sat on the grab watching as Lukeios toddled around the grass enjoying the space that wasn't cold metal.

"You're supposed to be on Galactica." Kara said.

"What?" Cally asked.

"Not you, those two." Kara pointed over her shoulder.

Cally looked over her shoulder to see Lee and Tyrol walking up behind them.

"How did you know we were here?"

"He stopped and broke out into a smile." Kara looked at Lukeios who was toddling over to see his father.

"So what are you doing here?"

"They had a problem with an engine that they wanted to Chief to look at. We thought we'd drop by and say hello before we left."

"Dada."

"Hey kid." Lee picked him up. "Are you having fun?"

"Did you find the problem?" Cally inquired.

"Loose wiring." Tyrol replied. "Can we talk?"

Cally looked at Kara.

"Why don't we go and find him a drink?" Kara suggested getting to her feet.

"That was subtle." Cally said as they left them too it.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asked.

"No."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry." He started.

"What are you exactly sorry for?"

"Implying that spending time alone with you was a bad thing. Especially time alone off of Galactica."

"Okay." Cally said.

"I'm managed to shuffle a few things around would Friday work for you?"

"Friday would be good." Cally smiled.

"So are you forgiving me?"

"We'll see." Cally replied.

"Do I have to grovel?" He asked.

"Starbuck said you'd been taking advice from the CAG."

"He suggested that I duck if you take a swing at me."

"I won't hit you." Cally assured him. "And you can grovel if you want."

"I am sorry."

Cally could tell looking in his eyes that he was sincere. She leant over and kissed him.

"Think before you speak." She advised.

"Okay." He kissed her again wrapping his arms around her so she couldn't get away.

"How long are you here?" Cally asked.

"Only until the CAG gets back, I have to go back to Galactica; the Old Man wants me to make sure the FTL drive is up to making some jumps."

Cally hid back a smile.

"I guess we're jumping wherever it was you went."

"I couldn't really say." Cally stated.

"I could order you." He offered.

"You could but I have orders from the Commander." Cally reminded him. "And do you really think that would work for Apollo either?"

"Probably not." Tyrol admitted.

"I think they made up." Kara said when they returned stopping a hundred yards away.

"Good."

"It was nice of you to bring him over." Kara looked at Lee.

"He really did have to come over to check a problem. I just suggested he use it as an opportunity to talk to her."

"She was going to forgive him away. She was just over tired."

"Why are women so overcomplicated?" Lee inquired.

"You like complications." Kara told him. "Otherwise we wouldn't have been friends in the first place."

"You did have a habit of throwing up complications in my life."

"You like it." Kara kissed him. Lukeios was half asleep.

"Just out of curiosity is Lukeios coming with us for our pass?" Lee asked.

"Just for the day part. Cally is going to watch him over night."

TBC


	234. Chapter 234

"How was your time off?" Kara asked as Cally joined her for breakfast on Saturday morning they had another two days off each.

"Good." Cally replied. "Galen kind of proposed."

"Define kind of." Kara suggested. "Is it like when Lee proposed and I didn't accept until he did it properly?"

"No. He asked, but he said he didn't want to ask officially until he cleared it with the Commander."

"Do you want me to run interference?" Kara asked.

"Do you think you need to?" Cally countered.

"No. He didn't object to me and Lee."

"Maybe giving him a heads up would work." Cally stated.

"The Chief is a good guy."

"I know." Cally smiled.

"I'll talk to the Old Man, Lukeios and I are going to see him after breakfast anyway."

"I think he's asleep." Cally pointed out. Lukeios was asleep with a plastic spoon hanging out his mouth.

"I know." Kara kissed the top of his head. "And congratulations."

"Thanks."

BSG

"You look like you have something you want to say." Adama commented as he sat with Lukeios on his knee.

"The Chief is going to come and see you."

"Why?" Adama asked.

"He asked Cally to marry him yesterday; he wants to clear it with you before he asks her officially." Kara explained.

Adama smiled.

"What?" Kara asked.

"It took him almost a year longer than I expected."

"I know." Kara smiled. "But he got there in the end."

"This could be time to have a little fun at his expense."

"You can be evil when you want to be." Kara shook her head.

"I'm not evil am I?" Adama asked Lukeios.

"La, Bang Bang." Lukeios looked at his grandfather.

"Yes we're talking about Cally and the Chief."

"Bang bang love La." Lukeios told him as he fingered the buttons on his jacket.

"You can't say he isn't perceptive." Kara chuckled.

"Yes he loves her."

"Love Ga." Lukeios rested his head on his chest.

"I love you too Lukeios."

"He learnt some new words while I was away." Kara said proudly. "Although most of the words he knows are how he refers to people."

"Give him a couple of years and if he's anything like his father you won't be able to shut him up."

"We're talking about the same guy?"

"He was always asking questions as a child. It drove Caroline crazy." He smiled at the memory.

"What about you?"

"I wasn't home as much as I would have liked but when I was he always wanted to know what I'd been doing."

"You know he was planning on quitting before everything happened?"

"I know." Adama nodded.

"So when are we jumping?"

"Monday will be the first jump. We're going to schedule the others on Wednesday and Friday. We'll repeat

that until we get to the point you got to and take it from there."

"Do you really think we'll find it?" Kara asked.

"It's the one hope we all have." Adama replied. "And now we have a major starting point."

"How are you going to explain jumping to everyone?"

"When we tell the fleet to jump they do, we'll just tell them that we want to put some serious distance between us and the Cylons."

"Don't use that word." Kara warned him.

"Sorry." He apologised.

TBC


	235. Chapter 235

"Are you ready for our day off tomorrow?" Kara asked Lee before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Sure." He replied. "There's something else isn't there?"

"Why would there be anything else?" Kara inquired innocently.

"I know you better than that Starbuck."

"The Tyrol proposed to Cally."

"He finally got around to it then." Lee said.

"It sounds like you were holding out on me." Kara crossed her arms.

"He just mentioned the idea a couple months ago." Lee shrugged.

"He's asking your father's permission." Kara told him.

"Now that's a meeting I would like to bug."

"He knows about it so he's going to give the Chief a hard time."

"He knows?" Lee asked.

"Cally asked me to give him a heads up."

"How did Dad take it?" Lee inquired.

"He's been expecting it for a while too."

"Is she still going to want to take Lukeios tomorrow night?" Lee asked.

"She's looking forward to it; you know how much she loves him. And Lukeios quite happily your father that Bang Bang loves La."

"He didn't?"

"You'd be surprised what words he has been taught while I was away." Kara told him. "And you spelt that wrong." She pointed out a word in his report.

"Thanks." He replied as Kara sat on his lap. "You know I was trying to work here."

"Really I didn't notice."

"Have you got a better offer in mind Captain?"

"I always have a better offer." She kissed him.

BSG BSG

"So what did you need to see me about Chief?" Adama sat in his chair.

"It's a personal matter sir."

"If it's a personnel matter maybe you should be talking to Colonel Tigh." Adama stated.

"Personal, not personnel sir." Tyrol corrected.

"Am I really the person you should be discussing personal issues with?" He inquired.

"This one yes sir."

"What personal issue?"

"It's about Cally sir."

"If you've had a fight again then I'm sure Apollo and Starbuck would be better to advise you."

"We didn't have a fight sir. We want to get married."

"Married?" Adama repeated.

"Yes sir."

"I see." Adama looked as he was pondering the idea. "Why should I agree to this?"

"Commander…." Tyrol started on a long rambling speech.

"I see." He paused. "Let me think it over."

"Commander." Tyrol stepped forward.

"What does Cally think of the idea?"

"She's agreeable if you agree."

"I see." Adama sat back. "And what if I say no?"

"I don't know sir." Tyrol admitted.

"Chief?" Adama said.

"Yes sir?"

"Go and marry the girl, it's about time."

Tyrol was surprised.

"Sir?"

"I said it's about time. You should have done it months ago." Adama told him.

"Thank you sir."

"We'll see about married quarters." Adama told him. "And make sure I get an invitation."

"Yes sir." Tyrol replied.

TBC


	236. Chapter 236

"Hey." Tyrol crept up behind Cally and whispered in her ear.

"Hey." Cally smiled. "How did it go?"

"He wants an invitation."

"He said yes?"

"After giving me a hard time."

Cally bit her lip.

"Why do I think you know something about that?" Tyrol eyed her.

"I may have mentioned something to Starbuck this morning before she went to visit the Commander with Lukeios." Cally admitted.

"So he already knew why I was going to talk to him?"

"Yes."

"So he was just giving me a hard time because he could?"

"Maybe." Cally replied. "He's got to be allowed to have a little fun every once in a while."

"Great." He sighed.

"So do I get a proper proposal now?" Cally asked.

"You didn't like the one yesterday?"

"We'd just collapsed on the bed and you said 'I think we should get married' and I said 'are you serious?' and you replied 'yes'. I said 'okay' and you said 'you had to clear with the Commander before you asked me properly'." Cally reminded him.

"You remember that whole conversation?"

"Of course."

"Do you want a proposal here?" He asked her.

"No. I'm sure you'll find a good time." She kissed him. "Just don't take as long as Apollo."

"What?"

"He asked Starbuck to marry him twice, the first was a really lousy attempt so she told him she would say yes if he could come up with a decent proposal which took at least three weeks, and involved joining up star constellations."

"I don't think I knew that." Tyrol admitted.

"Just don't take three weeks."

"_Chief Tyrol to the flight deck. Pass the word Chief Tyrol to the flight deck." _

"I guess that means I have to go." He kissed her.

"I'll see you later." Cally told him.

BSG BSG

"Are you sure you're okay to do this?" Kara asked Cally as she prepared to send Cally and Lukeios back to Galactica the following night.

"We'll be fine sir." Cally assured her. "I'm just planning on getting him drunk."

Kara rolled her eyes and Lukeios laughed.

"She's really funny." She tickled Lukeios.

"I know where you are if there is a problem but there won't be." Cally assured her.

"You be a good boy for Cally." Kara told Lukeios.

"He's always good aren't you?" Cally adjusted him in her arms.

"I don't know about that." Kara smiled.

"Say goodbye to your mother Lukeios." Cally told him.

"Bye Ta."

"Bye baby." Kara kissed the top of his head.

"Your transport is ready to go when you are." Lee walked over and informed Cally.

"Thanks."

"Hey buddy be good for Cally." Lee told him son.

"Say goodbye." Cally told Lukeios for the second time.

"Bye Dada."

Kara and Lee watched as Cally carried Lukeios to the transport which would take them back to Galactica.

"He'll be fine." Lee whispered in Kara's ear.

"I know."

"So what do you say we go and enjoy our night alone?" Lee asked.

"Why what did you have in mind?" Kara inquired.

"I think a demonstration would be more preferable."

"Then lead the way Major."

TBC


	237. Chapter 237

"Mr Gaeta does everyone have the co-ordinates?" Adama inquired.

"Yes sir, everyone is prepared to jump on your command." Gaeta responded.

Adama nodded, Gaeta passed on the command. The fleet began disappearing from the Dradis monitor one by one.

Adama had already sent a raptor to jump to the first set of co-ordinates to make sure that Cylons hadn't made their presence known in that area. They had returned giving the all clear for the fleet to jump.

"The fleet have all jumped Commander." Gaeta confirmed.

"Jump." Adama gave the order.

Galactica jumped in a second and reappeared in a prime position within the fleet.

"All ships present and accounted for." Dee informed him.

"Good."

BSG BSG

"So are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Lee asked Kara as he held the punch bag steady for her.

"Where we've always been going." Kara responded as she kicked the bag.

"You found Earth?"

"No." Kara replied. "But it's always easier to find somewhere when you're at least on the edge of the map."

"Where exactly on that map are we going?" Lee asked his curiosity piqued.

"I can't tell you that." Kara hit the bag hard. "But I promise when we get there I'll show you."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Don't you always?" Kara stopped slightly out of breath.

"You know there are better ways to work up a sweat."

"Your son is sat in the corner playing." Kara reminded him.

"Why exactly did we need a family outing to the gym?" Lee asked.

"I gave you Lukeios and told you I was coming to the gym and you said you'd come too." Kara pointed out. "Hey kid don't put that in your mouth." She walked over and took the item from him.

"Ta?" He looked at her curiously.

"It's bad for you." She kissed the top of his head.

Lee couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Kara asked.

"I still haven't gotten used to you switching for Starbuck to Mom in less than a nano-second."

"He's almost two." Kara stated. "You should have by now." Kara picked Lukeios up and propped him on her hip.

"I know."

"Then again if you'd asked me when this whole thing started if we'd be married and have a kid I would have thought you were crazy."

"I wouldn't." Lee admitted. "You're the one who took the convincing."

"Coming from Mister follow the rules."

"He should get a brother or sister."

"Let me know when Cottle figures out how to get you pregnant. Because I already told you I'm not getting pregnant again until after we found Earth."

"From what you've said that will be sooner rather than later."

"We're going to be jumping for a month with the old mans schedule. Then it's probably going to take months to figure out our final destination and to make sure that they'll accept us. So good luck with trying to repopulate the twelve colonies by yourself because I'm not planning on spending a year out of the cockpit just because you fraking think we should have another one." Kara told him.

"I didn't think you were that adamantly against it."

"That's because you've never been pregnant."

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Someone else taking over control of your body? Getting fat, not being able to get comfortable, having to push something the size of Galactica out the size of a raptor what's not to like?"

"Kara."

"Give it a year, if we haven't found Earth by then we'll talk about it." She told him. "Go to Daddy I'm all sweaty." Kara passed Lukeios to his father.

"Hey buddy."

_Captain Thrace to the flight deck; pass the word Captain Thrace to the flight deck. _

"Frak!" Kara noticed the time. "I was supposed to meet the chief ten minutes ago."

"For what?"

"To do my job. I guess my shower will have to wait." She replied. "Be good." She kissed Lukeios and Lee before taking off.

TBC


	238. Chapter 238

"So where are we?" Cally asked Kara as they leaned over the star map.

"Roughly here." Kara pointed it out.

"And where will the next jump take us?" Cally inquired.

"Somewhere over here." Kara indicated as she noticed a presence in the room. "But if you fly the viper around behind it then you should get a good angle."

"Huh?" Cally questioned. "Oh hi Major."

"Ladies." Lee said. "And what are we talking about?"

"Just explaining the finer points of mission planning." Kara replied.

"Now why don't I believe that for a minute?" Lee inquired.

"How's the President?" Kara changed the subject.

"Just fine." Lee replied. "Where's Lukeios?"

"With Tyrol." Kara answered.

"With Tyrol?" Lee repeated.

"He was having a stressful day."

"So leaving him in charge of Lukeios was supposed to help?" Lee was slightly confused.

"He offered." Kara shrugged.

"There were a few petty arguments going on today and he accused them of acting like two years old and then decided that taking care of Lukeios would actually be easier." Cally explained.

"I don't know if it will add to his stress level or not but I ran into the Priestess she says she's available on Tuesday if he can find time for a proposal before then."

"I can take care of that." Cally assured him with a smile.

"On a similar note, the President would like me to subtly mention her calendar is free on Tuesday." Lee added.

"I guess she wants an invitation too." Kara nudged Cally.

"So what were you really talking about?"

"Mission planning." Cally replied. Technically neither of them was lying; it was just a specific mission rather than a general one.

"You know you can be thrown into the brig for lying to a superior officer."

"And the old man would bust us out." Kara told him. "He likes me more than you most of the time."

"I'd be insulted if I didn't actually think that was true."

"I'll go and check on Lukeios and I'll make sure you get him back before his bed time."

"Thanks Cally." Kara told her. "And our bet is still valid."

"Yes sir." Cally said before leaving.

"What bet?" Lee whispered in Kara's ear as he encircled her waist with his arms.

"No dice Major."

"Then what were you really talking about?"

"Mission planning." Kara assured him.

"You're not telling me the entire truth are you?"

"I'm not lying either." Kara stated. "So I guess we're going to a wedding on Tuesday."

"If she can get the Chief to propose before then." Lee turned his wife around so he could kiss her.

"The Twelve Colonies were wiped out do you really think she needs him to propose to her?"

"You made me ask you twice." Lee reminded her.

"You're the one who wanted to get married." Kara pointed out. "You just had to ask properly to get me to convince me."

"It hasn't been all that bad has it?" Lee asked.

"No. I haven't killed you yet." She kissed him. "You know we're kid free for a couple hours and you don't have a CAP today."

"I like how you think."

BSG BSG

"Hey." Cally came and joined Lukeios and Tyrol.

"Hey yourself." Tyrol smiled.

"So what are you doing on Tuesday?" Cally inquired.

"The usual. Why?"

"How about you marry me instead?" Cally suggested.

"What?" Tyrol was a little stunned.

"The Priestess is free and so apparently is the President."

"You're asking me?"

"Yes." Cally shrugged.

"This is all so sudden." Tyrol joked. "What do you think Lukeios?"

"Yes." Lukeios said adamantly.

"He thinks I should agree."

"He's pretty smart." Cally smiled.

"Okay." Tyrol agreed.

"Seriously?"

He kissed her to seal the deal.

TBC


	239. Chapter 239

"Cally." Kara caught up with her after they had made the jump the following Monday.

"Yes sir?"

"Grab your flight gear you're coming out on CAP with me."

"What?" Cally looked at her.

"Lee needs to meet with the Chief to go over some things so he can't do his CAP. He has Lukeios so I said we'd cover for him. So grab your gear."

"Yes sir." Cally ran off to get her flight gear.

Kara walked over to Hotdog who was looking at his Viper.

"You have four hours with Cally." Kara told him. "I don't know how long Lee is going to be able to keep the Chief there."

"Don't worry we have a plan if we need to stall him until you get back."

"Just remind me whose brilliant idea this was?" Kara asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"That would be you Starbuck." Hotdog smiled.

"I have no idea what I was thinking when I got the old man to agree to this."

"I think you've just gone soft in your old age." Hotdog joked.

"If I didn't have a CAP to fly I'd prove to you I hadn't."

BSG BSG

"Sorry Chief." Lee apologised as he tried to settle Lukeios who had decided to act up for some reason.

"Do you want me to come back later?" Tyrol suggested.

"No, I need to get this done today. Kara and Cally won't be back for another three hours and then you're getting married tomorrow we may as well do this now."

"Sir where did Starbuck and Cally go?" Tyrol asked.

"Kara's covering my CAP shift and she took Cally with her. She said it would do her good to get some more flight time logged."

"Cally doesn't fly CAP; she just goes out with Starbuck sometimes."

"She does today. Kara said she was taking her with her and as long as it covered I'm not bothered. If you want to survive being married here's a little advice. You're never going to win an argument, a lot of compromise is involved and it's a good idea to make sure you listen otherwise you end up agreeing to things you really shouldn't."

"I'll bear that in mind sir."

"Cally will be fine." Lee assured him.

BSG BSG

"How is it all going?" Adama inquired as he stepped into the room there were decorating.

"Commander." Hotdog said. "It's going well sir. We should be ready in time."

"Good."

"We're hoping Apollo can keep the Chief in his office, if not we've got a potential problem in the enlisted head that he'll need to fix urgently."

"Don't go breaking anything that will take a long time to fix." Adama told him.

"Don't worry sir we've got it covered."

"Good good." Adama replied. "You have about two hours until the CAP is over."

"We'll be ready." Hotdog assured him.

BSG BSG

"How are you finding your first CAP Grease?" Kat inquired over the comm system.

"It's great to be flying again, but it's a little boring."

"Boring is good." Kara assured her. "The more boring the better."

"Things only get interesting if the Cylons turn up and we don't want them around." Kat explained.

"Then boring is good." Cally agreed.

"Flying gets into your veins." Kara said.

"And when you're an Adama you get to pick when you fly." Kat stated.

"I pull more than my fair Kat. It takes a lot more than being in the pilot seat to keep the air group in the air."

"But being an Adama doesn't hurt." Kat pointed out.

"I only ever used being an Adama once and that wasn't anything to do with being in a viper. You know that Kat." Kara reminded her.

TBC


	240. Chapter 240

Kara and Cally were in the locker room getting dressed after taking showers when Racetrack walked in.

"Starbuck we need you." She informed her. "You'd better come too." She told Cally.

"What's going on?" Kara inquired.

"You need to see it to believe it." Racetrack replied.

"Let's go." Kara tugged her jacket on.

BSG BSG

Meanwhile on the other side of the ship there was a knock on Lee's office door.

"It's open." Lee called.

"Sorry to interrupt sir." Hotdog stuck his head in. "But we need you, there's something you need to see."

"I'll be right there." Lee replied. "Chief you'd better come too; I might need you to watch Lukeios."

"Yes sir."

"Hey." Kara said when they all arrived at their destination.

"I see you both made it back from patrol safely." Lee smiled.

"Yep." Kara took Lukeios from him. "Hey kid were you a good boy?"

"What is it you want to show us?" Lee asked Hotdog.

"You have to see it sir."

Kara and Lee were at the back of the group when Racetrack opened the door.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone inside the room yelled.

Cally and Tyrol were stunned.

"What's going on?" Cally whispered to Kara.

"A surprise engagement / wedding party." Kara explained.

"You knew about this sir?" Tyrol asked Lee.

"Did you really think we needed to have a five hour meeting?" Lee asked. "Or that Cally needed to go on CAP patrol?"

"Someone had to distract you while we set up." Hotdog pointed out.

"Get in there and enjoy your party." Kara gave Cally a gently push forward.

"This was a nice thing to do for them." Lee whispered in Kara's ear as he watched Tyrol and Cally talk to the crew who had helped arrange everything.

"They deserve it."

"You're going soft in your old age." He joked.

"If wasn't holding Lukeios I'd…" Lee cut her off with a kiss. "If you think that will get you out of it Adama then…" He kissed her again. "You'd be right."

Lee smirked as Kara slapped him playfully on the arm.

"We're not too late are we?" A voice behind them asked. They both turned to Adama and the President.

"We're just getting started." Kara replied. "Good that you could make it Madam President."

"There isn't much chance for parties so I was going to miss this one."

"Lee whistle loudly." Kara told him.

"What?" Lee asked confused.

"Just do it."

Lee shrugged and whistled.

Hotdog caught Kara's eye and she nodded.

A few moments later music filled the air which caused everyone to stop.

"How did you…?" Cally came over to Kara. "It was my favourite song."

"Maybe there are a few more perks to being an Adama than I let on to Kat." Kara told her. "It's a copy so you can keep the recording, but only if you can convince the Chief to dance."

"That shouldn't be too hard. Commander, Madam President." Cally excused herself.

"Do you want to dance?" Lee asked Kara.

"I'll watch Lukeios." Adama offered.

Kara noticed the quick flash of disappointment on the President's face.

"Watch him for a few minutes." Kara handed Lukeios off to the nearest pilot. "I doubt being President leaves much time for dancing. Come on." Kara grabbed Lee's hand.

"Madam President may I have the honour?" Adama got her unsubtle hint holding out his hand.

"That would be nice Commander."

"What was that about?" Lee asked as he held his wife in his arms.

"She wanted to dance." Kara replied.

"It was more than that."

"I'm trying to win that bet."

"The bet with Cally is about my father and the President?" Lee seemed stunned.

"We were in a raptor for a week. We had to talk about something." Kara shrugged. "Now shut up and dance."

TBC


	241. Chapter 241

"Having a good time?" Lee asked Cally when he caught up with her.

"Yes sir, this is great. Thank you."

"This was all Starbuck." Lee was more than willing to give credit where it was due. "So I heard about the bet on my father and the President."

"Which one?" Cally knew she shouldn't have said it as soon as it was out her mouth.

"There's more than one?"

"Can we pretend that I didn't say that?" Cally hoped.

"No. Explain."

"Yes sir. The deck crew have a bet, the pilots have one and I have one with Starbuck. At least they are all the ones I know about."

"I'm the CAG how did I not know about that?"

"They had to bet on something sir after they ran out on bets about you and Starbuck." Cally explained.

"What exactly are these bets about?"

"I'd really rather not say. I've already said too much."

"Why are you bothering Cally?" Kara whispered in his ear.

"Because she's more willing to tell me things than you are. Did you know about the other bets concerning my father?"

"Of course." Kara replied.

"You didn't think to mention them?"

"Lee if I told you of every bet I knew about we'd be talking for a very long time and we wouldn't have much time for this." Kara kissed him while signally Cally to get away while she could.

"You know distracting me like that won't always work."

"It does most of the time."

"You could have told me." Lee stated.

"Let then have a little fun."

"Where's Lukeios?"

"The last I saw he was telling the President he loved her."

"What?!" Lee exclaimed.

"She was giving him food." Kara shrugged. "He's fine."

"Good."

"He likes using the words that he knows."

"And the odd names he has for people." Lee agreed.

"You're the only person he has the right name for." Kara reminded  
him.

"What can I say he has taste?"

"I'll give you taste." Kara slapped his arm.

"Hey!" Lee protested.

…..

"It looks like everything is normal with Starbuck and Apollo." Roslin commented to Adama.

"They have a fine line that stops them from killing each other." Adama agreed.

"It seems to work for them."

"They are like fire and ice, but somehow it works."

"You wouldn't have it any other way; neither would they." Roslin stated.

Lukeios looked at her.

"And look what they have to show for it."

"He definitely has the Adama genes."

"I'm sure he's got some of his mother's fiery side in there somewhere. But I'm sure he'll take to flying a viper like he was born to fly."

"He was born with his own call sign." Adama agreed.

"Wolf." Roslin recalled. "Very fitting."

"What do you think of the Chief and Cally?" Adama inquired.

"It's a good match."

"I agree."

"People should have the chance to be happy." Roslin told him. "Wherever they can."

"I agree." Adama stated.

"Ga juice." Lukeios announced.

"Let's go and get you something to drink then boy." Adama took Lukeios from Roslin. "If you'll excuse us."

"Of course." Roslin smiled.

TBC


	242. Chapter 242

Cally and Tyrol's wedding had gone smoothly, the following weeks passed with jumps to get them closer to my goal.

"So what do you think?" Kara sat in the pilot's seat of the raptor. Adama was sat in the chair next to her and Roslin moved to look out the window.

"You really found it." Roslin said.

"Yes sir." She agreed.

"We're one step closer to finding Earth." Adama acknowledged.

"It is beautiful." Roslin looked out.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Kara suggested moving out of her seat so the President could get a better view.

"Thank you."

"I have a request Commander." Kara said after a few minutes of silence.

"Want some more time off?" He guessed.

"No sir." Kara replied.

"Then what?"

"I may have promised the CAG that I'd show him what I went looking for when we got there."

"I think it would be an appropriate time for me to see my grandson when we get back. If you want to take a couple of vipers out and look over the fleet and the view who am I to stop you."

"Thank you." Kara smiled.

"I think you've gone soft in your old age Bill." Roslin smiled.

"Just looking to spend some time with my grandson. Speaking of grandchildren." He turned to Kara. "Should I be expecting any more any time soon?"

"As I told Lee we'll discuss it when we find Earth. So you'll have to wait too."

"That's the male Adama continue the family line gene kicking in." Roslin suggested.

"I'd agree with you." Kara smiled. "Trust me Commander you need me in a viper more right now than you need another grandchild."

"I was thinking 3 sounded like a nice round number." Adama told her.

"And I think you've been drinking too much of the Chief's ambrosia with Colonel Tigh. Lukeios was an accident and I agreed to discuss one more when we reached Earth. If you want more you'll have to act as surrogate to a couple. I'm sure you can talk Cally and the Chief into loaning you their kids when they have them."

Roslin smiled in bemusement.

BSG BSG

"Hey." Kara walked into Lee's office.

"Ta!" Lukeios's face lit up.

"Hey kid." She picked him up.

"How did you little trip go?" Lee inquired.

"It went well. Lukeios is going to see his grandfather because we have orders."

"Orders to do what?"

"Inspect the fleet."

"Inspect the fleet?" Lee questioned.

"I have a promise to keep. You said you wanted to know where I went, the Old Man approved me showing you. So I need to drop Lukeios off, the Chief has a couple vipers ready for us."

"I can drop Lukeios off." Lee offered.

"You need to change." Kara pointed out. "Come on Lukeios let's go and see your grandfather. Maybe you can convince him he doesn't need more grandchildren for a while."

Lee shook his head as he watched them walk out before getting up to go and change.

Kara was going over the check list with Cally when he arrived.

"So what exactly am I supposed to be seeing?" Lee inquired.

"The edge of the map sir." Cally replied.

"The Chief won't want to see where we are?" Lee asked.

"The Commander told me I could tell him now, so I think he'll be fine with it."

"Speaking of the old man." Kara said. "I told him to talk to you if he wants anymore grandchildren surrogate or otherwise anytime soon."

"What?!" Cally exclaimed.

"Something you want to share Cally?" Lee asked.

"Not that I know of sir."

"I thought you were joking about that." Lee said to Kara.

"He's the one who brought it up." Kara pointed out. "And in front of the President."

"I'll take it under advisement." Cally told her. "The vipers are ready when you are."

"Thank you." Kara replied.

TBC


	243. Chapter 243

"So what do you want to show me?" Lee asked when they had launched their vipers.

"Keep your fraking pants on." She told him as she spun her viper so she was hovering upside down over him.

"That's not what you said last night." Lee joked.

"Follow me."

Kara took him all over the sky dodging the fleet. She pulled up to a stop.

"Kara what's going on?"

"Switch." She told him.

"Sorry I like this viper." He responded.

"Funny Major."

They switched so Lee was the one hovering upside down. Kara started to drift down away from him.

"Where are you going Starbuck?"

"You need to turn around and face the other direction." Kara told him.

Lee guessed she had her reasons. When he was in position Kara came and joined him floating next to him.

"So what am I looking at?" Lee asked.

"Look straight ahead, you may need to squint."

It took Lee a full minute to realise what he was looking at.

"My fraking gods."

"I guess you can see it."

"How did you find…?" He trailed off.

"That I still can't tell you." Kara replied. "But now you know where I went."

"You're amazing."

"You've mentioned that before." Kara smiled.

"Earth can't be that far." Lee said.

"I told you it was easier to find somewhere if you were actually on the map."

"Can we just sit here and look for a while?" Lee asked.

"You're the CAG." Kara reminded him.

They sat in silence looking at the stars.

"_Galactica, Starbuck." _ Dee interrupted the silence.

"Yes Galactica?" Kara responded.

"_I have someone who wants to say hello to you."_

"_Ta?"_ Lukeios's voice came over the radio.

"Hey kid." Kara smiled.

"_Ta fly viper."_

"Yes I'm flying a viper." Kara agreed. "I'll teach you to fly one when you're older."

"_Love Ta."_

"I love you too kid. Be a good boy for grandpa and Ta and Daddy will be home soon."

"_Bye Ta."_

"Bye baby."

"I guess he didn't want to talk to me." Lee commented.

"I'm his mother what can I say?"

"Coming from the woman who told me she'd make a lousy mother you're awfully good at it."

"You know I can still kick your ass Adama."

"I know." Lee smiled.

"Have you seen enough? Can we go home now?"

"After you Captain." Lee told her.

It took a few minutes for them to land.

"So what did you think sir?" Cally asked taking Lee's helmet from him.

"It was pretty spectacular." Lee replied.

"What was?" Tyrol walked over.

"You didn't tell him yet?" Lee asked.

"Not yet." Cally admitted.

"What am I missing?" Tyrol inquired.

"I get to tell you where I went." Cally explained. "And most of why."

TBC


	244. Chapter 244

Kara and Lee were walking to get Lukeios when Lee grabbed her hand and yanked her into an empty room, closing the hatch behind them.

"Lee?" Kara questioned.

He didn't reply he simply pushed her back against the wall and kissed her. Kara was slightly surprised but responded.

"You know we were supposed to pick Lukeios up." She reminded him as he kissed her neck. "The old man knows were back."

"He can wait." Lee told her and he helped her out of her flight suit jacket. "Now's an appropriate time for me to loose my pants."

"Well when you put it like that Major." Kara started helping him out of his clothes too.

BSG BSG

"Ta! Dada." Lukeios exclaimed when his parents entered CIC.

"Hey baby." Kara smiled surprised to see Lukeios is Tigh's arms.

"Like the view?" Adama asked his son.

"It's pretty impressive. Where next?"

"Starbuck?" Adama prompted.

"Cally left what we came up with on your desk."

"Good." Adama replied.

Lee looked at his wife.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I told you I couldn't tell you everything. He needs to go down for a nap, what time did you say the President wanted us for dinner?"

"1900." Adama answered.

"If you'll excuse us." Kara took Lukeios from Tigh.

Lee looked at his father.

"Dinner with the President?"

"You're invited too as are Cally and the Chief." His father explained.

BSG BSG

"Hey." Tyrol entered the quarters he shared with Cally.

"Hey yourself." Cally smiled at him and continued getting changed.

"Why are you getting dressed up?" He inquired.

"Because it's 1840." She replied.

"That was informative."

"You need to take a shower and change too." Cally told him.

"Why?"

"We're having dinner at 1900."

"Okay, but why does that involve getting dressed up?"

"Because it's with the Commander, Colonel Tigh, the President, Apollo and Starbuck." Cally pointed out.

"What? Since when?"

"Since this afternoon." Cally replied. "The President mentioned it when she got back from her sightseeing trip with Starbuck and the Commander. I told you about it."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"While you were trying to change out the convertor. You said it was fine."

"I did?" He searched his recollection for a memory of the conversation.

"Yes." Cally crossed her arms.

"Right."

"I knew you weren't listening to me." Cally sighed.

"Of course I listen to you." He protested.

"Were you listening when I told you that Starbuck told the Commander if he wanted any more grandchildren he'd have to wait until we gave him honorary ones?"

"What?" He looked concerned.

"I told you you weren't listening to me."

"Cally I…"

"Go and take a shower and get changed we don't have time to talk about this now."

TBC


	245. Chapter 245

"Everything okay Chief?" Lee asked as they had pre-dinner drinks.

"Cally's mad at me for not listening to her."

"I did tell you that that would get you into trouble." Lee reminded him.

"Told him what would get him into trouble?" His father inquired.

"Not listening to his wife." Lee explained.

"Very true."

"What do you think those three are conspiring about?" The President asked Kara and Cally.

"Galen thinks I'm mad at him for not listening to me when I was talking to him earlier sir." Cally explained.

"Are you?" Kara asked.

"I kind of guessed he wasn't listening to me at the time. So not really."

"You'll just let him think you are for a while." Kara smiled.

"Why not?" Cally shrugged.

BSG BSG

Kara walked onto the flight deck dressed in her flight suit, and Lukeios on her hip a few days later.

"Where are you going?" Lee inquired as she handed him Lukeios.

"Cally and I are taking a raptor out for a few hours to see if we can find another point on the map." Kara replied. "You should really read the mission plan files I leave on your desk."

"Cally's going?" Tyrol queried.

"You knew about it, I was there when she told you Chief. I thought you would have learnt listening did you good."

"When was this?"

"This morning when we were having breakfast." Kara replied. "Right before you decided to make Lukeios laugh and ended up giving him the hiccups."

"I remember something about you planning to take her out on patrol again." He recalled.

"You know there used to be a time when the CAG actually knew what was going on." Lee pointed out.

"I would have thought you were used to it by now." Kara winked at him.

"Ready to go Starbuck?" Cally walked up behind them.

"Whenever you are." She replied.

"Good hunting." Lee told them.

"Yes sir." Kara and Cally replied.

"We'll be back in a few hours." Kara added.

"Have fun."

"Do you really think they'll find Earth?" Tyrol asked Lee.

"Not today, but they're both stubborn enough to not give up."

"True."

"And they did get us this far." Lee shrugged. Lukeios who was half asleep on his shoulder, started to drool. "I should get him off the deck. We'll talk later."

"Yes sir." Tyrol agreed.

"He didn't remember me telling him I was coming with you today did he?" Cally asked Kara as they took off.

"No." Kara admitted. "Then again Lee didn't read his memo so he didn't know we were going either."

"Do you think it's just a guy thing having selective hearing or something else?" Cally asked.

"You think he's having problems with his hearing?" Kara questioned.

"I don't know. It could be that or his memory."

"He seems to remember everything else and hears everyone else just fine. He's just being a guy."

"You think?" Cally asked.

"Lee used to try and tune me out. It took him about two weeks to realise that it wouldn't work." Kara recalled.

"How did you get him to listen to you?"

"Stole all his books and threatened to dump them in a lake." Kara replied. "We were still at the academy."

"He still does it sometimes."

"It's a guy thing." Kara shrugged. "It also gets him in trouble."

TBC


	246. Chapter 246

Over the next few weeks they slowly found more and more of the constellations, getting closer to their target.

Kara jumped the raptor back into a radio distance of Galactica.

"Galactica this is Starbuck, I need a secure channel to Galactica Actual."

_"Copy that Starbuck." _Dee responded.

Kara waited for Adama to come on the line.

_"This is Galactica Actual. What do you hear Kara?"_

"Nothing but the rain sir. Nothing but the rain." Kara responded.

"_Was your trip as success?"_

"We found it sir." Kara told him.

_"What?"_ Adama wasn't quite sure he heard her correctly.

"We found Earth."

"_Are you sure?"_

"You can see all twelve." Kara confirmed. "It's the only habitable planet in a series of nine."

"We took pictures." Cally added.

"Do you want us to burst them to you?" Kara offered.

_"But bring them straight to me with yourselves as soon as you land."_

"Yes sir." Kara confirmed.

_"Grab your gun and bring in the cat."_

"Yes sir." Kara smiled.

BSG BSG

"How did it go?" Lee and Tyrol were waiting for them when they landed.

Kara glanced at Cally before they both kissed their respective husbands.

"We have a meeting with the old man. We'll see you later. Cally." Kara prompted.

"See you later." Cally added to Tyrol. "Sir."

"Did we miss something?" Tyrol asked Lee.

"Who knows with those two?" Lee shrugged. "If the President turns up then we've definitely missed something."

BSG BSG

"Let me see." Adama took the disk with the information on from Kara and uploaded it. "That's it."

"We didn't get too close. But there are billions of life signs." Kara told him.

"We found it sir." Cally smiled.

"The President is on her way over."

"I'm sure she'll be happy too."

"Tell me more." Adama requested.

BSG BSG

The reporter nodded to Roslin.

"This is President Laura Roslin, and today I have a wonderful announcement." It had been three days since Kara and Cally had confirmed that they had found Earth. "Our search is over; a few days ago we located the 13th Colony. A plan is motion to approach the planet and ask for refuge. We will keep you up to date with further developments and ask that you don't approach the planet. It is a great day for all of us, and if you'll all take a moment to thank the Gods for helping us find the 13th Colony."

On board all the fleet celebrations could be heard.

TBC


	247. Epilogue

Epilogue.

After 6 weeks of negotiations the fleet had finally found the home it has set out to look for.

Kara and Lee stood next to each other watching Lukeios toddle around on the sand, being careful not to let him get too close to the water under the natural sunlight.

"So I guess this is home now." Kara said.

"I guess so." Lee smiled.

"Someone knew we were going to find it before we got here." Kara told him.

"What?" He was a little confused.

"It seems you pre-empted our deal."

"What deal?" He was getting more confused by the minute.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" He looked at her.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated.

"Seriously?"

"According to Cottle for the last two months."

"How long have you known?" Lee asked.

"About a month."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you were busy with the negotiations." Kara reminded him. "I didn't want to distract you."

"You still should have told me."

"If it helps any Cally is pregnant too and the Chief passed out when she told him this morning." Kara offered.

"What?"

"Cally's pregnant too." She repeated slowly.

"The Chief passed out?"

Kara nodded.

"I wish I'd been there to see that."

"So the old man is getting his wish."

"One real grandchild and an honorary one should keep him quite for a while." Lee agreed.

"Who said anything about including Cally's baby in that count?" Kara inquired.

"What?"

"It seems you came up with a sneaky Adama way of getting around the fact that I said I'd only do this once more."

"Huh?" Lee wasn't quite sure she was saying what he thought she was saying.

"Cottle says its twins. No Lukeios, you can't go in the water in your clothes." Kara ran over to grab him before he ran fully dressed into the water.

Lee was stunned. It took him a good thirty seconds before he could walk over to his wife and son.

"Did you say twins?" He asked.

Kara nodded. "You always were an overachiever."

Lee couldn't help but kiss her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kara smiled. "Now I believe they have something called ice-cream I wouldn't mind trying."

And as for Commander William Adama and President Laura Roslin a wedding wasn't so far off in their future.

THE END

A/N: Thank you all for reading and sticking with it. Thank you for all the feedback.


End file.
